<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love [ Sirius x Severus ] by Sam_Black30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330266">Electric Love [ Sirius x Severus ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30'>Sam_Black30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷<br/>┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓<br/>Candy<br/>She's sweet like candy in my veins<br/>Baby, I'm dying for another taste<br/>┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛<br/>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧</p><p>publicado originalmente en wattpad.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/198120395-electric-love-sirius-x-severus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✦ [ 𝑵𝒐𝒕𝒂 ] ✦</p><p> </p><p><b>➸</b> Inspirado en Electric Love de Borns pero a pesar de eso no va a seguir al pie de la letra la canción.</p><p><b>➸</b> No sigue al pie de la letra las personalidades de los personajes originales.</p><p><b>➸</b> Tom Riddle (PADRE - CANON) no existe. </p><p><b>➸</b> Cambios del canon en sentido del personaje físicamente. </p><p><b>➸ </b>Conexión entre Animales Fantásticos y Harry Potter al mismo tiempo. </p><p><b>➸</b> Aunque Tom Riddle es de otra época diferente a la de los merodeadores, igual va a estar en la historia, entre otros personajes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ✦ [ 1 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖1〗</p><p>[ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙʀᴏ ᴀʟ ᴄɪᴇʀʀᴇ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>― Tenés que admitir que la chupa bien <em>― menciono James provocando que Remus le pegara un codazo mientras iban a la clase de pociones ―</em> o eso parece en el recuerdo de tu hermano Padfoot.</p><p>― Supongo. <em>― contesto amargamente Sirius Black ―</em></p><p>― Basta James, es horrible que después de un año sigan hablando de eso<em> ― Dijo entre dientes el licántropo ―</em> lo que hizo Regulus estuvo más que mal... revelar el recuerdo de un encuentro sexual y difundirlo es violación a la privacidad... Snape no debe sentirse bien con eso de ninguna manera, es mejor que ya dejen ese tema por la paz.</p><p>
  <em>Había pasado un año y todos seguían hablando de aquel recuerdo que arruino completamente a Severus Snape, una pobre victima a manos de un Black... pero no justamente Sirius que seguía callado en su rutinario camino hacia clases con sus amigos, sino Regulus. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que ese ángel causaría tanto mal a un joven mayor que él?, pero así habían sucedido los eventos cuando el menor de los Black había decidido esparcir el recuerdo del encuentro sexual que tuvo con el Slytherin, dejando a todos los directivos y alumnos de Hogwarts con estupor hacia Snape que solo guardo silencio a partir de ese día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> le había pedido a los merodeadores que dejaran a Severus tranquilo en lo que quedara de Hogwarts por el simple hecho de que este ya cargaba demasiado en sus hombros como para que ellos siguieran haciéndole la vida imposible, aunque el licántropo siempre era arrastrado a realizar las múltiples bromas hacia el pelinegro y era lo menos cómplice posible, no soportaba la idea de seguir provocándole más daño a alguien que por un imbécil tenía todo el castillo diciéndole barbaridades. James cedió al pedido del castaño semanas después de tanta insistencia. Lily Evan, Lucius Malfoy y Tom Grindelwald siempre estaban al lado de Snape volviéndose un grupo sólido, siendo la pelirroja la única hija de muggles que ambos Slytherin sangre pura soportaban llegándola a llamar por su nombre de pila, defendiéndola y respetándola como si de una dama de ''sangre limpia'' se tratara, pero no por que fuera una excepción, en realidad respetaban a todos cual sea su situación sanguínea o económica, la gente tendía a pensar que eran discriminadores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black había sido junto a Potter, los únicos de los merodeadores que pudieron ser capaces ver el recuerdo de Regulus, mientras Pettigrew y Lupin se retiraron de la habitación como si el diablo se los llevara por encima. Sirius no quería admitir que se había excitado de manera inimaginable al ver como ''Snivellus'' había chupado el pene de Regulus y como este lo había hecho gemir como una prostituta en la cama... al principio le provoco asco al saber que era su propio hermano en aquella proyección, pero al olvidarlo se había sentido como fuego maldito, espero horas hasta poder masturbarse en paz en el baño bajo un hechizo silenciador. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius jamás iba a decir en voz alta ni en un millón de años que había guardado silencio y no burlado de Severus por que el Slytherin se había vuelto su fantasía más grande hasta en entonces teniendo dieciocho años. Tampoco dejaba pasar por alto el hecho de que le molestaba al borde de la furia, cuando varios chicos de su propia casa u otras se le insinuaban sin pudor al menor mientras este hacia oídos sordos... literalmente todos creían que la serpiente era una zorra sin escapatoria en un castillo demasiado grande para un simple pequeño bajo de estatura y cabello negro como la noche, que tarde o temprano acabaría siendo la ''puta'' de todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius callaba sin atreverse ni siquiera a mirar directamente a los ojos a Severus por miedo a que, con una mínima mirada, descubriera que estaba más caliente que un jarrón de té hervido con solo oler su dulce colonia cuando pasaba a su lado, percibía su presencia entre la multitud de estudiantes... o aun peor, que revelara que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia el que había formado mediante el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si ya odiaba medianamente a su familia en general, a Regulus podrían enterrarlo vivo tranquilamente por qué no le importaría en lo más mínimo a causa la rabia que le generaba verlo sonreír con burla cuando Snape lo ignoraba olímpicamente gritando a los cuatro vientos que no entendía por qué su compañero de casa le daba la espalda si, de todas maneras, ya había gritado demasiado en su cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius no entendía como había comenzado todo pero el de ojos grises no solo se había dedicado a mirar a Severus como su más grande fantasía sexual, si no como ser humano, contemplando cosas que no había visto cuando lo molestaba... cualidades que amaba y podría hacer hasta una lista de ellas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus cuando sonreía se le formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas, le gustaba tomar café mientras leía un libro y amaba de manera excesiva a los perros... sin afirmar ni negar que el mismo Sirius había aprovechado el último dato para convertirse en su forma animaga para que este lo acariciara tras las orejas, pudiendo ser feliz al menos en la oscuridad del castillo. No era solamente un capricho... estaba enamorado, lo supo aceptar cuando lo vio llorar en brazos de Lucius Malfoy... ese llanto desconsolado causado por las burlas, insinuaciones y faltas de respeto le rompieron el alma al mayor de los Black, quiso correr a su lado y encerrarlo en una caja de cristal para protegerlo por siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque si fuera por Sirius, tendría a Severus en una pequeña caja de cristal fino para que solo pudiera ser admirado y nada jamás le produjera algún daño... ni siquiera el, que antes de su hermano, se había encargado de hacerle la vida miserable con bromas que rayaban lo enfermizo. La culpa provocaba que solo se limitara en embelesarse silenciosamente en la belleza de Severus y sus ojos oscuros que jamás lo mirarían con otra mirada que no fuera de asco... porque a pesar de todo, era consciente de que, si su pequeño lo observaba, era con un profundo odio que jamás podría borrar por sus malas acciones en el pasado.</em>
</p><p>― Moony, vos solo lo defendes porque es amigo de Malfoy y te gusta ese oxigenado desde hace meses o más bien AÑOS <em>― bufo el de lentes frunciendo el ceño ―</em></p><p>― Ya hablamos de eso, no es como si estuviera enamorado... solo me llama la atención <em>― murmuro el licántropo ―</em></p><p>― Habla del diablo y se te aparecerá <em>― susurro Peter a sus amigos viendo como Severus pasaba rápidamente al lado suyo ―</em></p><p>― Quien diría que debajo de esa túnica lleva un buen trasero <em>― menciono James provocando que Peter pusiera los ojos en blanco y Remus bufara sonoramente apresurándose para llegar a clases mientras Sirius conjuro un pequeño incendio verbal para quemar tan solo un poco la túnica de James ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Black podría amar a Potter más que a su propia familia... pero en el fondo, cada vez que el de lentes hablaba de esa manera de su Severus, se olvidaba completamente de quien era James para convertirse en un extraño más que insultaba a Snape haciendo que su sangre enervara completamente al instante. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> ❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore era un hombre callado demasiado cerca de la vejez, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero ante todo era un esposo y padre devoto al cuidado de su hijo que logro mediante un alquiler de vientre con una pobre bruja llamada Merope Gaunt que murió al instante de dar luz a su pequeño Tom, llamado así a petición de su otro padre bajo rejas... Gellert Grindelwald. Fue muy juzgado en el mundo mágico por seguir una relación amorosa con el hombre que había derrotado y encarcelado cuando le pidieron que lo hiciera por el bien del mundo mágico, además de que se había tomado el atrevimiento de buscar a una bruja que llevara independientemente de sus genes el embrión producto de ambos hombres y varios hechizos de magia oscura como blanca ya que ninguno de los dos por su avanzada edad podrían intentar tener un bebe dentro suyo, ni siquiera con toda la magia del mundo se podía aquello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus era feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba en verdad a casi todos... no tomando en cuenta que todavía había personas de fuera y dentro del castillo que lo juzgaban por tener un pequeño que era parte de él y del mago oscuro más grande jamás antes visto. Tom era su niño consentido a pesar de ser bastante frió y calculador como su padre, heredando la heterocromía de Grindelwald que hacía sonreír apenas Albus veía la mirada de su pequeño a distancia... le hacía sentir a Gellert cerca de el a pesar de estar demasiado lejos.</em>
</p><p>― Creo que esto de las bromas y humillaciones han pasado el límite<em> ― dijo firmemente Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey viendo al alumno de Hufflepuff en una de las camillas de la enfermería a causa de una supuesta broma demasiado pesada ―</em> ¿no crees, Tom? <em>― pregunto Albus a su hijo que llegaba a traspasarle varios centímetros de altura ―</em></p><p>― El que hizo esto, es definitivamente un monstruo <em>― contesto el pelinegro observando el rostro del joven de la casa de los tejones que tenía la cara completamente vendada ―</em></p><p>― Sanará en unas horas las heridas en su rostro, lo demás será doloroso, pero les aseguro que mejorará en unos meses como mucho.<em> ― menciono amablemente la enfermera ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore asintió para retirarse de la enfermería junto a Tom que solamente dio una última mirada a Newt Scamander, el Hufflepuff que utilizo para abrir la cámara de los secretos, fallando terriblemente en su intento, dañando casi por completo al pequeño de tan solo catorce años asegurándose de enviar a alguien para que le borrara la memoria y que todo pareciera consecuencia de las recurrentes bromas en el castillo que ya estaban cansando a su padre al límite de querer tirar a cada alumno bromista por la torre de astronomía.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tom era ambicioso de poder tal como su padre Gellert. Necesitaba más de lo que tenía... por más de que el mismo Grindelwald le dijera severamente que hiciera lo mismo por nada del mundo, que fuera bueno y cuidara a Albus ya que él no podía hacerlo estando encerrado en prisión pagando cada uno de sus crímenes... pero el pelinegro hacia oídos sordos. Tom no iba a descansar hasta ser el siguiente señor tenebroso, siguiendo los pasos de la persona que más amaba y admiraba, su mismo progenitor antes de su caída a manos de su otro padre Dumbledore. Tenía fe en que él no iba a cometer error alguno al ser hijo directo de dos grandes magos de la oscuridad y de la luz, acunado durante nueve meses en el vientre de una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, se creía verdaderamente invencible. </em>
</p><p>― ¿Que tal estas con la joven Black? <em>― rompió el silencio Albus provocando que el de un ojo azul lo mirara atentamente con una mueca de molestia... odiaba hablar de su novia Bellatrix con su padre, la chica era un fastidio en su vida actualmente, fueron amigos una vez, pero en su relación no había amor de por medio, todo era cuestión de principios morales ― </em></p><p>― Vamos bien, padre...<em> ― contesto sonriente Tom a Albus que le correspondió el gesto de inmediato ―</em></p><p>― Me alegro por vos, Tom... ¿y qué tal tu amigo Severus? ¿está ...? <em>― Dumbledore trato de buscar la palabra correcta para no hacer molestar a su hijo acerca de cómo trataban a uno de sus mejores amigos. Ya que cuando tocaban el tema, Tom enfurecía rápidamente por dejar que Regulus Black siguiera estudiando en el castillo como si nada hubiera sucedido ―</em></p><p>― Sobrevive. Eso es lo importante... yo siempre hago todo lo posible para que dejen de molestarlo<em> ― contesto el menor suspirando pesadamente </em>― se hace tarde para mi clase de pociones y dudo que Slughorn me perdone la llegada fuera de horario, nos vemos luego.</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa a su hijo para verlo desaparecer rápidamente por el pasillo antes de volver a contemplarlo de nuevo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de este... porque a pesar de la maldad de Tom, el jamás lastimaría a uno de sus padres porque sin ellos, él no era nadie, los amaba y valoraba hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.</em>
</p><p>― Te quiero papa. <em>― Dijo el pelinegro abrazando fuertemente a Albus ―</em></p><p>― Yo te quiero aún más, Tom <em>― contesto Dumbledore acariciando el suave cabello de su retoño para verlo partir definitivamente hacia su clase de pociones ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Albus jamás había imaginado en toda su vida que iba a tener a un joven tan apuesto de hijo, heredando notablemente la belleza de Gellert y sus ojos hipnotizantes heterocromáticos que dejaban a cualquiera sin aire. Lo amaba más que a sí mismo, porque siempre al cerrar los ojos podía recordar cuando tras demasiados arreglos con Nurmengard, pudo darle en brazos un pequeño bulto tapado hasta la nariz a su amado Grindelwald viendo la sonrisa más sincera que pudo haber recibido de su amado al contemplar por primera vez a su pequeño bebe de cabello suave como una dulce nube.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom era mágico, era el fruto de su amor en tiempos de guerra, cuando todo parecía perdido para dejar su linaje sobre la tierra, había sido un largo y duro camino... pero no se arrepentía ni un día de su vida en recorrerlo.   </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La clase de pociones era la más agradable para Severus en todo Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn jamás dejaba que alguien dijera algo ofensivo respecto al Slytherin sin antes vérselas con el severo enojo del veterano profesor que admiraba a su estudiante por su fuerza y valentía que portaba a pesar de todos los obstáculos en el castillo y vida en general. Además, el pelinegro amaba la materia, el arte de crear pociones era algo que verdaderamente veneraba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius miraba a Severus como si de una obra de arte se tratara mientras el profesor explicaba atentamente una poción que ni siquiera tenía idea de cual era. Aunque Remus le pegara codazos en su costilla no podía desviar la mirada de ese cabello azabache que le robaba el sueño cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad. Odiaba con todo su ser estar atado de tal manera a un imposible que jamás podría ser cuando es hermano de Regulus y ex bromista personal. Snape podía sentir una mirada fija en su espalda como todos los días desde que el menor de los Black se alzó en su contra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El jamás podría decir la verdad del porque Regulus actuó de aquella manera creando un recuerdo falso de algo que jamás sucedió, porque al revelarla, tendría que decir el motivo del enojo de Black y aquello podría ser peor que la condena que ya recibía. El menor estaba enamorado de el pero al declararse, simplemente no lo acepto rechazándolo completamente, alegando que estaba confundiendo su amistad con algo más que no existía. Severus jamás se imaginó que el que llamaba amigo era legeremente descubriendo que en realidad estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor Sirius. Luego de un tiempo creo una proyección mediante un sueño húmedo que difundió por todo el castillo y diciendo que él se había acostado con Snape ya que era simplemente una zorra sin honor o dignidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de ese acontecimiento, no lo dejaron ni siquiera respirar en paz sin un comentario fuera de lugar y malos tratos que eran detenidos por el mismo o sus amigos que tiernamente cuidaban de él. Aprendió oclumancia y legeremancia mediante Tom para proteger su mente y bienestar, tenía su alma rota pero aun en su marchito corazón, en lo más profundo... pensaba en Sirius y en su hermosa sonrisa que jamás podría ir dirigida hacia él. Pero entonces se dio vuelta tratando de buscar la mirada que lo llegaba a atravesar hasta el alma, encontrándose con el mismo Black contemplándolo, conectando sus ojos por lo que fue quizás minutos hasta que esté la desvió. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Remus pudo ver la secuencia de su amigo con Severus provocando que suspirara pesadamente por el animago que se notaba a kilómetros que sentía algo por Snape pero siempre iba a callar por ideas que quizás eran erróneas... por aquello también insistió de que James dejara de molestar al Slytherin, podía sentir fácilmente la tensión que se armaba invisiblemente entre el de lentes y el pelinegro por un solo un comentario fuera de lugar, como si el ambiente pesara demasiado y los dejara sin aire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En el fondo le gustaría hablar con Sirius al respecto para que dejara de ahogarse en su mente, pero era el menor era el menos indicado para exigir que se hablaran de sentimientos cuando bebía de los vientos por Lucius Malfoy, presente en la clase con su delicado rostro sin expresión, no lo amaba o estaba enamorado, pero si sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el teniéndolo como un simple platónico adolescente.</em>
</p><p>― Sabes que el odia a todo el mundo, ¿no?, no ama a nadie, ese estúpido literalmente es un lobo solitario <em>― dijo Sirius tratando de distraerse luego de conectar su mirada con la de Severus ―</em></p><p>― Pero quizás no pueda odiarme a mí <em>― contesto entre dientes el licántropo ―</em></p><p>― Amigo, date cuenta <em>― Sirius puso los ojos en blanco provocando que James lo escuchara y soltara una risa escandalosa ― </em></p><p>― ¿Algo para aportar a la clase, señor Potter? <em>― pregunto Slughorn con los ojos entrecerrados ―</em></p><p>― Claro que no profesor<em> ― contesto de inmediato James ―</em></p><p>― Lamento llegar tarde... <em>― Dijo Tom Grindelwald al cerrar la puerta tras de el ―</em></p><p>― No importa joven Grindelwald, siéntese a gusto <em>― Contesto el profesor con una sonrisa provocando que James bufara sonoramente por el favoritismo hacia el pelinegro ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius sonrió al ver a Tom dirigirse a su lugar al lado de él y Severus. Remus amaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su rubio favorito, pero entonces sin pedirlo ni quererlo tiro su pluma delante del escritorio y se lanzó debajo de el rápidamente para agarrarlo viendo como unos zapatos lujosos se acercaban poniéndose enfrente de la mesa con el abajo contemplando una cabeza pelinegra agacharse para observarlo y manos varoniles agarrando su pluma extendiéndosela. El castaño miro detenidamente el ojo azul y el otro negro de Tom, jamás lo había visto directamente a los ojos en todos aquellos años de escuela, era completamente desconocido como era su enigmática mirada que hacía hablar a todo Hogwarts por ser idéntica a la de su padre Gellert, su interior comenzó a quemar asustándolo de inmediato seguro de que si estuviera en su forma licántropa bajaría las orejas chillando como un cachorro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus temió un poco y no fue capaz de agarrar su pluma agregando de que la inquieta pierna de Sirius lo intranquilizaba aún más. Tom le sonrió divertidamente y el castaño noto que era una sonrisa sincera a pesar de la situación, así que lentamente tomo su cálamo siendo despertado segundos después del trance por Black que reía. </em>
</p><p>― Remus, ya sal de ahí <em>― río el pelinegro en tono bajo viendo como su pequeño amigo seguía abajo del escritorio ―</em> ¿te quedaste embobado a Grindelwald o qué?</p><p>― No digas tonterías Sirius <em>― bufo Remus levantándose del suelo para proceder a sentarse correctamente en su asiento ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius no dejo de molestarlo en toda la clase acerca de el debajo de la mesa mientras Remus solo quería que la tierra lo tragase por completo si el merodeador se atrevía a seguir bromeando acerca de eso durante todo el año escolar. Por un momento desvió su vista del rostro serio de Malfoy hacia el de Tom que leía atentamente su libro de pociones. En el fondo se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver aquellos ojos tan peculiares de cerca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cálamo: pluma.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>El director hablaba seriamente en su despacho con su íntimo y gran amigo, Nicolás Flamel. El pedido que le hacia el mago al alquimista era demasiado especial y digno de marcar en la historia... solamente a un loco demasiado santurrón se le ocurriría hacer una réplica de la copa de los tres magos que tuviera como propósito lograr paz en todo un colegio... obviamente el loco y santurrón era Albus Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>― ¿No crees que es demasiado? <em>― pregunto el alquimista sorprendido por el pedido de su amigo ― </em>no sé si podre crear tal artefacto</p><p>― Has creado la piedra filosofal y no puedes crear una simple copa...sé que eres capaz de inventar hasta un mundo alterno Nicolás... <em>― contesto el mago ―</em></p><p>― Pero no es una simple copa, es una réplica exacta a la de los tres magos, pero interfiriendo en las relaciones de los alumnos, el cáliz de fuego es capaz de crear muerte y gloria eterna, es demasiado para muchos.</p><p>― No es interferir como lo haría una poción como la Amortentia o el maleficio Imperius...<em> ― se escusó Albus ―</em> ellos son responsables de lo que harán con la persona que les toque convivir cuando la copa lo desee y envié arder su voluntad mediante el papel, no va a crear conflictos... tiene que estar diseñada desde el aspecto amoroso, amistoso y odioso. Cuando esté lista, se pondrán a todos los alumnos y en el gran comedor volaran los papeles con los nombres que le toco a cada uno para coexistir, entenderse, arreglar diferencias y sentimientos de por medio. </p><p>― Y de esa manera, se acabarán las diferencias de casas, las bromas y problemas con los que lidias siempre <em>― agrego Flamel ―</em></p><p>― Hay un joven en la enfermería que casi estuvo al borde de la muerte por una broma, eso no es sano para los estudiantes...</p><p>― Lo haré <em>― dijo firmemente el alquimista ―</em></p><p>― ¿Cuánto tardaras? <em>― pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Dame una fecha digna de un reto <em>― sonrió Nicolás ―</em></p><p>― Una semana.</p><p>― Entonces en una semana tendrás el mítico cáliz de fuego, pero sin retos peligrosos, supongo <em>― sentencio Flamel ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El alquimista se despidió de Albus Dumbledore pensando en cómo recrear la copa que tantas muertes causo a lo largo de la historia... pidiéndole a Merlín tan solo un respiro para que aquel objeto no se descontrolara o provocara aún más problemas de los que ya había en Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ✦ [ 2 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『C』『a』『p』『i』『t』『u』『l』『o』 『2』</p><p>[ ʜᴇʀᴍᴏsᴏs ᴏᴊᴏs ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>― Si no dejas de mirar a ese oxigenado como si lo quisiera comer, te juro que voy a gritar <em>― Dijo Bellatrix bufando sonoramente caminando al lado de sus dos adoradas hermanas ―</em></p><p>― Lucius no es oxigenado <em>― Contesto Narcissa poniendo los ojos en blanco ―</em> sabes que lo amo Bella... es mi príncipe azul <em>― la rubia sabía que exageraba quizás un poco, pero en el fondo estaba convencida que Malfoy era el indicado para ella ―</em></p><p>― Sabes que él es un malhumorado, ¿no? <em>― menciono Andromeda ―</em> la única vez que quisiste hablarle, quedaste en ridículo enfrente de todo el gran comedor, ¿qué clase de persona contesta ''me estorbas, vete'', a un simple saludo? solamente un ser cruel y sin sentimientos.</p><p>― Lo único bueno de eso es que me dio una razón para teñirle temporalmente su cabello de violeta <em>― murmuro la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa ― </em>yo seré una perra, pero el me quita la corona en segundos.</p><p>― Es que es demasiado lindo, solo mírenlo <em>― susurro la menor haciendo que sus hermanas observaran Malfoy que hablaba con Severus y Lily ― </em>sigo preguntándome que hizo esa Gryffindor para que Lucius fuera amable con ella...</p><p>― Es la mejor amiga de Snape... y desde lo que paso con Regulus, todos sus amigos se volvieron cercanos para protegerlo <em>― contesto Bella mirando tristemente a su pequeña flor que contemplaba al Slytherin con sus grandes ojos azules ―</em> no lo observes con esa mirada de anhelo... sabes que me hacen sentir triste Cissy... él no te ve como nada más que como una niña tonta, deja de actuar como una Hufflepuff enamoradiza</p><p>― Sera el chico más lindo de Hogwarts, pero si no te quiere... no tenés por que pretender que lo haga, el amor no se puede forzar Narcissa, además es mayor, es obvio que jamás te vera como querés que te vea</p><p>― Solamente tiene dieciocho. <em>― se excusó la rubia con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― Y vos catorce, Cissy... <em>― refuto la mayor de las tres ―</em></p><p>― En poco tiempo tendré quince. <em>― interrumpió la menor ―</em></p><p>― Estas cegada por su belleza... <em>― suspiro pesadamente Bellatrix cansada de tener siempre la misma conversación con su hermana ― </em>te aseguro que no es el príncipe azul que parece ser, eso solo existe en los libros de cuentos que te leía mama ... ahora sos una de las chicas más lindas de todo el castillo, no necesitas a ese estúpido para respirar, podes tener a cualquiera, el mundo no se termina por que Malfoy no te quiere.</p><p>― Ustedes solo quieren verme llorar<em> ― dijo entre dientes Narcissa para salir corriendo enfurecida lejos de sus hermanas ―</em></p><p>― !Narcissa¡ <em>― grito Bellatrix logrando las miradas de varios estudiantes alrededor ―</em></p><p>― Déjala Bellatrix <em>― menciono Andromeda tomando la mano de la pelinegra para detenerla ― </em>ella no entiende que el jamás la mirara de manera especial... esta encaprichada.</p><p>― Esta enamorada... ella es nuestra hermana pequeña... no deberíamos dejarla sola<em> ― contesto Bellatrix soltándose del agarre de Andromeda y salir tras la menor ― </em></p><p>
  <em>Narcissa caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia el baño de chicas mientras su rostro se empapaba notablemente por gruesas lágrimas salientes de sus enormes ojos azules. Odiaba que sus hermanas siempre quisieran hacer que olvidara a Lucius Malfoy, alegando que era lo mejor para ella ya que ese enamoramiento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ya que el rubio jamás le prestaba atención provocando que cada día su corazón se rompa en trizas sin cesar. La rubia lo idealizaba como un príncipe azul que algún día la rescataría de las viles garras de su madre y hermanas. Druella pensaba igual que sus hijas mayores, que su enamoramiento era tonto y sin sentido, pero lo dejaba pasar por alto ya que su niña rubia era justamente eso, una pequeña que algún día se le iba a pasar ese infantil apego hacia el único hijo de los Malfoy, pero Bellatrix y Andromeda no eran justamente su madre, ellas no dejaban ni dar dos pasos en falso a la menor que ya la salvaban llevándola agarrada entre las dos como si de una bolsa de harina se tratara. Narcissa bufaba una y otra vez por lo sobreprotectora que era Bella con ella y hasta con Andy cuando la castaña hacia una travesura provocando que la mayor saliera como una madre gallina a protegerla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cissy era verdaderamente hermosa, siendo la única rubia además de su madre haciéndose notar entre los Black además de sus ojos azules que resplandecían brillantemente entre las miradas grises y marrones de sus familiares. Pero para ella de nada le servían tener una hermosa mirada zafiro si la persona que quería que la viera, no lo hacía. Era consciente de que no sabía que era el amor, creía estar enamorada de Lucius ya que jamás le había interesado tanto alguien como aquel Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al llegar al baño fue automáticamente hacia un cubículo para encerrarse a sacar sus penas, pero al poco tiempo de estar dentro del sanitario, entro a peinar su cabello enfrente del espejo una pelirroja de ojos verdes... Narcissa ni siquiera noto cuando Lily Evans ingreso al baño, pero la Gryffindor escuchaba perfectamente su llanto guardando silenciosamente su diminuto peine en su túnica para buscar de dónde provenían los sollozos. Tardo tan solo unos segundos en encontrar el lugar y quedarse enfrente de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily odiaba que alguien llorara, era demasiado amable que quiso tocar la puerta para preguntar a la chica tras ella si se encontraba bien pero no lo hizo al ver como un largo cabello rubio se asomaba por la parte debajo del umbral que tenía un pequeño espacio antes de tocar el piso, la pelirroja pensó que la joven del otro lado verdaderamente tenía una cabellera larga como para verla fácilmente desde el ángulo que se encontraba pero no lo relaciono con nadie que conociera. Evans sonrió delicadamente e hizo aparecer dentro de donde estaba Narcissa un girasol junto a una nota. Cuando la menor noto lo que tenía enfrente suyo en el suelo, lo tomo de inmediato procediendo a leer lo que decía el papel.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>❝ No sé cuál es la razón de tus lágrimas, pero tranquila... sea lo que sea, algún día pasara y dejara de doler, el llanto no es la solución, sino la sonrisa ❞</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió de el para ver quien había hecho aparecer la flor, pero no encontró a nadie, Lily había desaparecido. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sirius había conectado su mirada con la de Severus y el de ojos grises quería que aquello volviera a suceder al menos por un segundo. Pero al parecer la oportunidad jamás llegaba, provocando que el animago se lamentara noche y día por haberla desviado en la clase de pociones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus Lupin era parte de las personas que poseían una obsesión casi enfermiza hacia los chocolates, siempre tenía algunos en sus bolsillos, pero hace unos días aparecían de la nada otros que el mismo no había colocado dentro de su túnica agregando que desde que el hallazgo de los chocolates desconocidos, se sentía severamente observado casi siempre, provocando que el licántropo estuviera la mayoría del tiempo alerta. Peter era caso aparte junto con James, mientras el de lentes estaba loco de amor por Lily Evans, el ''ratón de campo'' como lo llamaba cariñosamente Black, no bebía de los vientos por nada ni nadie que no fueran los caramelos de fresa que su madre hacia y enviaba al castillo para su ''dulce niño'', el jamás se imaginaba enamorado, por el simple hecho de que el amor no era lo suyo como sus amigos, Sirius vivía por una persona desconocida que él no estaba ni enterado, Remus rezaba cada noche por un misero beso de Lucius y James acosaba a Lily que jamás le daba más que miradas llenas de asco por estar detrás de ella todo el santo día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La semana iba tranquila hasta ese miércoles cuando Albus Dumbledore cito a todos los estudiantes en el gran comedor donde curiosamente su hijo Tom lo miraba con el ceño fruncido al no saber que tenía debajo de la manga su padre... o más bien, que había dentro de la caja hecha de oro puro que ocultaba algo desconocido tanto por alumnos como por profesores que miraban al anciano con estupor al estar reunidos por algo que no se mostraba a simple vista. Los merodeadores se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor en silencio viendo como algunos cuchicheaban entre susurros. Sirius solo tenía ojos para observar el fino rostro de su Severus que traía el cabello atado con una cinta verde delicadamente colocado en un moño. Podía jurar que llegaba a babear hasta que desvió su mirada encontrándose con su prima Bellatrix que levanto una ceja intrigada sonriendo maliciosamente, obligándolo a mirar hacia otro cualquier lado menos la mesa de las serpientes.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Que creen que esconde Dumbledore en esa caja de oro? <em>― pregunto Peter en una mueca de horror temiendo lo peor ―</em></p><p>― Cualquier cosa menos algo bueno... viendo la cara de Grindelwald es obvio que ni siquiera su propio asqueroso hijo sabe que hay dentro de eso <em>― Contesto James entrecerrando los ojos ―</em></p><p>― No le digas asqueroso a Grindelwald <em>― regaño Remus al de lentes que solo bufo sonriendo ―</em></p><p>― Moony... todo el mundo sabe que ese imbécil es un hijo de perra que se esconde tras la túnica de ''papi Albus'' <em>― contesto Potter ―</em></p><p>― Pero el jamás te hizo nada al igual que Snape, no hay razón para que los insultes <em>― suspiro el castaño ya perdiendo la paciencia por las actitudes del pelinegro que solamente respiraba para molestar a las personas ―</em></p><p>― Pero son amigos del imbécil de Malfoy, ese tipo de mierda sí que me cae mal.</p><p>― Te cae mal porque no se queda callado ante tus ofensivas palabras, ya que no podés estar ni dos horas sin decirle algo insultante <em>― refuto el licántropo ―</em></p><p>― Porque es un petulante creído y teñido con cara de pocos amigos <em>― contesto el pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Ya dejen de pelear por quien se queda con el pene de Malfoy, hay demasiado imbécil para ambos <em>― menciono Black entre dientes provocando que Peter soltara una carcajada escandalosa y todos observaran al merodeador rubio que reía demasiado alto ― </em></p><p>― Peter... <em>― regaño Remus al animago con el ceño fruncido porque hasta el mismo Dumbledore estaba observando a los merodeadores con estupor ―</em></p><p>― Estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts <em>― Dijo en voz alta el anciano director ignorando el momento incomodo ―</em> a causa de las bromas que han pasado el límite, ya que como sabemos, el joven Newt Scamander de Hufflepuff sigue en la enfermería gravemente herido a causa de una de muy mal gusto... he decido mandar a recrear la copa de los tres magos <em>― menciono Dumbledore haciendo que automáticamente la caja de oro se abriera mostrando una copa idéntica a la del torneo, sorprendiendo a todos que comenzaron rápidamente a hablar ― </em>pero justamente, al ser una réplica... no terminara nadie haciendo retos que pueden llevar a la muerte ni nada parecido, no tiene el mismo propósito del torneo... dentro de esta copa, están los nombres de todos ustedes</p><p>― Albus, ve al grano... los chicos se están alarmando <em>― susurro Minerva McGonagall que se encontraba al lado del mago que veía atentamente las caras de horror en algunos estudiantes al escuchar que los nombres de absolutamente todos estaban dentro de la copa ―</em></p><p>― No se alarmen niños... el único propósito de la copa es que les dé un nombre al azar, el que crea conveniente el objeto... de un estudiante. A partir de esto tendrán que ''convivir'' durante al menos una hora cuando la copa quiera y desee que se unan, para evitar las enemistades entre casas, bromas absurdas, entre otros. <em>― dijo firmemente el mago activando la copa que de inmediato fue lanzando papeles al azar como si fuera un tornado ―</em></p><p>
  <em>La copa parecía que estallaba estando en el aire sin necesidad de que alguien la sostuviera, liberando rápidamente todos los pequeños papeles, llamas de los colores de las casas salían por doquier pero no llegaban a quemar a alguien. Varios alumnos intentaron romper el papel, pero no pudieron, por que este se volvió a unir rápidamente, no se podía ni doblar o tratar de mutilar como un vociferador al dar su comunicado, era irrompible al borde de que, si ocurriera una desastrosa inundación, seguirían intactas. </em>
</p><p>― Pero los papeles están vacíos director <em>― menciono una Ravenclaw ―</em> ¿cómo podremos saber quién nos tocó si está en blanco?</p><p>― Tendrán que tener el papel consigo mismos hasta que les dé un lugar específico en el castillo para encontrarse con el estudiante contrario yendo al encuentro con la duda de la identidad. <em>― contesto Dumbledore ―</em> si llegaran a fallar en la prueba y no se presentan, automáticamente los profesores lo sabremos y ocurrirán largos castigos por no cumplir la tarea ... esto terminara cuando la paz este en el castillo.</p><p>
  <em>Aquello fue lo último que menciono el director antes de desaparecer entre llamas que surgieron del suelo, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.</em>
</p><p>― Voy a asesinarlo <em>― susurro Tom con el ceño fruncido por la actitud de su padre y hacer que recreen una jodida copa sin ni siquiera mencionárselo ―</em></p><p>― Parece que papi Albus no le dijo absolutamente nada a su bebe sobre sus planes <em>― menciono Lucius con malicia ganándose un codazo por parte de Severus y una mirada casi asesina de Grindelwald ―</em></p><p>― No tengo problema en armar un duelo acá mismo Lucius <em>― Dijo entre dientes el pelinegro enfurecido ―</em> ojalá te toque con la persona que más te cae mal en todo el mundo.</p><p>― A Lucius le cae mal todo el jodido castillo, eso será fácil... con cualquiera está bien <em>― susurro Severus provocando que el rubio bufará sonoramente y su rostro se pusiera rojo del enojo ―</em> no hagas un berrinche Malfoy</p><p>― No estoy haciendo un berrinche Severus <em>― contesto fríamente el rubio notablemente molesto ―</em></p><p>― Lo estás haciendo Lu <em>― menciono divertido Tom junto a Severus que estaban a nada de reír a carcajadas por la expresión de niño pequeño de su amigo ―</em></p><p><em>Severus amaba bromear con sus amigos, aunque sintiera la fría mirada de Regulus sobre el cada vez que reía o sonreía... Black jamás se daría por vencido con él y si no podía tenerlo a su lado, lo haría sufrir hasta que Snape fuera con él a causa del dolor. </em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius quería tirarse desde la torre de astronomía al aguantar a sus amigos, todo lo que quedo de ese día, y aun peor porque al siguiente seguían igual de histéricos sobre la idea de tener que hablar con alguien desconocido o no solamente para acabar con todos los problemas que rondaban en el castillo. A Black no le parecía nada justo tener que perder su apreciado tiempo con una persona que no conocía solamente porque un jodido papel se lo indicaba. A pesar de que a la mitad del colegio le arruinaban los planes, se sentía completamente desgraciado como si fuera el único afectado por que al tener que convivir con alguien, gastaba el tiempo que no pasaba con sus amigos... periodo que utilizaba para contemplar a su hermoso Severus y oler a distancia su dulce aroma a caramelos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Literalmente le estaban desordenando el horario de ''acosar a Severus Snape'' y eso provocaba un humor terrible en Sirius que no paraba de lanzar groserías en voz baja mientras caminaba al lugar donde le había indicado la lámina. </em>
</p><p>― Un crucio en la rodilla, dolía menos <em>― murmuro el pelinegro entrando al lugar acordado por el papel viendo los alrededores a alguien que estuviera solo ya que habían otras personas, pero acompañadas seguramente a causa de la copa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El animago estuvo alrededor de dos minutos buscando por toda la biblioteca a su acompañante ya que en un lugar tan grande no se podía encontrar fácilmente a alguien desconocido, hasta que, en un rincón muy poco iluminado y apartado, se encontraba una persona solitaria con un gran libro en su cara. Sirius automáticamente puso los ojos en blanco dirigiéndose hacia el ser incierto. Carraspeo con su garganta para llamar su atención y unos oscuros ojos lo miraron por sobre el libro encontrándose la plata y la oscura noche una vez más frente a frente casi paralizados por la estupefacción de ser justamente ellos elegidos por la copa para pasar tiempo juntos. Severus fue el primero en reaccionar mirando a otro lugar buscando el error, esperando a que alguien más viniera a tomar el lugar del acompañante, pero no. Black era la única persona que estaba solo en la biblioteca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pelinegro observaba a Severus detenidamente como si su mundo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante en que vio esos hermosos ojos oscuros que lo tenían cada noche en vela con tan solo pensar en ellos, el dulce aroma del menor inundaba sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sentir como su corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía que decir o cómo actuar así que solo sonrió sinceramente esperando un gesto igual... cosa que no sucedió, porque Snape al ver tal sonrisa, volvió a su lectura ignorándolo completamente... o al menos eso veía Black porque atrás del libro en la cara del menor, el Slytherin estaba a punto de morirse de nervios.</em>
</p><p>― ¿No vas al menos a saludar? <em>― Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido sin medir sus palabras sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por su valentía ―</em></p><p>― Hola. <em>― contesto secamente Severus con un tono claro de burla provocando que Sirius abriera escandalosamente la boca por el shock que estaba teniendo al ser tan fuertemente ignorado por su enamorado ―</em></p><p>― Deberíamos hablar, somos compañeros de convivencia. <em>― exclamo Black tratando de obtener la atención de Snape ―</em></p><p>― La copa no dijo que necesariamente teníamos que hablar, solo pasar tiempo juntos, así que calla porque estoy leyendo. <em>― dijo el menor lo más firme que pudo tratando de no tartamudear ― </em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius estaba pidiéndole desesperadamente a Merlín que abriera una grieta en el suelo ahí mismo para tirarse de cabeza. No podía creer o más bien, no quería, aceptar que la persona que le quitaba el sueño, le dedicaba sus pajas y futuro esposo lo rechazara de esa manera, ni siquiera le había dicho un misero ''hola'' por voluntad propia... la vida definitivamente lo odiaba, le daba la oportunidad de hablarle a Severus en charola de plata para que luego el menor lo ignorara olímpicamente sin darle oportunidad de al menos entablar una conversación amable. Black podía entender perfectamente que Severus actuaba así por Regulus y las bromas del pasado... pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para encontrarse que justamente la copa lo pusiera con él y tener que ahogarse con el dulce aroma de su enamorado sin poder hacer algo al respecto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Procedió a sentarse enfrente del menor mirando fijamente el libro que tapaba el rostro de su pequeño amor, verdaderamente quería que la tierra lo tragara. Se sentía un completo idiota al creer que todo sucedería como en las novelas románticas que leía su madre, donde el hombre guapo rescataba al dulce joven del mal...pero Severus vino como un relámpago golpeándolo con la realidad, él no era un príncipe azul, era Sirius Black... y definitivamente en ese momento, ser el... era un fiasco. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa caminaba despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta el lago negro como indicaba el papel, pudo ver a distancia como su hermana mayor Bellatrix estaba de la mano con su serio novio Tom Grindelwald provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco por la obvia indiferencia entre esos dos que estaban en una relación por ideales que la misma Slytherin desconocía completamente. Estaba esperanzada de que la copa le de al menos un empujón y que le haya tocado Lucius, ilusión que aumento demasiado al ver al rubio caminando hacia la misma dirección, pero en un momento desvió hacia los jardines y no para ir a las orillas del lago. Se dio ánimos ella misma haciéndose la idea de que iría en unos minutos, pero al llegar lo único que pudo divisar rápidamente fue a una alta pelirroja de espaldas, muy delgada sin la túnica de su casa, dejando a la pequeña Cissy confundida al no poder ver a cual de todas pertenecía aquella joven que no se daba cuenta de su presencia, quizás era un Weasley pero hace un par de años se habían graduado los últimos.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Hola? <em>― Pregunto Narcissa dudosa ocasionando que chica desconocida se diera vuelta ―</em></p><p>― Hola <em>― contesto la pelirroja mirando con asombro a la niña que tenía enfrente suyo ―</em> Soy Lily... Lily Evans.</p><p>La menor de las Black miro detenidamente a Lily que la observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes, unos muy hermosos pensó la rubia. La chica era aquella Gryffindor que Lucius trataba amablemente siempre, la corbata de la casa de los leones lo confirmaba provocando que la rubia frunciera el ceño y Evans la mirara con curiosidad.</p><p>― Narcissa Black.<em> ― Dijo con la cabeza en alto la menor ―</em></p><p>― Lo sé... no pensé que me iba a tocar con alguien de otro año. <em>― confeso Evans mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia ―</em> de todas maneras, no es mucho la diferencia de edad. Tengo diecisiete, y supongo que vos quince... no es nada.</p><p>― Catorce <em>― corrigió la menor. Para no tirar su dignidad al diablo si asumía su edad ―</em></p><p>
  <em>A los ojos de Lily, Narcissa era hermosa, todo el mundo conocía a la familia Black y a las tres tan unidas hermanas que dos de ellas, las mayores, cuidaban de la pequeña llamada como la flor más dulce que la pelirroja pudo haber visto alguna vez. No parecía de su edad, pero supuso que era obvio al tener hermanas más grandes a ella... la altura la delataba un poco quizás, era más baja que ella misma, los ojos azules eran como dos zafiros resplandecientes provocando que Evans la contemplara aún más de cerca pero cuando noto el enojo de la rubia, dejo de mirarla de inmediato, supuso que esperaba a Lucius ya que al ser amiga del Slytherin estaba enterada de que la pequeña estaba ilusionada con el cuándo Malfoy no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera su propio reflejo. </em>
</p><p>― Sorpresas de la vida <em>― bufo Narcissa haciendo un pequeño puchero ―</em></p><p>― ...Y vaya sorpresa <em>― susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa que Narcissa ni siquiera noto por estar tan encimada en sus pensamientos hacia un rubio ― </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>James Potter era la persona más impertinente de todo Hogwarts, y el que dijera lo contrario era porque jamás se había cruzado alguna vez en su vida con el de lentes. Podía ser la peor de las pesadillas de alguien, pero en el fondo era amable y estaba enamorado de Lily Evans aunque ella no le daba ni siquiera una mirada pero él seguía insistiendo porque ''el que no da batalla, no gana'' según su lógica que Remus no desistía de tirar abajo por lo insufrible que llegaba a ser con la pobre pelirroja, alegando que un día de estos iba a venir una patrulla de aurores a detenerlo en pleno comedor por acosar a Evans y ninguno de los merodeadores iba a defenderlo, dejando que se lo arreste sin contratiempos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se había permitido salir con otras chicas, pero ninguna era como Lily, sus amigos sostenían que simplemente era un capricho que tarde o temprano se iría abajo por ser aun bastante inmaduro, pero el de lentes insistía que no era de esa manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pelinegro sentía que era su día de suerte al ver como a todos les aparecía el lugar donde encontrarse con cada persona que tendrían que convivir teniendo fe y esperanzas de que sea Lily la que le haya tocado, llegando a prácticamente bañarse en perfumes, comer 20 tiras de chicle para tener buen aliento, además de no irse de la torre de Gryffindor sin molestar a Peter que estaba nervioso a cerca de tener que relacionarse con un desconocido. El camino hasta donde le indicaba el papel era bastante ligero mientras imaginaba como Evans le iba a sonreír al ver que le había tocado con el mientras su sedoso cabello rojizo se movía con el viento de otoño. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero toda su fantasía ficticia se vino abajo cuando vio desde una ventana que daba al lago negro a Lily hablando con una chica de cabello rubio y bufanda Slytherin. James de inmediato quiso tirarse a sí mismo un Avada Kedavra porque si no le había tocado su dulce Gryffindor... ¿entonces con quién?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James apresuro su camino hacia el jardín del castillo viendo una silueta que conocía de memoria por pasar horas insultándola, ese cabello rubio ''teñido'' lo podía reconocer hasta muerto y aún más cuando Lucius se dio vuelta mirándolo con horror y estupor perfectamente marcado en sus finas facciones. El de lentes quiso suicidarse, y de hecho lo intento sacando su varita rápidamente apuntándose a la cabeza siendo detenido por el rubio. </em>
</p><p>―! Suelta tu varita Potter ¡<em>― grito Malfoy tomando las manos de James forcejeando mientras varios alumnos pasaban al lado suyo mirándolos con una mueca de horror ―</em></p><p>―! Jamás¡!primero muerto antes de pasar tiempo con un oxigenado ¡<em>― contesto Potter en un grito casi agudo parecido al de una mujer en apuros ―</em></p><p>― Que hermoso es el amor adolescente <em>― Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa desde la ventana de su despacho mirando la pelea de Lucius y James sin poder escuchar lo que decían ambos ― </em>toda una maravilla. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>― ¿No tenes frió? <em>― pregunto Narcissa a Lily, aun molesta por no tener a Lucius enfrente suyo, pero no tanto como al principio ―</em></p><p>― No, es agradable sentir el frió de otoño. <em>― contesto Evans con una sonrisa a la rubia ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lily amaba hacer nuevos amigos o entablar conversaciones agradables, pero esta vez era distinto, Narcissa era fría como el hielo mismo y parecía no querer charlar acerca de ningún tema, aunque la pelirroja dudaba de tener al menos una pequeña cosa en común con la chica que estaba sentada a su lado como para hablarle, provocando incomodidad en el silencio que estaba firme entre ambas. La rubia solamente se dedicaba a mirar detenidamente a Evans de reojo aprovechando que al menos en apariencia, la pelirroja no se daba cuenta de la mirada curiosa de ella y a sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Al principio pensó que eran celos como casi siempre sentía cuando veía a una chica con virtudes que no poseía, pero cuando vio como la mayor convoco dos tazas de chocolate caliente enfrente suyo, se sintió extraña.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Queres? <em>― ofreció Lily con una cálida mirada ―</em></p><p>― S-si... gracias <em>― contesto Narcissa devolviéndole tímidamente la sonrisa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>La rubia se sintió un poco tonta al tartamudear enfrente de la pelirroja que no le apresto atención solo sonriéndole sinceramente, ni siquiera cabe mencionar lo imbécil que encontraba a sí misma al darse cuenta que con un simple gesto se le había ido su enojo y ni siquiera estaba pensando en Lucius si no en los bellos ojos verdes que la contemplaban con ternura hundido en el silencio. Por un momento Narcissa pensó que Lily era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su corta vida.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ✦ [ 3 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖3〗</p><p>[ ɴᴀᴅᴀ ᴇs ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Peter iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts. Había sido llamado por la profesora Trelawney para hablar sobre su desempeño poco bueno en la adivinación, pudo sentir como la mujer trataba mirar detrás de su alma, pero el pobre apenas podía tomar el té ofrecido por esta sin querer llorar abrazado a Moony suplicándole que le ayudara en la materia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sintió que algo ardía levemente en su bolsillo, pero lo había ignorado mientras escuchaba a la preocupada Sybill que se lamentaba haberlo sacado de la torre de Gryffindor y hacer que viniera hasta su salón, pero mientras más rápido hablaran del problema, seguramente de inmediato se resolvería. Cuando pudo ver que era el papel irrompible de la copa lo que emanaba calor, se despidió rápidamente de Trelawney que a pesar de que bufo sonoramente, lo dejo ir. Bajar la escalera de caracol casi hace que escupa uno de sus pulmones en el proceso, pero todo no fue tan malo hasta que choco duramente contra alguien más.</em>
</p><p>―! Si los estúpidos volaran sin escoba te aseguro que vos estarías en la luna ¡<em>― Grito molesta Bellatrix al ser derribada al suelo por un Gryffindor que iba corriendo en su misma dirección ―</em></p><p>― Lo-Lo siento, en serio, fue un accidente <em>― Contesto Peter nerviosamente observando a chica que estaba tirada en el piso con su cabello rizado en la cara ―</em> ¿te ayudo a levantarte?</p><p>― ¿Y mi novio? <em>― pregunto confundida la pelinegra al quitarse su pelo del rostro examinando todo a su alrededor sin ver a Tom por ninguna parte ― </em>... iba tras mío...</p><p>― No iba nadie, estabas sola <em>― susurro el castaño contemplando detenidamente con miedo al notar que había tirado al suelo a la mismísima Bellatrix Black, cruel y despiadada Slytherin que todos temían por ''estar loca''... aunque mientras más la observaba de cerca, no entendía por qué una chica tan hermosa como ella podría estar chiflada de pies a cabeza ―</em>! En serio lo lamento ¡</p><p>― Ya deja de lamentarte y ayúdame, ¿quieres? <em>― bufo la menor haciendo que de inmediato Pettigrew le extendiera su mano y la joven la aceptara para quedar enfrente de Peter que la veía con estupor... el no recordaba que la prima de Sirius fuera tan baja de estatura o más bien ni siquiera lo sabía al jamás atreverse ni a caminar veinte metros cerca de la pelinegra por lo que decían todos sobre ella ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Peter Pettigrew era esa clase de chico que lo más importante en su vida son su madre y sus amigos, era levemente tímido y casi siempre evitaba hablar con las personas a causa de eso... odiaba quedar en ridículo enfrente de los demás, aunque aquello casi siempre sucedía, llegando a tenerles quizás hasta un poco de miedo, siendo irónico que estuviera en Gryffindor siendo tan temeroso con la gente desconocida. Bellatrix era distinta... ella amaba socializar con sus compañeros de casa a pesar de que estos le tenían pavor, individuos de élite, ser hermosa, petulante y libre. Amaba la libertad por sobre todas las cosas, llegando a tener choques bastantes fuertes con su madre Druella acerca de cómo ella veía la vida, un modo bastante vulgar para la rubia. Quizás si tenía cualidades en común con el castaño... ambos querían ser alguien en la vida, libres, pero importantes, no simplemente unos tontos con suerte. Peter era el estúpido temeroso y Bellatrix la loca del castillo... definitivamente no querían ser eso por siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bella miro con sorpresa al Gryffindor que tenía enfrente suyo, sabía perfectamente quien era al verlo varias veces escondido tras sus padres en cenas de familias sangre pura además de que siempre estaba pegado a su primo Sirius, pero tal como Peter a ella, jamás lo había visto de cerca hipnotizándose rápidamente por los ojos azules profundos del castaño que seguía mirándola con sorpresa y temor provocando que bufara y siguiera su camino sin ni siquiera decir gracias. Pettigrew solamente puso los ojos en blanco haciendo lo mismo que la pelinegra que al parecer iba al mismo sitio que él. </em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? <em>― pregunto Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido y varita en mano dándose vuelta ―</em></p><p>― No te estoy siguiendo<em> ― contesto el mayor ―</em></p><p>― ¿Entonces por qué estas caminando sobre mis pasos?</p><p>― No es mi culpa que vayamos al mismo lado. <em>― se defendió Peter mirando el papel de la copa en blanco donde antes había estado escrito ''tercer piso'' ―</em> mierda... desapareció</p><p>― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?<em> ― interrogo Bellatrix quitándole el papel a Peter sonriendo maliciosamente al verlo ―</em> que mala suerte tenés, se borró a donde ibas y seguramente ni te acordas que decía</p><p>― Iba hacia el tercer piso <em>― contesto despojando de las manos el pedazo de papel a la menor que palideció al escucharlo buscando algo rápidamente en su túnica ―</em></p><p>― Maldición Rick <em>― dijo casi en un grito Bellatrix viendo su propio papel en blanco, aquello solo significaba una cosa ―</em> nosotros dos...</p><p>― Estamos juntos <em>― termino la frase Peter para que ambos se observaran con ojos exorbitantes ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Quizás eran distintos de pies a cabeza, pero para la copa era buena idea unirlos de alguna manera al menos para escucharse el uno al otro en silencio por que a pesar de estar rodeados de personas, se sentían solos la mayoría del tiempo dentro del castillo cuando el viento de otoño en sus rostros no podía quitarles las preocupaciones hundiéndose aún más en sus estereotipos de ser la chiflada y el estúpido. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>― ''Tom esto, Tom aquello, Tom, Tom, Tom''<em> ― gruño Grindelwald con voz aguda imitando a su novia Bellatrix dramáticamente mientras tomaba una taza de café ―</em> nunca odie tanto en mi vida mi nombre, maldita sea</p><p>
  <em>Tom Grindelwald definitivamente era el ser humano menos paciente de todo el mundo, no aguantaba ni siquiera una hora a su ''amada'' Bella que ya quería tirarla desde la torre de astronomía y fingir que fue un suicidio. Amaba la soledad más que así mismo o a sus padres, deseaba siempre ser uno solo y no depender de nadie jamás. Veía estúpido el amor... no creía en el a pesar de que creció lleno de tal sentimiento, no profesaba sobre él ni pretendía hacerlo, ver a su padre Albus sufrir noche y día por aquel sentir al salir destrozado luego de cada visita en Nurmengard al no poder tener a Gellert a su lado era uno de los puntos débiles en el pelinegro... simplemente no se imaginaba luchar de esa manera por alguien más como ellos lo hicieron, aunque ambos le insistían al punto de lo odioso de que el amor no se escapa ni, aunque te escondas con la capa de invisibilidad de las reliquias de la muerte. Te encontrara tarde o temprano... quieras o no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor Grindelwald reía cuando Gellert le sermoneaba con el tema, pero dejo de reírse cuando se topó con unos hermosos ojos miel hace un tiempo... Tom vivía pensando todo el día en aquel Gryffindor lleno de pequeñas marcas en su rostro, jamás se había imaginado que quedaría prendido a un muchacho debajo de un escritorio, con la mirada más angelical que había visto en toda su vida, golpeándolo duramente tanto que, si Remus le hubiera insultado por quedarse prendado a su belleza, él hubiera agradecido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No creía en el amor, pero sentía su corazón arder dejándolo desamparado ante esa nueva sensación, haciendo que el pelinegro quisiera darse la cabeza contra todos los muros del castillo hasta que se le fuera tal atracción repentina... él no era gay, claro que no, tenía novia... una bastante peculiar, pero una novia, al fin y al cabo. Había estado con otros hombres sexualmente, pero no admitía abiertamente de que le gustaban, tampoco pensaba decir ese dato como falso mago muggle sacando un conejo de su sombrero. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O eso quería creer hasta que esos ojos curiosos estaban enfrente suyo en el comedor, mirándolo como un búho petrificado provocando que Tom quisiera explotar en ese mismo instante.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Se te ofrece algo? <em>― pregunto el pelinegro de mala manera observando como el castaño delante de el casi tiembla al escuchar su voz... quiso golpearse por sonar tan agresivo ―</em></p><p>― El papel de la copa me dijo que tenía que venir acá <em>― contesto Remus tratando de no mirar directamente a los ojos a Grindelwald ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Tom observo que solamente él se encontraba en el comedor además de unas chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que cotilleaban lejos de ellos... definitivamente iba a asesinar a su padre o al menos no hablarle durante semanas, su jodida copa lo colocado con Remus, como había averiguado discretamente que se llamaba el Gryffindor con aroma a chocolates y que discretamente había colocado el mismo algunos en la túnica del contrario además de acosarlo con la mirada... claro, él no es gay, para nada, por supuesto que no, jamás de los jamases.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En realidad, sí, pero era algo testarudo como para admitirlo y arriesgarse a que también los muchachos como las chicas sangre pura fueran contra Bellatrix para casarse con él por las absurdas tradiciones.</em>
</p><p>― Esta bien... siéntate. <em>― susurro Tom tomando una gran cantidad de café de su taza para tratar de calmarse o moriría en ese mismo momento... Y fallecer directamente no era una opción ―</em></p><p>― Este es el momento perfecto para una muerte súbita... <em>― pensó el castaño nerviosamente haciendo que Grindelwald lo escuchara en su mente y frunciera el ceño ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Remus era distinto a Tom, era aún más paciente que una madre o maestra de niños pequeños, el tan solo soportar a James era prueba de aquello... el si creía en el amor, aunque era un sueño lejano al ser un licántropo, jamás se arriesgaría a tener hijos y hacer padecer a alguien por su condición, pero a veces pasaba curiosamente su mirada por sobre Tom Grindelwald desde que le dio su pluma en mano estando debajo del escritorio... en el fondo quería convencerse que no era fácil olvidar unos ojos tan peculiares, pero era consciente de que el pelinegro le parecía atractivo, no tanto como su platónico Lucius pero lo era. </em>
</p><p>― ¿Como te llamas? <em>― Pregunto Tom rompiendo el silencio... aunque ya prácticamente sabia hasta el talle de boxer del licántropo, indago como un desconocido por que se supone que no lo conoce ―</em></p><p>― Remus Lupin <em>― contesto el castaño con una sonrisa sincera, Tom no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto ―</em></p><p>― Un placer Remus <em>― menciono el Slytherin ―</em></p><p>― Igualmente Grindelwald <em>― Dijo Remus con una sonrisa que casi derrite por completo a Tom tentado a llamar a Madame Pomfrey para pedirle que le tomara la presión del corazón porque juraba tener un paro cardíaco ahí mismo ―</em></p><p>― Tom está bien, Remus.</p><p>― Como quieras... Tom <em>― menciono el de ojos miel pensando automáticamente lo hermoso que sonaba su nombre en los labios de Tom, provocando que el pelinegro lo escuchara en su mente ―</em></p><p>
  <em>A veces Grindelwald verdaderamente odiaba ser un experto en la legeramancia llegando a escuchar inconscientemente a las personas a su alrededor... si seguía oyendo los pensamientos del castaño, definitivamente el que iba a tener una muerte súbita causado por el Gryffindor más hermoso que había conocido.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius y James estaban en completo silencio sentados en cada punta de un banco en el jardín del castillo, no iban a ni siquiera hablarse porque eran conscientes que no eran gratos el uno para el otro provocando que solo quisieran matarse entre ellos mismos. Potter verdaderamente pensaba que su vida iba en picada con tal solo ver la peculiar varita de Malfoy con una serpiente incrustada, que el rubio utilizaba para distraerse pasándosela de una mano a la otra nerviosamente esperando a que terminara la hora de convivencia para correr a brazos de ''mama Tom'' y llorar como un niño pequeño de la frustración que cargaba en ese momento al tener al insufrible de lentes a su lado con cara de entierro.</em>
</p><p>― Deja de hacer eso <em>― se quejó Potter ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué cosa? <em>― pregunto molesto Malfoy ―</em></p><p>― Lo de tu varita <em>― contesto James ― </em>me pone nervioso, deja de hacerlo.</p><p>El rubio de ojos grises sonrió con maldad repitiendo una y otra vez pasarse su varita de una mano a la otra a mayor distancia generando aún más molestia en James que estaba a punto de asesinar a Lucius.</p><p>―! Ya basta ¡<em>― grito el de lentes dejando a Malfoy con una sonrisa típica de el al hacer una maldad viendo claramente la razón del enojo de James―</em></p><p>― Oh... ¿no me digas que él bebe Potter está enojado porque no le toco con Lily? <em>― pregunto el Slytherin con sorna ―</em></p><p>― Que te importa teñido. <em>― contesto frustrado el Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>― Que agresivo <em>― sonrió aún más el rubio ― </em></p><p>
  <em>James y Lucius estuvieron serios durante un largo momento hasta que un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw saludaron coquetamente a ambos chicos, pero mientras Potter sonreía ladinamente como siempre al ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, Malfoy solamente asintió dejando un poco desanimadas a las jóvenes.</em>
</p><p>― Sos una mala persona hasta con las chicas, así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte Malfoy <em>― menciono James sonriendo ―</em></p><p>― Por asentir a un saludo no soy un mago tenebroso Potter <em>― contesto el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco ―</em> simplemente no me interesa ser un estúpido de tu clase sonriendo a chicas que ni siquiera conozco.</p><p>― Deberías, sos el capitán del equipo de Slytherin... dar buena imagen, ser amable...</p><p>― Ni me va ni me viene si no les gusta la imagen del equipo<em> ― interrumpió Lucius mirando directamente los ojos avellana de James ―</em> por ser el capitán no me convierte en el único que monta una jodida escoba y hace su trabajo, otros más lo hacen... ellos podrán sonreír y conquistar mujeres por mí, me da igual</p><p>― Odiar a todos no es bueno. <em>― refuto Potter ―</em></p><p>― Hacer bromas absurdas a inocentes tampoco son obras santas. <em>― menciono Lucius frunciendo el ceño sin que el Gryffindor pudiera replicar ―</em> créeme que eso es peor.</p><p>― Desperdicias el mundo Malfoy <em>― dijo el merodeador poniendo aún más incómodo al Slytherin que estaba al borde de cruciarlo al tocar un tema tan delicado ―</em></p><p>― No desperdicio nada, Potter <em>― gruño intensamente ―</em></p><p>― Lo haces. <em>― insistió James indignado por las actitudes del Lucius ― </em>desperdicias mil chicas que podrías tener en tus manos, sos el rey de los estúpidos</p><p>
  <em>Malfoy trato de respirar normalmente sin alterarse demasiado al no poseer la paciencia suficiente cuando se trataba del tema de que jamás le prestaba atención a las mujeres cuando estaba más que enterado de que muchas esperaban por él.</em>
</p><p>― Sera porque no me gusta tener en mis manos los calderos si no las varitas, ¿no? <em>― dijo irritado Lucius antes de levantarse y salir dramáticamente del jardín siendo suerte que la hora de la convivencia ya haya acabo, dejando a James con la boca abierta siendo un milagro que su mandíbula no estuviera cerca del punto central del planeta tierra ―</em></p><p>― ¡JESUCRISTO! <em>― grito el Gryffindor en completo shock ―</em> el teñido es gay. <em>― susurro luego llevando sus palmas a su cien ―</em></p><p>
  <em>James estaba por hacerse en sus pantalones luego de esa revelación, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera podía aceptarlo, pero no por que fuera homofóbico si no que jamás lo había visto venir en toda su vida haciendo que quisiera ir corriendo a contárselo a Remus pero no fue capaz luego de examinar la situación... si le mencionaba eso al castaño, el licántropo iba a querer intentar conquistar al Slytherin que odia a todo el mundo mandando al Gryffindor directamente por un caño. Prongs no quería ver mal a su mejor amigo así que decidió callar tal dato y archivarlo en su mente, pero definitivamente no iba a poder ver con los mismos ojos al Slythrin, ahora Lucius ''super gay'' Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A su pesar, aunque su mente se esforzaba en no pensar demasiado en aquello... no le desagrado imaginar a Lucius con otro muchacho, preguntándose demasiadas cosas privados como si fuera un maldito pervertido o acosador. Se sintió asqueado consigo mismo remplazando ese pensamiento por Lily, asimilando que solo era un adolescente con las hormonas hasta el cielo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo instante, no podía creer su mala suerte y maldecía hasta el cansancio a la maldita copa que lo envió directo a la hoguera con la situación que estaba viviendo con Sirius. Podía sentir la respiración pesada de Black a centímetros de el ya que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada totalmente en la mesa con sus brazos alrededor, el menor lo sabía porque a veces disimuladamente corría un poco su vista del libro que leía pudiendo observar al animago que estaba bastante aburrido a su parecer, pero hablarle no era opción en ningún sentido. Todo marchaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo y aún más cuando Snape cerro su texto contemplando al pelinegro en su totalidad, le tomo solamente unos segundos notar que el mayor verdaderamente había caído en cansancio al verlo durmiendo encima de la mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuvo la tentación de despertarlo pero faltaba poco para que la hora de convivencia terminara así que solo espero tranquilamente a que pasara el tiempo que parecía reloj de arena con lo lento que iba, teniendo el deseo de acariciar el lacio cabello de Sirius para solamente sacarse las dudas de cómo se sentiría hacerlo por los miles de rumores de chicas de otras casas desde segundo año sobre el pelo del mayor de los Black, que en realidad se lo alaciaba mediante varios hechizos y sin ellos quedaban rulos sueltos. Era su perfecta oportunidad de hacerlo al no haber nadie alrededor... el jamás iba a ser como esas jóvenes que se acostaron con el mayor, él nunca tendría esa suerte y si algún día llegara a sucederle, no tomaría sazón por obvias razones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black jamás lo miraría con otros ojos que no fueran los de rechazo absoluto, aunque tuviera la legeremancia a su favor, jamás la utilizaría para leer a Sirius porque sabía que se rompería el corazón a si mismo... tras esa sonrisa sincera que le dedico, se escondía asco, y solamente eso. Al final termino haciéndolo y acaricio delicadamente la cabeza de su amor secreto provocando que el mayor se retorciera como un cachorro aun dormido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acomodo el cabello de este, respirando tranquilamente como si el movimiento de su pecho fuera a despertar a Sirius. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaban por su pelo negro, suavemente como un poema, como si pudiera hacer que ese momento fuera eterno, ingrávido, lleno de pasión, aunque a simple vista no pareciera... porque a veces la intensidad no se demuestra en movimientos bruscos e intensos, si no en pequeños toques delicados, como la simple caricia que Severus le dedicaba al hombre enfrente suyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toco con uno de sus dedos la mano de Black, sintiendo la suavidad en esta, curioso a querer aún más pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, alejando su mano como si fuera fuego y otro toque lo haría arder en llamas.</em>
</p><p>― ¿mm? <em>― murmuro Sirius abriendo lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que se asomaban por las ventanas de la biblioteca, hasta reaccionar mirando de inmediato la silla delante suyo que se encontraba vacía ―</em> diablos...</p><p>
  <em>Black quiso tirarse por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca al notar como se había dormido enfrente de Severus y el menor le abandono ahí al terminar la hora de convivencia. No era la clase de persona que llora por cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento quiso hacerlo, sin notarlo hasta que sintió sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, amaba a Severus verdaderamente, no era solamente un amor pasajero, era el chico que se dedicó empezar a querer en silencio llegando a crear sentimientos demasiados fuertes. Estaba idealizando al menor de una manera que quizás no era como el imaginaba, eso hizo que soltara una lagrima mientras agarraba su cabello tratando de pensar claramente. Se sentía un imbécil por esperar demasiado de alguien que obviamente no se fijaba en el por nada del mundo... no era correcto llorar por alguien que idealizabas, pero después de todo, era humano. Merecía hacerlo, aun cuando podía sentir en su cabello un aroma extraño al suyo, al ser animago su olfato estaba alerta a absolutamente todo y la dulce fragancia no pasaba desapercibido... conocía demasiado bien de quien era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius no era el único que sufría en silencio y soledad, porque Severus podía sentir siempre la angustia que pasaba Black en ese momento... pidiendo algún día poder olvidar al mayor para alivianar un poco su dolor, que aquel amor no lo llevaría a ningún lado bueno, solo iba a destruirlo y aún más ahora que lo iba a tener a su lado hasta que todo se calmara en el castillo siendo consciente de que los problemas en Hogwarts eran como una montaña rusa descompuesta... jamás iban a parar, aunque quisieran. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Ingrávido: </b>Que no está sometido a la fuerza de atracción ejercida por otro cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter y Bella estaban hundidos en un silencio incomodo sentados en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ambos eran demasiado extraños el uno para el otro y su forma de cruce sin ni siquiera llegar al lugar del encuentro. Mientras la pelinegra miraba nerviosamente sus finas uñas coloreadas de negro, el castaño la observaba de reojo sorprendido de que no lo haya matado por tirarla al suelo por accidente. Sirius siempre decía que entre sus tres primas, Bellatrix era el diablo en persona mientras sus hermanas la seguían como sirvientes, Andromeda era el demonio pequeño, no importante pero de todas maneras tenía su lugar en el infierno de la mayor, luego estaba Narcissa que era el ángel arrastrado por los anticristos, descripciones que el animago pensó que eran verdad hasta tener a la de cabello negro de las Black a su lado que parecía la más hermosa de todas las chicas que pudo haber tenido enfrente suyo por demasiado tiempo... aunque no fueran muchas ya que era pésimo para hablar con alguna muchacha, pero a pesar de eso, en sus mínimos esfuerzos, le fue bien en algunas ocasiones.</em>
</p><p>― Tenes una pestaña debajo del ojo <em>― dijo Bellatrix sacando de su trance a Peter ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― pregunto confundido el castaño ―</em></p><p>― Tenes una pestaña... acá...<em> ― susurro la pelinegra acercándose casi peligrosamente al Gryffindor, tomando con uno de sus dedos la diminuta pestaña del mayor ―</em> ya está, ahora pedí un deseo</p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― Peter estaba confundido mirando el delicado dedo de Bellatrix ―</em></p><p>― Solamente pedí un deseo y luego sopla <em>― contesto la Slytherin con ojos inocentes provocando que el Gryffindor pidiera lo que deseaba y luego soplar la pestaña que voló lejos del dedo de Bellatrix ―</em> no era tan difícil, ¿viste?</p><p>― Si... <em>― suspiro el Gryffindor con estupor parpadeando en su eterna confusión provocando que la Slytherin riera ―</em> ¿por qué te reís?</p><p>― Me da gracia que me mires con duda <em>― contesto Bella con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Es que...</p><p>― ¿Es que...?</p><p>― Pensé que ibas a asesinarme por tirarte al piso sin querer, pero solamente estas pidiéndome que sople una pestaña y que luego pida un deseo... todos dicen que...</p><p>― Estoy loca, soy cruel y malvada <em>― agrego Bellatrix en tono burlón moviendo exageradamente sus manos y ojos ―</em></p><p>― Si... <em>― menciono Peter sonriendo―</em> pero ahora creo todos que se equivocan.</p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― No lo sé, simplemente creo que no lo estas. <em>― Dijo el castaño sacando la poca valentía que poseía para quedar en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que la pelinegra lo quebró ― </em></p><p>― ¿Tu nombre es...  Pettigrew..? <em>― Bella trataba de recordar el nombre del castaño casi rubio ―</em></p><p>― Peter Pettigrew <em>― contesto el animago casi en un susurro ―</em></p><p>― Es bueno saber que alguien piensa que no estoy loca además de mis hermanas, Peter<em> ― menciono Bellatrix dejando al castaño pensativo durante lo que quedo de la hora ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El silencio no era incomodo, de hecho... era tranquilizante, como si no se necesitaran palabras para saber que no la estaban pasando tan mal después de todo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Ya te vas? <em>― pregunto el mayor sintiéndose estúpido al reaccionar lo necesitado que había sonado aquello ―</em></p><p>― Ya termino la hora y supongo que tengo que ir a buscar a Tom <em>― suspiro Bellatrix con una sonrisa triste ―</em> hasta luego, Peter...</p><p>― Adiós <em>― susurro despidiéndose el animago quedando prendido a la imagen de la bruja que se retiraba caminando con elegancia por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en el ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Peter jamás hubiera imaginado en toda su vida que Bellatrix Black era una chica verdaderamente tierna y mágica en vez de como la retrataban por todo el castillo, pudo llegar hasta sentir que su novio Tom Grindelwald no la valoraba lo suficiente como debería hacerlo. Se había quedado maravillado por la belleza que esta poseía y esperaba ansioso a que llegara la siguiente hora de convivencia a pesar de que solamente se hundieran en completo mutismo y esta tuviera ya a alguien en su vida... contemplar no es pecado, aunque si lo fuera... Peter se dejaría abatir en el ciegamente. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa se despidió cordialmente de la pelirroja que le sonrió ampliamente a distancia cuando sus ojos volvieron a ella al darse vuelta para observarla por última vez, sintiéndose extraña al decirse adiós, pero no le apresto demasiada importancia al pasar por enfrente de la puerta del gran comedor viendo detenidamente una escena muy entretenida para su gusto de entrometida silenciosa. Tom Grindelwald hablaba y observaba con grandes ojos a uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius que simplemente sonreía sinceramente escuchando al pelinegro delante suyo... Cissy conocía perfectamente las actitudes del Slytherin hacia los demás y era consciente de que ni siquiera su hermana Bellatrix provocaba que el la mirara de aquella manera como al joven castaño generando gran sorpresa en la rubia que contemplaba todo en mutismo mientras se asomaba por la puerta hasta que sintió un dedo tocar su espalda por detrás, quiso que la tierra la tragara en ese instante.</em>
</p><p>― Tía Druella a criado a su perfecta entrometida digna de ocupar su lugar el día que muera <em>― menciono Black divertido viendo a su prima pequeña que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azules y mueca de confusión ―</em> no me extraña viniendo de ella</p><p>― No empieces Sirius <em>― contesto la rubia con el ceño fruncido ―</em> solamente estaba...</p><p>― Observando cosas que no te conciernen. <em>― termino la oración el mayor ―</em> deberías dejar de hacer eso, un día de estos van atraparte en serio y te vas a condenar vos sola</p><p>― Esta bien <em>― gruño la menor ―</em></p><p>― Mi querida Narcissa... quiero pedirte un gran favor</p><p>― ¿Qué cosa?</p><p>― Es sobre Severus...<em> ― menciono Black provocando que Narcissa lo observara interesada prosiguiendo a seguirlo para hablar a solas entre las sombras del castillo ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sea lo que sea que Padfoot planeaba, no era algo sin importancia a los ojos de su pequeña prima que lo seguía a paso firme y ligero por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Sirius Black cuando se proponía tener algo siempre lo obtenía, aunque Severus le costara la vida, él iba a tenerlo tarde o temprano en sus manos para que su hermano jamás volviera a poseerlo ni sobre su cadáver. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Nicolás Flamel amaba intensamente la vida, por algo tenía tal edad a causa de la piedra filosofal. El crear la réplica de la copa de los tres magos al principio le había resultado algo verdaderamente arriesgado al entrometerse en las relaciones de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero a medida del tiempo realizando la tarea, descubrió que podía ayudar a la vida de varias personas en silencio sin ni siquiera Dumbledore se diera por enterado, dando el brazo a torcer a cerca de no ser un jodido entrometido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contemplaba atentamente el marcador de emociones que estaba conectado a la copa, el día había causado enojo en algunos, felicidad en otros, entre diferentes tipos de impacto, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que solamente a un grupo muy pequeño de al menos cinco personas había terminado en un estado crítico de tristeza en su alma al final de la hora de convivencia. El alquimista sonrió al tomar rosas rojas de su propio jardín para conjurar un hechizo y enviarlas a aquellas personas que estaban hundidas en dolor, para darles un pequeño tirón para dejar la pena que los afligía y seguir adelante a pesar de todo obstáculo en su camino... Dumbledore ni siquiera pensaba en entrometerse en la vida privada de sus alumnos, pero nadie decía que Nicolás Flamel, no.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ✦ [ 4 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖4〗</p><p>[ ɪɴᴇғᴀʙʟᴇ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy era esa clase de persona que no toleraba nada ni a nadie, prefería vivir solo para toda la eternidad antes de aguantar a alguien que no era de su agrado y con persona ''no grata'' se refería al desagradable de James Potter que desde que le confeso por pura cólera su orientación sexual, parecía verlo como si fuera una criatura mágica o mitológica. El de lentes cada vez que el petulante rubio pasaba enfrente de su nariz, lo contemplaba con estupor y ojos curiosos demasiados obvios para su gusto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La regla de la copa acerca de no decir palabra alguna de quienes eran sus compañeros de convivencia a los demás por voz propia, no hacia las cosas fáciles para el Slytherin que le hervía la sangre cuando el entrometido de Grindelwald sin pelos en la lengua le preguntaba por la repentina mirada indagatoria que el Gryffindor le dedicaba siempre.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Algo para comentar a la familia Luci? <em>― pregunto Tom con un humor demasiado feliz para el gusto del rubio mientras esperaban entrar a la clase de transformaciones ―</em></p><p>― No hay nada que decir, Grindelwald <em>― bufo el Slytherin con molestia mientras Lily peinaba su largo cabello platinado ―</em></p><p>― A mí me parece que si <em>― menciono Severus ignorando la insistente mirada de Regulus Black a la distancia ―</em></p><p>― Ya déjenlo en paz <em>― interrumpió la pelirroja mirando a ambos Slytherin para proseguir a trenzar el cabello de Lucius ―</em> si no quiere hablar, no lo hará, aunque le rueguen.</p><p>― Algún día tendrá que soltar sus secretos de damisela en apuros <em>― dijo Tom con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Severus solo se dedicó a leer sobre su libro de pociones, las cartas misteriosas que le habían llegado hace algunos días. ―</em></p><p>―! Black ¡<em>― grito una Slytherin castaña de cuarto año llamando la atención de Narcissa que caminaba distraída hacia su clase de DCLAO ― </em></p><p>
  <em>La atención de todos se posó sobre la joven serpiente que llamaba a la más pequeña de las Black, atreviéndose a soltar el largo cabello que tenía recogido la rubia, desprevenida sin saber que hacer conjurando hechizos de protección que la contraria supo derribar bien. Ni siquiera pudo ver cuando unas tijeras pasaron sobre su largo pelo cortándolo de inmediato, nadie se atrevió a meterse en la pelea viendo como los ojos de Narcissa se llenaban de lágrimas levantando su cabello del suelo entre sus delicadas manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lana Path era una de sus compañeras de casa, mestiza y bastante envidiosa por la posición de la familia Black, al principio intento ser amiga de Narcissa que, aunque esta fue amable y verdaderamente le ofrecía su sincera amistad, la Slytherin no soportaba las actitudes infantiles de la rubia, no era su estilo y la creía bastante tonta.</em>
</p><p>― Narcissa... <em>― susurro Lily jalando inconscientemente de la trenza ya terminada de Lucius provocando que este se quejara ―</em></p><p>― ¿La conoces? <em>― pregunto Severus mirando con estupefacción la escena a distancia ―</em></p><p>― ¿Sabes por qué te pasan estas cosas, Black? <em>― dijo entre risas la castaña ―</em> por ser una zorra con dinero... ya no sos tan hermosa creyéndote princesa con tu cabello hasta el piso, ¿no?</p><p>― Expelliarmus <em>― menciono Grindelwald hacia la chica que había cortado el delicado pelo de la rubia que observaba todo en completo shock ―</em>! ¿qué mierda te sucede pequeña bestia?¡<em> ― pregunto Tom enfurecido tomándola de la túnica, gran error para un prefecto, pero con solo ver la escena estaba severamente molesto, conocía a Narcissa y era una joven agradable a pesar de ser hermana de la mal humorada de Bellatrix, no tenía ni una pizca de maldad ―</em></p><p>― !Cissy¡ <em>― grito Bellatrix desesperada corriendo por los pasillos cuando llegaron a sus oídos el problema de su hermana ― </em>¿estas bien cariño? ¿Narcissa? <em>― pregunto Bella viendo de arriba a abajo a la menor que estaba con el rostro empapado de lágrimas en completo mutismo notando como el pelo rubio estaba cortado con odio ―</em> tu cabello...</p><p>
  <em>Lily quedo estética en su lugar junto a Severus y Lucius. Sintió su corazón romperse lentamente cuando la rubia se fue corriendo ignorando por completo a Bellatrix que apuntaba con su varita a la que se atrevió a cortar el hermoso cabello de su hermana menor mientras Tom no daba su brazo a torcer prácticamente apoyando cualquier maldición que la mayor quisiera darle a la envidiosa Slytherin. Snape noto de inmediato la triste mirada de su amiga, jamás había visto ese brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja que parecía que quería ir directo contra la joven que Grindelwald sostenía con ambas manos, quiso decir algo al respecto, pero solo callo cuando Dumbledore hizo su aparición impidiendo que alguien le lanzara un Avada Kedavra a la chica que no se arrepentía ni un segundo de su acción contra su compañera de casa. En el fondo, Evans deseaba correr junto a la niña que se había dedicado estar en su mente desde que pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules de cerca, sin importarle que fuera dos años mayor que ella... y que su flor, estuviera enamorada justamente de uno de sus mejores amigos. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>― Hay que ser perra en esta vida para hacer eso <em>― menciono James con el ceño fruncido al enterarse de lo sucedido con la pequeña prima de Sirius ―</em></p><p>― Narcissa va a querer tirarse de la torre de astronomía... <em>― se lamentó Black suspirando pesadamente ignorando que Severus se encontrara en la misma clase que el ― </em>no me agrada para nada mi familia, pero igual me da pena</p><p>― Es solo cabello, le volverá a crecer... de todas maneras, sigue demasiado largo<em> ― contesto Peter provocando que Remus le diera una reprimenda en la nuca ―</em> auch Moony</p><p>― Su pelo era virgen, jamás en su vida había pasado una sola tijera sobre él, lo tenía casi por los pies.<em> ― dijo el licántropo con una mueca de disgusto observando detenidamente a Malfoy que se encontraba unos lugares delante de el ― </em>ella no sabe lo que es tenerlo por la cintura, a cualquiera le dolería</p><p>― Ese hombre sí que es ciego... <em>― menciono Sirius con estupor ―</em></p><p>― ¿Quien? <em>― pregunto James intimidando a Lucius que sentía la mirada del de lentes sobre el ―</em></p><p>― Además de vos <em>― sonrió Black ―</em> Malfoy... Moony lo observa como si quisiera comérselo y jamás ha intervenido, no se da ni por enterado.</p><p>― Sera que seré más disimulado que vos, eso te lo aseguro <em>― menciono el castaño con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― ¿A qué te referís Remus? <em>― pregunto confundido Peter provocando que los ojos de Sirius se abrieran de manera exagerada ―</em></p><p>― No se refiere a nada... algo trivial <em>― bufo Black ―</em> solamente está molesto por que Malfoy no le da sus nalgas.</p><p>― Sirius Orion Black <em>― dijo entre dientes el castaño que pasaba una mano frustrada sobre su cabello ― m</em>ejor no hablemos de quien no le da las nalgas a tal que yo estoy demasiado informado sobre alguien que no quiere entregártelas...</p><p>
  <em>Sirius abrió la boca en estupor mientras el licántropo lo ignoro practicando sus hechizos de transformación y James molestaba a Wormtail que se quejaba esperando a que Remus lo defendiera.</em>
</p><p>― Prongs, deberías practicar estos hechizos, este año tenemos los EXTASIS. Solo Merlín sabe si esta vez salís ileso como en los T.I.M.O.S <em>― se quejó el castaño haciendo que el de lentes solo riera </em>―</p><p>― Sigo sin entender como lograste tener en todas las clases un extraordinario, ni siquiera sé cómo no estás en Ravenclaw Moony<em> ― menciono James entrecerrando los ojos ― </em>fuiste el único además de Grindelwald que cuando ingreso se paseó por todo el castillo como si fuera el rey del mundo.</p><p>― Sucedió porque mientras ustedes hacían sus bromas, yo estaba estudiando como esclavo <em>― dijo Lupin tratando de no mencionar a Tom ―</em> estudien o van a terminar siendo unos ignorantes.</p><p>― Lamentamos no ser prefectos y estudiosos como vos, Moony <em>― se atrevió a decir Sirius con falso dolor mientras Remus solo formo una delgada línea con sus labios negando repetidamente con la cabeza ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El licántropo siguió siendo molestado por sus amigos sin notar la profunda mirada de Tom sobre él. El joven de cabello negro aprovechaba contemplar en paz a Remus ya que su ''apreciada'' novia estaba demasiado concentrada en rogarle a McGonagall que la dejara salir para ver a su hermana Narcissa. Desde su alegre charla de temas al azar en el comedor, no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo segundo, sus ojos miel eran la tranquilidad en su alma. Jamás en su vida había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia alguien como la sentía por el Gryffindor que a pesar de que quizás no tiene ojos para el, Grindelwald era feliz solo viendo su sonrisa a distancia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus era demasiado suntuoso y conspicuo, más maravilloso que los días nublados para Tom a causa de su clismafilia. Grindelwald no noto jamás que cuando volvió sus ojos enfrente de la profesora, Lupin le devolvió la mirada soñadora, no estaban tan lejanos el uno al otro después de todo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Suntuoso: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Que es magnífico, sumamente espléndido o lujoso en extremo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Conspicuo: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Se le aplica a la persona que es ilustre o sobresaliente por alguna cualidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Clismafilia:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Amor por los días nublados y el frió. (En este caso)Puede referirse también a una parafilia sexual.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Varios días y demasiado sudor tardo para que llegara la hora de convivencia donde Peter estaba que caminaba por las paredes con tan solo pensar que iba a admirar la hermosa belleza de Bellatrix Black una vez más. Los merodeadores observaban curiosos al animago pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto, si hubiera algo importante que Wormtail tendría que contarles, lo haría tarde o temprano, muy diferente a Black que vivía noche y día pensando en Severus que no le aprestaba ni un uno por ciento de atención desde que hablaron en la biblioteca provocando que este estuviera con un gran mal humor y sus amigos quisieran cortarse parte por parte de su carne antes de aguantar al pelinegro con sus crisis de dramas sin razón enojándose con todo a su alrededor, siendo Remus el único que podía llegar a comprenderlo un poco al ser consciente de lo que sentía por el Slytherin, guardando silencio cuando Padfoot se lo pidió luego de la clase de transformaciones... de todas maneras, Sirius estaba comenzando a sospechar de miradas que este le dedicaba a Tom Grindelwald.</em>
</p><p>― Peter, si no borras esa sonrisa de marmota andante de tu cara, juro que voy a gritar <em>― bufo James nervioso acerca de tener en cualquier momento a Malfoy frente a frente completamente solos, luego de su confesión de homosexualidad latente ―</em></p><p>― James, voy a colgarte de la torre más alta del castillo por el amor de dios, no le digas eso a Wormtail <em>― regaño el licántropo con el ceño fruncido ― </em>no le hagas caso Peter, no borres tu sonrisa por nada del mundo ―<em> menciono con voz tierna digna de una madre ―</em></p><p>― Ten por seguro que no la voy a borrar Moony <em>― contesto el animago ampliando su gesto ―</em></p><p>― Quisiera tener las mismas ganas de vivir que Peter <em>― menciono Black viendo atentamente su papel que le indicaba donde ir esta vez ―</em> ... tengo que irme.</p><p>― ¿A dónde? <em>― pregunto el de lentes observando la mirada triste de Sirius ―</em></p><p>― A estar en silencio... supongo <em>― contesto el mayor sin saber que contestar con exactitud para retirarse a paso lento dejando a los merodeadores pensativos ―</em></p><p>― Ese chico un día de estos va a tirarse desde la torre de astronomía <em>― susurro Wormtail ―</em></p><p>― Literal... <em>― menciono James logrando que Remus los observara con desaprobación ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius no tenía intención de caminar más rápido o tomar un atajo para llegar deprisa al lado de Severus, que aunque le gustaba contemplarlo de cerca, era como un puñal en su alma que jamás iba a poder salir con solo verlo, pero no tocarlo. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría su pálida piel en la yema de sus dedos, el provocar su sonrisa y sentirlo como uno mismo. Lo anhelaba como jamás había anhelado nada en toda su vida, su ángel de ojos negros era único e irrepetible en el mundo, y aunque le costara la vida, juraba tenerlo algún día a su lado.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Hola? <em>― pregunto Sirius viendo el delgado cuerpo del Slytherin que se encontraba de espaldas observando el lago negro ―</em></p><p>― Hola. <em>― contesto Severus casi en un murmuro escondiendo rápidamente en su túnica la última carta que le había llegado del desconocido que juraba amarlo ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius se quedó en completo silencio posándose al lado de Severus. Se notaba demasiado la diferencia de altura, pero al menor no le molestaba que Black fuera a su opinión, cinco metros más alto que el, lo hacía sentir de alguna manera seguro, aunque este no dijera palabra observándolo de reojo, sus facciones eran verdaderamente una maravilla, la belleza Black era innegable pero el Gryffindor era de otro mundo, con su sonrisa arrogante podía hacer que todos se arrodillaran a sus pies, y sus ojos grises lograban penetrar el alma de cualquiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape no pudo evitar reír cuando este movió su nariz como un conejo por el frió de otoño provocando que Black girara su rostro para contemplarlo con estupefacción, Severus ni quisiera se molestó en disimular su sonrojo al darse cuenta de tal reacción, hacia amarlo aun mas.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué te reís? <em>― pregunto Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé. <em>― contesto el menor rápidamente ―</em></p><p>― Si lo sabes. <em>― contraataco Black más animado de lo que estaba cuando llego al encuentro ― </em></p><p>― Pero no voy a decírtelo.</p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― Va contra mis principios.</p><p>― Va contra los míos quedarme con dudas <em>― sonrió el mayor provocando que algo en el interior de Severus se sintiera cálido al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su enamorado ―</em></p><p>― Tu forma obstinada de ser es inconmensurable Black <em>― menciono el menor conectado sus ojos con los del Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>― Para mí hay algo más es inconmensurable que eso, Snape <em>― dijo Sirius sin apartar su mirada ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué es? <em>― pregunto el menor ―</em></p><p>― No voy a decírtelo <em>― contesto el mayor ―</em> <span class="u">''Tu belleza'' </span>―<em> Pensó Sirius. Por primera vez Severus lo escucho en su mente sin intención de hacerlo a causa de su arte avanzado en la Legeremancia provocando que el menor quedara casi petrificado ―</em></p><p>
  <em>En su mamihlapinatapai de ambos por amarse, solo pudieron sonreír rompiendo el muro que había entre ellos, porque, aunque Severus quería evitar amar a Sirius, simplemente no podía dar vuelta la hoja de un libro que parecía no tener final... si los ojos eran las puertas del alma, ellos dos podían contemplar su amor en todo resplandor. El menor pensaba en las tiernas palabras de las cartas que le habían comenzado llegar hace varios días e inconscientemente pidió que Sirius fuera el autor de ellas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>❝ </b>
  </em>
  <em>En un mundo cruel y horrible, sos hermoso para mi</em>
  <em>
    <b> ❞</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>❝ </b>
  </em>
  <em>En el efímero tiempo que puedo ver tus ojos soy demasiado feliz </em>
  <em>
    <b>❞</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>❝</b>
  </em>
  <em> No me importan lo que los demás hablen a tus espaldas, para mi significas demasiado </em>
  <em>
    <b>❞</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>❝</b>
  </em>
  <em> Algún día haré pagar a Regulus por cada daño que te ha hecho, lo prometo. </em>
  <em>
    <b>❞</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>❝</b>
  </em>
  <em> A veces siento que mi amor hacia vos es sempiterno e inmarcesible.</em>
  <em>
    <b> ❞</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius supo al ver aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba Severus, que jamás podría renunciar a él y a su inefable forma de ser. Estaba enamorado de alguien tan distinto que lo asustaba, imposible pero no menos hermoso por eso.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Mamihlapinatapai: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambas desean pero que ninguna se anima a iniciar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Senpiterno:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Que durará siempre, que no tendrá fin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Inmarcesible: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Inmarchitable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Inefable:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Que no puede ser dicho, explicado o descrito con palabras, generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Inconmensurable:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Que es muy difícil o imposible de medir o valorar.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily había esperado ansiosamente aquel día para ver a Narcissa que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. La rubia no se presentaba en ninguna de las comidas e iba muy pocas veces a clases luego de que su majestuoso cabello fuera cortado por una de sus compañeras de casa llena de envidia y rabia. La pelirroja pudo ver segundos antes de ser cortada, la larga cabellera de la menor, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que esta había sido la joven llorando en el baño hace varias semanas, preguntándose el porqué de las lágrimas de la hermosa chica llegando a la directa conclusión de que era por su amigo Lucius Malfoy. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco desconforme por aquello, pero sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando su flor, como la llamaba la Gryffindor, apareció delante de ella.</em>
</p><p>― Hola <em>― susurro Lily observando los ojos tristes de la Slytherin ―</em></p><p>― Hola. <em>― contesto Narcissa con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca extraña y torcida ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué la peluca? <em>― pregunto divertida la pelirroja haciendo sonreír de manera correcta a la rubia ―</em></p><p>― ¿Se ve tan mal?</p><p>― Pésimo.</p><p>― No soporto verme el pelo tan corto.<em> ― Dijo la Slytherin observando todo a su alrededor, hacia demasiado frió como para estar al costado del castillo ―</em></p><p>― No lo dejo tan corto, sigue siendo más largo que el mío. <em>― menciono Lily que tenía el suyo unos centímetros pasando los hombros ―</em></p><p>― Yo jamás en toda mi vida me he cortado un solo pelo... ni siquiera cuando mis hermanas fantaseaban con ser peinadoras y casi se dejan calvas entre ellas, es sagrado, supongo. <em>― refuto Narcissa tristemente ―</em> para mi es corto porque me llegaba a casi a los pies... era pesado, pero lo amaba.</p><p>― Algo así como la princesa que deja caer su cabello...<em> ― dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ― </em>podes hacerlo crecer de nuevo con una poción, es fácil.</p><p>― Ya me lo han dicho mis hermanas, que me molestan hace días para que deje peinarme con alguna de las dos, pero no es lo mismo...</p><p>― ¿Entonces vas a estar con una peluca toda tu vida? <em>― pregunto Lily ―</em></p><p>― Quizás.</p><p>― ¿Puedo intentar peinarte yo?</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa miro detenidamente a Lily que la observaba intensamente con sus ojos verdes que la rubia juraría que maravillaba a cualquiera que los viera. No eran como los grises de Lucius... los de la pelirroja tenían un brillo especial que no podía descifrar, tan acendrado y hermosos como el alba. Cissy asintió despacio, atenta a cada movimiento, sabía que Evans no era sangre pura o mestiza al menos, pero deseaba que fueran amigas, ¿quien decía que no podían ser hasta las mejores del mundo? </em>
</p><p>― ¿Necesariamente hay que sentarse en el suelo? <em>― pregunto la rubia con una mueca de asco ―</em></p><p>― Te sentaste en las orillas del lago negro <em>― río la pelirroja ― </em>es casi lo mismo.</p><p>― Estábamos sentadas en una piedra... no en el suelo <em>― la menor no sabía si ofenderse por la amplia sonrisa de Lily o reír con ella, admitía que era exagerada la mayoría de las veces, pero no era como sus hermanas que podían sentarse en la tierra sin problema alguno ―</em></p><p>― No vas a mancharte, y si lo haces, lo limpias con un hechizo.</p><p>― No es lo mismo.</p><p>
  <em>Lily suspiro pesadamente por lo quisquillosa que era Narcissa, extendiendo sus piernas notando rápidamente la mirada de la menor sobre ella.</em>
</p><p>― Sentate en mi regazo entonces <em>― Dijo la Gryffindor viendo el rostro de Narcissa que rápidamente se tornó rojo como un tomate ―</em></p><p>― N- no vo-voy a sentarme en tus piernas<em>. ― contesto la rubia sonrojada por una tontería, reaccionando como si jamás se hubiera sentado en el regazo de otra amiga. El problema era que esta vez se sentía distinto ―</em> te voy a molestar...</p><p>― No es para tanto Narcissa, vamos <em>― menciono Evans con una sonrisa que no se sentía del todo inocente ―</em></p><p>
  <em>A la rubia no le tomo demasiado tiempo sentarse sobre el regazo de Lily que solamente se dedicaba a sonreír cuando saco la ridícula peluca de la menor procediendo a peinar a su ahora no tan larga cabellera platinada. Mientras la Gryffindor estaba cómoda peinando a la pequeña, la Slytherin se moría de bochorno por estar encima de la joven y sus piernas entre las de esta. Todo empeoro cuando Lily se acercó a su oído delicadamente a decirle algo aumentando aún más su sonrojo.</em>
</p><p>― Tu cabello no hace efímera tu belleza Narcissa... te aseguro que sos la chica más hermosa que he conocido. <em>― susurro Lily con valentía que caracterizaba a su casa, provocando que la rubia no pudiera evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios pensando que esto jamás había pasado con sus amigas ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lily quizás estaba cruzando el límite fantaseando con la menor de los Black pero si ese iba a ser el gran pecado de su vida, estaba gustosa de cometerlo y morir por él, porque luego de pensarlo seriamente, admitía que se sentía demasiado atraída por la hermosa rubia y no se iba a rendir hasta al menos conseguir un misero beso... le gustaba demasiado si era sincera con ella misma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Alba:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Primera luz del día, antes de salir el sol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Acendrado: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Que es puro y no tiene ningún defecto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda Black caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con una taza de té en la mano y libros que leer en la otra, directo hacía su sala común cuando paso enfrente de una de las tantas ventanas del enorme castillo, retrocediendo de inmediato para ver lo que sucedía afuera quedando en completo shock al contemplar a su pequeña Cissy con Lily Evans, un poco mayor que esta.</em>
</p><p>― !Narcissa Black¡ <em>― grito sorprendida la Slytherin desapareciendo los libros y té en el proceso, pegando sus manos además de rostro, al vidrio para apreciar mejor la situación ―</em> esa pequeña zorra... estaba tan preocupada por su pelo y ella solo estaba consiguiéndose una zanahoria de calidad, el verdadero quien pudiera</p><p>
  <em>Si se hablaba de hermanas entrometidas, Andromeda hacia su mejor show acerca de aquello. Su pequeña hermana iba a desear ser hija única luego de la gran interrogación que se avecinaba por parte de la mayor... porque algo que le causaba morbo a la castaña era el fetiche que tenía la más pequeña por personas unos años más grandes que ella, a veces sintiendo que podría apostar con Bellatrix a que Narcissa se iba a terminar casando con un anciano al paso de cómo iban las cosas. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>James miraba atentamente al rubio que se encontraba hace dos minutos leyendo en silencio ignorándolo por completo, incluso dejando pasar los comentarios molestos que el de lentes se dedicaba con esmero a decir para que enfurezcan a Malfoy pero aquello era el viento contra la marea, porque el Slytherin no le dirigía ni siquiera un pestañeo. Desde que supo que era gay, Potter dividió su atención entre Lily y el, mientras suspiraba por la pelirroja, por la serpiente bufaba en voz alta aun sin poder creer que aquel jactancioso le gustaran las varitas y no los calderos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde la gran revelación, James noto nuevas cosas en Lucius que antes no se había percatado. El rubio poseía dos lunares alineados en la parte izquierda del rostro que a veces tapaba con su cabello, su color favorito era el negro, le gustaba tomar café en las mañanas y té de menta en las tardes, en toda su instancia en Hogwarts jamás se quitó la túnica para andar solamente con la camisa, se parecía mucho a un limón. Definitivamente había acosado al rubio a niveles inimaginables que no se le pasaban por alto a Malfoy pero prefería ignorarlo con la excusa de que seguramente Potter tenía problemas emocionales.</em>
</p><p>― No creo que seas gay. <em>― dijo por fin James colmando la paciencia de Lucius que bufo poniendo su libro sobre la mesa del gran comedor asegurándose de que estuvieran completamente solos antes de contestar ―</em></p><p>― Ya olvida eso que te dije, ¿sí? <em>― gruño el rubio ―</em> soy gay, ¿cuál es tu problema con eso, cuatro ojos?</p><p>― Que no te creo ni te voy a creer jamás.</p><p>― ¿Acaso queres que chupe un pene delante tuyo o qué?</p><p>―! No ¡<em>― contesto con asco el de lentes casi escupiendo toda la comida ingerida durante el día ―</em>! dios Malfoy, no te creo ¡</p><p>― Entonces deja de molestar y acosarme con la mirada. Yo no soy Lily como para aguantarte tus estupideces.</p><p>
  <em>Lucius se dedicó a seguir leyendo durante los siguientes cinco minutos donde James se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el de lentes comenzó a mover su mano por toda la mesa sin razón alguna a causa del mismo aburrimiento que cargaba encima suyo. El rubio bajo rápidamente su libro por segunda vez, tomando la mano de Potter con la suya por sobre la mesa como si fueran una pluma y un gato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James quedo paralizado observando la pálida mano sin poder evitar subir la mirada para contemplar unos ojos grises y asustados que le miraban fijamente como si no supiera que decir o cómo actuar por aquella acción cometida. El Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír por más que fuera Malfoy el que estaba casi sosteniendo su mano... Lucius solo bufo sacándola de inmediato volviendo a su lectura escondiendo su rostro sonrojado tras el libro, mientras que el pelinegro sonreía, el rubio quería enterrarse vivo por la deshonra que pasaba al ruborizarse por el imbécil cuatro ojos de James y su indeleble actitud que lo iba a llevar directo a la locura.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Queres saber algo Malfoy? <em>― pregunto James son una divertida sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― gruño Lucius aun con el libro prácticamente pegado a su rostro ―</em></p><p>― Podría acostumbrarme a estar a tu lado <em>― admitió el Gryffindor haciendo que el Slytherin solo suspirara pesadamente ―</em> En realidad es bastante fácil ser amable con un chico amargado como vos.</p><p>― Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo Potter.</p><p>― En el fondo me amas Malfoy, admítelo.</p><p>
  <em>Lucius quiso gritar al escuchar eso, pero lo dejo pasar por alto generando que la sonrisa de James se ampliara aún más. El simple hecho de la revelación de su sexualidad le demostró al de lentes que las actitudes altaneras y ''poco productivas'' del rubio no eran porque así lo quería, sino porque no le interesaba engañar a alguna chica siendo que le gustan ''las varitas''. Contemplar al Slytherin se había vuelto quizás más interesante que acosar a Lily que la conocía de pies a cabeza mientras Malfoy era una caja de sorpresas constantes que jamás lo tendrían aburrido... de todas maneras, sus amigos no se enterarían jamás que anda tras los huesos del mayor por simple curiosidad, lo que menos quería era que pensaran que había comenzado a tomar interés de más hacia el chico más frió de todo Hogwarts quitándole el novio imaginario a Remus, cosa que quizás era cierto, pero no lo iba a admitir ni en un millón de años. James Charlus Potter prefería morir antes de decir en voz alta que quizás aquella serpiente arrastrera se estaba metiendo inconscientemente en su mente y el mismo ayudaba a que entrara por que comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estomago cada vez que lo veía. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Jactancioso: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Adjetivo con el que se califica a un sujeto presumido que se alaba excesivamente y presuntuosamente.Indeleble: Que no puede ser borrado (en un escrito o dibujo).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ✦ [ 5 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖5〗</p><p>[ ᴏʙʟɪᴠɪᴀᴛᴇ ᴅᴇ ᴀᴍᴏʀ ʏ ᴊᴜɢᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴀʀᴍᴀs ᴅᴇ ᴅᴏʙʟᴇ ғɪʟᴏ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>― ¿A dónde vas? <em>― pregunto Peter al ver como Remus juntaba sus libros lentamente de la mesa de la biblioteca ―</em></p><p>― ¿A dónde más podría ir Wormtail?<em> ― contesto el licántropo con una sonrisa algo emocionado por ver a Grindelwald de nuevo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Al baño? <em>― menciono confundido el animago mientras se llevaba un par de galletas a su boca ―</em></p><p>― A la hora de convivencia <em>― dijo el castaño quitándole el paquete de las ya mencionadas, desapareciendolo de inmediato ―</em> sabes que no se puede comer en la biblioteca, arruinas los libros...</p><p>― Ay... no seas así Remus <em>― Peter comenzó a quejarse mientras el contrario le acaricio el cabello como una madre sobreprotectora para despedirse sin importarle las protestas o más bien chillidos del animago―</em></p><p>― Cuando Madame Pince no te regañe como siempre me agradecerás Peter <em>― fue lo último que dijo Remus antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la biblioteca hacia el lugar pactado por el papel ― </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La sala de los menesteres era un lugar tranquilo para las parejas o grupos estudiantiles ilícitos, excepto para Tom Grindelwald que pasaba delante del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado sin tener en claro verdaderamente que obtener de la habitación, pero rápidamente apareció la gran puerta haciendo que el pelinegro entrara sin saber que esperar dentro de ella. El Slytherin había estado toda la semana pensando en Remus y en sus encantadores ojos miel que lo transportaban a un mundo mejor que no fueran Bellatrix chillando por cualquier banalidad que no era de su importancia en uno de sus oídos llevándolo al borde de querer hechizarla, pero al ser su novia y tener paciencia de más, jamás hacía tal cosa.</em>
</p><p>― Mis principios son demasiado grandes con ella <em>― dijo el Slytherin en voz alta para sí mismo viendo detenidamente la sala que se encontraba ambientada en un estilo hogareño con una chimenea, varios sillones y libros en una pequeña mesa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Tom se estaba enamorando perdidamente de varios gestos del castaño, como sonreírle a pesar de que el actuara naturalmente frío y serio ante todos, cuando notaba su mirada sobre el pensando que no se daba cuenta, pero si lo hacía... se percataba de su acción y prácticamente lo tatuaba en su alma... a veces necesitaba eso, que le dedicaran una sonrisa sincera para alivianar cada una de sus ideas sobre ser como su padre Gellert que estaban estancadas a causa de que Newt Scamander se encontraba en la enfermería gravemente herido y Albus no había bajado la guardia a pesar de creer que todo era producto de una broma de mal gusto... Grindelwald llegaba a pensar que era una especie de gato encerrado habiendo muchos ratones por casar en el exterior, su credo estaba contra la espada y la pared a punto de estallar en furia retenida por estar tan sostenido inconscientemente por su progenitor porque si tan solo una frase con las palabras ''magia oscura'' y ''Tom'' relacionadas llegaran a sus oídos, no dudaría en tomar al pelinegro como si fuera Rapunzel y encerrarlo en la torre más alta para evitar que su pequeño cometa locuras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En un mundo incierto, se acercaba el próximo señor tenebroso dispuesto a terminar lo que su padre no pudo a causa de estar enamorado y rendirse contra el gran Albus Dumbledore solamente por amor... a Tom no lo iba a detener ni siquiera eso. El sentía que Remus lo aceptaría a pesar de sus acciones. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Credo: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Conjunto de principios ideológicos.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de los menesteres con su mochila llena de libros pensando en cómo sería su encuentro con Grindelwald hasta que se quedó estático enfrente de las grandes puertas abiertas del comedor viendo a James y Lucius charlando tranquilamente sin que uno de los dos se esté apuntando con sus varitas, contemplando con curiosidad la risa contagiosa de Malfoy hacia su amigo que lo observaba fascinado.</em>
</p><p>― No seas imbécil Potter, ni siquiera en el fondo te aprecio ni un poco <em>― dijo verdaderamente divertido el rubio mientras James sonreía maravillado por la risa de la serpiente ―</em></p><p>― Eso es lo que crees Malfoy, estoy seguro de que me amas y por eso no te resistís ni un segundo en insultarme... de todas maneras te entiendo, nadie se rehúsa a mi belleza <em>― menciono Prongs con su radiante sonrisa provocando que el Slytherin solo pusiera los ojos en blancos ―</em></p><p>― Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos... <em>― susurro Remus sin saber cómo reaccionar hacia la actitud de su mejor amigo con Lucius ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El castaño se sentía confundido mientras caminaba hacia su destino tratando de aclarar su mente de como James se comportaba con Malfoy siendo que el de lentes supuestamente odia al rubio con todo su ser y jamás intentaría ser amigable con él ni aunque le dieran todo el dinero de Gringotts, pero para el razonamiento de Remus era bastante claro que Potter ya no veía con los mismos ojos al sublime rey de Slytherin por alguna extraña razón que se negaba a querer saber por su salud mental y emocional siendo consciente que entre esos dos había algo más escondido que simplemente aquellas cabezas duras que se negaban a congeniar por cualquier medio, no estaba celoso o algo parecido, simplemente le hubiera gustado no enterarse de casualidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus llego y ni siquiera paso una vez por enfrente del tapete que la puerta apareció de inmediato entrando con su ánimo por los suelos porque de alguna manera se sentía raro por James ya que, aunque Lucius le pareciera interesante superficialmente como cualquier persona que le parece atractivo otra sin llegar al amor o ganas de tener algo estable o pasajero, eso no quitaba que toda su confianza estaba en Potter, que obviamente empezaba a ver a Malfoy de distinta manera. No le molestaba, no tenía celos, ni tristeza si no el pensamiento firme de '</em>
  <b>
    <em>' ¿por qué no me dijiste Prongs? ¿acaso pensas que me hubiera molestado?, somos mejores amigos''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo iba como un sube y baja de emociones cuando unos ojos heterocromáticos lo observaron detenidamente apenas cruzo la puerta dejándolo helado mientras un cigarrillo demasiado sexy se movía en los labios del joven enfrente suyo, una simple mirada de Tom hacía que sus sentidos se nublaran y sintiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su columna, era hipnotizante al borde de que, si este le pidiera que se escaparan juntos, lo haría sin dudarlo.</em>
</p><p>― Que hermosos ojos tiene... <em>― pensó Remus haciendo que Tom lo escuchara y solo sonriera ―</em> Hola... <em>― Dijo con una sonrisa el licántropo, su confusión sobre James parecía muy lejana en ese momento ―</em></p><p>― Hola ― contesto el pelinegro devolviéndole la sonrisa dándole una calada a su cigarrillo ― espero que no te moleste <em>― agrego, refiriéndose al cigarro ―</em></p><p>― Esta bien, no me molesta <em>― menciono el castaño sentándose a su lado, sintiéndose un hipócrita por siempre regañar a Sirius con respecto que no debería fumar, pero si era por Tom Grindelwald, Remus era capaz de el mismo ponerse un cigarrillo en sus dos fosas nasales ―</em></p><p>― Creí que si</p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― Siempre regañas a Black respecto al no fumar.</p><p>― ¿Como sabes eso? <em>― pregunto divertido el Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>― Observación... y por qué Slytherin y Gryffindor tienen casi todas las clases juntas este año.</p><p>― Supongo que deberías sentirte especial entonces, en vos no me molesta <em>― confeso Remus con las mejillas encendidas ―</em></p><p>― ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?</p><p>― Bueno en todo sentido.</p><p>― ¿En cualquiera? <em>― pregunto Tom divertido subiendo y bajando sus perfectas cejas mientras se relamía delicadamente los labios sintiendo latir su corazón demasiado rápido ―</em></p><p>― En cualquiera... te lo aseguro <em>― respondió Remus con una sonrisa demasiado atrevida que jamás espero dar en toda su vida mientras Grindelwald solamente se dedicaba a contemplarlo con excitación en sus ojos ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El Slytherin </em>
  <em>jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina en toda su vida. Aquella sensación de querer acorralar a alguien contra la pared más cercana solo ocurría cuando los hermosos ojos miel de Remus estaban a su vista y se posaban en él. Despertaba las sensaciones que el pelinegro mantenía ocultas y se negaba a aceptarlas por miedo a ahogarse en ellas, quería probarlo, tenerlo a sus pies, y amarlo... siendo Tom Grindelwald, no le quedaba duda que iba a conseguirlo tarde o temprano, Remus Lupin iba a ser suyo cuanto antes para llenar el vacío que se había instalado en su interior que solamente el Gryffindor podía completar. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius aún seguía sintiendo el frió en su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que era porque estaba sonrojado observando a Severus directamente a los ojos. Estaban enamorados, a pesar de que no se lo dijeran el uno al otro, estaban expectantes a lo que fuera suceder porque, aunque quisieran no estarlo, era imposible si se contemplaban con todo el amor del mundo retenido en sus miradas, queriendo besarse y terminar con aquella tortura a la que estaban sometidos.</em>
</p><p>― Tendrás que averiguarlo <em>― menciono Black ampliando su sonrisa mientras Snape solo lo examinaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius amaba esa mirada en Severus en vez de la sería y triste que cargaba en sí mismo todos los días en el castillo, para el esos bellos ojos oscuros merecían estar iluminados siempre como en aquel momento, daría cualquier cosa en el mundo porque así fuera hasta el último día de sus vidas, aunque él no fuera el afortunado de apreciarlos por toda la eternidad. Su amor hacia Snape era el más puro que pudo haber experimentado en sus dieciocho años, quería sanarlo y apreciarlo hasta lo más mínimo de su forma de ser, poder hablar por horas de las cosas que le gustaban o no, ser su sombrilla en la lluvia, ser su sol en las mañanas, ser todo, pero a la vez nada... porque ante todo quería que el fuera libre. En la libertad nace el amor más profundo, Black lo pudo entender al quedar enamorado del Slytherin que era cautivo de las opiniones ajenas y lo que su hermano seguía diciendo a sus espaldas provocando que el pelinegro quisiera darle su propio albedrío con total de que fuera feliz.</em>
</p><p>― No me gustan los misterios <em>― contesto Severus con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Eso es irónico viniendo de tu parte. <em>― menciono Sirius ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― Por que vos sos uno de los más grandes de este castillo... <em>― confeso el Gryffindor que contemplaba cada facción del pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Hablas como si fuera como una bóveda maldita o la cámara de los secretos... <em>― Severus se dio el lujo de reír dejando casi deslumbrado a Black ―</em></p><p>― ¿Quien asegura que no lo sos?...</p><p>― Si fuera uno te aseguro que te lo diría Black.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius le dedico una sonrisa fugaz para acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro tentando toda su suerte en aquel movimiento que Severus ni siquiera intento detener observando los brillantes ojos grises del osado Gryffindor. Snape era demasiado listo para tener solamente diecisiete años, pero ante todo era humano y como cualquier otro podía cometer equivocaciones como las cometió con Regulus al pensar que se quedaría quieto al rechazarlo leyendo en su mente que estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor que para cereza del postre, lo había molestado desde el primer momento en que piso el castillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pelinegro quería que Black lo observara así por toda la eternidad, pero todos esos insultos y bromas sin sentido no se podían borrar solamente con unos hermosos ojos plata que lo miraban con el más puro sentimiento que pudo haber visto alguna vez que no fuera en su madre o amigos, pero desde Regulus se juró jamás volver a equivocarse, esquivando de inmediato los labios que iban directo a los suyos dejando a Sirius literalmente con la palabra en la boca.</em>
</p><p>― Creo que deberíamos ir a caminar, ¿no? <em>― menciono Snape fríamente como antes de que empezaran a hablar cómodamente ―</em></p><p>― Claro... como gustes. <em>― contesto Sirius obnubilado por casi besar los labios de Severus ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Black camino al lado del menor sin decir palabra alguna con la mirada baja sintiendo en sus huesos el frió de otoño que definitivamente era el más helado y ventoso de todos. La decepción que llegaba a percibir en su interior era más grande que su propio cuerpo, verdaderamente ese pequeño movimiento que hizo cerca del rostro de Severus fue como volar sin escoba pero tal como si pudiera hacer aquello, termino cayendo al suelo duramente por que el pelinegro dio vuelta su rostro alejándolo, rompiendo su corazón en pequeños pedazos como uno de los finos cristales de su madre siendo consciente de que fue demasiado rápido, era obvio que no podía pretender tenerlo entre sus brazos luego de las bromas crueles que le hizo en todos los años anteriores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamás podría borrar las abyecciones que cometió en el pasado y menos la de su hermano... esa hermosa sonrisa disimulada jamás sería para el por qué al final de todo, siempre sería un Black y a esas instancias ser uno solo significaba dolor para Severus. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Abyección:</em>
  </b>
  <em> Acción despreciable y vil.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Albedrío: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Libertad individual que requiere reflexión y elección consciente. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Obnubilación: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Grado leve a moderado. Comprensión dificultada, sopor, confusión, estupor, incapacidad de acción espontánea y coma.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Apenas iban dos encuentros y el silencio entre ellos era crucial en su comunicación, no era una mudez incomoda o vacía, era bastante amigable y llegaba hasta ser armoniosa llenándolos de curiosidad el uno por el otro a pesar de que no eran capaces de decirlo en voz alta. Bellatrix seguía furiosa por el cabello cortado de Narcissa además de que esta no era capaz de sacarse la ''ridícula'' peluca que llevaba encima por negación provocando que la mayor quisiera tirarse desde la torre de astronomía de tanta frustración que cargaba en sí misma, pero estar con Pettigrew la tranquilizaba demasiado, el castaño casi rubio era muy tranquilo a comparación de como parecía a simple vista cuando estaba con Sirius y ''sus pulgas'' como los llamaba la Slytherin ya que los tres amigos de su primo prácticamente vivían pegados el uno al otro siendo casi un milagro que estén separados una hora cada tanto sin explotar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter le daba demasiada paz interior con sus miradas singulares que la pelinegra ni siquiera podía entender del todo, pero de todas maneras no le molestaban, no eran como las de Tom que estaban cargadas de notable resignación y a veces con interés, pero solo cuando hablaban de cosas triviales, al menos para ella, como defensa contra las artes oscuras o serpientes... mientras el animago le otorgaba armonía con su silencio, Grindelwald le transmitía intranquilidad por hablar de los reptiles como si quisiera vivir tapizado de ellas, cosa que Bellatrix Black jamás negaría que alguna vez no fuera capaz de hacer su novio ya que era demasiado obvio que cuando el pelinegro tuviera la oportunidad, se llenaría el cuerpo de tales animales para vivir lleno de dicha, aunque lo estuvieran comiendo vivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter no le era indiferente a Bella en las sensaciones que sentía estando con ella siendo consciente de que la pelinegra le parecía las más preciosa de todas las mujeres que pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de tener cerca. Black era hermosa de pies a cabeza con su rizada cabellera y finos labios pintados de labial rojo combinado con una perfecta sonrisa que le robaría el sueño a cualquiera, si el animago fuera un perro como Sirius podría tranquilamente montarse en su pierna por más ''vulgar'' que sonara aquel pensamiento del castaño, no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero en su interior lo admitía. Ese silencio entre ambos era tan ensordecedor y cómodo que jamás pudo haber imaginado que sin decir ninguna palabra se sintiera tan a gusto al lado de alguien, verdaderamente la Slytherin era todo lo contrario a lo que decían por los pasillos de Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El animago convoco una pelota que tiraba contra la pared enfrente de la que estaban sentados ambos en el suelo, jugando con ella hasta que fue parar al lado de Bella que la tomo con una sonrisa y la tiro contra el muro para que Peter la recibiera haciendo así un juego continuo entre los dos hasta que el castaño tiro demasiado fuerte el juguete provocando que la bola fuera a demasiada velocidad y golpeara duramente a la pelinegra en el rostro.</em>
</p><p>―! MERLÍN ¡<em>― exclamo Peter viendo como Bella chillo ruidosamente tomando su rostro ―</em> ¡ Bellatrix !</p><p>― Mierda... <em>― dijo la Slytherin tomando su nariz ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Peter contemplaba la escena horrorizado pensando que ese era su fin y muerte segura además de haber prácticamente arruinado el rostro de ''la diosa afrodita versión Slytherin'' hasta que Bellatrix comenzó a reír a carcajadas llegando a soltar su nariz y que sangre caiga de esta mientras el animago quedo estupefacto por la reacción de la pelinegra.</em>
</p><p>― Auch... <em>― menciono Bella con dolor tomando su nariz luego de reír por demasiado tiempo ― </em></p><p>― Tenes que ir a la enfermería... en serio lo siento, no fue intencional <em>― se lamentó el Gryffindor asumiendo a que iría luego a matarse ―</em> solo un idiota como yo tira una pelota pequeña casi más dura que el muro contra la pared</p><p>― No importa, está bien<em> ― dijo la pelinegra aun con la mano en su nariz ―</em></p><p>― Manchaste tu uniforme... <em>― menciono Peter con desgana viendo la camisa blanca de la Slytherin con gotas de sangre mientras caminaba a su lado rápidamente hacia la enfermería ―</em></p><p>― Ya deja de lamentarte, fue divertido</p><p>― Dudo que tu nariz sangrando como si fuera todo el lago negro sea divertido...</p><p>
  <em>Peter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había tomado la mano de Bellatrix en su camino a la enfermería mientras ella solo se dedicaba a reír por las muecas del castaño... solo Bella podría sonreír en silencio teniendo la nariz rota cuando Pettigrew quería arrancarse los ojos por su acción, la mutes entre ellos podría estar quizás siempre presente pero cuando las palabras hacían su aparición dejaban ver un mundo entre ellos donde la Slytherin era aquella chica que reía en los momentos más bajos y el Gryffindor era bastante responsable como para llegar a llevarla como una niña pequeña con el Jesús en la boca preocupado por su salud. Ninguno de los dos eran lo que parecían verdaderamente. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>James observaba a Lucius como si fuera una obra de arte, la risa del rubio había captado toda su atención como otra no la había hecho nunca, ni siquiera la de Lily Evans causo eso en el como la de Malfoy. El Slytherin quedo enmudecido al darse cuenta de su sonora carcajada, estático por la mirada deslumbrante de Potter que ni siquiera se inmutaba aun con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando que volviera a su firme porte aristocrático.</em>
</p><p>― Ni siquiera sos atractivo Potter, deja de decir estupideces. <em>― menciono fríamente el rubio volviendo a su lectura ―</em></p><p>― Oh vamos... mira este rostro <em>― contesto James fingiendo indignación por lo dicho para luego quitar el libro de la vista del rubio y pestañear ''de forma coqueta'' exageradamente parpadeando demasiadas veces haciendo que este de nuevo soltara una contagiosa risa al observarlo ―</em> soy extremadamente sexy</p><p>― Basta, odio reír así <em>― bufo Lucius pasando un largo mechón platinado detrás de su oreja ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― cuestiono el de lentes ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé, no me gusta.</p><p>― A mí sí.</p><p>― Bien por vos entonces.</p><p>― Me gusta oír tu risa y no entiendo por qué no te reís cuando suena verdaderamente encantadora. <em>― admitió el azabache dejando casi sin habla al rubio que solamente suspiro pesadamente ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius y James permanecieron en silencio hasta que termino la hora de convivencia, despidiéndose solamente con un asentimiento de cabeza a pesar de que el de lentes quiso hacerlo con un apretón de manos que el rubio prácticamente ignoro saliendo huyendo del gran comedor donde el azabache solo suspiro con una sonrisa que ni siquiera tenía motivo de estar en su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al salir, el Gryffindor se topó con varios compañeros de su casa que le deseaban buena suerte en el partido que tendrían pronto contra Slyherin... James, sin embargo, nunca había estado menos interesado en el Quidditch; se estaba obsesionando rápidamente con Lucius Malfoy (1) olvidándose casi hasta de la existencia de Lily Evans. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1):</em>
  </b>
  <em> Referencia textual al libro The Half-Blood Prince (sexto libro).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa se sentía bastante confortable en las piernas de Lily casi al borde que si llegaba a cerrar los ojos podría dormirse encima de la pelirroja que seguía peinando su platinado cabello con delicadeza sin ni siquiera causarle dolor como lo hacían sus hermanas al jalar demasiado de él.</em>
</p><p>― Listo. <em>― dijo Lily viendo los somnolientos ojos azules de la rubia que se giraba a observarla ―</em></p><p>― Gracias Lily <em>― sonrió Narcissa con su perfecta sonrisa quedando a centímetros de su rostro ―</em></p><p>― De nada... <em>― contesto la Gryffindor estática contemplando los carnosos labios de la menor ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lily no era verdaderamente lo que sus cautivadores ojos verdes demostraban, no era un ángel en demasiados sentidos quizás siendo esa la razón de por qué su grupo de amigos era integrado por la casa de las serpientes y no por leones. Podía ser la representación de la inteligencia, valentía y fortaleza, pero también era una humana como cualquier otro... tenía tentaciones y no justamente un joven de lentes que la perseguía a cada hora del día, específicamente eran las mujeres hermosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que no le gustaban los hombres cuando era solamente una niña que le propuso a su mejor amigo Severus besarse, pero fue contundente el resultado, ni a la pelirroja le interesaban las varitas ni al pelinegro los calderos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas chicas había salido a escondidas en todo el castillo, desde Ravenclaw hasta Hufflepuff menos una Slytherin por el simple hecho de que literalmente le huían a la leona por ser una Gryffindor, todas de su misma edad, pero jamás más pequeñas hasta que llego Narcissa con sus hermosos ojos azules y mirada curiosa provocando que Lily cayera rendida a sus pies a pesar de ser dos años mayor que ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa estaba viendo prácticamente el kalon de Evans, sus ojos verdes la dejaban sin habla tanto como lo hacían los ojos de Lucius. Estaban a penas a centímetros una de la otra haciendo tentar a la rubia de querer besar los labios de Lily ... jamás había besado a nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera a una chica o un chico y siempre espero que tal soñado primer beso fuera con el rubio, pero ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo teniendo casi quince años sin haber probado nunca los labios de alguien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todas las chicas eran hermosas para ella, pero siempre lo asociaba a que era demasiado buena y veía la belleza hasta en una verruga. Lily era distinta desde que le había conocido, hablaba como si se llevara el mundo por delante con su voz firme y segura, su cabello rojo era hipnotizante y las miradas que le dedicaba eran mágicas, ya no estaba segura de que si quería ser su amiga o algo más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No lo pensó ni dos veces cuando estampo sus delicados labios contra los de Lily que correspondieron de inmediato inundada de nuevas sensaciones llevando instintivamente sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Narcissa intensificando el caliente beso algo torpe que Evans llevaba al mando al ser más experimentada. No es necesario conocerse toda la vida ni tener sentimientos de por medio para un pequeño besuqueo, ¿no? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kalon:</em>
  </b>
  <em> Belleza más profunda que la piel. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius caminaba intranquilamente junto a Severus a las orillas del lago negro, hundidos una vez más en el silencio. Black sentía el frió de otoño fundiéndose en sus huesos maldiciéndose internamente por no haberse puesto más que la simple túnica del colegio o al menos su bufanda de su casa hasta que de nuevo los ojos negros que tanto amaba se posaron en él.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Tenes frió? <em>― pregunto Severus viendo como Sirius fruncía su nariz como un pequeño conejo mientras más cerca caminaban del lago ―</em></p><p>― No <em>― contesto de ojos grises ―</em></p><p>― No mientas Black.<em> ― bufo Snape sacándose su bufanda Slytherin para extendérsela ―</em></p><p>― No soy un Slytherin<em> ― sonrió el pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― No vas a volverte uno por aceptar mi bufanda... te vas a enfermar.</p><p>― ¿Te importo, acaso?</p><p>
  <em>Severus no contesto absolutamente nada acercándose a Black para ponerle el mismo la bufanda al mayor que lo contemplaba llenando sus fosas nasales del dulce aroma de su pequeño de ojos oscuros, tan frágil y bello que Sirius temía tocarlo por miedo a romperlo. Deseaba que le dijera que lo amaba, que sentía lo mismo que el, que iba a iluminarlo con su sonrisa hasta el día de su muerte.</em>
</p><p>― Algún día te responderé eso.</p><p>― ¿Por qué no ahora?</p><p>― Porque se acabó la hora de convivencia y tengo que irme. <em>― contesto Severus suspirando pesadamente para retirarse sin ni siquiera decir adiós. ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius vio fijamente como Snape se iba a paso firme hacia dentro del castillo mientras el solo pensaba en la respuesta cerrando sus ojos grises, respirando profundamente la fragancia dulce de la bufanda verde con rayas plateadas de las serpientes queriendo retroceder el tiempo atrás, donde todo no estaba roto y pudo intentar amarlo sin restricciones por sus errores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entre risas, miradas y sentimientos ocultos, todos formaban nuevos vínculos jugando con armas de doble filo como lo son las personas... condenándose con sus acciones de alguna manera tarde o temprano. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ✦ [ 6 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖6〗</p><p>[ ᴠᴇʀᴅᴀᴅᴇs ᴏᴄᴜʟᴛᴀs, ᴄᴏɴғᴜsɪᴏɴᴇs ʏ ᴄᴏɴᴇxɪᴏɴᴇs ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix era rara para Peter; hermosa, magnifica y aún más adjetivos calificativos positivos incluyendo el ''caliente'', pero ante todo era inusual... no solo no protestaba por tomarla de la mano, sino que se reía por sus muecas de preocupación siendo que tendría que estar hechizándolo con maleficios por provocar que su nariz este desviada, pero en el camino vio con sus propios ojos la supuesta ''locura'' de la Slytherin aunque justamente no sobre él.</em>
</p><p>―! Incendio ¡<em>― grito la pelinegra en furia ―</em></p><p>― Jesús... <em>― dijo horrorizado Peter aun sosteniendo la mano de la Slytherin ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix había incendiado los libros de la Gryffindor que se atrevió a burlarse de ella por su nariz mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. Pettigrew contemplaba todo con una mueca de horror marcada en su rostro mientras la varita de la pelinegra seguía extendida hacia la compañera de casa de este.</em>
</p><p>―! MIS LIBROS ¡<em>― exclamo la leona con estupefacción ―</em></p><p>― Va-vámonos<em> ― fue lo único que pudo mencionar el castaño viendo como un grupo de estudiantes se acercaban a la joven que observaba las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron escritos jalando a Black para ir cuanto antes a su destino ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Bella era todo un espectáculo y lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos, pero de todas maneras le parecía sublime en todo sentido de la palabra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sublime:</b> Que es excepcional por su altura moral o estética.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus había tenido una buena hora de convivencia con Tom conociéndose más a fondo. Lupin había descubierto que Grindelwald tenía fascinación por la lluvia, la literatura muggle y los lunares... esto último lo supo cuando el pelinegro poso uno de sus dedos en su rostro en un pequeño punto que se conectaba con otro cercano viendo la fugaz sonrisa de este pidiendo disculpas por su acción mientras el castaño lo contemplaba con adoración. Jamás había visto un acto tan tierno con una simple mancha en la piel y aun mas con sus cicatrices que el Slytherin delineo con su dedo índice venerando que le parecían bellas, el licántropo también lo creyó solamente porque él se lo decía, no porque el en verdad lo pensara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom actuaba así porque estaba a puertas cerradas ya que en su esencia no estaba el adjetivo ''tierno'' o ''paciente'', pero con Remus era distinto porque sentía su magia salir de el mismo para complementarse con la del menor que le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas sin negarse o quejarse por sus actos, eran su secreto... ni el Gryffindor diría palabra alguna sobre cómo era el pelinegro, ni el Slytherin mencionaría los suspiros que le arrancaba inconscientemente al castaño. Era como si ambos se encerraran en una caja de cristal donde actuaban como se diera el momento, no les importaba que fuera extraño o superfluo, solamente les nacía como a Grindelwald le nació tocar delicadamente el rostro del licántropo y al menor proceder a aceptar tales caricias que eran como si tocaran su alma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaban enamorándose, despacio y tan rápido al mismo tiempo que los sentimientos los golpeaban en su interior... la emoción de saber más por el otro era apasionante. Aunque Remus creyera en el fondo que era imposible que alguien como Tom le mirara de forma especial, se dejaba ilusionar ciegamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eran dos desconocidos conociéndose más allá del yugen, alejados del mundo y lo superficial. Remus dejaba de ser el chico de las pequeñas marcas en el rostro y Tom no era solamente el extraño hijo de Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald. Ambos eran dos personas distintas como la noche y el día, conectarse de una manera más allá de lo inefable.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Superfluo: </b>No necesario, que está de mas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Yugen:</b> Conciencia del universo que desata respuestas emocionales profundas y misteriosas imposibles de describir. (Japonés)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Inefable:</b> Que no puede ser dicho, explicado o descrito con palabras, generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa había probado una y otra vez los labios de Lily Evans antes de que terminara la hora de convivencia y saliera corriendo despavorida. Se sentía bastante confundida porque luego de varios besuqueos había comprobado que en verdad le gustaba besar a Evans además de que le agradaba cuando la delicada mano de la mayor se posaba en su cintura... al principio le encontraba sentido a la idea de hacer aquello con la Gryffindor pero en ese instante tenía demasiado caos en su mente por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. El que le gustara y llegara a creer que era insuficiente aquellos pequeños ósculos era lo que la abrumaba de una manera más grande que su propio entendimiento.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Algo para comentar Cissy?<em> ― interrumpió Andromeda seriamente cuando esta entro a la sala común de Slytherin, era una suerte que no haya nadie en aquel momento, eran solamente ambas hermanas en las mazmorras ―</em></p><p>― ¿Yo? <em>― pregunto la rubia fingiendo demencia mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las puertas de las habitaciones ― </em>yo... no tengo nada para mencionar, ¿que tendría que decirte Andy? todo está bien.</p><p>― ¿Segura? <em>― interrumpió la castaña con el ceño fruncido al ver el rostro pálido y confundido de Narcissa ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué no lo estaría? <em>― amplio su sonrisa a su hermana mayor que la miraba extrañada por su actitud ―</em></p><p>― Por nada Cissy... <em>― contesto la Slytherin viendo la inseguridad en los ojos de la menor ―</em></p><p>― Esta bien Andromeda... ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer algunas tareas... <em>― dijo la rubia antes de retirarse casi corriendo a su habitación ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Cuando esta llego, abrió una de las ventanas lanzando uno los tantos papeles impermeables encomendado por Sirius. Era un milagro que el portillo tuviera un hechizo para evitar que el agua entrara así que luego de cerrarlo se palmo contra su cama bloqueando la vista hacia afuera de inmediato con las cortinas verdes para meditar lo que había hecho por impulso y curiosidad, le agobiaba el hecho de que le atraiga una chica ''de esa manera'' como debería ser con los chicos, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, el único hombre que le había parecido atractivo toda su vida...fue solamente Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De alguna manera obtuvo la respuesta de aquel día en que corrió llorando al baño... Lucius era amable con Lily porque ella era encantadora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda antes estaba convencida en que apenas tuviera a Narcissa cara a cara le iba a interrogar hacia lo que estaba haciendo con Evans pero no pudo cuando vio los asustados ojos azules de su hermana menor, llenos de sobresalto hacia algo que ella desconocía así que simplemente no dijo nada por la paz asegurándose de llegar a alguna conclusión tarde o temprano sobre la extraña relación que al parecer tenían la rubia y la pelirroja.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Osculo/s: </b>beso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo para calmar su mente sobre las actitudes de Sirius hacia él, estando seguro de que Black solamente quería jugar con sus emociones o tenía curiosidad si iba a seguirle la corriente por ser ''el prostituto de Hogwarts'' a pesar de admitir que al menos por un momento, correspondió a su coquetería cuando lo observaba y se atrevía a reír en su presencia además de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca al no darle la respuesta a la pregunta de que si se interesaba por el por qué si tuviera que contestarla no podría evitar besarlo demostrando cada uno de sus sentimientos al pelinegro que lo traía completamente loco hace demasiados años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Podía sentir aun en sus huesos el azotamiento que le había dado Tobias al enterarse del recuerdo de Regulus por la carta enviada a su madre Eileen desde el despacho del director. El sujeto lanzo toda su furia contra su descendiente que además de monstruo era el ''prostituto'' de otro hombre, lejos de que su madre pudiera defenderlo de ese despreciable, se dejó golpear una y otra vez hasta el cansancio pagando algo que no había cometido siendo ese verano el peor de todos para luego volver al castillo aguantando cada una de las insinuaciones que se le expresaba. Que algún Black se le acercara era dolor para Severus, incluyendo al mismo Sirius que a pesar de amarlo en silencio... lo lastimaba siendo ajeno de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su dolor era quizás hasta más grande que Hogwarts, la respiración a veces era irregular cuando lloraba a escondidas donde sus amigos ni nadie pudieran escucharlo. Había aguantado los golpes de su padre, los comentarios asquerosos de otros hombres y tener el corazón roto, nada más podría pasarle por encima de su maltratado cuerpo para romperlo por completo o eso quería creer hasta que se encontraba una vez más con la mirada de Regulus que le recordaba que siempre sería una ''s</em>
  <em>obra'' e ''impuro'', no merecedor de ningún cariño o valor... el verdaderamente era un fantasma que se paseaba por los pasillos, recordando lo tranquilo que fue su mente sin ningún lamento y rotura antes de que pasara todo aquello.</em>
</p><p>― Hay una rosa sobre tu cabeza Sev... <em>― susurro Lily con una mueca extraña en su rostro, bajando la flor con un hechizo hacia las manos del pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Es hermosa <em>― contesto con tristeza el Slytherin observando la rosa roja brillante ―</em> ¿te sucede algo Lily? estas...</p><p>― Haciéndome la tonta. <em>― interrumpió la pelirroja ―</em> creo que me he adelantado demasiado con una chica.</p><p>― ¿Otra vez? que novedad <em>― menciono mordazmente el Slytherin ―</em></p><p>― Esta vez es en serio Sev <em>― bufo la Gryffindor ―</em> ella es muy linda y tierna, aunque no la conozca casi nada sé que esta... ¿confundida? y creo que la abrumé aún más de lo que ya estaba, empecé a tener interés a pesar de percibir que es más heterosexual que cualquier ser humano en la tierra.</p><p>― ¿Qué hiciste Lily? <em>― interrumpió el pelinegro temiendo lo peor por la pelirroja sabiendo que, aunque esta pareciera un ángel, al dejarla dos segundos sola... podía hasta quemar el castillo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Conoces a Narcissa Black? <em>― susurro despacio casi temiendo a decirlo observando detenidamente como la mandíbula de Severus caía prácticamente al suelo ―</em></p><p>― Lily Evans... <em>― menciono con estupor y los ojos entrecerrados llevándose a pasar su mano izquierda por el rostro en frustración ―</em> vos...</p><p>
  <em>Severus no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un papel apareció casi a la velocidad de la luz enfrente suyo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca para proseguir a tomarlo y leerlo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Que dice? <em>― pregunto Evans tratando de desviar el interrogatorio que se le avecinaba con su amigo ―</em></p><p>― No cambies de tema Lily<em> ― bufo Snape tomando un segundo para observar la sonrisa nerviosa de la Gryffindor ―</em> es solo una nota más de las que me han estado llegando hace unos días...</p><p>― ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme? <em>― Interrumpió Lily con indignación ―</em></p><p>― ¿Cuándo vos planeabas decirme que tenías interés sexual por alguien hetero y la hermana menor de Bellatrix Black?... <em>― contraataco el Slytherin ―</em></p><p>― Buen punto...</p><p>
  <em>Ambos amigos examinaron el papel en las manos del pelinegro leyendo su contenido escrito con una fina letra cursiva casi delicada y etéreo, el mensaje estaba lleno de magia que ambos magos podían sentir que ya conocían pero no sabían de donde provenía... ni Lily pudo percibir en totalidad la magia de Narcissa que era la que constantemente enviaba los mensajes para que no pudieran rastrear a su primo mediante ella... menos Severus que comprendía la magia del escrito, pero no del todo como para entender que Sirius era el dueño de los mensajes repletos de sentimientos puros de amor hacia él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>❝ Siempre estoy ahí, observando tu belleza y tu keyframe personalidad que quizás nunca pueda comprender en verdad... lo único que sé es que mi corazón es tuyo y lo será hasta el fin de los tiempos. Porque cuando cierro los ojos, lo único que puedo ver es a ti ❞</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus sonrió inconscientemente sin importarle el remitente o si era verdadero lo que decía... En el fondo tenía el pequeño anhelo de que fueran las palabras de Black, cuidándolo y correspondiendo sus sentimientos, que, con aquellos simples gestos, lo sacara de su horrenda realidad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Etereo: </b>" Extremadamente delicado y ligero . Algo fuera de este mundo "</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Keyframe: </b>Algo que parecía sencillo en un comienzo, pero termino marcando tu vida para siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix balanceaba sus pies en la camilla de la enfermería esperando a que Madame Pomfrey viniera con varios ungüentos para su ya no sangrante nariz irritada por el golpe mientras Peter la observaba en silencio con algo de culpa. Bella solo sonreía con pesadez por la mirada de Pettigrew como si tuviera toda la responsabilidad de que su nariz estuviera chueca siendo consciente que con los ungüentos y hechizos rápidos volvería a la normalidad apenas llegara la enfermera... la pelinegra se sentía extraña al no vengarse del Gryffindor pero la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, le caía bien como para culparlo por su mala puntería con la pelota.</em>
</p><p>― Ese juguete era definitivamente de fierro <em>― bufo la enfermera apenas llego abriendo los ungüentos en el proceso para llenar la nariz de Bellatrix que solamente hizo un pequeño puchero con sus mejillas provocando una sonrisa del castaño ―</em></p><p>― ¿De qué se ríe señor Pettigrew? <em>― recrimino Pomfrey ―</em> no es para nada gracioso casi haberle roto la nariz a su compañera de convivencia</p><p>― No fue intencional, en serio <em>― se excusó Peter con una mueca de horror ―</em></p><p>― Episkey ― dijo la enfermera con su varita hacia la nariz de Bella acomodándosela de manera dura ya que se llegó a escuchar como los pequeños huesos volvieron a su lugar, logrando un gruñido sonoro de la Slytherin ― creo que debería retirarse señor Pettigrew, Bellatrix va a estar al menos unos minutos más para los ungüentos...</p><p>― Ya termino la hora de convivencia de todas maneras... ― menciono Bella al castaño ―</p><p>― Eh... si, claro ― contesto el animago ―</p><p>― Adiós... ― se despidió Bella cuando Peter le extendió su mano, pero ella le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla provocando que el silencio fuera incomodo ―</p><p>
  <em>La Slytherin y el Gryffindor se quedaron petrificados en el embarazoso momento bajo la vista de Madame Pomfrey que levanto inconscientemente una ceja haciendo que sea todo aún más desastroso hasta que Bella lo tiro del brazo para que estuviera más cerca suyo depositando un casto beso de despedida en su mejilla mientras Peter solo sonreía con la típica expresión que James odiaba... la sonrisa de ''un idiota en apareamiento'' como suele decir el de lentes.</em>
</p><p>― Que extraño que no lo hallas hechizado, Black <em>― menciono la enfermera abriendo otros ungüentos mientras Peter se dirigía hacia la salida ―</em></p><p>― Me cae bien... supongo <em>― contesto Bella a la enfermera siendo lo único que el castaño pudo escuchar antes de salir de la enfermería con una sonrisa en su rostro y una marca del beso en labial rojo en su mejilla izquierda ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix también le caía bien a Peter... demasiado para ser sinceros. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius caminaba leyendo un libro atentamente pensando en lo sucedido con Potter, aquellas miradas que le dedicaba y la sonrisa más estúpida que poseía James eran solamente para Malfoy que gruñía cada vez que Tom le mencionaba en susurros que el Gryffindor no se detenía ni un segundo a no observarlo, Lily se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquel ''acosador'' ya no la molestaba a ella si no al rubio provocando que solamente sonriera satisfecha de deshacerse del de lentes que era bastante insistente con ella mientras Severus y Grindelwald reían a carcajadas por el rostro sonrojado de furia del Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era bastante fácil reírse cuando no tenían a ''un cuatro ojos'' encima de su sombra en cada paso que daba afuera y dentro del castillo, James en verdad había cambiado su perspectiva respeto al Lucius cuando se enteró de su sexualidad ya que antes podía afirmarle hasta al mismo Merlín que el rubio era ''heterosexual hasta la médula'' sin importar que su amigo Remus se desnudara enfrente de el con un cartel que diga ''Te amo, soy completamente tuyo''. El rubio apenas sabía la existencia de Lupin por que en verdad solo le parecía ser el único con dos dedos de frente en el grupo de Potter, nada más. El Slytherin no entendía y jamás iba a entender por qué el Gryffindor ahora le aprestaba más atención de la necesaria y que sus charlas fueran hasta agradables (para su pesar) ... Malfoy odiaba que lo observaran de más y lo alagaran sin ni siquiera conocerlo como lo hacía Narcissa, para sorpresa de los demás que tenían ideas de que era demasiado petulante y amaba con su ser alabado como un dios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía filofobia; lo que era un terror constante a aquel sentimiento llamado amor, en ningún sentido lo deseaba en su vida convencido que el día que se casara no sería por estar enamorado si no por compromiso de seguir su linaje y apellido. Lo aterraba caer en las garras de cupido para jamás volver, le horrorizaba ser como Potter con Evans... le dolía la idea de que dentro suyo creciera un sentimiento que no se quería permitir jamás tener... sus días se estaban haciendo pesados con James a su lado.</em>
</p><p>― Lindo ceño fruncido Malfoy <em>― menciono Tom cuando se toparon en las puertas de la biblioteca ―</em> ¿vas a las mazmorras?</p><p>― ¿A dónde más iría Grindelwald?<em> ― contesto el rubio seriamente observando el libro que el pelinegro traía entre manos provocando una mueca de confusión de su parte ―</em> ¿licántropos? ¿para qué es la investigación?</p><p>― Solo curiosidad, en un mes seguramente tocaremos el tema en defensa contra las artes oscuras y me quiero adelantar <em>― dijo Tom tapando el título del libro celosamente bajo la mirada de Malfoy ―</em></p><p>― Me había olvidado de que sos un raro traga libros...</p><p>― Hablo el chico que lee la cenicienta cientos de veces <em>― menciono indignado el Slytherin sacándole el libro sin nada escrito enfrente que obviamente tenía un hechizo de camuflado ― </em>yo creo que un hombre de dieciocho años, rubio, alto, que se hace el más macho de todos, y lee la cenicienta a escondidas, es más raro que yo devorándome todos los libros de la biblioteca</p><p>― No seas imbécil... déjame ser feliz en paz<em> ― Lucius le quito el libro a Tom que simplemente sonreía burlonamente hasta que posaron sus ojos en un pelinegro que reía a carcajadas enfrente suyo... Regulus Black ―</em></p><p>― Con razón percibía un olor a suciedad... es Black <em>― menciono Tom con una sonrisa sarcástica sacando su varita de inmediato ―</em></p><p>― Yo no me estaría haciendo el gracioso si fuera vos Grindelwald <em>― contesto Regulus con sorna ―</em> ¿acaso no sabes lo que dicen en el castillo?... ¿tan mal tratas a tu novia?</p><p>― ¿No te alcanzo con Severus que ahora calumnias a cualquiera? <em>― interrumpió Lucius con molestia ―</em></p><p>― ¿No lo sabes? <em>― repitió Black ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que debería de saber? Bellatrix es completamente feliz conmigo... jamás la he tratado mal y el que lo haga se las verá conmigo. <em>― contesto Tom apuntando su varita al cuello de Regulus que no se inmutaba con la acción de Grindelwald ―</em></p><p>― Le quemo los libros a una Gryffindor y se fue de la mano con Peter Pettigrew... <em>― menciono casi en un susurro divertido ―</em> estaban muy felices agarrados de la mano... con vos siempre esta sería y aburrida, tuvo que irse con un león para sonreír un poco, ¿no?</p><p>
  <em>Tom exhalo profundamente tratando de respirar correctamente antes de cometer algún acto de cual pudiera arrepentirse luego mientras su mente iba a mil por hora... ni siquiera le molestaba que Bellatrix estuviera con alguien más o desconfiaba de ella por una simple tomada de manos cuando a veces el mismo tomaba la de Lily cuando tonteaban juntos, no era quien tampoco para juzgar cuando se estaba enamorando de Remus. Le hacía hervir la sangre que seguramente todo Hogwarts estaba riéndose a sus espaldas por que le eran infiel con un león que apenas conocía de vista por ser amigo de Lupin. Grindelwald le dio el libro de licantropos a Lucius que lo tomo prácticamente en el aire para salir a paso firme a buscar a Bella, luego se tomaría el tiempo de investigar sobre lo que le intrigaba y obtener respuestas</em>
  <em>... no dejaría que su buen nombre se manchara porque su ''hermosa novia'' no sabía guardar bien las apariencias. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Filofobia:</b> La filofobia es el miedo a enamorarse o a entrar en una relación romántica.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius caminaba confundido hacia su habitación por lo que había oído apenas entro a la torre de Gryffindor esperando a que Peter se encontrara en el cuarto ignorando las miradas peculiares de sus compañeros de casa le dedicaron, su anhelo no fallo ya que el animago se encontraba en la estancia de espaldas, justamente en ropa interior, su camisa blanca aun puesta junto su corbata, medias negras con varias toallas en el brazo mientras tenía en una mano un pequeño estéreo y en la otra un cepillo de pelo. Ya bastante perdido estaba por las acciones de Severus como para aguantar las patrañas de su amigo a medio vestir cantando una ridícula canción a toda voz.</em>
</p><p>―! Peter ¡<em>― grito Black apenas vio la escena con su rostro horrorizado ―</em></p><p>― ¡ The girl's a super freak! !The kind of girl you read about in the new wave magazines ¡<b> <em>(1)</em></b> <em>― cantaba el castaño con auriculares puestos sin saber que Sirius había entrado a la habitación ― </em></p><p>― !She's a very kinky girl, The kind you don't take home to mother¡ <em>― canto Pettigrew completamente emocionado haciendo que el cepillo en su mano era un micrófono ―</em></p><p>―! Peter, maldita sea hermano ¡<em>― siguió gritando Sirius tratando de llegar al castaño que seguía de espaldas ignorando su presencia. Black camino por la gran habitación despacio por el desorden en ella dando un paso en falso terminando en el suelo antes de poder alcanzar el hombro de su amigo ―</em> Peter... voy a asesinarte.</p><p>― The girl's a super freak... super fre-... <em>― fue interrumpido el Gryffindor por Black que arranco sus auriculares del estéreo haciendo que la música sonara por toda la habitación ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo por el amor de dios? <em>― pregunto con confusión el pelinegro al animago que no tuvo ni siquiera decencia de ponerse un pantalón ―</em> ¿por qué cuando entre a la torre dijeron que saliste corriendo de la mano con Bellatrix? ¿hay algo de que no sepa?</p><p>― ¿Por qué tenes una bufanda de Slytherin?<em> ― replico el castaño tratando de salir del momento comprometedor ―</em></p><p>― Eso no importa Peter... <em>― contesto rápidamente Black suspirando pesadamente al entender las miradas cuando entro a la torre de Gryffindor... estaba tan en las nubes por Severus como para olvidar que tenía puesta su bufada ―</em></p><p>― No sabía que tenías una relación secreta con la novia de Grindelwald Peter <em>― bufo Remus apenas entro a la habitación ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué tenes brillos en el rostro? <em>― interrumpió Pettigrew tratando de sacarle importancia a lo que decían afuera de él y la prima de Sirius ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué?... no tengo brillos en el rostro... <em>― susurro el licántropo confundido agarrando un espejo cercano ―</em></p><p>― ¿Quién te toco la cara para que tengas brillos?... debió ser alguien con demasiada magia como para dejar tal rastro <em>― menciono Sirius con una sonrisa burlona imaginando que había sido Grindelwald el que se los había dejado ―</em></p><p>― No sé de qué me estás hablando Sirius <em>― contraataco el menor ―</em></p><p>― Acá hay gato encerrado, ¿por qué tenes una bufanda Slytherin? <em>― pregunto Peter a Black― </em>y por qué vos tenes brillos en la cara...<em> ― su pregunta esta vez fue dirigida a Remus ―</em></p><p>― El tema acá es porque allá afuera están diciendo que estas con Bellatrix, apenas entre y se escuchó todo el rumor...<em> ― hablo Sirius viendo fijamente al castaño mayor que aún seguía en boxers y camisa ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué dirán los vecinos? <em>― pregunto James con un gesto exagerado de duda tomando su barbilla desde la puerta con una sonrisa reprimida ―</em>! QUE ESCÁNDALO PETER ¡</p><p>― Ya Prongs... esto no es broma, y ¿por qué estas tan feliz? <em>― bufo Remus tratando de no sonar como una reprimenda de ocultarle que su compañero de convivencia era Lucius a pesar de que Dumbledore no le permite a nadie decirle el nombre de quien le tocaba a cada uno... pero era obvio que nadie iba a seguir tal regla, ¿por qué ellos siendo mejores amigos tendrían que seguirla?, otra vez se sentía decepcionado ―</em></p><p>― Por nada Moony <em>― contesto seriamente James mientras el licántropo solo dio un gruñido para seguir observando su rostro en el espejo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Quién te dejo el rostro con brillos Remus? <em>― interrumpió una vez mas Pettigrew ―</em></p><p>― El que debería dar explicaciones sos vos Peter, no yo...</p><p>
  <em>Sirius puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que obviamente había sido Tom Grindelwald el que había dejado rastro de pequeños brillos en el rostro de su mejor amigo, pero decidió callar ya que Remus mantenía en secreto los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Severus y seguramente deducía que la bufanda de Slytherin era del pelinegro.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Nos estamos ocultando cosas? <em>― pregunto Peter ―</em></p><p>― No. <em>― contestaron los tres merodeadores casi en un grito ―</em></p><p>― Solamente queremos que nos expliques que hay que poner en tu tumba cuando Grindelwald venga a asesinarte por estar de roba novias maldita sabandija <em>― dijo Sirius quitándose la bufanda y poniéndola delicadamente debajo de su almohada ―</em> y por favor, ponte unos pantalones.</p><p>― Y apaga la música. <em>― agrego el licántropo algo molesto por la sensación que le causo escuchar a Sirius decir que Tom iba a matar a Peter por robarle a Bellatrix ―</em></p><p>― Bien... iba a ir a ducharme, pero ya no, espero que me dejen pasar primero al baño antes de ir a dormir <em>― contesto el castaño apagando el estéreo ―</em> lo que sucedió fue que estábamos jugando a la pelota.</p><p>― ¿No tuvieron sexo? <em>― interrumpió el de lentes sonriendo ―</em></p><p>―! No ¡<em>― contesto Pettigrew en un chillido ― </em>ni siquiera hablamos más de 50 palabras aun... ella es mi compañera de la hora de convivencia, estábamos jugando con una pelota que convoque, al parecer era de hierro porque cuando falle en el tiro, fue hacia su rostro y le rompí la nariz.</p><p>―! Peter ¡<em>― grito Remus horrorizado del dolor sin ni siquiera sentirlo ―</em></p><p>― Fue un accidente.... la lleve a la enfermería, en eso, una joven menor a nosotros se burló de su nariz que sangraba como si fuera toda el agua del lago negro <em>― Peter narraba poniéndose unos jeans mientras era contemplado con horror por sus tres amigos ―</em> tenía que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey, si seguía ahí no solo iba a quemarle los libros a esa chica... si no la cara, entonces la tome de la mano para irnos de una buena vez, no sucedió nada más.</p><p>― ¿Y el beso de labial rojo que tenes en la cara? <em>― dijo Sirius resoplando pesadamente ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? ¿tengo un beso en la cara?</p><p>― Si Wormtail... <em>― Remus le paso el espejo a Peter para que se observaba en el ―</em></p><p>― Nunca más voy a lavármela <em>― dijo el animago con una sonrisa de enamorado hacia el espejo para ser automáticamente mojado casi de pies a cabeza por el agua que salía de la varita de James ―</em> de todas maneras, no sucedió nada, me despidió con un beso en la mejilla como con cualquier otro. <em>― se quejó con estupefacción observando con el ceño fruncido a Potter que solo sonreía ―</em></p><p>― Ya te la lavaste Wormtail... ahora arréglate que hay que ir a cenar, ya se nos hizo la hora.</p><p>― ¿Seguros de que no nos ocultamos cosas? <em>― pregunto Peter secándose con su varita siendo consciente de que sus tres amigos tenían secretos por sacar de los bolsillos ―</em></p><p>― No. <em>― contestaron los tres merodeadores con una sonrisa que casi hace trizas la mente de Pettigrew por la seguridad obviamente falsa a los ojos del animago ―</em></p><p>― Ustedes sí que son raros... <em>― bufo Wormtail ―</em></p><p>― Para nosotros vos sos el raro Peter<em> ― menciono Remus sonriendo gentilmente tratando de ignorar que en verdad Pettigrew tenía razón y entre ellos mismos, existían mentiras y verdades ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Los merodeadores eran mejores amigos, se amaban con el alma y darían la vida el uno por el otro, pero a veces era mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas... James era consciente de que jamás podría hablar de su nueva obsesión hacia Lucius por miedo a lastimar a Remus y que pensara que estaba enamorado del rubio ya que ni siquiera le aprestaba la misma atención a Lily. Sirius no podía admitir en voz alta sus sentimientos hacia Severus siendo que el único que sabía de la existencia de ellos era Remus por simple observación además de que el pelinegro tenía el hilo de la extraña relación que entablaba de a poco el castaño con Grindelwald haciendo que prácticamente se tuvieran ambos entre sus manos, mientras Peter era casi un caso aislado que aunque pareciera que era un estúpido a tiempo completo, verdaderamente no lo era dándose cuenta de que sus amigos se escondían bastantes asuntos de ellos mismos pero él tampoco era un ejemplo de sinceridad cuando esperaba impacientemente sin razón a que fuera la siguiente hora de convivencia solamente para ver a la hermosa prima de Padfoot que, aunque fuera novia del gran Tom, poco le importaba si, de todas maneras, era feliz estando en silencio con la pelinegra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dentro de ellos sabían que tarde y temprano sus verdades saldrían a la luz... pero todavía no era tiempo para aquello, tenían demasiados sentimientos, sensaciones y nuevas experiencias por descubrir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>(1): </b>Rick James // Super freak.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix había ayudado toda la tarde a Madame Pomfrey ya que cuando intento salir de la enfermería había escuchado el rumor de que ella y Peter tenían algo amoroso, queriendo hechizar al primer idiota que le dijera aquello como si hubiera engañado a Tom, siendo que solo se tomaron de la mano, apenas conocía a Pettigrew y le caía bien a pesar de ser una pulga más de Sirius. Bella no era de ayudar a nadie, pero darle una mano a la enfermera fue una buena excusa de mantenerse dentro de la enfermería donde no la buscaría Grindelwald que seguramente ya había escuchado el chisme y estaría buscándola por cielo y tierra... verdaderamente prefería atender a las personas que enfrentar al malhumorado de su novio, el señor ''hay que mantener las apariencias'', le hartaba desmesuradamente el aguantar los chillidos del pelinegro cuando se salían de su papel de ''pareja perfecta''... en el fondo lo quería, pero también le aburría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madame Pomfrey tampoco se negó cuando Bellatrix le sonrió como una niña pequeña diciendo que, por arreglarle su perfecta nariz, le quedaría dar una mano en su trabajo... de todos modos buscar ungüentos, ingredientes y cambiar las sabanas de la enfermería no era demasiado que hacer habiendo solo tres ''internados'' en ella. Una de los que se encontraba en la enfermería era una Ravenclaw de tercero que había tenido un accidente en la clase de vuelo, a su opinión no era buena voladora si aún seguía tomando esa asignatura en ese grado... otro era un niño Gryffindor de primer año que no se detenía en decirle halagos tiernos a la pelinegra que solo ponía los ojos en blanco y sonreía por la elocuencia del pequeño que tenía su brazo vendado por caerse de las escaleras al correr en ellas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El que le había llamado la atención era Newt Scamander, aun en estado crítico por la horrorosa broma que le habían hecho, vio como su hermano Theseus, un Ravenclaw de su mismo año que la saludo cordialmente al verla, se presentó a visitarlo, el mayor había pasado la mayoría de la tarde acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor mientras suspiraba pesadamente, la pelinegra sintió como su casi inexistente corazón se hizo añicos con la escena ya que Narcissa tenía la misma edad del Hufflepuff y si estuviera en la situación del castaño ni siquiera se separaría un segundo de su hermana por el dolor que le causaría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otro hecho que era bastante singular a su vista fue como Percival Graves espero casi escondido en la enfermería hasta que el Ravenclaw se fuera para ver al castaño en la camilla. Bellatrix aguardo varias horas hasta poder intentar acercarse al Slytherin que seguramente iba asistir a la cena y por eso se despedía entre susurros de al parecer, su pareja.</em>
</p><p>― ¿No es un poco pequeño para vos Percival? ... <em>― pregunto Bella sin intenciones de hacer maldad ―</em> tenes diecisiete.</p><p>― No lo es demasiado. <em>― contesto el Slytherin ―</em> es más interesante y tierno que cualquier persona que conocí en este castillo.</p><p>― No voy a juzgarte. <em>― menciono Bellatrix con una sonrisa ―</em> tiene casi quince años, no doce o diez...</p><p>― Espero que no digas nada Black. <em>― menciono Percival levantándose de su asiento ―</em></p><p>― Tu secreto está en buenas manos Percival... yo no me entrometo en situaciones amorosas.</p><p>― Eso espero...</p><p>
  <em>El Slytherin se despidió de Bellatrix y Pomfrey le pidió a la pelinegra que acomodara las sabanas de Newt mientras ella cambiaba un vendaje antes de que la Slytherin fuera a cenar. Bella, arreglo delicadamente el acolchado del Hufflepuff tratando de ni siquiera moverlo cuando el castaño comenzó a murmurar.</em>
</p><p>― T...</p><p>― ¿Uhm? <em>― pregunto la Slytherin viendo como balbuceaba el menor ―</em></p><p>― Tom... Sly...― logro Newt susurrar con los ojos aun cerrados ―</p><p>― ¿Tom? ¿Sly?</p><p>― ¿Ya terminaste Bellatrix? <em>― interrumpió Pomfrey sacando de trance a la de rizos ―</em></p><p>― Si... ya está <em>― sonrió la pelinegra volviendo su mirada a Newt que descansaba como si ni siquiera hubiera dicho palabra alguna ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix era consciente de que había demasiados ''Tom'' en el castillo, pero solamente conocía uno de ''Sly''therin provocando que se llenara de dudas acerca si en verdad lo que le había pasado al Hufflepuff fue una broma. Al parecer Hogwarts no era solamente un lugar donde un anciano santurrón juntaba a sus alumnos con una réplica de una copa que solo creaba destrucción... también se escondían demasiados secretos que hasta podrían ocultarse en su propia cara y ella no lo sabría por nada del mundo.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ✦ [ 7 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖7〗</p><p>[ ᴇʟ ᴄᴀᴍɪɴᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ʟɪʙᴇʀᴛᴀᴅ ʏ ᴇʟ ᴘᴏᴅᴇʀ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Los merodeadores entraron al gran comedor donde todas las miradas se posaron sobre Peter que de inmediato se escondió tras el alto cuerpo de Sirius agarrando significativamente su túnica por detrás causando que Black pusiera los ojos en blanco para seguir su camino hacia a un asiento vació con James corriendo a la velocidad de la luz como si quisiera agarrar la Snitch dorada para sentarse al lado de Lily que esperaba distraídamente que Dumbledore iniciara la cena. Remus buscaba disimuladamente la mirada de Tom pero este no estaba presente y Lucius se encontraba hablando con Severus, ambos parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier segundo, el licántropo sintió como su estómago se retorcía ante la idea de que el pelinegro estaba con Bellatrix, su novia y prácticamente dueña del corazón de Grindelwald, reconciliándose entre besos en alguno de los pasillos... se sentía un imbécil enamorado de un imposible.</em>
</p><p>― Evans <em>― sonrió coquetamente James sentándose al lado de la pelirroja que solamente tenía cabeza para examinar detenidamente donde se encontraba Narcissa o las hermanas de esta ―</em></p><p>― Potter <em>― contesto secamente Lily sin aprestarle demasiada atención al de lentes ―</em></p><p>― ¿Estabas buscando al amor de tu vida? porque acá estoy, no es necesario buscarlo</p><p>― El horror de su vida será... <em>― dijo Sirius teniendo a Peter colgado como un koala a su lado ―</em></p><p>― Calla Padfoot <em>― bufo Potter con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― Si buscara el amor de mi vida, te aseguro que no vas a ser vos James... <em>― interrumpió la pelirroja viendo como Narcissa entraba prácticamente debajo de la túnica de su hermana mayor Andromeda ―</em></p><p>― ¿De quién te escondes Cissy? <em>― pregunto divertida la Slytherin a su hermana menor que iba pegada a su lado ―</em></p><p>― De nadie Andromeda <em>― contesto de inmediato la rubia cuando su mirada se conectó con la de Lily ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Esmeralda y zafiro se encontraron frente a frente luego de varias revelaciones que a pesar de ser bastantes obvias no iban a ser resueltas si no se hablaban en voz alta... Narcissa había estado antes de la cena pensando seriamente que decir respecto a lo sucedido entre Lily y ella, analizando aquello que siempre se negaba a hacer por capricho propio; lo que sentía respecto a Lucius era verdadero o una simple ilusión de la infancia que había traspasado más allá de la adolescencia provocando que por estar tras el rubio que no le daba ni siquiera un misero ''hola'' se había privado de vivir pequeños amores normales que se puede tener en su edad, pensar en otras personas y sentir más que una cierta obsesión que a veces no le dejaba respirar por las noches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily había abierto una puerta demasiado angosta y profunda a un nuevo mundo que la rubia quería descubrir, pero temía jamás poder salir de él, hundiéndose en ese cabello rojo que había comenzado a tenerle cercanía... tenía miedo de enamorarse de un imposible como fue con Malfoy... la Gryffindor tenía la misma edad de este, sueños, metas y un futuro por delante que no iba a detener por la simple idea de estar con una niña como ella que ni siquiera alcanzaba los ingredientes de la parte alta de la bodega del profesor Slughorn. Le daba pena ser ella en esos instantes, tan pequeña y frágil, confundida por su nuevo gran descubrimiento que, hacia dudar sobre su sexualidad, abrumaban al borde de lo incomprensible.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Estas bien Lily? <em>― pregunto Moony a la pelirroja que paso una mano por su cabello en frustración cuando la rubia desvió de inmediato su mirada para ignorarla olímpicamente ―</em></p><p>― Si Remus... no te preocupes <em>― contesto la Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué Dumbledore no sirve la cena? ya es tarde... <em>― interrumpió James ―</em></p><p>― Apenas son las diez <em>― menciono Sirius ―</em> debe ser porque Grindelwald todavía no se sentó en su mesa... debe estar esperándolo.</p><p>― Ay claro... como es el hijo de papi Albus hay que esperar a que el niño venga a sentarse a cenar o nadie prueba bocado <em>― bufo el de lentes con voz aguda ―</em> debe estar teniendo sexo con su novia y uno acá pasando hambre</p><p>― Cierra la boca James... estás hablando de mi prima <em>― dijo Black casi levantando la voz al ver como Remus se removía incomodo en su asiento por lo dicho ―</em></p><p>― Pero si siempre te quejas de que está loca <em>― refuto el de lentes ―</em></p><p>― De todas maneras... no seas imprudente. <em>― menciono Remus en tono firme provocando que hasta Lily lo observara de inmediato ya que el castaño rara vez usaba ese deje con alguno de sus amigos ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius observaba a distancia toda la situación junto a Severus desde la mesa de las serpientes. Ambos Slytherin estaban preocupados hacia lo que fuera hacer Tom con Bellatrix sabiendo que ambos pelinegros eran capaces de lanzarse el uno al otro por la torre de astronomía dejando de lado cualquier respeto o cariño que podrían tenerse. Malfoy quería que la tierra se tragara a Potter por completo al estar molestando a Lily pero aún más por hacerlo sentirse como un completo estúpido al tenerlo pensando en sus acciones cuando era obvio que James solo buscaba atención ya que a la primera de cambio las sonrisas y ojos brillosos de ciervo bebe se los dedicaba de nuevo a la pelirroja mientras él se mantenía internamente esperando al menos una mueca, sentía su corazón arder, pero no de celos o furia... si no de dolor, por esperar algo que siempre iba a negar pero en el fondo si lo deseaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cada vez que los ojos de Potter lo observaban solo podía recordarlo a él, quizás solamente por aquel reflejo le molestaba que James lo contemplara... es como si Anthony estuviera de nuevo con él, pero eso era imposible. Ese Muggle era alguien demasiado distinto al de lentes, lo único que tenían en común era su mirada soñadora que le estrujaba el alma, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo ardía casi en llamas cuando los recuerdos lo abrumaban completamente, recordándole al pie de la letra porque sigue a Tom hacia el camino ''de la libertad'' a pesar de que Grindelwald jamás pudo entender del todo porque Malfoy acepto ciegamente sin ninguna objeción a su revolución, el pelinegro ni siquiera pregunto hundiéndose en el silencio eterno tomando el estigma que tendría hasta el día de su muerte solo para obtener lo que le fue arrebatado.</em>
</p><p>― No se cansan de hacer el ridículo... <em>― menciono Severus cuando James hizo gritar a Sirius de un pellizco y este le pegara en el rostro mientras Remus los observaba con mirada desaprobatoria junto a Peter que reía a carcajadas ―</em> Potter está chillando de nuevo por Lily.</p><p>― Que haga lo que quiera, me da completamente igual. ―<em> contesto Malfoy con narcisismo para luego dedicarle una mirada de asco a Potter que se dignó por fin a observarlo mientras Severus solo le sonrió en silencio al ver una pequeña chispa de celos en los ojos de su amigo ―</em></p><p>― Oh... ¿pero que tenemos acá? ¿Lucius Malfoy celoso? pensé que te molestaba el simple hecho de saber que Potter existe.<em> ― dijo burlonamente a nada de escupir un pulmón de la risa que quería soltar ―</em></p><p>― Dios santo, cierra la boca Severus <em>― menciono el rubio con horror a nada de clavarle su varita en un ojo a Snape ―</em> que vergüenza.</p><p>― Los shippeo... <em>― confeso el pelinegro ―</em> lo siento Lu, son mi nuevo otp.</p><p>― ¿Qué es otp? ¿shippeo? <em>― pregunto confundido Lucius ―</em></p><p>― Tonterías del mundo muggle... <em>― contesto Severus reprimiendo su risa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>James quería arrancarse cabello por cabello al ver como Lucius volvía a dedicarle miradas llenas de repulsión como antes de saber su sexualidad y que su extraña relación de enemistad cambiara drásticamente de irse de inmediato a los maleficios a reír juntos hablando de cualquier banalidad que al de lentes se le ocurriera decir solamente para escuchar la melodiosa risa del rubio que podría pedirle cualquier cosa que el accedería sin dudar solo para ver su sonrisa. Tal como la comida ya en las mesas, dos tartas estaban enfrente suyo sin poder evitar compararlo con su situación. Elegir el pastel de cerezas tan rojas como el cabello de Lily o el de limón tan agrio y dulce como Lucius, ¿cuál de las dos debería de tomar siendo consciente de que comenzaba a tener sentimientos encontrados con cierta cabellera rubia y afección por la mujer que llamaba ''amor de su vida''?</em>
</p><p>― Esta es la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida... <em>― susurro James viendo las dos tartas con las miradas confundidas de sus amigos sobre el ―</em></p><p>― ¿Estas bien Prongs? <em>― pregunto Sirius con una mueca de inquietud por la mirada embelesada de Potter ―</em></p><p>― Podes comer ambas James... no va a suceder nada malo <em>― menciono Remus ―</em></p><p>― No puedo, sería un pecado hacer eso, no puedo vivir sabiendo que elegí a uno y al otro no, los necesito a ambos actualmente.</p><p>― ¿Que? ¿por qué? <em>― interrumpió curiosamente Peter ―</em></p><p>― Son demasiado sexys ambas... <em>― sonrió el de lentes aun con la mirada sobre ambos pasteles ―</em></p><p>― Si... son muy sexys, James... <em>― contesto Sirius anotando mentalmente aplicarse un obliviate apenas llegara a la torre de Gryffindor para olvidar aquella escena mientras observaba detenidamente a Severus que comía en silencio... ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El Gryffindor esa noche iba a dormir como un ángel después de demasiado tiempo al tener la bufanda de Severus con él, soñando y recordando como le dedico aquellas cálidas sonrisas que hacían entibiar su fría alma que vivía en congelamiento por sus sentimientos ocultos... quería amarlo, atisbarlo y apreciarlo como el ser idílico que era. No le importaba la mala reputación o lo que los demás dijeran de el cuándo era todo lo que quería en su vida, lo único que necesitaba Black era al Slytherin a su lado y lo iba a lograr luchando por su amor sin importarle que Regulus lo observara con asco como si fuera consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el menor, estaba decidido en obtener aquellos ojos oscuros solamente para él, sabía bien como comenzar la búsqueda del corazón de Snape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James poco a poco empezaba a aceptar que se sentía demasiado atraído hacia Malfoy a pesar de que aun detestaba que fuera un arrogante... aquel narcisista lo traía completamente de la túnica con aquella sonrisa encantadora, lunares al costado de su rostro y risa que hechizaba a cualquier ser humano, además de un buen tafanario por que podría estar más ciego que un topo, pero jamás lo estaría para observar un buen trasero sea de quien sea. Mientras Potter aceptaba que comenzaba a tenerle afecto a Lucius, el Slytherin se negaba rotundamente a volver a reír en su presencia o al menos dedicarle una simple mirada sin odio cargado en ella... su mustio constante no se lo permitía, la filofobía que estaba en su interior... el simple recuerdo de Anthony no lo dejaba en paz como para atreverse a ello.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Mustio: </b>Que está triste, abatido o melancólico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Atisbar:</b> Observar algo con atención pero con disimulo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Idílico: </b>Que es utópico o excesivamente idealizado.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor luego de salir de la enfermería con más dudas que respuestas... ¿por qué Newt Scamander menciono a Tom cuando supuestamente el Slytherin y Hufflepuff ni siquiera se conocían?, era consciente de que en cualquier momento el pelinegro saldría de entre la oscuridad que la rodeaba y el tan solo pensar en lo sucedido Grindelwald lo sabría al instante mediante la legeremancia, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano a pesar de que no eran cercanos como pareja... alguna vez fueron amigos arruinando por completo su vínculo siendo algo más que eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre pudo sentir la oscuridad latente en el Slytherin, oculto entre la luz que sus padres habían puesto en su interior tratando de que la magia oscura jamás penetrara la mente de su pequeño, pero Bellatrix lo sabía... era consciente de que Tom caminaba por el mismo camino que su padre Gellert aunque no lo veía, lo intuía pero jamás decía nada al respecto, cuando Grindelwald la encontrara no iba a recibir unos simples chillidos escandalosos por lo de Peter y ella, iba hallar aún más que eso, estaba segura.</em>
</p><p>― Es mejor no saber ciertas cosas Bella <em>― menciono Tom saliendo por uno de los oscuros pasillos ―</em> ¿no?</p><p>― Ya era sospechoso que no aparecieras. <em>― contesto la pelinegra dedicándole una dulce sonrisa en señal de que no le temía en lo absoluto mientras jugaba con su varita en mano ―</em></p><p>― Pensaba solo hablar seriamente por lo de Pettigrew pero veo que ya sabes demasiado.<em> ― dijo el Slytherin devolviéndole la sonrisa a su novia mientras la tomaba de la mano ―</em> siempre admire que fueras testadura a pesar de todo.</p><p>― Pensé que no te agradaba aquella actitud.</p><p>― Porque él no querer aprender oclumancia es verdaderamente esperar a la muerte en la puerta de tu hogar aún más sabiendo que yo soy un legeremente experimentado al borde de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás sin querer hacerlo... podría aplicarte un obliviate pero no quiero ser cruel a menos que no aceptes lo que te voy a proponer, de todas maneras... creo que ya, Scamander te dio una pista demasiado directa a donde quiero dirigirme.</p><p>― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿por qué le hiciste eso al Hufflepuff?</p><p>― ¿Te gustaría ser libre Bellatrix? <em>―Tom le sonrió cálidamente una vez mas ―</em> sé que en el fondo de tu corazón quisieras deshacerte de mí sin importarte absolutamente nada... no sos como tus padres, lo sé.</p><p>― No me conoces lo suficiente como decir eso, Tom... <em>― susurro Bella ―</em></p><p>― Te conozco más que a mí mismo mi dulce Bella... ¿queres ser libre junto a tus hermanas o casarte con el primer sangre pura que muestre unas joyas y tu madre te mande a ponerte un vestido blanco? <em>― menciono Grindelwald con suavidad cuidando cada palabra que decía ―</em> si no estuvieras conmigo... ella te hubiera casado con el degenerado de Lestrange. ¿acaso quieres eso, Bellatrix? ¿casarte y ser infeliz? yo no deseo eso para vos cariño...</p><p>
  <em>Tom sabía perfectamente que decir y utilizar a la hora de seducir a cada uno de sus seguidores o como amaba llamarles, ''mortifagos'', no utilizaba la violencia o hechizos para que lo siguieran... siempre jactándose de su habilidad para jugar con las frases. Las palabras son, en su no tan humilde opinión, su más inagotable fuente de magia, capaz de infligir daño y de remediarlo (1). Él jugaba con el dolor y amor, con las debilidades o virtudes para que se unieran a él en la búsqueda de la libertad, seducía con su elocuencia e imagen atractiva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba al tanto que Bellatrix en el fondo se sentía sola, siempre valiéndose por lo que los demás hablaban de ella... de su locura irremediable sabiendo que, tras esos oscuros ojos de maldad, solo había una niña asustada que deseaba que sus padres dejaran de decidir por ella y sus hermanas como aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de comprometerse con Lestrange, un hombre ya graduado de Hogwarts que tenía varios años más que ella... y con varios me refiero a casi dos décadas, pero justamente, en el mundo de los sangre pura solo importa el estatus y cuantas joyas tenían en su poder... él iba a liberar a la Slytherin ya que, si no podía mantenerla alejada de su mundo, la traería a él a pesar de todo, no se podía echar a perder una excelente bruja. </em>
</p><p>― Puedo darte la libertad de elegir como ser, con quien estar, entre otros... no estas loca, y si lo estas, ambos lo estamos.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix asintió no tan segura de su decisión dejando que las palabras de Tom penetraran su mente mientras este le dio un cálido beso en la frente para conjurar con el pensamiento la marca tenebrosa en los brazos de sus seguidores dentro del castillo desapareciendo juntos de la mano hacia un lugar donde nadie sospecharía ni sabría nada de lo que ocurriría luego de lo sucedido ajeno a la situación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom Grindelwald tenía ese poder, no era solamente un joven atractivo y ejemplar... era mágico, encantaba con aquello que pocos poseían. Las palabras correctas en todo momento que hacían que cualquiera fuera de su mano. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>(1):</b> Textual cambiada de frase de Dumbledore en ''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte''</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La marca tenebrosa ardía en el brazo de cada uno de los mortifagos en el gran comedor, dispuestos a retirarse lentamente sin llamar la atención disimulando entre risas que se dirigían directo hacia sus salas comunes para descansar. Remus fue el único de sus amigos que pudo divisar como Lucius y Severus fueron los primeros en querer irse del lugar temiendo lo peor por Tom sin tener idea alguna de lo que se iba a llevar a cabo, su magia se descontrolo de inmediato dejando a todos perplejos incluyendo a Snape y Malfoy que estaban a nada de cruzar la puerta, el simple hecho de volar los platos de todos los estudiantes por los aires y romperlos excepto el suyo fue lo que dejo a enteramente a los presentes con la palabra en la boca.</em>
</p><p>― Lo siento... <em>― musito de inmediato viendo como sus amigos estaban con sus respectivas comidas el rostro y cabeza ―</em></p><p>― Ya no tenes que decidir cual pastel comerte James, tenes a ambos hasta en la ropa interior <em>― menciono Sirius cerrando los ojos tratando de tomar paciencia mientras los otros dos animagos miraban con ojos curiosos a Remus ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El licántropo no entendía el por qué su mágica se desequilibró de tal manera, pero al observar de nuevo las puertas del gran comedor, Severus y Lucius ya se habían ido sin dejar rastro de ellos incluyendo de que la única que faltaba en la mesa de Gryffindor era la gran Lily Evans... Albus Dumbledore miro con asombro al merodeador para luego buscar a su hijo con la mirada sin encontrarlo, definitivamente algo sucedía para que él no se presentara a cenar dejándolo pasar con una sonrisa disimulada a Minerva, luego se encargaría de buscarlo. El castillo estaba tranquilo, pero en las penumbras, el nuevo señor tenebroso nacía lentamente entre las sombras de la noche. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix caminaba rápidamente de la mano con Tom llegando a la famosa entrada de la sala de los menesteres provocando que su puerta apareciera de inmediato entrando a un oscuro salón decorado con un gran candelabro al estilo de Grindelwald que sonrió al ver como estaba ambientado el lugar. La pelinegra no podía emitir palabra alguna acerca de lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando vio como sus compañeros de casa entraban con máscaras extrañas y sombrías sin poder divisar el rostro de cada uno, aun no entendía que planeaba su respectivo novio, pero captaba que no era algo pequeño apto para un joven de dieciocho años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom sonreía plenamente sin importarle que tendría que convencer a Bellatrix de unirse a él, la pelinegra era verdaderamente un peligro, aunque le aplicara el mismo un obliviate... no sabía por dónde comenzar sintiendo de nuevo el poder en sus manos mientras que una oleada de electricidad pasaba por su columna vertebral, estaba obsesionado con ser adorado, esperando por un mañana toda su vida... anhelando entre las sombras por su momento, aprendiendo a matar antes de sentirse a salvo prefiriendo el suicidio antes de convertirse en un esclavo, era Lord Voldemort. Hijo del gran Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald, encubado en la matriz de Merope Gaunt, una gran bruja descendiente de Salazar Slytherin... podía tener el mundo a sus pies, lo iba a obtener.</em>
</p><p>― Es una alegría verlos... me alaga que siguieran a la marca por instinto. <em>― dijo Tom observando a más de treinta alumnos Slytherin, y algunos Ravenclaw ―</em> ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenemos una junta... ¿un mes, quizás? no lo sé ni me interesa de todas maneras, traigan a Nagini. <em>― ordeno el pelinegro para que varios de sus seguidores sacaran sus varitas conjurando una de las paredes de la habitación ―</em></p><p>― ¿A quién? <em>― pregunto asustada Bella tomando fuertemente el brazo de Tom que solo la observo con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Bellatrix... pero ahora te vas a enterar, si es que te unes a nosotros, claro.</p><p>― ¿Que es todo esto?...</p><p>― Ellos son mis mortifagos dentro del castillo, mis seguidores. <em>― menciono señalando a los alumnos con máscaras ―</em></p><p>― ¿Seguidores? <em>― pregunto casi susurrando bajo la mirada de varios mortifagos que ni siquiera te atrevían a respirar, ellos jamás esperaron que la pareja de su lord se uniera a sus filas―</em> ¿a que estas jugando Thomas?</p><p>― Yo no soy Thomas para ellos... soy Voldemort. Ellos son mis seguidores, hay más afuera de estas paredes, ex partidarios de mi padre... yo quiero y voy a ser como él. <em>― contesto el pelinegro seriamente ―</em> busco la libertad, no pretendo ser más una aberración, que a mis espaldas digan que soy solamente el estúpido hijo de Dumbledore y Grindelwald...</p><p>― Vas a matar a los muggles... <em>― interrumpió Bella logrando que Lucius tragara duramente estando detrás de Tom, el recuerdo de Anthony otra vez volvía a su mente ―</em></p><p>― No voy a matar a ningún Muggle, me dan igual si son no mágicos, impuros, sangre limpia o sucia... por mí se pueden morir todos si es necesario por la causa, excepto yo y los que deseamos esto. <em>― menciono tratando de no levantar la voz, ante todo tenía que mantener la compostura, no iba a lograr embelesarla si comenzaba a gritar ―</em> busco la independencia sin importar el estatus de sangre, exponer a la comunidad mágica sin escondernos... todos ellos <em>― dijo apuntando a los individuos con su extraña varita ― </em>buscan ser libres, poder amar a un muggle o un mestizo sin que se interpongan los sangre pura... el no tener que esconder su magia a los no magic, poder vivir en armonía alejando las guerras sin sentido de los muggles.</p><p>― ¿Por qué queres que me una? ¿por qué usas las artes oscuras? ¿qué le hiciste a Scamander?</p><p>― Hablando de Scamander...<em> ― menciono atrayendo rápidamente de rodillas en un movimiento de varita a uno de sus mortifagos quitándole de inmediato la máscara dejando ver su verdadera identidad ―</em> ... eres un inútil Percival... <em>― dijo con asco observando al joven Slytherin enfrente suyo ―</em></p><p>― Graves... <em>― susurro la pelinegra en asombro ―</em></p><p>―! No le borraste la memoria a Newt ¡<em>― grito enfurecido Tom y Bellatrix juro que los ojos del pelinegro se volvieron rojos ―</em></p><p>― Lo siento mi señor... es que... <em>― contesto casi ahogado del miedo que le provocaba que su lord lo apuntara con su varita ―</em></p><p>―! ES QUE NADA ¡<em>― grito Voldemort ―</em> Newt se ofreció voluntariamente a esta tarea para que vos me pidieras como un estúpido enamorado desmemorizarlo y no lo hagas bien... ¿sabes por qué ella esta acá? <em>― apunto esta vez su varita a Bellatrix ―</em> porque gracias a Salazar mi novia escucho sus murmuros y no la enfermera, ¿sabes que sucedería si se dan por enterados de esto antes de tiempo? ni siquiera el pequeño Hufflepuff que tienes de pareja hizo tan mal las cosas.</p><p>
  <em>Tom dejo a Percival en el suelo para volver a observar a Bellatrix que lo contemplaba con estupor en su rostro viendo la verdadera naturaleza de su novio, el hijo de Albus Dumbledore, la luz entre la oscuridad del mundo mágico.</em>
</p><p>― Newt es uno más de mis seguidores... él se ofreció para una de mis tareas personales y cuando todo fallo, este estúpido me pidió que le aplicara el mismo el obliviate ya que está en una relación extraña con Scamander, pero ya con tu presencia sabemos que no salió como todos creíamos.</p><p>― Acá esta... <em>― dijo una Gryffindor con una máscara que desapareció al instante conectando su mirada con la de Bellatrix, la Slytherin reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lado ―</em></p><p>― Lily Evans...</p><p>― Es muy irónico que sea la única Gryffindor, ¿no? ―<em> menciono Tom con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras su serpiente Nagini se enrollaba cariñosamente en su cuello ― </em>mi querida Lily busca la libertad y que dejen de llamarla sangre sucia de una vez por todas... te presento a Nagini, ella es mi serpiente... se esconde entre las paredes del castillo.</p><p>
  <em>La maledictus pasaba su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro por el rostro de Grindelwald. Nagini amaba a Tom, lo respetaba por que la había entendido y cuidado, le debía absolutamente todo, pero, aunque así no fuera, se quedaría a su lado, ya que lo reconsideraba su mejor amigo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué debería de unirme a un loco que quiere ser como su padre?</p><p>― Porque... sé que tenes miedo a parpadear y estar casada con alguien que no amas. <em>― dijo Grindelwald casi en un susurro haciendo que solamente Bella lo escuchara ―</em> eres hermosa Bellatrix, una magnifica bruja como tus hermanas que te aman y amas hasta la estrella que lleva tu nombre. Te sientes sola al borde de lo inconmensurable... sos fuerte y brillante, pero tenes sentimientos como cualquier otro ser humano, queres ser alguien y temes no serlo por solo ser un accesorio más en tu familia, ser solo un nombre más en un árbol genealógico que en el fondo solo te trajo dolor al entender que significa tu condena en ser una bruja que se casa sin amor por joyas y dinero, postrada a convertirse en una mujer refinada sin gracia alguna... quieres más que eso.</p><p>
  <em>Los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix comenzaron a cerrarse por inercia al escuchar como Tom decía su realidad, no quería llorar, pero su vida era demasiado triste y monótona. Vivía y nació para ser un mueble como todas las mujeres de su familia, ella era fuerte pero como mencionaba el pelinegro, al fin y al cabo, era una simple humana a pesar de ser una bruja... jamás podría saber que era estudiar más allá de su aprendizaje en Hogwarts, nunca podría casarse con alguien por amor o considerar a un joven que no sea sangre pura, Grindelwald le había salvado ya una vez cuando le propuso ser su pareja siendo consciente que si no hubiera sucedido así, estaría comprometida con Lestrange u otro hombre mayor que le trajera más prestigio a la familia Black... porque ante todo era la supremacía de la sangre pura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom era persuasivo, era como un ángel de la muerte... encantaba a las personas con sus palabras, les decía lo que querían escuchar, los convencía y elogiaba aprovechándose del litost de cada individuo que veía aquellos angelicales ojos de distinto color.</em>
</p><p>― Podrás ser lo que quieras en el nuevo mundo que forjaremos sin ataduras de ningún tipo... no estás sola.</p><p>
  <em>Bella vio como las mascara de cada uno de los seguidores de Tom se esfumaron como humo dejando ver sus rostros quedando sin aliento viendo al narcisista de Lucius y al frió de Severus entre sus filas, a pesar de que sean amigos cercanos al pelinegro... jamás espero que ellos compartieran sus ideales... si Malfoy pudo, ¿por qué ella no?... el entendía lo que era pertenecer a una familia sometida a las costumbres antiguas... no quería seguir siendo una esclava, deseaba lo mejor para sus hermanas, anhelaba ser libre.</em>
</p><p>― Quiero unirme. <em>― afirmo segura con una sonrisa sacando una sincera por parte de Tom ―</em></p><p>― Bienvenida a las filas de Lord Voldemort, Black.<em> ― menciono Lily con suficiencia ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius veía la situación tras el pelinegro con Severus a su lado, podía cortar con un cuchillo la tensión creada cuando Bellatrix acepto ser parte de ellos... le temían a Black y aún más siendo una de las brujas más poderosas del castillo, que se uniera a las artes oscuras y filas era una afirmación de que Voldemort crecía mediante que sus seguidores se unían a él, todos tenían una que otra razón para estarlo.</em>
</p><p><em>Así como Lily quería dejar de ser ''una inmunda sangre sucia'' insignificante para la comunidad mágica, Severus deseaba vengarse de Regulus y dejar de sufrir por su padre muggle que atormentaba a su madre con la violencia ejercida sobre ella, Lucius también tenía una razón oscura con Anthony enlazada a una de las peores maldiciones... todos seguían a Tom por libertad, porque sabía encantar a cualquiera que pasara a su lado, la marca tenebrosa fue puesta sobre el delicado brazo izquierdo de Bellatrix mientras Grindelwald ya podía oler el olor a tierra mojada producto de la lluvia que se desataría al convocarla en el cielo cuando fuera el primer ataque de sus mortifagos en el mundo mágico, estaba un paso más cerca de ser uno de magos más poderosos del mundo. </em> </p><p>
  <em><b>Inconmensurable: </b>Que es muy difícil o imposible de medir o valorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Litost:</b> Es el dolor producido por la visión de la propia miseria puesta en evidencia. Es una mezcla de tristeza, autocompasión, nostalgia, humillación. Es indispensable esta palabra para comprender el alma humana.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Los merodeadores dormían tranquilamente cada uno en su respectiva cama, había sido un largo día para todos y aun mas con el último suceso en el gran comedor que sin duda saco de quicio a Sirius que se encontraba nervioso y sonriente por una razón desconocida para los demás, pero no aprestaron demasiada atención ya que Black era conocido por ser el rey del drama la mayoría del tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James se movía inquieto en su cama con las cortinas cerradas, era un sueño verdaderamente agradable para el de lentes que dentro de este veía atentamente como una dulce pelirroja chupaba ansiosamente como un caramelo o helado su pene, reconocería aquel cabello hasta dormido literalmente. Era su amaba Lily, dueña de su alma y cuerpo mientras Malfoy permanecía lejos de su mente hasta que el rojo intenso que tenía entre manos empujando aún más la cabeza de ella, desapareció convirtiéndose en un sedoso y casi blanco pelo rubio dejando sin aire a Potter que observaba con devoción a su Slytherin favorito que le sonreía ladinamente como si supiera que el maldito mundo era suyo con tan solo sonreír de esa manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius pasaba delicadamente su fina lengua que resaltaba con su palidez al ser rosa sandía </em>
  <em>desde el glande hasta </em>
  <em>tenerlo por completo dentro de su cavidad bucal mientras que el de lentes le sostenía su sedoso cabello rubio digno de la realeza. El ruido de la saliva por el movimiento brusco y los gemidos por parte de James era lo único que se escuchaba, los húmedos labios de Malfoy pasando una y otra vez desde la punta hasta el final era su perdición... quería pertenecerle al Slytherin y no deseaba que se terminara aquella fantasía hasta que despertó sudado de pies a cabeza con una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas.</em>
</p><p>― Mierda... <em>― susurro sentándose en su cama viendo el gran problema entre sus pantalones de pijama... dormirse de nuevo no era una opción así que vio entre un hueco de sus cortinas que nadie estuviera despierto para salir corriendo al baño con lentes y varita en mano para encerrarse ―</em> va a asesinarme si sabe que alguna vez hice esto pensando en el... ¿por qué justo con ese estúpido?</p><p>
  <em><b>''Pecado que no se ve, ni hay testigos, pecado que no existe''</b> pensó de inmediato mientras se ponía los lentes, meditando seriamente que hacer respecto a su grave problema que no parecía querer descender hasta que llego a la conclusión de que era lo mejor que podría realizar para hacerse cargo de sus actos... nadie lo mando a soñar con Lucius haciéndole una mamada, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto como el hombre maduro a punto de graduarse que debería ser. Pensaba en aquel cuerpo que parecía bien formado cuando tenía el uniforme de Quidditch puesto, el gran paquete que Malfoy se traía entre las piernas que siempre había notado que se agrandaba aún más cuando estaban en un partido, aunque jamás dijo nada al respecto ni siquiera para burlarse... el largo cabello casi blanco que podría ser la fantasía sexual de cualquiera, su risa que lo hacía sentir en las nubes desde que lo contemplo por primera vez de cerca. Estaba perdiéndose en unos ojos grises y sonrisa suntuosa, en poco (verdaderamente poco) tiempo se había dado cuenta que en realidad el Slytherin no le desagradaba después de todo, no podría decir lo contrario cuando estaba masturbándose pensando en él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su mano iba rápido con los ojos cerrados imaginando que era la varonil mano de su ahora amor secreto que a pesar de ser consciente que lastimaría a Remus, pero si no lo decía en voz alta... nada malo podría suceder. Sus testículos estaban duros como piedras, necesitaba con todo su ser una buena sesión de sexo o explotaría, si no podía tener a Malfoy... podría quitarse las ganas con alguien más mientras imaginaba que era el, ni siquiera Lily estaba en sus planes, era demasiado loco como una simple obsesión cambiaba de lugar por otra... admitir que le gustaba un hombre era la revelación del siglo aún más que la de Lucius, él no era como Sirius que admitía haber estado con hombres como con mujeres, aunque las chicas eran su especialidad, pero ya a esas alturas dudaba demasiado de la sexualidad de su amigo ya que hace un año que no le veía ninguna conquista o polvo alrededor o al menos como Moony que admitía ser gay a tiempo completo desde que respiro por primera vez luego de salir del vientre de su madre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A él no le gustaban los chicos, le gustaba Lucius y solo Malfoy. Planeaba masturbarse más seguido pensando en su sonrisa y cuerpo tonificado cuando acabo dejando su semen en el piso observando el enchastre que provoco al abrir los ojos limpiándose a el mismo y luego a lo que había ensuciado. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien al respecto que no fuera Remus, así que camino hacia la cama de Padfoot abriendo escandalosamente las persianas de este.</em>
</p><p>―! Sirius ¡<em>― grito James ―</em></p><p>―! ¿QUE?! <em>― contesto Sirius parando medio cuerpo de la cama dejando ver dos rodajas de pepino en sus ojos junto a una mascarilla verde provocando un grito de horror por parte del de lentes, la bufanda Slytherin estaba a su lado como si durmiera abrazado al objeto ―</em>! ESTABA SOÑANDO CON SEVERUS ¡</p><p>― ¿...Con quien...? <em>― pregunto confundido Potter ―</em></p><p>―! CON RICKY ¡ <em><b>(1)</b></em> <em>― se corrigió de inmediato Black sacándose las rodajas de pepino de sus ojos, luego de decidir luchar por Severus tomando cartas en el asunto había podido darse el gusto de dormir como un ángel y arreglar su rostro ―</em> maldita sea Prongs, ¿qué quieres?... por fin después de demasiado tiempo puedo tener mi sueño de belleza y me interrumpes</p><p>― Yo... yo... nada <em>― contesto el azabache sonriendo viendo como Wormtail y Moony ni siquiera habían escuchado el escándalo que había provocado ― </em>sigue en tu sueño de belleza...</p><p>― Voy a asesinarte James Potter <em>― dijo entre dientes el pelinegro viendo como el azabache se fue corriendo a su cama cerrando las persianas detrás de el ―</em> un día de estos van a matarme... si no sos vos, seguramente es Remus o Peter.</p><p>― Lo se mama ... <em>― susurro divertido Prongs por las quejas de su amigo similares a las de su madre olvidándose por completo lo que iba a decirle al pelinegro ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Aquella noche no fue como cualquier otra, Bellatrix Black era parte de los mortifagos viendo la obsesión de Tom con ser libre y adorado más allá de estar siempre en las sombras, Sirius había decidido luchar por Severus con uñas y dientes mientras James se masturbo por primera vez pensando en un hombre que no era cualquier persona si no el mismo Lucius Malfoy. Snape buscando venganza, Lily siendo la única Gryffindor al lado de las artes oscuras y un rubio metido por causas desconocidas. El nuevo señor oscuro se acercaba a paso firme junto a nuevas revelaciones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Suntuoso:</b> Que es magnífico, sumamente espléndido o lujoso en extremo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>(1): </b>Referencia a ''Las aventuras del emperador''.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ✦ [ 8 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖8〗</p><p>[ ᴀᴘᴜᴇsᴛᴀ, ᴘᴇʟɪɢʀᴏ ʏ ᴘʀᴏᴍᴇsᴀ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Los merodeadores habían pasado una noche casi tranquila y aún más teniendo la última clase del día junto a Slytherin haciendo que los cuatro sonrieran entre ellos con total naturalidad. James ignoraba el hecho de haberse masturbado pensando en Malfoy, Remus dejaba pasar la sonrisa de Potter notando rápidamente que no era a causa de Lily... Peter solo mantenía su rostro de feliz cumpleaños en alto mientras Sirius sonreía lo más disimulado que podía, no se le hacía difícil fingir seriedad siendo un Black, dueños del engaño y porte aristocrático que, aunque quisiera disminuir con su túnica desarreglada y corbata floja, no podía hacerse pasar ni de casualidad por un vagabundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Sirius le gustaría que su vida fuera una historia de amor como aquellas que leía Remus entre lágrimas por tales hechos en plena madrugada, pero no lo era... eso solo existía en los libros de cuentos donde la magia no podía dañar a nadie si no es para que la princesa se quedara con el príncipe. Él no era un uno, aunque las personas al verlo dirían lo contrario, solo actuaba como un estúpido que molesto durante años al amor de su vida hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad valía el joven de ojos oscuros que tanto aborreció en el pasado. Su biografía no había sido escrita por el mejor escritor o hecha de rosas rojas, también sufría a su manera tolerando las reprimendas de su madre al no ser un hombre ''hecho y derecho'' como Regulus; algo ilógico ya que el menor de los Black era la persona más monstruosa sobre la tierra, y el constantemente sobrellevaba las obligaciones de ser el mayor y futuro patriarca de su familia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros cuando solo quería ser un adolescente de dieciocho años común y corriente como cualquier otro... estaba enamorado, quería ser amado.</em>
</p><p>― Se te cae la baba Sirius... <em>― susurro Remus con una sonrisa a Black que solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras esperaban que Trelawney se dignara en dejar de decirle a una de sus compañeras de casa que iba a morir pronto ―</em></p><p>― Sos el menos indicado para decir eso <em>― bufo el mayor provocando un rápido sonrojo en las mejillas del menor que había estado ''discretamente'' admirando a Grindelwald que leía atentamente su libro de adivinación ―</em> me das vergüenza... entre Malfoy o este, prefería al teñido.</p><p>― Cierra la boca Sirius. <em>― trato de callar el licántropo a Black pero solo logro que Sybill Trelawney fuera automáticamente enfrente suyo observándolo con esos gigantescos lentes que poseía la profesora ―</em></p><p>― Veo algo en ti cariño <em>― dijo la mujer en alto haciendo que todos los alumnos observaran al merodeador incluyendo a Tom que saco su nariz del libro que leía para contemplar al castaño ―</em> es oscuridad y luz... estas enlazándote a alguien muy poderoso, con la crueldad y bondad en una fina línea. <em>― Sybill suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar ―</em> estas nublando su camino rápidamente, atrapándolo como un lobo a su presa.</p><p>
  <em>Remus observaba con ojos abiertos a la profesora mientras los merodeadores solo respiraban pesadamente temiendo quedarse sin aire asustándose simplemente al escuchar la palabra ''lobo''. Tom contemplaba la situación con tranquilidad levantando una ceja al oír a Trelawney pasando su vista rápidamente hacia la página del libro que leía camuflado por un hechizo. ''Licántropos: signos y verdades''. La noche fue dura para Grindelwald cuando tuvo que esconderse rápidamente en su cama siendo levantando por su propio padre exigiendo explicaciones del por qué no había ido a la cena inventando la excusa de que tuvo una discusión con Bellatrix que le quito por completo el apetito. No era la primera vez que le mentía a Albus, aunque en el fondo le doliera, sabía que era lo mejor... no pretendía ni quería que su progenitor estuviera al tanto de sus planes, mientras más fuera de ellos estuviera, más tranquilo podría estar ante el miedo de tener que batirse a duelo con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno de los mayores temores de Tom era tener un duelo con uno de sus padres, no porque les tuviera pavor asumiendo que lo derrotarían de inmediato diciendo que era solamente un niño, le inquietaba la idea de hacerles daño.</em>
</p><p>― No le sos indiferente porque no son tan distintos después de todo... luz y oscuridad siempre deben estar juntas para que allá balance<em> ― menciono retirándose a paso lento ―</em></p><p>― Esta demente... <em>― murmuro James para que Trelawney se diera vuelta con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― Yo no diría que estoy demente cuando usted quiere jugar a las muñecas pelirrojas y aún más a las rubias, señor Potter.</p><p>― ¿Q-que? <em>― pregunto horrorizado el de lentes con una risa nerviosa haciendo que Tom y Severus rieran por la cara de espanto de Lucius ―</em> no sé de qué me está hablando.</p><p>― ¿No lo sabes? <em>― bufo Remus notablemente molesto ―</em></p><p>― ¿Tenes algo que decirnos James? <em>― indago Peter confundido ―</em></p><p>― Pregunto lo mismo Lucius... ¿algo que decirnos? <em>― interrogo divertido Severus bajo la mirada enamorada de Sirius que ignoraba que Pettigrew estuviera a punto de abrir el cuerpo del de lentes solo para corroborar que fuera humano ―</em></p><p>― No sé de qué me están hablando. <em>― contesto Lucius rojo de la ira que le provocaba James calmando su expresión al escuchar a Trelawney despidiéndose ya que la clase había concluido. ― </em>tengo que ir al baño, ¿me acompañan señoritos?</p><p>― Tengo que ir a la biblioteca y buscar algunos libros. <em>― contesto Snape recogiendo sus cosas ―</em></p><p>― Y yo tengo asuntos que atender. <em>― menciono Tom observando a Remus a distancia ―</em></p><p>― ¿Bellatrix? <em>― pregunto Lucius con una sonrisa contemplando a Black ―</em></p><p>― No puedo entrar al baño de hombres, no soy uno... Malfoy. <em>― contesto entre dientes la pelinegra ―</em></p><p>― Oh... ¿en serio? creí que si lo eras con ese cabello espantoso. <em>― dijo el rubio antes de retirarse esquivando uno de los hechizos de Bella ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius agradeció internamente que ninguno de sus amigos lo acompañaran, sería sospechoso el no haber preguntado si lo seguirían hasta ahí siendo que eran casi uña y mugre junto a Lily, dándose el pequeño gusto de bromear con Bellatrix que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo aquella mañana... necesitaba pensar seriamente sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, observarse en el espejo y reconocerse como tal... le dolía ser el al pensar en Anthony.</em>
</p><p>― Ya déjalo Bella <em>― dijo seriamente Tom sosteniendo el brazo de su novia ―</em> sabes que le gusta jugar rudo a nuestro pequeño Lu.</p><p>― Rudo le voy a dejar la cara si sigue con sus estupideces... no va a querer jugar nunca más en su insignificante vida.</p><p>― Delicada como un carroñero... <em>― suspiro pesadamente Severus retirándose del salón de clases junto ambos Slytherin ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius miraba maravillado la silueta de Snape, verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ese chico, lo cautivaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma... aquella parsimonia solo podía sentirlo cuando contemplaba su cabello oscuro como la noche y sonrisa que le robaba suspiro tras suspiro... Severus Snape es todo lo que Sirius Orion Black quiere en su vida, estaba decidido que, al salir de ese salón, iba a buscarlo para luchar por él.</em>
</p><p>― Sirius... tierra llamando a Black... Padfoot... <em>― Remus se encontraba pasando su cara y manos enfrente del pelinegro que simplemente no reaccionaba hasta que lo hizo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― pregunto con una sonrisa bastante estúpida en su rostro ―</em></p><p>― Tenemos que irnos... la clase ya termino <em>― murmuro Peter ―</em> y Prongs ya se fue.</p><p>― ¿Que? ¿a dónde? <em>― interrumpió el castaño con el ceño fruncido ―</em> estaba acá hace dos segundos... </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parsimonia:</em>
  </b>
  <em> calma o tranquilidad ceremoniosa con que se hace algo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>James corría casi a la velocidad de la luz lamentándose no tener su capa de invisibilidad en ese momento, pero al menos tenía el mapa merodeador en sus manos viendo atentamente el nombre de ''Lucius Malfoy'' en los baños del tercer piso, no era de escaparse de sus amigos, pero aquel instante ''era de extrema urgencia nacional'' según el de lentes. Necesitaba hablar con el rubio, aunque no entendía exactamente de qué ya que jamás le contaría sobre su sueño húmedo y que hizo respecto a él. Estaba confundido queriendo tener a Lily a su lado como siempre lo deseo, pero el Slytherin era actualmente una de sus mejores perdiciones. No temería quemarse en el infierno si era con él, podría ser abrazado por las llamas y jamás se quejaría, amaría pecar si era de esa manera, aunque dentro suyo podía percibir que el más alto tenía demasiado que esconder.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Al llegar a la puerta de los baños guardo el mapa en su túnica, arreglándose el cabello antes de entrar silenciosamente tratando de no ser demasiado obvio si había alguien más que Malfoy en el baño, pero al parecer eran solamente ambos porque ahí estaba el rubio contemplándose en uno de los espejos. James quiso reír sin estar al tanto de la situación... él no sabía que Lucius estaba llorando, lo que había pasado en la noche anterior lo sobrepaso de recuerdos, tantos que sentía que su respiración se agotaba a medida del tiempo para que terminara asfixiado por el mismo.</em>
</p><p>― Se te cayo un papel. <em>― Potter rompió el silencio ―</em></p><p>― ¿Cual? <em>― pregunto Malfoy casi en un misero hilo de voz ―</em></p><p>― El que te envuelve bombón. <em>― contesto con una sonrisa el de lentes logrando que Lucius lo mirara frente a frente apuntándolo con su varita ―</em></p><p>― No estoy para bromas Potter. <em>― escupió con asco el rubio ante la atónita mirada de James ― </em></p><p>― ¿Estas llorando? <em>― interrumpió confundido el Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>― Eso no te importa imbécil. <em>― se limitó a responder el Slytherin aumentando el asco en su mirada ―</em> ¿qué queres de mí? ¿qué planeas? ¿por qué ahora se te da por ser amable?</p><p>― Si bajas tu varita... quizás te conteste. <em>― dijo James obteniendo más dudas que respuestas ―</em></p><p>― No quiero.</p><p>― Yo tampoco quiero contestarte entonces.</p><p>― Por Salazar Slytherin... solo buscas atención, ya deja de hacer este juego de miradas tiernas y comprensivas tras esos ridículos lentes, yo no soy Lily.<em> ― sus ojos destilaban resentimiento puro ―</em> yo no soy el juguete de nadie James, ¿me estas escuchando?... no sé qué tratas de hacer siendo amable conmigo. No necesito tus charlas o que intentes ser mi amigo en la hora de convivencia, que sea gay no significa que tengas que ser buena persona.</p><p>― James... <em>― susurro el Gryffindor anonadado por como sonaba su nombre en aquellos labios que había aprendido a admirar y desear ―</em></p><p>― ¿Podes parar?... esto es infantil, ni siquiera sé que intentas conmigo.</p><p>― No.</p><p>― ¿Por qué no?</p><p>― Porque de alguna manera me gusta hacerte la contra. <em>― James sonrió sinceramente sin importarle que el rubio pudiera maldecirlo ― </em>me gustan los imposibles.</p><p>― Nunca digas nunca, Potter. <em>― menciono con una sonrisa sarcástica sin entender a que se refería el azabache ―</em> ¿cuál es tu problema?</p><p>― Que quizás este enamorado... ese es mi problema. <em>― dijo James armándose del valor que se decía tener en su casa ―</em> me gustas.</p><p>
  <em>La sonrisa del Slytherin desapareció de inmediato de sus labios para transformarse en una mueca de horror. Lucius hubiera preferido tragarse todo su cabello antes de escuchar tal confesión del Gryffindor que tenía el descaro de mirarlo directo a los ojos, ahora comprendía por qué le dedicaba esas sonrisas y miradas. Potter buscaba entrar en su vida como quería entrar a la de Lily, diera como diera lugar.</em>
</p><p>― Estas mal... <em>― dijo Lucius horrorizado ―</em></p><p>― Oh si... muy mal. <em>― menciono James acercándose peligrosamente al rubio ―</em> de una u otra manera me di cuenta que no te tengo desagrado si no... ganas. muchas ganas.</p><p>― ¿Ganas? <em>― repitió el rubio dando pasos hacia atrás mientras Potter avanzaba aún más cerca de él, el recuerdo de Anthony se borró de su mente mucho antes de poder decir ''Quidditch'', la simple idea retorcida y enfermiza del Gryffindor con él, le hacía revolver el estómago, no iba a ser el segundo plato de nadie... era valiente apuntando con su varita hasta sentir al ''cuatro ojos'' acercándose como un león a una cierva mientras sus ojos cafés lo penetraban lentamente ―</em></p><p>― Demasiadas. ― contesto James pasando delicadamente su lengua por su labio inferior ―</p><p>―! Aléjate por el amor de dios ¡<em>― grito casi por auxilio cuando el azabache lo acorralo contra los lavados empujándolo lejos de el ―</em>! sobre mi cadáver vas a tocarme un misero pelo estúpido acosador sexual ¡</p><p>― Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de relación Malfoy... hasta la necrofilia. <em>― James jugaba con la mente retorcida del rubio sabiendo que era capaz de imaginarse tal horrible escena verdaderamente espantosa ―</em></p><p>― No sé qué pretendes, pero no. Gracias. no me interesa, seguí acosando a Lily si queres, pero a mí no me molestes.</p><p>― Necesito una oportunidad. Una cita al menos.</p><p>― Ya convivimos una vez cada tanto y queres más... <em>― dijo con asco el Slytherin ―</em> estas enamorado de Lily, ya basta... te estás haciendo ideas que no son.</p><p>― Estoy confundido, ¿sí? solo necesito una cita real...</p><p>― ¿Para qué?</p><p>― Para conocernos.</p><p>― Yo no quiero conocerte.</p><p>― Pero yo sí.</p><p>― No me importa.</p><p>
  <em>James bufo sonoramente llevándose una mano por su cabello en signo de frustración... jamás espero entrar al baño para encontrar a Malfoy llorando, y que ahora estuviera rechazándolo abiertamente sin querer ni siquiera escucharlo o conocerlo... aunque él tampoco había planeado decirle que le gustaba, era un Gryffindor, llevaba la valentía en las venas, su confesión había sido directamente del alma salida por su boca. Ya había sufrido demasiado por Lily como para llorar en cada rincón del castillo a Lucius, necesitaba al menos una oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>― Hagamos una apuesta. <em>― sugirió James viendo a Malfoy tenso observándolo con notable horror ―</em></p><p>― ¿De? .... <em>― pregunto interesado el Slytherin provocando una sonrisa por parte Potter ... encantar a las serpientes no era difícil después de todo. ―</em></p><p>― Si Gryffindor gana el partido que tendremos mañana, saldrás conmigo a donde yo quiera... y me vas a decirme por que llorabas.</p><p>― ¿Y si Slytherin gana? <em>― trago duramente el rubio ―</em></p><p>― Te dejo libre, ni siquiera te hablo en las horas de convivencia, jamás vuelvo a pensar en vos. <em>― sonrió tiernamente haciendo que el corazón de Malfoy se estrujara ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé Rick...</p><p>― Vamos Malfoy, ¿acaso tenes miedo?</p><p>― Jamás tendría miedo de un Gryffindor asqueroso como vos.<em> ― bufo el Slytherin con orgullo a su casa... le costaría verdaderamente caro todo aquello ―</em></p><p>― Entonces... <em>― James le extendió su mano bajo la mirada de Lucius que temía hasta tocarlo ―</em> vamos... no voy a morderte y si tanta estima le tenes a tu equipo, estoy seguro de que ganaran.</p><p>
  <em>Lucius dudaba parcialmente de su equipo, a veces eran ineptos cuando se trataba de jugar, pero el día de mañana entraría de cazador oficial el mismo Tom, siendo una sorpresa para todos luego de que el antiguo se cambiara a otra escuela de magia en América, Grindelwald tenía potencial siendo un gran jugador... y un mago competitivo hasta que la sangre le hervía. No dudaba de que, si le llegara a decir de tal apuesta a su Lord, él lo ayudaría a conseguir ganar de una u otra manera la victoria. Malfoy tomo la mano de James estrechándola haciendo que el de lentes sonriera mientras por dentro se retorcía de emoción.</em>
</p><p>― Hiciste lo correcto Bob. <em>― James jalo del brazo al mayor que era más alto por unos miseros dos centímetros que obviamente Potter había casi medido con regla para darle un casto y rápido beso en la mejilla saliendo prácticamente corriendo del lugar tal y como llego ―</em></p><p>― Estúpido Potter... <em>― gruño enfurecido el rubio tocando su mejilla ―</em> dios... voy a enloquecer. <em>― suspiro pesadamente pasando una mano por su cabello, su vida estaba de cabeza por un idiota con ojos de ciervo y sus ganas de entrometerse en su mente... tampoco ayudaba el hecho de ser un mortifago mortificado por sus recuerdos del pasado ― </em>te odio tanto James...</p><p>
  <em>Lucius tomo aire y se retiró del baño lentamente pensando en su decisión con un sonrojo en su mejilla por aun sentir los labios de Potter sobre ella. Todo bajo la mirada curiosa de Xenophilius Lovegood que había contemplado todo con una sonrisa divertida.</em>
</p><p>― O eso quiere creer... <em>― sonrió el rubio viendo al otro retirarse ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Si había algo en el mundo que Lovegood amaba con su alma además de perseguir Nargles, era ver el amor florecer en las personas. Podía sentirlo y hasta anhelarlo como cuando pasaba por al lado de Severus Snape pudiendo sentir el amor que le tenía a Sirius Black o viceversa, ya que era correspondido solamente que ambos pelinegros tenían una historia que contar que no les permitía estar juntos. En un mundo pequeño, Xenophilius esperaba pacientemente que Lucius le diera riendas a James por que aquella mirada que le dedicaba Potter a Malfoy, era verdaderamente una llena de sentimientos que quizás ni ellos mismos supieran que tenían, pero existían en el fondo de sus almas. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>― ¿Estás seguro que querés que te deje solo, Remus? Sirius prácticamente se fue a ver si llovía y James desapareció. Tengo un mal presentimiento. <em>― menciono Peter con el ceño fruncido a su amigo que quería dar un paseo por el castillo mientras este tenía pilas de tarea que hacer ―</em></p><p>― Wormtail... no voy a enojarme porque no acompañas a caminar por tener tareas acumuladas de hace ochenta años. <em>― dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Mi instinto maternal me dice que no te deje solo.</p><p>― Peter. <em>― interrumpió Remus con una sonrisa tomando de los hombros al animago ―</em> nada va a pasarme, no sos madre para tener un instinto maternal... y si hablas de ser la mama del grupo, te aseguro que yo soy la gallina, vos junto a Sirius y James son mis pollitos. Nada malo puede pasarle a la gallina, ¿bien?... ahora anda... tenes que estudiar o vas a graduarte en el próximo siglo.</p><p>― ¿Seguro?</p><p>― Seguro.</p><p>
  <em>Pettigrew miro desconfiado al merodeador dejando completamente solo a Remus caminando por los anchos pasillos de Hogwarts sin agradarle demasiado la idea de dejar a Lupin, pero ante la insistencia de este de ir hacer sus tareas, solo pudo terminar cediendo. Luego de un largo día, el castaño amaba dar vueltas por el castillo para calmar un poco sus ideas, normalmente lo hacía junto a uno de sus amigos, pero aquel día presentía que no estaría mal hacerlo soledad y cuando sintió unos pasos lentos aproximarse hacia él, tuvo razón.</em>
</p><p>― Es malo caminar solo por estos pasillos tan oscuros aun cuando el crepúsculo no empieza. <em>― dijo Tom caminando a su lado con su expresión fría, estaba feliz por ver al castaño de cerca... había pensado en el todo el día, la semana anterior y las demás también ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― Remus pregunto curiosamente ―</em> dudo encontrarme algún peligro, hasta ahora solo te encontré a vos.</p><p>― ¿Yo no soy ningún peligro?</p><p>― Dudo demasiado que el peligro sea hermoso. <em>― susurro casi inaudible pero el pelinegro logro escucharlo a pesar de sacarle dos cabezas de altura logrando que este solo sonriera ―</em></p><p>― En el mundo muggle algunos veneran al Diablo... él era hermoso, siendo uno de los entes más malignos y llenos de oscuridad. <em>― contesto el mayor ―</em> que algo o alguien sea deslumbrante no significa que sea bueno o puro.</p><p>― ¿Estas asumiendo que no sos bueno?</p><p>― Creo que eso ya lo sabes.</p><p>― Sos raro Tom... <em>― suspiro con una sonrisa tímida ―</em> a veces siento que te conozco hace décadas y otras que sos un libro que jamás he leído en mi vida.</p><p>
  <em>Remus no perdía de vista a Tom que lo hacía sonreír y sonrojarse solamente por existir, la voz de este era grave y gutural que, si lo quisiera, haría que todas las personas se arrodillaran a alabarlo de mil maneras... Lupin sabía cómo, pero era muy tímido en ese sentido provocando que pensarlo lo hacía ponerse nervioso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grindelwald observaba los ojos miel de Remus, sin pensar en las consecuencias se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del castaño que solo se dedicaba a contemplarlo con devoción. Entre sus manos tenía sus mejillas, deseaba besarlo y transmitirle aquel enamoramiento que florecía día a día con tan solo observarlo, era magnifico como sus respiraciones se mezclaban sin atreverse a cortar ese misero centímetro que los separaba. Tom estaba enamorado de alguien solamente por sentir su magia, percibirla y seguirla por todo el castillo desde que pudo conectarse con ella, fue amor a primera vista.</em>
</p><p>― No podes... tenés novia. <em>― Remus intento separarse, pero Tom no se lo permitió ―</em></p><p>― Yo nunca la ame. <em>― contesto rápidamente ―</em> en serio...</p><p>― Estoy enamorado de alguien más. <em>― dijo el castaño tratando de alejarse de Grindelwald, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era una vil excusa ―</em></p><p>― El jamás será como yo. <em>― contraataco Tom, sin importarle perder el decoro tentado por la mirada suplicante de Remus... si iba a caer, tenía que hacerlo con dignidad al menos ―</em></p><p>― No te conozco lo suficiente. <em>― susurro el licántropo ―</em></p><p>― Pero lo harás...</p><p>
  <em>Tom beso delicadamente los labios de Remus sintiéndose casi infinito cuando el menor le correspondió tímidamente terminando apoyados en la pared más cercana. Era un beso sin intensiones de ir más allá de eso, disfrutando el momento que, si dependiera de ellos, sería eterno. Grindelwald lo besaba con suavidad provocando pequeños jadeos por parte del castaño, con la mano del pelinegro situado en su cadera y otra en su cuello posando sus dedos en su mandíbula.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El licántropo sentía una electricidad completamente única sintiendo los labios del contrario sobre los suyos, la presión de sus cuerpos como si buscaran sus secretos más oscuros, estaban enamorados de sus energías... ¿cómo se puede sentir demasiado con alguien que apenas conoces?... estaban en la tierra siendo un solo ser. Uno había bajado desde el cielo y el otro subido desde el infierno.</em>
</p><p>― Esto no está bien... <em>― susurro el castaño cuando decidieron terminar el beso ―</em> yo... yo...</p><p>― Para mí si lo está. <em>― contesto Grindelwald levantando la barbilla del menor para mirarlo directamente a los ojos ―</em> ¿acaso está mal besarte? a mí me gusto <em>― sonrió observando los ahora hinchados labios de Remus ―</em></p><p>― Estas en pareja con alguien más...<em> ― bufo el castaño con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― Quiero tenerte ... solo... <em>― Tom respiro pesadamente antes de seguir ―</em> no me alejes por esto... me fascina cuando nuestras magias se fusionan en el aire, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo. Pronto vas a entender que mi relación con Bella no es algo serio para ambos, solo somos amigos. <em>― el pelinegro se acercó al oído de Remus mientras este solo cerraba los ojos instintivamente ―</em> se lo que eres... y te aseguro, que tu secreto está seguro conmigo.</p><p>― ¿Qu-que?</p><p>― Solamente no te alejes...<em> ― susurro mientras olía el sedoso cabello castaño con fragancia a manzanas ―</em> lobito... mi pequeño lobo.</p><p>
  <em>Tom le dio un casto beso en la frente a Remus que lo contemplaba con estupor, estaba aterrado con la idea de que alguien nuevo supiera que era un hombre lobo, pero a pesar de eso, no temía por aquello, se sentía seguro y eso lo asustaba. Mientras el pelinegro solo se lamentaba en sus adentros al sentir que si su castaño de ojos miel, se quedaba a su lado no iba a ser por que en verdad lo quisiera, si no para que no dijera su secreto, ser Voldemort y poder sentir amor... era una de las peores torturas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sintieron solos al alejarse, el invierno no había sido tan frió hasta ese momento. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crepúsculo: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Claridad de la luz al salir o ponerse el sol, especialmente la del anochecer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Otra vez observaba su belleza tras ese cabello largo color azabache que nublaba su mente cada noche, estaba decidido lo que iba a cometer sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar lo que podría suceder cuando lo haga, quizás su corazón sane o se rompa, no lo sabía y tampoco deseaba hacerlo... Severus siempre lo mantenía expectante, jamás se sabría qué haría, era tan magnifico que Sirius quiso mantenerlo de esa manera, oculto sin tener una idea de lo que le esperaría para al menos sentir aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre en el fondo pasara lo que pasara, esa afección que siempre tenía estando cerca de su amor, la lumbre que jamás se apagaría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se acercaba a paso lento decidido en que era el ''ahora o nunca'', se había puesto correctamente la corbata para demostrar seriedad junto a su camisa blanca algo arrugada sintiendo algunos bellos de sus brazos levantarse por el frió que había en la biblioteca pero el llevar su túnica no era opción, estaba demasiado nervioso que ante tal clima tormentoso como la lluvia que había a las afueras del castillo podía sentir que tenía al mismo sol en su estómago. Iba a enmendar sus errores con su propia sangre si era necesario. Ese chico era todo lo que deseaba, no podía soltarlo.</em>
</p><p>― Severus. <em>― dijo Sirius seriamente esperando a que el menor se diera la vuelta ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape era el ejemplo perfecto de persona ensimismada en su mente al estar en la biblioteca ya que ni siquiera escucho a Sirius llamarlo, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de hacerlo ya que el pelinegro estaba pensando en los ojos de plata que Black poseía quitándole el aliento todas las mañanas al entrar al comedor. Era demasiado difícil mantenerse serio y frió teniendo a un dios griego observándolo cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad al Gryffindor de incomodar al menor con su mirada de cachorro enternecido, aunque al final del día terminaba de convencerse que solo era asco lo que sentía el animago y lo suyo no podría ser jamás algo que no sea una relación de ''ex rivales''.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los hechizos y bromas no pueden borrarse de la noche a la mañana... o eso quiso pensar hasta que sus ojos oscuros se toparon con unos grises como la tormenta que había afuera de Hogwarts como por adentro de su pobre corazón.</em>
</p><p>― Black. <em>― menciono el menor con una mueca de confusión ―</em></p><p>― Necesito que hablemos de algo. <em>― los ojos de Sirius se posaron rápidamente en el pequeño hoyuelo de una de sus mejillas, quería tomar el rostro de Severus entre sus manos y besar delicadamente esa facción, lo volvía loco de amor ―</em></p><p>― No estamos en la hora de convivencia como para hablar... <em>― respondió fríamente sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al decir aquello, a el verdaderamente le dolía ser así con Sirius pero tenía que serlo, a Black no le importo hablarle de tal manera antes de lo sucedido con Regulus... ¿por qué debería de ser amable después de tanto? aquel gusto de actuar como un buen samaritano solo podía dárselo cuando el papel de la copa lo requería, no cuando él quisiera ―</em></p><p>― Solo necesito pedirte...</p><p>― Snape, ¿ya estas lanzándote a otro Black? ¿no te alcanzo con Regulus? <em>― interrumpió con una sonrisa un joven de Gryffindor junto a otros, observando de arriba a abajo la silueta de Severus provocando que Sirius quisiera tapar al menor con su propio cuerpo ―</em></p><p>― No. <em>― contesto simplemente el Slytherin tratando de alejarse de la situación antes de que Sirius lo tomara del brazo ―</em></p><p>― Pídele disculpas. <em>― menciono fríamente el animago a sus compañeros de casa mientras que estos lo observaron con estupefacción cuando puso a Severus enfrente de ellos ―</em> vamos... retráctate, discúlpate por tu poca educación.</p><p>― No voy a pedirle perdón a un estúpido que le abre las piernas a cualquiera. <em>― contesto el león que insulto una vez más a Snape ―</em></p><p>― Atrévete a decirle eso de nuevo y vas a ver quién soy <em>― dijo seriamente Sirius poniendo su varita en el cuello del contrario ―</em></p><p>― Black...<em> ― murmuro Severus verdaderamente asustado y en shock tratando de calmar la situación entre ambos Gryffindor ―</em> baja la varita...</p><p>― No, no voy a bajarla. <em>― gruño el mayor ― </em>este imbécil cree que puede venir a insultarte cuando quiera o mirarte como... <em>― Sirius gruño con asco observando detenidamente los ojos del contrario que solo lo contemplaba con estupefacción ―</em></p><p>― Vayámonos Steve <em>― murmuro uno de los Gryffindor que estaba tras del que había insultado a Severus ― </em>déjalos.</p><p>― Perdón Snape <em>― escupió con asco Steve para retirarse junto a sus compañeros dejando a Sirius a nada de tirar cada estante de libros de la furia que cargaba ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Severus observaba la alta figura de Sirius y como este respiraba rápidamente aun con su varita en mano, ¿acaso Black lo había defendido de un estúpido que siempre lo molestaba luego de haber rechazado tener relaciones con el? estaba confundido como toda su perspectiva del Gryffindor había dado un giro de 180 grados, encontrándose una vez más la oscura noche y la tormenta frente a frente. Snape no le temía a nada en el mundo, era valiente, pero a pesar de serlo, temblaba cuando ese estúpido posaba su mirada sobre él. Alguien que tenía asco por otra persona jamás lo defendería... pero entonces, ¿que pretendía el animago con todo aquello?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius suspiro pesadamente viendo la mirada llena de confusión de Severus hundidos en un silencio para nada incomodo si no ensordecedor. Se amaban, deseaban y anhelaban, pero no lo decían, lo ocultaban y resguardaban con aprecio, convencidos de que lo mejor que podrían hacer era callar que enfrentar la cruel realidad. Black necesitaba luchar por su pequeño, estaba cansado de sangrar por amor. Entonces lo hizo, dio dos pasos para acercarse lentamente a su fantasma solitario que había aprendido amar mediante la observación, no necesitaba saber la reacción de él, poco le importaba si reaccionaba de mala manera y lo alejaba... tan solo quería decir lo que no se había atrevido desde el principio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un amor como aquel podría matarlos, pero aun así seguían vivos expectantes a lo que fuera suceder, tan lejos y tan cerca como enero y diciembre. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos uniéndolo en un abrazo que había detenido el tiempo por completo. Sirius se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrazarlo y cerrar sus ojos oliendo la dulce fragancia del menor que solo tenía los ojos abiertos con asombro sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente cuando el más alto podía apoyar su mentón en la cabeza del otro y el más pequeño escuchar el corazón del contrario, el perfume fuerte de hombre golpeaba fuertemente en su nariz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black era verdaderamente sorprendente, su corazón latía rápido y Severus lo escuchaba... pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa por parte del pelinegro, pero jamás esa acción demandante sintiendo como si el de ojos grises hubiera esperado siglos por hacerlo. No quería alejarse, no iba a hacerlo... dejo una vez más a su alma al mando del momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su mejilla contra el pecho de Sirius respirando calmadamente le daba la paz que necesitaba, el calor y colonia que emanaba el mayor era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, si fuera por él también lo rodearía con sus brazos, pero Black literalmente estaba empujándolo contra su cuerpo sin saber que el menor estaba verdaderamente disfrutando del gesto.</em>
</p><p>― Perdón. <em>― susurro Sirius sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y que Severus lo empujara violentamente lejos de el por atreverse a acercarse a el de esa manera, afirmando el contacto sobre la delicada espalda ― </em>por todo... en serio lo lamento.</p><p>
  <em>Lo había hecho, estaba luchando por Snape... el tan solo la palabra ''perdón'' era un paso demasiado grande quieran o no aceptarlo. El perdonar y tratar de arreglar los actos del pasado era asumir una responsabilidad demasiado grande que no todos eran capaces de admitir, la acción de redimirse era una de las más puras. El menor solo trago duro sin responder tratando de pensar que estaba sucediendo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué pedir perdón ahora? <em>― pregunto Severus ―</em></p><p>― Algún día lo sabrás... lo prometo. <em>― contesto hundido en el cabello del pelinegro ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Severus asintió para ver como Sirius lo soltó sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada e irse rápidamente por las puertas de la biblioteca. Snape jamás había sentido tanto vacío en su vida hasta que estuvo en los brazos de Black para luego soltarse ellos, hundiéndose en la tristeza y confusión. Esta vez no había sido el que había huido, era Black. Su vida no era una historia de amor, porque si lo fuera... el Gryffindor se hubiera quedado con él a pesar de ser un desastre que no pudo decirle algo más que un reproche, en las novelas el amor surgía de las cenizas... el solo contemplaba como la persona que tanto amaba, era la más lejana de todas. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lumbre:</em>
  </b>
  <em> Fuego o materia que arde con llama o brasa y que proporciona luz y calor.Fuego o materia que arde con llama o brasa y que proporciona luz y calor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ✦ [ 9 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖9〗</p><p>[ ᴀʟɢᴜɴᴏs ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴏsᴄᴜʀɪᴅᴀᴅ ʏ ᴏᴛʀᴏs ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ʟᴜᴢ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>Severus pudo sentir como pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus oscuros ojos para limpiarlas de inmediato decidiendo olvidar lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos minutos y seguir con su rostro entre los libros de la gran biblioteca, única testigo de sus días más solitarios tratando de olvidar a Sirius. Era difícil evitar el dolor que le causaba tener su corazón roto por tanto sufrimiento, porque, aunque se mantuviera firme, por dentro estaba gritando queriendo salir de esa situación en que Regulus le había colocado... por ella jamás podría decirle a Black sus sentimientos hacia él o tratar de olvidarlo porque para todos era una especie de prostituto y no le tenían ni el más mínimo respeto. Deseaba algún día poder salir de aquel castillo con la frente en alto siendo mejor de lo que era en ese momento, que nadie sintiera el derecho de poder tocarlo cuando pasara a su lado, ser libre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería tener esperanzas de que iba desaparecer tarde o temprano la sensación de vació y la magia a flor de piel al ver a Sirius entre la multitud de estudiantes, ese amor no correspondido lo iba a llevar a la muerte, de eso estaba seguro... si es que ser un mortifago no lo hacía primero. El buscar venganza para liberarse de Regulus y su padre era una lucha constante en su mente, pero confiaba en Tom, sabía que él le ayudaría a recuperar a su alegre madre y antigua tranquilidad, las artes oscuras le traerían la libertad bajo el mando de Lord Voldemort, al único que le juro fidelidad hasta el final de sus días. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>En la oscuridad no hay quien te juzgue o diga que están mal tus acciones, en ella puedes enloquecer a un punto sin retorno por algo que comenzó siendo puro, acendrado en su totalidad que se convirtió en los más oscuros deseos manchados con dolor. Regulus amaba a Severus hasta lo más profundo de su alma, sentía una pequeña electricidad subir por su columna vertebral al ver su cabello negro que combinaba con su fría expresión que solo le causa gracia al menor de los Black... el jamás iba a temer a su Slytherin, no tenía pavor en lo que fuera a suceder si se atrevía a tocarle al menos un centímetro de aquella piel pálida y delicada que solía extrañar rosar cuando eran amigos aprovechando cualquier ocasión para acercarse de tal manera. Lo amaba tanto que no pudo evitar enloquecer al saber los sentimientos que tenía este hacia su hermano mayor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius tenía absolutamente todo en la vida, no necesitaba de Severus como para también merecer de él. El menor siempre supo de que cuando su padre partiera hacia el otro mundo, el pelinegro tomaría el lugar de patriarca en la ancestral casa Black sin darle tiempo a una de sus tías en tener un hijo varón lo suficientemente preparado para ocupar ese puesto. Reclamaría toda la fortuna, las tierras, el porte aristocrático, las mejores mujeres o hombres mientras el solo tendría una miserable parte que no lo conformaba en los más mínimo hasta que entro a Hogwarts y conoció a Severus Snape, un Slytherin bastante serio pero dulce por dentro logrando que se enamorara de inmediato de su gentileza escondida tras una máscara de frialdad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería tenerlo solamente para el hasta que tomo valor en confesarse y Sirius otra vez volvió arrebatarle todo lo que deseaba... su enojo se convirtió en odio, su felicidad en polvo y su luz en oscuridad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le hizo daño a Snape porque su rechazo le había roto el corazón, se metía con los amigos de este porque era conocedor de que lo más importante en el mundo del Slytherin, además de su madre, eran sus allegados. Desprecio a Sirius porque él le había quitado el poder y el amor, dos cosas que no podían mantenerse en balance si se tratara de darle la misma importancia. Podía recordar perfectamente cuando era niño y su madre dijo con una sonrisa cínica observando un cuadro de Gellert Grindelwald las palabras que resonaban en su mente cada vez que contemplaba detenidamente a donde había llegado por su único y verdadero amor.</em>
</p><p>― Lo único que pueden destruir a un gran hombre o mujer es el deseo de amor y poder <em>― dijo Walburga Black observando uno de los tantos cuadros de Grindelwald en una galería de arte solamente para familias sangre pura ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué?<em> ― pregunto curiosamente Regulus con tan solo nueve años en aquel entonces ―</em></p><p>― En este mundo cruel solo importa el poder o el amor, puedes reemplazar a una con la otra, pero al querer a las dos, te destruye... <em>― contesto la bruja suspirando pesadamente ―</em> solo existen dos caminos, el bien o el mal, vos sos dueño de decidir cual tomar, pero uno solo debe ser.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus siempre recordaba aquella conversación con su madre que había tenido sentido tiempo después ... él fue un gran mago de la luz, hasta que se enamoró del poder y de Severus, logrando que, obsesionado y destinado a no tener a ninguno de los dos, su corazón se llenara con magia oscura aumentando día con día y aún más cuando su querido hermano había abrazado a Snape en la biblioteca, la sangre en su interior hervía furiosamente y su alma se helaba, porque aunque el Slytherin no se diera cuenta... Regulus siempre lo observaba en las sombras prometiéndose a sí mismo, tenerlo tarde o temprano a su lado, aunque tuviera que utilizar la maldición Imperius sobre él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por amor se pueden a llegar a cometer los actos más crueles y despiadados, la cordura de este era dudosa hasta para el mismo que solo sonreía cuando se preguntaba si estaba en orden su precaria forma de pensar, pero olvidaba todo cuando recordaba que era un Black, próximo patriarca si lograba deshacerse de Sirius y reinaría su pequeño castillo imaginario de la mano de Severus Snape. Todo sea solamente por ser feliz, a costa de la felicidad de otros, porque, al fin y al cabo. Regulus Black solo pensaba en sí mismo, jamás en los demás. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Acendrado:</em>
  </b>
  <em> Que es puro y no tiene ningún defecto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Su corazón latía con fuerza esperando a que la noche cayera sobre el tal y como la lluvia en su rostro camuflándose con sus lágrimas, se odiaba a si mismo por ser un cobarde y por no poder más que pedir perdón a la persona que había lastimado más de una vez, teniendo el descaro de sentir amor luego de tantos años llenos de bromas pesadas que traspasaban el límite de lo peligroso pero aun así Severus no lo alejo por más que le reprocho su disculpa, no lo culpaba... en su lugar, él hubiera hecho eso y cosas peores. Odiaba sentir su magia descontrolarse en su interior cuando veía al pelinegro a la distancia, sentir su dulce fragancia que lo transportaba a un lugar mejor, su mirada indescifrable llena de tantos secretos ocultos que deseaba poder descubrir, su hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas que deseaba besar hasta el final de sus días, su suave cabello y diminuta figura, desearía ser aquel que pudiera gozar de tener su amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Transformarse en su forma animaga para correr dentro del bosque prohibido debajo de la lluvia donde sus patas se hundían ensuciando su pelaje no fue una de sus mejores ideas al estar alrededor de media hora en el lugar hasta que instintivamente sus orejas dieron un respingón escuchando unos aullidos diminutos que venían del otro lado del foresta llevándolo a caminar de inmediato hacia donde provenían los sonidos desconocidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La lluvia arriba de él no ayudaba a llegar demasiado rápido a medida que los aullidos aumentaban al acercarse cada vez más a su paradero. Sirius Black era ese tipo de persona que no le alcanzaba con abrazar al amor de su vida y huir, que ahora buscaba sonidos extraños en un bosque que estaba prohibido, lleno de criaturas desconocidas y peligrosas, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, prefería morir con dignidad entre árboles que enfrentar la hermosa mirada de Severus después de aquel abrazo, había ido a ese lugar a olvidar al menos una hora a Snape pero fallo terriblemente ya que había encontrado una de las cosas que le recordaban a él provocando que se transformara de nuevo en humano para observar detenidamente lo que estaba en el suelo. Algo no tan distinto a el de alguna extraña manera. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>― Es raro verte en este estado. <em>― susurro la joven, casi inaudible pasándose enfrente de Tom ― </em></p><p>― Con estado, ¿te refieres, a....? <em>― pregunto el pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Estas enamorado. <em>― sonrió la de ojos grises ―</em> y profundamente... cuando vienes a este lado del castillo, no es para estar en silencio, si no para hablar.</p><p>
  <em>Helena Ravenclaw amaba charlar con Tom Grindelwald a pesar de que este fuera un Slytherin y no alguien de su casa, ella podría apostar cualquier cosa que tuviera en su poder a que el pelinegro era un Ravenclaw en potencia y no una serpiente. El más alto era inteligente en todo sentido que llegaba a asustarla en ocasiones, pero tan solitario que la hacía recordar a su yo del pasado, donde aún podía caminar entre los vivos y no traspasar paredes... el hijo de Dumbledore le causaba mucha curiosidad al principio, y al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron en confidentes muy cercanos, hasta llegar a poder decir que eran amigos, ninguno de los dos diría palabra alguna de lo que hablaban largas horas en compañía del otro, eran su caja de secretos, inescrutable, ante todo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Quién es la afortunada? <em>― pregunto el fantasma ―</em> ¿es una Slytherin?</p><p>― Sabes que tengo una novia, querida Helena.</p><p>― Pero es seguro que de ella no estas enamorado... Bellatrix Black es hermosa, pero no es tu tipo. <em>― contraataco ―</em> tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más.</p><p>― No es alguien de mi casa, ni una chica. <em>― confeso dándole una pista muy certera al espíritu ―</em> tampoco estoy ''enamorado'', lo estoy conociendo y me llama la atención su magia, tan sui géneris que me provoca de una manera única... besarle fue sentir el mundo en mis manos. Es inexplicable... porque siempre quise que el mundo fuera mío, pero de un momento a otro, al besarlo... lo obtuve de la manera menos esperada. la palabra ''serendipia'' se queda pequeña en la situación.</p><p>― ¿Es aquel muchacho que vive con la nariz entre los libros? <em>― sonrió Helena ―</em> en la selección de las casas él iba a quedar en Ravenclaw pero el traidor del sombrero seleccionador lo puso con los leones.</p><p>― Es irónico, ¿no? es tan inteligente que no parece un Gryffindor... es encantador. <em>― menciono Tom con una sonrisa ―</em> aunque me gustaría que estuviera conmigo, eso no podrá ser.</p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― Helena pregunto confundida ―</em></p><p>― El amor no es para mí... eso hay que dejárselo a los que pueden permitírselo, yo tengo un destino que cambiar y cumplir, no puedo enamorarme.<em> ― Grindelwald contesto fríamente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro ―</em> espero que cuando me vaya cuides esto por mí. <em>― dijo el pelinegro levantando su cuaderno con su nombre escrito y libro de artes oscuras brindado por una antigua seguidora de su padre, Vinda Rosier ―</em></p><p>― Ni siquiera deberías repetir lo de cuidar tu cuaderno, Thomas Gellert Brian Grindelwald Dumbledore <em>― Helena alzo una ceja divertida ―</em> es un nombre muy largo para un joven de tu época.</p><p>― Lo sé... <em>― contesto el Slytherin ―</em> por algo me haré llamar Voldemort... la señorita Rosier no me dio este libro para que este de adorno.</p><p>― ¿Otra vez hablando con Ravenclaw, mi lord? <em>― Interrumpió Lucius con una sonrisa marca ''Malfoy'' logrando que Helena se desvaneciera en la nada huyendo lejos de la presencia del rubio ―</em> la historia de su nombre es muy interesante seguramente, yo igual quiero escucharla... además, si fuera usted, no confiaría en un fantasma.</p><p>― Es de muy mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, Lucius... y para tu información, Helena es una gran amiga mía con la cual me gusta hablar. <em>― gruño entre dientes el pelinegro ―</em> ¿qué quieres? no estoy de humor para estupideces.</p><p>― Necesito un favor. <em>― dijo el rubio chasqueando la lengua ―</em></p><p>― ¿Me viste cara del piadoso de Merlín o qué? <em>― bufo el Slytherin ―</em> el ''no estoy de humor'' incluye pedir favores.</p><p>― Hice una apuesta con Potter... y es de vida o muerte.</p><p>― ¿Van a medirse los penes, acaso? <em>― sonrió con asco dándose la vuelta para ir hacia las mazmorras ―</em> Lu, sabes que no hay que apostar con cosas que sabes que van a salir mal.</p><p>― El me confeso que siente cosas por mí.<em> ― menciono casi inaudible el rubio pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tom lo escuchara y se diera la vuelta como un torbellino ―</em></p><p>― Cuéntame más. <em>― sonrió Grindelwald mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos provocando que el estómago de Lucius diera un vuelco dentro suyo... aquello no iba a salir para nada bien ―  </em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Inescrutable: </em>
  </b>
  <em>que no puede ser averiguado o comprendido.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sui géneris: </em>
  </b>
  <em>que es muy peculiar, que no coincide exactamente con lo que designa, sino que es algo distinto.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Serendipia:</em>
  </b>
  <em> es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental, casual o por destino, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily no rogaba jamás por nadie, ni pensaba hacerlo en toda su vida. Ella no era como James que podía estar años pidiendo por una miserable muestra de cariño y aunque le doliera que Narcissa le ignorara de manera olímpica, no iba a llorar por cada rincón del castillo, su corazón no se lo permitía... ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente como para osar buscarla más allá de su mirada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había estado con tantas muchachas como quisiera, ¿por qué debería de buscar como un perro a una niña? aunque Lily quisiera ignorarlo, Narcissa todavía era una pequeña confundida y enamorada de Lucius Malfoy. Ella la había besado por impulso y la rubia correspondió por curiosidad, no porque allá algún sentimiento naciente en su interior, se sentía una completa estúpida ya que lo poco que había avanzado en su relación a causa de la copa se fue al demonio apenas sin poder excusarse al respecto.</em>
</p><p>― Lily <em>― llamo una castaña a la pelirroja que saco su vista del libro que leía sentada en una de las columnas cerca a los jardines del castillo ―</em></p><p>― Hola Dorcas <em>― saludo Evans con una sonrisa a la Gryffindor enfrente suyo ―</em></p><p>― Quería preguntarte si después del partido de mañana te gustaría salir conmigo... <em>― propuso su compañera de casa con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lily hizo una mueca de confusión tratando de simular una sonrisa. Las cosas no habían terminado bien entre Dorcas y ella luego de varias citas con un plus de sesión de sexo que solo confundieron a la castaña creyendo que la pelirroja buscaba más algo que una relación pasajera como siempre acostumbraba. Evans lo había pasado bien, lo admitía, pero dudaba de repetir la experiencia cuando era consciente de que la de ojos claros iba a confundir sus gestos una vez más.</em>
</p><p>― Yo... <em>― Lily vio los ojos azules de Dorcas y algo se removió en su interior... eran similares a los de Narcissa pero no poseían ese brillo especial que caracterizaban a los de la rubia, en el fondo verdaderamente esperaba a que Black no huyera y se quedara al menos unos minutos más a su lado pero eso no había sucedido, era hora de dar vuelta la página o más bien, comprar un nuevo libro ― </em>estaría encantada de salir con vos.</p><p>― ¿En serio? <em>― Dorcas se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirroja que solo sonreía tratando de pensar con claridad sus acciones ―</em> me alegra que aceptes... en serio Lily.</p><p>
  <em>Black caminaba hacia las mazmorras planeando mentalmente en como disculparse con Lily por ni siquiera haberle dirigido una simple sonrisa y huirle hasta en las miradas. Había ido a buscar libros de flores en la biblioteca pensando en prepararle algo tierno pero lo suficientemente casual para pedirle perdón por su actitud inmadura... la noche le paso factura al no poder dormir con la culpa de comportarse como una niña pequeña escudándose en dudas que estaban respondidas pero no quería admitirlas, quizás no estaba enamorada de Lily pero quería repetir aquellos besos tiernos que la pelirroja le había dado con delicadeza al punto de dar vuelta su mente con esos gestos. Recordaba perfectamente como la Gryffindor acaricio su cabello y sujeto su cintura con devoción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa anhelaba poder sentir de nuevo la electricidad que solo Evans le había provocado, siendo abrumada por pensamientos que a su corta edad no había tenido.</em>
</p><p>― Lo sé, Dorcas. <em>― Lily susurro con una sonrisa traviesa, como solía sonreírle a sus tantas conquistas dentro del castillo ―</em> a mi igual me alegra que me hayas invitado a salir.</p><p>
  <em>La rubia daba la vuelta en un pasillo cuando escucho la voz de la persona que ocupaba su mente asomando de inmediato un poco su rostro viendo una escena que rompió sus ilusiones en pedazos, Evans besaba a alguien más como lo había hecho con ella hace menos de un día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pelirroja sostenía la cintura de Dorcas mientras la besaba esperando a que nadie las estuviera observando. Le dolía de cierta manera que tuviera que conformarse con unos ojos que eran similares a los de Narcissa, pero era lo que le había tocado, era mejor dar vuelta la página lo más rápido posible antes de seguir pensando en aquella niña que apenas conocía y era solamente su compañera de convivencia, ya había hecho eso antes. Ya había confundido a personas, jugado con ellas, y abandonarlas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y que la ignoraran en el proceso... no era la primera vez e iba a sobrevivir a aquello que se aferró rápidamente. Black no era la única chica hermosa del castillo, no necesitaba a una pequeña que estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos, que la observo con enojo al notar que no era Lucius el que la esperaba por la copa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En el fondo sentía vergüenza de sí misma por pensar que aquella rubia se tomaría el tiempo de al menos tener un corto romance con ella, pero aún más bochorno le provocaba el tener que meterse con una chica con la cual ya había estado para olvidarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No quería saber que le esperaba por enfrentar en la hora de convivencia, que peinado llevaría la rubia o con que expresión digna de un Black le observaría, tenía demasiado en su mente acerca de ser un mortifago como para cargarse aún más en la espalda. El seguir a Tom no era tarea fácil porque a pesar de ser mejores amigos, cuando el slytherin tomaba su lugar como señor oscuro, tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones de ser parte de sus filas, aunque tuviera que destruirse a sí misma si Grindelwald así le ordenaba... estaba cansada de ser ''una sangre sucia'' menospreciada por ser hija de muggles. Al tomar la marca tenebrosa firmo el tratado de buscar la libertad y ser soldado de Voldemort, no se arrepentía, pero tampoco era algo que le diera demasiado orgullo ya que tarde o temprano cuando la primera guerra comenzaría, tendría que esconderse como si fuera la peor de las criaturas... Tom había sido claro al reclutarla, podía recordarlo perfectamente, pero no era momento de pensar en aquello, no cuando besaba a la joven que la ayudaría a olvidar a una pequeña de ojos color zafiro, porque así debían ser las cosas, era lo mejor para todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Repito; ella no iba a rogar jamás por nadie y Narcissa tampoco tenía ningún sentimiento de por medio o al menos eso pensaba por que la mirada triste de Black decía otra cosa, retirándose a paso lento sintiéndose peor de lo que estaba.</em>
</p><p>― ¿En que estabas pensando? ni siquiera la conoces... <em>― pensó la rubia yendo por otro camino hacia las mazmorras ―</em> no se iba a fijar verdaderamente en mi...</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa en el fondo sentía que sus ilusiones se iban lentamente por un tubo luego de ver como Lily besaba de la misma manera a otra persona. En su interior era consciente que antes tenía la pequeña esperanza de que la pelirroja no jugara con ella y volvieran a repetir aquella sesión de besos que la habían llevado a tocar el cielo con las manos, era solamente un juego y ella misma había accedido a estar en él, no podía culpar a nadie que no fuera a si misma... le gustaba, pero no iba a convertirse en más que una simple ilusión demasiado efímera, aunque le rompiera el corazón. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius observaba detenidamente lo que tenía enfrente suyo, había pensado encontrar cualquier cosa menos lo que contemplaba... no todos los días se encuentra un pequeño cachorro mediano aún más mojado que él, lleno de barro y suciedad como si hubiera pasado días enteros en la misma situación y lugar exacto. Black verdaderamente no sabía qué hacer, si volver a su forma animal y huir o tratar de sacar del bosque al ''pulgoso'' que había dejado de aullar, sintió ganas de acariciarlo cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con los de color caramelo del animal que lo examinaba como si hubiera pasado décadas esperando a que llegara.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué me miras así? <em>― pregunto Sirius al animal que lo contemplaba curiosamente con la cabeza ladeada y orejas en alto ―</em> estas muy sucio...</p><p>
  <em>Sirius gruño sonoramente cuando el perro enfrente suyo levanto una pata ensuciando su pantalón para luego reír al verse a sí mismo.</em>
</p><p>― Aunque creo que soy el menos indicado para decir eso...<em> ― Black susurro por lo bajo al contemplar su aspecto, estaba lleno de barro de pies a cabeza al correr en su forma animaga ―</em> ¿no tienes mama? <em>― su mirada fue otra vez hacia el cachorro que aún seguía enfrente suyo ― </em>todo cachorro tiene una madre... ¿dónde está la tuya?, ve con ella.</p><p>
  <em>Black iba a retirarse hasta que sintió que algo tocaba su pierna, era aquel cachorro de ojos color caramelo, de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>― Ve con tu madre <em>― menciono Sirius ignorando que el animal lo seguía entre los matorrales del bosque, decidido en convertirse de nuevo en su forma animaga apenas perdiera el rastro del pequeño que no quería despegarse de su sombra ―</em> vamos... ve con ella o acaso...<em> ― Black callo de inmediato al parar su camino ― </em>no tienes mama.</p><p>
  <em>El cachorro otra vez levanto su pata apoyándola en el pantalón del pelinegro tomando esa respuesta como afirmativa, era como si aquel pequeño le entendiera... lo observo detenidamente y recordó como a veces iba en su forma de animal para que Severus le diera atención y el pelinegro gustoso le brindara largas caricias en su estómago y detrás de sus orejas. Snape amaba los perros, pero Sirius a pesar de ser uno, el tan solo pensar de nuevo en lo sucedido en la biblioteca le hizo fruncir el ceño molestamente, siguiendo su camino como si el cachorro de apariencia de pastor alemán lleno de barro y mojado, no estuviera detrás de sus pasos. Así fue hasta casi la mitad del bosque donde Black se dio por vencido mirando a su derecha los ojos curiosos color caramelo.</em>
</p><p>― Se lo que sentís... yo también soy perro sin una familia estable, pero el tema acá es que también soy humano y no puedo llevarte conmigo. <em>― suspiro pesadamente el pelinegro ― </em>tenes que volver al bosque donde seguramente hay otros perros y criaturas. Me haces acordar a alguien con esa mirada inocente y no puedo vivir con eso. ¿Bien?</p><p>
  <em>El cachorro lo observaba esperando algo que Black no podía descifrar... o más bien, no quería dejarlo a la deriva llegando a pensar en encárgaselo a Hadrid pero esa idea fue rápidamente tachada al recordar que el guardabosques ya era dueño de un perro gigante llamado Fang que tranquilamente comiendo una ración más de comida sería más grande que el propio dueño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James lo asesinaría a sangre fría por traer animales a la habitación, Remus se quejaría al ser sensible a los olores producto de su situación como licántropo que ni siquiera soportaba su fragancia de perro mojado al convertirse en su forma animaga, menos iba a tolerar a un canino de verdad todo el tiempo, con el único que no tendría problemas sería con Peter ya que cada perro que veía en Hogsmeade quería llevárselo rogándole a Lupin alias ''mama gallina'' que lo dejara quedárselo, cosa que el castaño negaba rotundamente contestando que con tenerlo a Black era suficiente, haciéndole honor al título de ''madre del grupo'' llevando a Pettigrew arrastras tratando de que soltara a los animales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El de ojos grises volvió a observar al cachorro pensando en que, si Severus lo viera, lo odiaría aún más por no tener piedad por un perro así que levanto al canino suspirando pesadamente antes de seguir su camino con el pequeño pulgoso que estaba cómodo en sus brazos.</em>
</p><p>― Me vas a meter en muchos problemas amigo... <em>― gruño el Gryffindor acariciando la cabeza del pequeño en sus brazos ―</em> prometo que no estarás solo ahora.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius se iba a encargar de cumplir su promesa, aunque tuviera que echar a James de la habitación para darle la cama del de lentes a su nuevo confidente. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>El gran comedor se llenaba lentamente de estudiantes de las distintas casas del castillo mientras Bellatrix escuchaba distraídamente a su hermana Andromeda que hablaba de banalidades sin que ella o Narcissa le aprestaran atención. La castaña observo detenidamente a su pequeña hermana que estaba evitando mirar hacia la mesa de los leones por más que estuviera enfrente de ella provocando que la mayor frunciera el ceño hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella llevándola a contemplar unos ojos azules haciendo que sonriera a pesar de que alguien podría ver la escena y mal interpretarla como lo habían hecho cuando se tomaron de la mano, asunto que extrañamente nadie volvió a mencionar pero supuso que Tom se había encargado de aquello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La marca le ardía, pero valía la pena y en su interior sentía que, hacia lo correcto al convertirse en un mortifago, tenía que librarse de sus padres y las costumbres de la pureza de la sangre sin salir herida en aquello, no era simple alejarse de la casa Black, si tan solo se atreviera a escapar... tarde o temprano la encontrarían y eso no era opción. Tom le había brindado la posibilidad de libertad eterna para ella y para todos, lo admiraba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter amaba ver la sonrisa deslumbrante de Bellatrix tomando valor de guiñarle un ojo amigablemente provocando que la castaña le devolviera el gesto, todo bajo la mirada de horror de Remus que estaba sentado enfrente suyo sin saber si reír por la expresión extraña que hacia Wormtail con su ojo izquierdo o llorar por lo ridículo que era su amigo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Que estás haciendo Peter? <em>― pregunto con horror el castaño ―</em></p><p>― Seduciendo <em>― contesto con pena el casi rubio bajando la mirada ―</em></p><p>― Si hacer muecas como si estuvieras en un inodoro haciendo tus necesidades es seducir... allá vos. <em>― contesto el licántropo con una sonrisa divertida bajo el ceño fruncido de Peter ―</em></p><p>― Déjame ser Remus... <em>― gruño Pettigrew ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lupin solo le dedico otra sonrisa a Peter para seguir leyendo su libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras a pesar de que su mente estaba en cualquier otro lado excepto en lo que debería de estar enfocado. El recordar el beso con Tom y como este había revelado saber sobre su licantropía, además de callar sobre esta para despedirse con un tierno beso en su frente, era hipnotizante y hasta encantador. El castaño se dio vuelta tan solo un poco en su asiento para observar cómo Grindelwald hablaba con Lucius muy concentrado en lo que charlaban, el menor no pudo evitar jadear apenas un poco al ver las facciones del pelinegro, como su mandíbula se tensaba cuando estaba ensimismado en un tema en especial, su ojo azul combinaba tan bien con su sonrisa de dientes perfectos que podía lograr enloquecer a cualquiera que lo viera reír... en otra realidad, Remus le hubiera creído que estaba interesado en él, que le pidiera que no se alejara y le besara con fervor... él era un hombre lobo, tenía pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro y se reconsideraba reemplazable, disponía hasta más posibilidades de que Malfoy le diera la atención que antes anhelaba de si quisiera pensar que el propio hijo de Gellert Grindelwald le pudiera dar una oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom cruzo su mirada con la del castaño para que el menor volviera a su libro ignorando la sonrisa de Grindelwald que se desvaneció al ver esa reacción por parte del licántropo pasando por alto la mueca de confusión de Lucius, el pelinegro, aunque le doliera que Remus hiciera aquello había sido un duro día como para hundirse en su propia mugre, estaba desecho, necesitaba dormir urgentemente antes de desmayarse en plena mesa de Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>― Como te decía... <em>― continuo Malfoy ignorando lo sucedido― </em>¿no crees que nos fuimos a la misma mierda con lo que vamos hacer?</p><p>― Es tu idea <em>― contraataco el pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Pero vos me vas ayudar <em>― menciono Lucius ―</em></p><p>― Yo solo soy un buen amigo y lord, no puedes juzgarme porque sos un inútil y no podés hacer vos mismo el trabajo de quitarte a Potter del camino de manera directa, estoy cansado y quiero dormir solamente, así que silencio. <em>― bufo Tom ― </em>sabes que me gusta ver destrucción de cualquier tipo, no me iba a negar.</p><p>
  <em>Tom se mostraba serio y frió como siempre bajo la mirada confusa de Lucius que no entendía del todo a Grindelwald a pesar de conocerlo tan bien, si el pelinegro estuviera cansado se hubiera marchado a dormir temprano en vez de estar sentado en el gran comedor hablando con el... El pelinegro podía ser un maldito que jamás se quedaba quieto, pero a la hora de querer reposar de su maldad, ni siquiera todo un escuadrón de aurores le harían caminar un solo paso, era obvio que esperaba que algo sucediera.</em>
</p><p>―! LOS JUGADORES DE QUIDDITCH¡!DE GRYFFINDOR ¡<em>― el nuevo profesor del castillo llamado Quirrel, había entrado en pleno comedor corriendo y gritando a toda voz ―</em>! TUVIERON UN ACCIDENTE¡!Y UN SOLO JUGADOR DE SLYTHERIN ¡<em>― respiro profundo bajo la mirada preocupada de los alumnos y profesores ―</em> solo quedaría dar aviso <em>― menciono antes de desplomarse en el suelo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Q-que? <em>― dijo el rubio sin creer lo que sucedía, él y Tom habían planeado tirarles polvos mágicos antes del juego para confundirlos, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido mandarlos directo a la enfermería o matarlos ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué crees que vine hasta acá? <b><em>(1)</em></b> <em>― menciono fríamente el Slytherin dejando claro que solo se había dignado en moverse de las mazmorras para presenciar tal hecho ―</em></p><p>― ¿Cuánta maldad puede caber dentro de ti? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? <em>― pregunto Lucius con horror observando el rostro sin emoción de Grindelwald ―</em></p><p>― Cuando estabas siendo un estúpido y más de lo que supones... <em>― contesto Tom serenamente como si el no fuera responsable de que alumnos estaban en la enfermería y Quirrel tirado en el suelo como una bolsa de papas, Malfoy solo pudo sonreír incrédulo ―</em></p><p>
  <em>James estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos de victoria que iba a tener mañana en el juego, hasta que Quirrel se apareció arruinando prácticamente la mejor apuesta que había hecho en toda su vida. Estaba en completo shock al escuchar las palabras del profesor sin poder evitar observar a Lucius que solamente levanto una ceja como si la situación no le importara en lo más mínimo, todo encajo cuando vio una sonrisa escaparse de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.</em>
</p><p>― Fue el... <em>― susurro casi inaudible ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Potter endureció su mirada sin saber que responder o hacer al respecto, era consciente que se había echado en el bolsillo a la peor de las serpientes, pero jamás imagino que Malfoy fuera capaz de hacer tener un accidente a su prestigioso equipo con total de ganar, quería estar furioso, pero no podía, simplemente golpeo la mesa con frustración captando la atención de su casa al ver como el de lentes se retiraba a paso firme hacia la enfermería con sus amigos tras él. James entendió que Lucius no era alguien con quien se podía jugar limpiamente sin tener que dar pelea en el proceso... no sabía cómo iba a lograr vencerlo, pero lo iba hacer. Estaba decidido en obtener la victoria. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1):</em>
  </b>
  <em> S8 E6, Games of Thrones, Bran Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius entro despacio por las grandes puertas del castillo tratando de no ser visto con su pequeño nuevo amigo en brazos que parecía a gusto estando con el mayor ya que dormía tranquilamente como si Black no estuviera ingresando a paso sigiloso como si fuera a robar a todo Hogwarts. Era una suerte que todos estuvieran en la cena que según los cálculos mentales del pelinegro, eso le daba tiempo suficiente de entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, hacer de cuenta que el cachorro era un peluche arriba de su cama, ducharse y pretendes que nada había sucedido y si le preguntaban de donde había aparecido el perro, iba a decir que se metió por la ventana por si solo... aunque la habitación estuviera a más de treinta metros de altura. Era la excusa perfecta para Remus, bastante convincente en su mente, nadie sabía la naturaleza del canino, quizás era un perro que podía volar, nadie lo sabe, de todas maneras... nada es seguro en el mundo de la magia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape caminaba a paso firme y rápido al gran comedor, el quedarse leyendo sin observar la hora había sido la peor de sus ideas, la noche ya había caído siendo demasiado tarde y con suerte no tendría un examen médico por parte de Tom y una interrogación a mano armada por Lucius. Todo era perfecto hasta que dio la vuelta por uno de los pasillos y choco contra la peor de sus desgracias -amor de su vida- Sirius Black.</em>
</p><p>― Fíjate por donde vas imb... <em>― Sirius no pudo terminar de formular el insulto cuando vio que se trataba de Severus sonriendo con pena jurando que estaba sonrojado por casi cometer el segundo error del día con Snape ―</em> Severus.</p><p>― Black. <em>― gruño el menor viendo como Sirius se alejó dos pasos cuando el cachorro en brazos de este le ladro efusivamente al menor ―</em></p><p>― Shhh... silencio <em>― dijo el mayor tomando con cuidado el hocico del canino provocando que el animal tomara su mano entre sus dientes sin llegar a morderlo ―</em> no le ladres a él si no quieres problemas.</p><p>― ¿Por qué tenes un...? <em>― Severus quiso preguntarle a Sirius porque tenía entre sus brazos a un perro cuando escucharon a Filch acercarse gruñendo como de costumbre ―</em></p><p>― Diablos... <em>― Sirius maldijo por lo bajo observando con detenimiento como el menor se quitaba su túnica quedando con el típico suéter del colegio ―</em></p><p>―! Tápalo ¡<em>― demando Snape extendiéndole su túnica ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué?<em> ― pregunto confundido el mayor ―</em></p><p>― Solo hazlo <em>― Snape le tiro la túnica encima al cachorro para tomar una de las manos de Sirius bajo la mirada de Filch y correr lo más lejos de el ―</em></p><p>―! ESTUDIANTES NO ESTÁN EN EL COMEDOR¡!VENGAN EN ESTE MOMENTO MOCOSOS ¡<em>― grito el celador haciendo que la señora Norris siguiera a ambos pelinegros ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape ignoro que estaba tomando la mano de Sirius mientras el mayor pensó que Severus era como un caramelo en sus venas, estaba muriendo al sentir su cálida mano con la suya, lo estaba ayudando a escapar de Filch cuando casi lo insulta, lo abrazo sin permiso en la biblioteca y tenía un perro que solo le traería problemas.</em>
</p><p>― Eres mágico, Severus. <em>― dijo Sirius mientras corrían por los pasillos tratando de llegar a un lado incierto ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El menor le dedico una sonrisa junto a un notable sonrojo, el correr del celador tomados de la mano era una situación que jamás se había imaginado en ninguno de sus sueños junto a Sirius, pero se permitió disfrutarlo. Estaba ayudándolo a escapar porque amaba a Black y a cualquier tipo de perro que se cruzara en su camino, eran la combinación de sus dos cosas favoritas en el mundo. El Gryffindor amaría al Slytherin hasta el fin de sus días, lo sabía... su lugar en el mundo era solamente al lado de Severus.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ✦ [ 10 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖1〗〖0〗</p><p>[ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏɴᴇs ᴄᴀíᴅᴏs ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <em>La enfermería estaba más repleta de lo usual con Madame Pomfrey empujando a todos incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore que observaba con ojos exorbitantes a cada alumno puesto en las camillas. James quería arrancarse cabello por cabello y arrojarse desde la torre de astronomía sin poder creer como cinco de siete jugadores estaban bajo la enfermedad ''Mumblemumps''</em>
  <b>
    <em>(1)</em>
  </b>
  <em> que causaba que estuvieran con el cuello y cara gravemente hinchada, algo verdaderamente desagradable a la vista de Remus y Peter que querían salir corriendo del lugar pero no podían al estar cada uno sosteniendo un brazo de Potter que parecía querer ir contra Lucius Malfoy y un somnoliento Tom Grindelwald que bostezaba como un cachorro bajo la atenta mirada de Lupin que sonreía disimuladamente por la ternura que le causaba ver al pelinegro de ese modo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿En cuánto tiempo volverán a estar estables los niños, Poppy? <em>― pregunto el director seriamente ―</em></p><p>― En unas semanas, esta enfermedad no es contagiosa, pero necesita demasiado reposo para que cure en su totalidad <em>― respondió de inmediato la enfermera ―</em> me retiro, tengo que monitorear a Scamander.</p><p>― Pero mañana hay un partido <em>― interrumpió James provocando que todos pusieran sus ojos sobre el ―</em></p><p>― Señor Potter <em>― dijo severamente Minerva McGonagall ― </em>a menos que quiera jugar usted solo contra un equipo de seis alumnos, vaya y de deje todo en el campo... ¿no se da cuenta que sus compañeros están bajo una enfermedad? tenga un poco de consideración.</p><p>― ! Sirius es cazador ¡<em>― contraataco el de lentes siendo jalado por los merodeadores para que se mantuviera en calma ― </em>seriamos dos jugadores, somos capaces de todo por el partido, solamente...</p><p>― Ay, eso no le interesa a nadie cuatro ojos. <em>― dijo Lucius cansado de la actitud de James ―</em></p><p>― Joven Malfoy... <em>― Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin, regaño al rubio arrastrando las palabras haciendo que este solo bufara sonoramente para escuchar lo que iba a decir Dumbledore ―</em></p><p>― Sigue siendo injusto para su propio equipo señor Potter <em>― menciono Albus tratando de calmar la situación que se estaba comenzando a tornar en un ambiente tenso ―</em> llegaremos hasta las últimas consecuencias para saber quién fue el responsable, pero no puede haber ningún juego cuando solo hay dos jugadores sanos y la otra mitad está en reposo.</p><p>― Mi padre tiene razón <em>― Tom hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron a la enfermería ― </em>es una lástima que tu equipo este en estas condiciones ... en serio lo lamento<em> ― el pelinegro se permitió sonreír haciendo que James enfureciera aún más y Remus le tomara más fuerte del brazo ― </em>lo mejor sería esperar a que se recuperen estos pobres alumnos y que sea lo que Salazar quiera.</p><p>― Que así sea <em>― menciono Lucius sonriéndole con complicidad a Tom ―</em></p><p>― Supongo que ya damos esta charla por terminada entonces... <em>― dijo el profesor Slughorn a todos los presentes ―</em> no hay nada que hacer al respecto, Gryffindor no puede jugar y sin un jugador de Slytherin, tampoco.</p><p>― Me temo que así será Horace <em>― contesto Dumbledore poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo que sonreía como si fuera una fiesta de cumpleaños ―</em></p><p>― Una verdadera pena que la temporada tenga que extenderse por este tipo de accidentes... pero encontraremos a él o los responsables de este hecho. <em>― se lamentó Minerva con molestia a lo sucedido ―</em></p><p>― ! REMUS TAMBIÉN PUEDE JUGAR  ¡<em>― refuto James con histeria aferrándose a cualquier cosa con total de que el partido no se retrasara más de una semana, agarrando al castaño del brazo provocando que Tom quisiera escupir un pulmón de la impresión de imaginar a su pequeño lobo jugando un deporte que llegaba a ser brusco en ocasiones ―</em> es mayor que alguien de primer año, aprobó los exámenes de vuelo, es flacucho, pero nada que comer como Peter no pueda arreglar</p><p>―! ¿que?! <em>― exclamo el licántropo ―</em> James, estás loco... no se jugar al Quidditch...</p><p>― ! Sirius come más que yo y jamás le dices nada ¡<em>― se quejó el castaño casi rubio ―</em> hablando de el... ¿dónde está?</p><p>― Esta en la torre <em>― mintió Remus lo más rápido que pudo sabiendo que el animago seguramente estaba tras Severus ya que el Slytherin no estaba en el comedor ―</em></p><p>― Tu amigo no puede levantar ni un lápiz que va partirse al medio <em>― menciono Lucius tomando el otro brazo de Remus contemplando lo delgado que era hasta que Tom lo empujo violentamente lejos del castaño ―</em> ¿!por qué me empujas imbécil¡? <em>― pregunto el rubio confundido ―</em></p><p>― Porque tengo ganas. <em>― gruño el pelinegro tomando el brazo de Lupin que observaba todo con ojos desorbitados y bastante confundido, ¿acaso eso fueron celos? ―</em></p><p>― Volves a tomar de esa manera a Remus y voy a partirte la cara <em>― dijo James tomando de nuevo el brazo de Lupin alejándolo a Grindelwald ―</em></p><p>― ¿Pueden dejar de tomar a Moony como una bolsa de papas, por favor? <em>― menciono Peter en un murmuro ―</em></p><p>― Ya suéltame James <em>― pidió el castaño con un leve sonrojo por estar bajo la mirada de Lucius y Tom ―</em></p><p>―! suficiente ¡<em>― grito Minerva ―</em> van a ganarse un castigo si siguen actuando de esta manera.</p><p>― El joven Lupin no es un esqueleto para que no pueda jugar, su fisonomía es delgada por sus padres seguramente. Haremos algo...<em> ― menciono Dumbledore ― </em>si el señor Potter puede conseguir jugadores antes de mañana en la noche, los entrenara el mismo para poder jugar en los siguientes días.</p><p>―! Papa ¡<em>― dijo Tom exasperado por el cambio de opinión de su padre ― </em>eso no es justo.</p><p>― La vida no es justa Tom <em>― Albus sonrió a su hijo pasando cariñosamente una mano por el cabello negro de este, con las pequeñas risas burlonas de James y Peter de fondo ―</em> si Potter lo consigue, podrán jugar contra Slytherin, queda a cargo de Malfoy conseguir al que falta en su propio equipo.</p><p>― Si... señor... <em>― gruño el rubio bajo la mirada victoriosa de James ―</em></p><p>― Le agradezco mucho su comprensión director <em>― menciono animadamente el de lentes ―</em> le prometo que conseguiré a los jugadores y los entrenare adecuadamente.</p><p>― Esta bien... ahora, todos a la cena, hay comida que nos espera <em>― dijo Dumbledore retirándose mientras hablaba con McGonagall y Slughorn como si atrás de ellos no se armara una bomba de hechizos a punto de explotar por parte de los merodeadores y serpientes ―</em></p><p>― El mal nunca triunfa <em>― menciono James con una sonrisa a Lucius que parecía querer cortarse su cabello de los nervios ―</em> les vamos a ganar quieran o no.</p><p>― Ya veremos eso... Potter <em>― escupió con asco Grindelwald tomando a Lucius para retirarse rápidamente sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Remus que al ver aquello, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ― </em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1): </em>
  </b>
  <em> Katie Bell obtuvo las mumblemumps en 1992. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda caminaba junto a sus hermanas hacia las mazmorras, Bellatrix le pisaba los talones a Narcissa para que esta se enfadara y la mandara al diablo mientras la castaña se dedicaba reír por la actitud de su hermana mayor. Todo era tranquilo hasta que pasaron siendo empujadas por dos chicos de su casa, conocían a la perfección quienes eran.</em>
</p><p>― Cuidado por donde van brujas <em>― gruño Grindelwald con voz arisca provocando que Bellatrix le pellizcara en el brazo ―</em></p><p>― No te cuesta nada pedir permiso. <em>― bufo la pelinegra deteniendo al mayor― </em></p><p>― Ho-hola Lucius <em>― saludo Narcissa al rubio con una sonrisa recibiendo solo un asentimiento leve por parte del mayor provocando que esta borraba de inmediato la felicidad de su rostro ―</em></p><p>― Ya déjalas Tom <em>― dijo cínicamente Malfoy ignorando que él también había pasado empujando a las tres hermanas ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Grindelwald iba a quejarse una vez más hasta que escucho la voz de los merodeadores a la distancia acercarse hacia ellos para que huyera junto a Lucius lo más rápido de ahí.</em>
</p><p>― Tu novio sí que esta demente... <em>― susurro con desgana Andromeda a Bellatrix que solo puso los ojos en blanco ―</em></p><p>― Ya se le pasara ... <em>― menciono Bella para seguir su camino junto a sus hermanas, arrepintiéndose de haber tomado el más largo que podría llegar más rápido a la torre de Gryffindor que a su propio dormitorio  ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Andromeda miraba divertida como Bella seguía molestando a Narcissa que se encontraba más afligida de lo que ya estaba en el gran comedor. Al ser la hermana de en medio casi siempre era excluida de algunas acciones entre la pelinegra y la rubia, donde solo se podían conectar ambas y no ella... lo entendía hasta cierto punto cuando su madre le explico claramente que eso sucedía ya que Bellatrix era la mayor y Narcissa la más pequeña, que, si existiera otra hermana, pasaría lo mismo y Cissy le dedicaría su atención a ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anhelaba algún día ser tan hermosa como su hermana menor y tan valiente como la mayor, a veces llegaba a sentir que solamente era la que estaba de más, no tenía nada que la hiciera destacar que no fuera llevar el apellido Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esperaba que la vida le diera una razón de ser especial, pensaba en eso casi siempre y aún más en ese momento que observaba como era la que estaba de más en la situación mientras se dedicaba a torcer nerviosamente su pulsera de esmeraldas hasta que el brazalete se rompió dejando caer cada piedra preciosa al suelo bajo la mirada curiosa de las tres hermanas y como fue reparada de inmediato de la misma nada hasta que sus ojos cafés fueron directo hacia un joven de cabello casi rubio y dos zafiros preciosos puestos en sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>― Creo que esto es tuyo <em>― dijo el merodeador con una sonrisa tímida extendiendo la pulsera a la hermana de en medio ―</em></p><p>― Te dicen Romeo <em>― menciono James por lo bajo fingiendo toser antes de que Remus le diera un codazo en sus costillas para callarlo ―</em></p><p>― Si... gracias <em>― contesto la castaña con una sonrisa tomando su brazalete con la mirada de Bellatrix pegada a su espalda con el ceño fruncido ―</em> eh... ¿chico?</p><p>― Peter. <em>― menciono el castaño ―</em></p><p>― Peter <em>― repitió Andromeda con una sonrisa para que James lo llevara entre risas y Lupin solo bufara por la actitud infantil del de lentes ―</em></p><p>― Linda sonrisa Andy <em>― menciono Narcissa divertida por la situación viendo alejarse a los merodeadores ―</em></p><p>― Si... muy linda... <em>― Bellatrix fingió una sonrisa para seguir caminando sin importarle que sus hermanas se quedaran atrás ―</em></p><p>
  <em>La hermana del medio se río por lo bajo guiñándole divertidamente un ojo a Cissy, las esmeraldas significan esperanza y quizás era la señal más literal que había recibido en toda su vida, después de todo... Peter era lindo y ella podría cotillear un poco con el Gryffindor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La habitación era cálida y el aroma dulce de galletas inundaron rápidamente sus fosas nasales, la sala de menesteres les había permitido escaparse de Filch que estuvo persiguiéndolos por todo el castillo y que el inquieto cachorro que los observaba atentamente a ambos quisiera comerse de un bocado a la señora Norris no había ayudado en su huida.</em>
</p><p>― ¿De dónde lo sacaste? <em>― pregunto Severus con el ceño fruncido tratando de regular su respiración ―</em></p><p>― ¿A mi belleza?... bueno, eso es una larga historia...<em> ― respondió Sirius con una sonrisa provocando que Snape bufara sonoramente ―</em></p><p>― Me refiero al perro, imbécil.</p><p>― Ah...<em> ― Black miro detenidamente al cachorro que corría como un caballo por toda la habitación ―</em> en el bosque.</p><p>― ¿Que hacías en el bosque? <em>― pregunto notablemente molesto el menor ―</em></p><p>― Tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza <em>― pensó el mayor contemplando como su pequeño se sentaba en el suelo para que el canino aun sin nombre fuera directo a sus brazos ―</em> no lo sé <em>― contesto casi en un susurro ―</em></p><p>― No lo sabes... ¿o no me queres decir? <em>― pregunto Snape evitando la mirada de Sirius que se sentaba enfrente suyo ―</em></p><p>― Algún día lo sabrás. <em>― contesto Black dedicándole una débil sonrisa a Severus que fue correspondida a los segundos mostrando el pequeño hoyuelo en el rostro del menor, aquel que Sirius deseaba besar para toda la eternidad ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Jamás habían imaginado llegar a estar en ese estado, sentados frente a frente en el suelo bajo las luces de las velas que había brindado la sala de menesteres, hundidos en el silencio dejando que solo se pudiera escuchar las pisadas del cachorro que no dejaba de moverse entre ambos pelinegros para ser acariciado. Severus observaba detenidamente las facciones de Sirius, que, aunque estuviera lleno de barro y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, era hermoso a sus ojos, suntuoso y delicado como si de un ángel se tratara, tan magnifico que no le alcanzaban los adjetivos para describirlo, no era una nimiedad lo atractivo que era. Últimamente había escuchado a Tom, cuando este pensaba que se encontraba solo, susurrar para sí mismo que alguien desconocido que no era Bellatrix, era arte... él pensaba lo mismo hacia el pelinegro. Black era una obra de arte y al ser más específicos, un libro. No había nada más bello en el mundo que un buen escrito donde sus páginas te llenan de emociones y sentimientos únicos e inexplicables.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Querían olvidarse y dejar todos aquellos sentimientos atrás, ¿pero alguna vez podrían hacerlo?, cuando el destino parecía siempre querer que estuvieran juntos al cruzar sus caminos de alguna u otra manera, era imposible olvidar cada facción y gustos del otro. Tan distintos pero iguales como la noche y el día, pero separados por azares de la vida. Se amaban, pero se perdían día con día sin saber que se pertenecían.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué hiciste eso en la biblioteca? <em>― Severus rompió el silencio entre ambos en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Sirius pudo escucharlo perfectamente a la poca distancia que estaban... los ojos del menor eran marrón oscuro a ese poco alejamiento y Black se juró así mismo tomar café más seguido al lado de Remus para recordar siempre a Snape o simplemente escuchar esa canción que decía ''Si te gusta tu café caliente, déjame ser tu cafetera''</em><b><em>(1)</em></b><em>, si estaba soñando todo aquello, rogaba que jamás lo despertaran ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé. <em>― contesto secamente el mayor mientras acariciaba el lomo del cachorro que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo disfrutando el calor de la habitación ―</em></p><p>― Si lo sabes... <em>― refuto el menor con el ceño fruncido, estaba cansado de sentirse tan diminuto al lado de Sirius, necesitaba respuestas concretas de por qué había hecho aquello ― </em>lo prometiste, dijiste que algún día lo sabría.</p><p>― Pero hoy no es el día... <em>― contesto Black ―</em> ¿podes entender eso?</p><p>― No. <em>― respondió Snape fríamente levantándose del suelo para tomar su túnica antes de ser sujetado del brazo por Sirius ―</em></p><p>― ¿A dónde vas? <em>― pregunto confundido el mayor viendo hacia abajo por su gran altura ―</em></p><p>― A un lugar donde no esté un estúpido con complejo de poste de luz <em>― contesto el menor teniendo la valentía de levantar su cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a Black ―</em></p><p>― Los prefectos pueden atraparte, la cena ya debió de haber terminado <em>― contraataco Sirius en un intento de que Severus no se fuera ―</em></p><p>― Grindelwald y Malfoy son prefectos, dudo que me den un castigo <em>― menciono Snape tratando de que Black soltara su brazo ―</em> ¿podes soltarme?</p><p>― No... no quiero que te vayas. <em>― confeso el mayor ―</em> quédate por favor.</p><p>― Black... <em>― Severus no entendía que quería lograr Sirius con todo aquello, solamente sabía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido con los ojos grises del pelinegro sobre el ―</em> estas demente.</p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― Me pedís perdón, me abrazas, me defendes de personas que me molestan por algo que TU hermano dijo, decís que soy magia y no te dignaste en devolverme mi bufanda <em>― Severus hablaba demasiado rápido con confusión y un toque de desaliento en sus palabras bajo la mirada atenta de Black ―</em> cuando te pregunto por qué lo hiciste, no respondes. Ahora queres que me quede a tu lado cuidando un perro que sacaste del bosque prohibido haciendo cosas que solo Merlín debe saber además no me estas soltando el puto brazo. No sé qué planeas, pero no voy a entrar en tu asqueroso juego.</p><p>― No estoy jugando... <em>― contesto Sirius ―</em></p><p>― Si lo haces. <em>― contraataco el pelinegro ―</em> ¿qué quieres?</p><p>― Demasiadas cosas.</p><p>― Basta.</p><p>― No quiero parar.</p><p>― Pero yo sí.</p><p>― Estoy harto de ti.</p><p>― Yo jamás lo estaría de vos.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius estiro el brazo de Severus para abrazarlo posesivamente dejando al menor casi sin aire por la acción cometida por el mayor, al principio quiso empujarlo hasta que termino cediendo cerrando delicadamente los ojos respirando la fragancia de té recién hecho, bosque, tierra mojada y lluvia, tal como olía su amortentía al hacerla hace un año para un trabajo de Slughorn. No lo entendía, jamás iba a comprender a Black aunque le leyera la mente, algo que jamás haría por principios morales pero quizás si lo hiciera descifraría que no había lugar más feliz para este que sus propios brazos, los separaban mil océanos, pero aun así intentaban acercarse al menos un poco.</em>
</p><p>― Estas lleno de barro. <em>― susurro el menor con asco ―</em></p><p>― Si me devolves el abrazo, prometo soltarte lo más pronto posible. <em>― menciono el mayor apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de este ―</em></p><p>― No voy hacer eso. <em>― dijo Severus con un tinte de vergüenza en su voz ― </em>ni siquiera deberías estar abrazándome, esto es muy gay.</p><p>― Como si ambos no lo fuéramos... <em>― contraataco Sirius con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― No quiero abrazarte...</p><p>― Entonces estarás toda la noche siendo aplastado por mí.</p><p>― Suéltame Black... <em>― pidió el pelinegro menor tratando de empujar al mayor ―</em> no hagas que te hechice... hablo en serio.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius podía morir en ese instante y lo haría feliz, sentir la dulce fragancia de Severus de cerca era de uno de los placeres más grandes que había experimentado, estaba apostando todo en aquel momento donde podría perderlo o acercarlo a un más a él. Tenía una chispa de esperanza siendo consciente de que, si su Slytherin le hubiera querido alejar verdaderamente, lo hubiera hechizado hace bastante tiempo.</em>
</p><p>― Por favor, solo abrázame. <em>― suplico Black ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― Porque lo necesito.</p><p>― No lo necesitas.</p><p>― Eso no lo sabes.</p><p>― Podrías abrazar a cualquier persona... no tengo por qué hacerlo yo.</p><p>― Pero yo te necesito a vos, no a alguien más. <em>― confeso Sirius con su voz casi quebrada dejando sin palabras al menor ―</em></p><p>― No podes simplemente un día a pedirme un abrazo cuando solo he recibido mierda de tu parte. <em>― dijo fríamente el pelinegro. Sirius sintió su corazón romperse soltando de inmediato al menor ―</em> creo que lo mejor sería que ya me vaya... solo, mantén a tu amigo lejos de las garras de Filch.</p><p>― Severus... ― menciono Sirius al ver como Snape tomaba su túnica del suelo para ver aparecer de nuevo la puerta de la sala ― no te vayas, es que...</p><p>― Es que sos un imbécil que me hizo la vida imposible por años, tu hermano es la peor de mis desgracias <em>― Severus apunto su varita contra el cuello de Black bajo el gruñido del cachorro que observaba a ambos ―</em> trato de ser amable, pero colmas mi paciencia, te pregunto de buena manera las cosas y solamente obtengo un ''no lo sé'', estas jugando conmigo, ¿abrazarte? ¿por qué tendría que abrazar a alguien que me tiene asco?</p><p>― Yo no te tengo asco, no sé de qué me estás hablando.<em> ― el mayor suspiro pesadamente sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte por la tensión del momento ―</em> no estoy jugando, y déjame decirte algo Severus... yo no soy Regulus. Yo no busco acostarme con vos y ser un hijo de perra por eso.</p><p>― ¡Entonces déjame en paz! <em>― grito en frustración el menor, estaba harto de toda la situación hundiéndose en un pozo sin salida completamente triste por el hombre que tenía enfrente suyo, demasiado dolido por la persona que compartía la misma sangre de Sirius, cansado de sentirse insuficiente y confundido por las acciones de Black ―</em></p><p>― ¡No quiero! <em>― contesto en furia el Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos estaban apuntándose mutuamente con sus varitas como los viejos tiempos, era como volver al pasado de nuevo, cuando todo estaba medianamente tranquilo para Severus y Sirius no sufría por sus acciones hacia el menor, deseaban ser honestos el uno con el otro, pero sus miedos no se lo permitían. Black moriría de tristeza al confesarse por completo al pensar que sería rechazado y Snape estaba atado a la desgracia como para atreverse a hacer tal acción, querían lo mejor para ambos sin saber que apuntándose a sí mismos esperando a que uno haga algo contra el otro era todo lo contrario a lo que deseaban.</em>
</p><p>― Solo quiero empezar de nuevo. <em>― menciono Sirius mirando directamente a Snape a los ojos ―</em></p><p>― Lastima... en este momento solo estamos retrocediendo. <em>― dijo Severus sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban con lo inevitable ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Odiaba llorar en público, pero ahí estaba, con lágrimas a nada de caer de sus oscuros ojos de nuevo por culpa de Sirius y sus acciones sin sentido que solo destruían aún más su corazón, quería salir de esa situación, quería amarlo, pero no podía, lo único que estaba en sus manos era el poder olvidarlo, superarlo y dejarlo ir, aunque en su interior sabía que no podía dejar lo que nunca tuvo. Jamás tendría el amor del Gryffindor ni aunque vendiera su alma o hiciera todo lo posible por ser diferente, él nunca podría olvidar su dolor o lo que Black le hizo durante demasiado tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él no era como Sirius, él no era suficiente para nadie.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué lloras? <em>― pregunto confundido el mayor bajando rápidamente su varita al ver como grandes lagrimas caían de los ojos que tanto amaba ―</em> Severus... no quería hacerte llorar... ¿estás bien?</p><p>
  <em>Snape no contesto y bajo su varita bajo la contemplación del mayor que lo observaba con preocupación. Black puso delicadamente un mechón de cabello del menor detrás de su oreja para sonreírle con tristeza al saber que había arruinado todo de nuevo, no importaba que fuera, lo que tocaba lo rompía en pedazos, él no quería destruir a Severus pero lo estaba haciendo, quiso alejarse pero entonces el pelinegro lo detuvo.</em>
</p><p>― No. <em>― contesto para abrazarlo tal y como el mayor quería. Era un abrazo cálido y triste, como si el mundo se detuviera de repente, estaban entregándose por primera vez a algo más que no fueran palabras vacías ―</em></p><p>― Abrázame así toda la vida y juro no soltarte jamás. <em>― susurro Sirius sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro ―</em> aunque no lo entiendas... en serio lamento todo lo que hice, yo no soy como Regulus, jamás haría lo que él te hizo.</p><p>― Esto no tiene sentido. <em>― susurro por lo bajo aferrándose al cuerpo de Black ―</em> para ninguno de los dos. ¿po-por qué haces esto?</p><p>― Porque... te quiero, a mi manera, pero lo hago. <em>― confeso el pelinegro, engañándose a sí mismo ya que no lo quería, lo amaba, pero era lo máximo que su voz podía decir por el momento ―</em></p><p>
  <em>No solo Severus derrumbo sus paredes al caer, Sirius también tuvo una caída dura y cruel a la realidad porque si ambos se amaban en silencio, uno ya había admitido la mitad de sus sentimientos y el otro aún permanecía esperando a que todo mejorara. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Suntuoso: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Que es magnífico, sumamente espléndido o lujoso en extremo.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nimiedad: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Cosa inmaterial que tiene poca o ninguna importancia.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1):</em>
  </b>
  <em> ''I Wanna Be Yours'' de Arctic Monkeys.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily suspiraba pesadamente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Dorcas sobre ella mientras terminaba su tarea de encantamientos, el haberla besado antes de su ''cita'' no fue una idea muy inteligente de su parte, pero aun así trataba de mantener la calma mientras Lupin prácticamente se dormía en su hombro.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Muy cansado, Remus? <em>― pregunto Evans moviendo un poco su hombro para que el licántropo abriera escandalosamente los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba detenidamente ― </em>tus amigos ya se fueron a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo</p><p>― Si... es que, estoy esperando a Sirius. <em>― respondió el castaño entre un bostezo, le había costado alrededor de veinte minutos hacer dormir ''a la mitad de sus pollitos'' para esperar tranquilamente que el más rebelde de los tres llegara siendo consciente de que si él también se iba a su cama, James y Peter comenzarían a preguntar por Black ―</em></p><p>― Sos prefecto, podrías ir a buscarlo por tu cuenta <em>― menciono la pelirroja suspirando cuando Dorcas se fue hacia su dormitorio ―</em></p><p>― Podría, pero... estoy muy cansado <em>― dijo Lupin que, a pesar de estar verdaderamente agotado, el salir a buscar a Sirius no era opción cuando Grindelwald era prefecto de Slytherin y la posibilidad de cruzarle en el camino, era muy alta ―</em> vos deberías ir a dormir, te ves exhausta</p><p>― Cuando termine la tarea... mientras te haré compañía <em>― Lily hizo aparecer en el aire una taza de café para extendérsela al castaño que le sonrió de inmediato ―</em></p><p>― Gracias Lily <em>― dijo el menor esperando que Black llegara pronto ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Iba a ser una larga noche para el merodeador que esperaba que James y Peter no se atrevieran a preguntar acerca de la ausencia de Black mientras el aguardaba devotamente a que su amigo pelinegro llegara para no levantar sospechas hacia lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos durmieron en la sala de menesteres abrazados el uno al otro junto a su nuevo pequeño amigo que parecía contento de que ambos pelinegros dejaran de gritarse entre sí para estar en completa calma, aunque fue bastante incomodo al despertarse por la mañana.</em>
</p><p>― Black, despierta <em>― dijo Severus bostezando con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas por haber dormido encima del pelinegro en un sillón a solas ―</em> mierda... me dejan solo dos segundos y ya estoy encima de este imbécil. <em>― se lamentó Snape por sus acciones cometidas en la noche, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para apenarse de todas maneras ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El Slytherin miro detenidamente el rostro tranquilo de Sirius que seguía aun dormido con el cachorro a su costado, recordaba perfectamente como el pelinegro le había tomado delicadamente sobre el sillón para seguir abrazados como si nada más importara, cayendo dormido por las caricias en su cabello dadas por Black que se dedicó a sonreírle con ternura, fueron libres por una noche de lo que sucedía afuera de la sala sin ninguna red de seguridad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se permitieron dar pequeñas caricias sin saber la razón de ellas, no habían traspasado más allá de eso pero era un paso demasiado grande entre ambos. Severus sabía que en la mañana se arrepentiría de lo sucedido, pero no fue así, en su lugar suspiro sin saber dónde meter su rostro de la vergüenza que le causaba todo siendo consciente de que la situación no era tan simple cuando aún seguía sin confiar en Black, aunque este le dijo que lo quería, ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? ¿era verdad o una cruel mentira? ¿por qué no fue capaz de corresponderle? ¿Sirius sería igual que Regulus? ¿por qué se sentía mal cuando por primera vez tuvo lo que tanto anhelaba?</em>
</p><p>― ¿Qué hora es? <em>― pregunto el mayor somnoliento abriendo los ojos sonriendo de inmediato al ver a Severus a su lado observándolo con atención ―</em></p><p>― Temprano <em>― contesto el menor tomando de nuevo su túnica con la esperanza de que esta vez al tomarla se podría retirar de la sala sin contratiempos ―</em></p><p>― ¿A dónde vas?<em> ― Sirius observo detenidamente como Severus se fue de su lado con una mirada triste ―</em> ¿estás bien?</p><p>― Si... me voy a las mazmorras... vos deberías ir a tu torre... tus amigos deben estar preocupados por tu ausencia, además es tan temprano que puedes fingir que estuviste durmiendo en tu cama.</p><p>― ¿Qué hacemos con él? <em>― pregunto el mayor confundido parándose del sillón señalando al ya despierto cachorro que con sus orejas firmes escuchaba la conversación ―</em></p><p>― Límpialo con hechizos, pide comida a la sala y déjalo acá... podes venir a verlo cuando tengas tiempo, supongo.</p><p>― ¿No va a explotar si lo dejo solo? <em>― cuestiono una vez más ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― Severus sonrió divertido por la ocurrencia de Sirius ―</em> claro que no...</p><p>― ¿Como lo llamaremos?</p><p>― Como lo vas a llamar seria la pregunta. El perro no es mío.</p><p>― Claro que es tuyo, lo cuidaras cuando yo no pueda y nos salvaste del horrendo de Filch, mereces la mitad de la custodia.</p><p>― No seas ridículo, Black.</p><p>― Vamos... compartamos al cachorro.</p><p>Sirius le sonrió sinceramente a Severus provocando que este suspirara pesadamente asintiendo lentamente, seguía sin poder creer en las palabras del mayor, todo era tan irreal.</p><p>― Otoño... así se llamará. <em>― menciono el menor ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué ''otoño''? <em>― pregunto el mayor ―</em></p><p>― En esa estación estamos y no soy bueno para los nombres... <em>― contesto Snape ―</em> ahora si me lo permites... me voy.</p><p>― Severus. <em>― Sirius volvió a interrumpir su ida con una sonrisa traviesa ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― gruño el pelinegro ―</em> es la quinta vez que me detienes justo en la puerta, estas ganando de que te de una patada en la car-</p><p>
  <em>Severus no pudo terminar la oración cuando Sirius fue directamente a abrazarlo provocando que este solo jadeara por lo bajo, demasiadas emociones en menos de tantas horas dejaban a cualquiera sin palabras.</em>
</p><p>― Me gusto estar con vos. <em>― confeso el mayor en el medio del abrazo ―</em></p><p>― A mí también... <em>― susurro por lo bajo el menor ―</em> pero... esto debe quedar acá... yo... yo... sigo sin confiar en vos y no entiendo que planeas al respecto con todo esto.</p><p>― Creí que ya lo sabías <em>― dijo Sirius apartando el cabello de Severus para depositar un casto y tierno beso en su hoyuelo ―</em> te quiero.</p><p>― ¿De qué manera? <em>― Severus dijo de inmediato separándose de Black por pena a que este tomara tanta confianza con el ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius observo detenidamente a Snape, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida y estaba decidido a confesarse ahí mismo si era necesario, lo amaba, verdaderamente daría su vida por él.</em>
</p><p>― ¿En serio queres saberlo? <em>― pregunto Sirius tratando de armarse de valor si la respuesta era positiva ―</em></p><p>― Si. <em>― contesto el menor ―</em></p><p>― Es muy difícil de explicar... <em>― dijo Black con una sonrisa ―</em> jamás imagine que pasaría todo lo que sucedió anoche, no vas a creerme nunca pero no me importaría pasar toda mi vida aclarándotelo <em>― Sirius volvió a tomar el rostro de Severus entre sus manos ―</em> te quiero de una manera que jamás podría querer a un amigo, eso es seguro.</p><p>― Creo que es mejor que me vaya <em>― Snape alejo su rostro cuando vio que los labios de Sirius se acercaban lentamente a los suyos ― </em></p><p>― ¿Vos también me queres de esa manera, Severus?<em> ― pregunto Black con esperanza en su voz ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé, algún día voy a decírtelo. <em>― respondió antes de salir de la sala bastante confundido con lo sucedido ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos había comenzado y florecido gracias a la sala de menesteres, donde en ella nacían hasta los mejores romances o enemistades... Sirius iba a lograr que Severus lo amara, aunque tuviera que el mismo cortarle el cuello a su hermano Regulus por ser un imbécil, las cartas jugaban a su favor por primera vez... si Snape lo odiaría, jamás hubiera dormido a su lado o dejado que le hablara al menos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Descubrió que el pelinegro era una especie de religión para él, devoto a adorarlo hasta el fin de sus días, el único que mantenía encendida su fe a pesar de todo, capaz de postrarse a sus pies si eso le aseguraba un lugar en su vida, era un simple humano enamorado hasta sus entrañas en un destino que era cruel e injusto, pero él era Sirius Black, no se iba a dar por vencido jamás.   </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>― Llegas tarde. <em>― murmuro Tom al ver como Severus entraba a paso sigiloso a la habitación ― </em>es una suerte que Lucius duerma como un jodido trol o si no estaría esperándote para asesinarte.</p><p>― No sabía que ahora eras mi madre <em>― Snape bufo por lo bajo al ver como Grindelwald estaba en sentado en su cama con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados ―</em></p><p>― ¿Dónde estabas? estuve buscándote en la noche como prefecto y no te encontré por ninguna parte <em>― gruño el pelinegro ―</em> creí que te había sucedido algo malo con los degenerados de este asqueroso lugar.</p><p>― ¿Te preocupas por mí? <em>― pregunto Severus divertido alzando una ceja mientras se quitaba los zapatos ―</em></p><p>― Somos mejores amigos <em>― Grindelwald se levantó de su cama para ir al lado de Snape y observarlo detenidamente con notable enojo ―</em> que sea quien ya tú sabes, no significa que dejemos de ser amigos como cuando éramos unos pequeños de once años y no me importe una mierda donde estés o como te encuentras.</p><p>― Lo se Tom... <em>― suspiro pesadamente el menor para contemplar la preocupada mirada del mayor ―</em> siempre seremos mejores amigos, eso lo sabes y...</p><p>― ¿Estuviste con él? <em>― interrumpió el pelinegro con incomprensión ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Si había alguien en el mundo que conociera a Severus como que la misma Lily Evans era Tom, podía leer aquellos ojos oscuros sin la necesidad de la legeremancia, todo causado por la gran amistad que compartían desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts a la edad de once llegando a estrechar un gran vínculo entre ambos, uno irrompible y sagrado.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Como lo sabes? <em>― pregunto confundido el menor, observando como Tom le guiño divertidamente su ojo azul ―</em></p><p>― Te conozco... no necesito leer tu mente para saberlo.</p><p>― Creí que ya no hablaríamos de eso desde que tomé la marca. <em>― dijo el menor casi en un susurro tratando de que ni siquiera Lucius los escuchara ―</em> yo ya asumí que nadie sabe mis sentimientos hacia Sirius además de Lily.</p><p>― No seas imbécil ... <em>― bufo Grindelwald poniendo los ojos en blanco ― </em>cuéntame que paso.</p><p>― Dormimos juntos. <em>― confeso Snape ―</em></p><p>― ¿se acostaron? <em>― dijo Tom con euforia ―</em> diablos Severus, no perdiste para nada el tiempo... y yo buscándote como un estúpido por todo el castillo, a la próxima, avísame ¿sí?</p><p>―! No ¡<em>― gruño el Slytherin ― </em>no me acosté con el... mira quien habla de ''no perder el tiempo'' apuesto que le pusiste tantas veces los cuernos a Bellatrix que podría darle cosquillas al mismo Dios de los muggles con lo que carga en su cabeza... a lo que me refiero es que, me dijo que me quería como algo más que un simple amigo... me puse a llorar como un imbécil y terminamos durmiendo juntos sin nada sexual de por medio. <em>― confeso el Slytherin sintiéndose un estúpido al decirlo en voz alta ―</em></p><p>― ¿Le creíste?</p><p>― Un poco. Ahora estoy confundido con todo lo que paso. No quiero que suceda lo de Regulus de nuevo.</p><p>― Regulus se puede ir al diablo si quiere, en este momento importa Sirius, no su hermano con problemas emocionales... ¿se besaron?</p><p>― No.</p><p>― ¿Ni un simple rose de labios? vamos... no puedes estar encima de la persona que amas y al menos no intentar algo</p><p>― No paso nada...</p><p>― Sos duro de conquistar eh.</p><p>― No digas eso.</p><p>
  <em>Grindelwald empezó a reír por el sonrojo notable de Severus provocando que el menor le lanzara su almohada en la cara, a veces amaban ser simples adolescentes donde los problemas jamás estaban presentes y Regulus ni siquiera existía. Solamente eran Severus Snape y Tom Grindelwald riendo por sus actitudes de jóvenes hormonales que no entendían a donde los llevaría el amor o la misma vida. Si tan solo no tuvieran tantos problemas en los brazos, todo sería perfecto ya que Severus admitiría amar a Sirius y Tom podría reír aún más fuerte sin preocuparse a que Lucius los escuchara y despertara.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ✦ [ 11 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✦ [ <em>Antes de comenzar , voy a dejarles los "Outfits" que se van a utilizar en este capitulo y el siguiente. Ademas de que la historia mediante los cortes, va a contener el nombre de una canción y el artista, como un pequeño Playlist. </em>] ✦</strong>
</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p><br/>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖1〗〖1〗</p><p>[ ʜᴀɴᴋᴇʀ sᴏʀᴇ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ The Cure // Friday i'm in love ] ✦</b>
</p><p>― ¿Remus?... Moony... despierta <em>― susurro Sirius mientras sacudía bruscamente los hombros del licántropo que se encontraba durmiendo recostado en el sofá de la sala de común de Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>― ¿Q-que? <em>― pregunto confundido el castaño abriendo rápidamente los ojos para observar detenidamente a su amigo Padfoot que tenía una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro ― </em>¿dónde estabas imbécil? <em>― interrogo de inmediato apenas golpeando el estómago del mayor que solo reía ― </em>estuve toda la noche durmiendo acá para que James y Peter no preguntaran por vos.</p><p>― Fue el mejor viernes de mi vida <em>― contesto el pelinegro abrazando al menor que aun somnoliento no se quejó al respecto ―</em> le confesé que lo quiero de una manera especial... estuvimos abrazados toda la noche, fue tan mágico podría besarte de la felicidad que tengo... <em>― confeso apretujando el delgado cuerpo de Moony ―</em></p><p>― Ni te atrevas Sirius <em>― susurro hundiéndose en los brazos de Padfoot. Había sido una noche terrible para él, pero había valido la pena si Black pudo estar con Severus ―</em></p><p>― Nos besamos muchas veces en el pasado antes de que te dejaras domar por un Slytherin de distintos ojos. <em>― dijo el mayor con una risa en medio ―</em></p><p>― Justamente, en el pasado, ahora no lo haría por miedo a que Severus me asesine a sangre fría... no gracias <em>― menciono el castaño soltando a Black que le levanto levemente el rostro con una de sus manos ―</em></p><p>― Algún día volverás a caer en mis garras Remus Lupin <em>― dijo bromeando con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el menor mientras contemplaba los pequeños lunares en el rostro de este ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius en algún momento de la extensa amistad que compartía junto a Remus, había pensado que el castaño era el más hermoso de todos los chicos que había visto en su vida y actualmente no se arrepentía de pensar aquello a pesar de que en su corazón solo existía lugar para Severus. El licántropo suele decir que es horrible en todo sentido, pero en realidad era un joven excelente como persona y alumno, con un rostro que, a pesar de tener pequeñas cicatrices, era un bello poema, Black verdaderamente examinaba de que si Grindelwald tenía a Lupin... era el más afortunado de todos los hombres al poseer a un chico que podría bajar las estrellas con tan solo libros, chocolates y café.</em>
</p><p>― En tus sueños Sirius Black <em>― contesto el menor caminando hacia las habitaciones de Gryffindor con Sirius riendo tras él, se les acercaba un largo día ―</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Billy Idol // Dancing with myself ] ✦</b>
</p><p>― ! ES HORA DE PONERSE EN MARCHA SEÑORITAS ¡<em>― grito James en el medio del comedor bajo la mirada confundida de todas las casas ―</em></p><p>― Dios santo... lo que nos faltaba <em>― bufo Tom poniendo una mano al costado de su cara en signo de vergüenza ajena mientras portaba unos oscuros lentes negros que le quedaban a la perfección según Lily ―</em> maldita sea Lucius, ¿cómo hiciste que ese idiota este tan empecinado en ganar y salir con vos? falta que grite ''mi chico es número 10 en Slytherin'' y son los nuevos Barbie y Ken del castillo <b><em>(1)</em></b></p><p>― Cierra la boca, alguien puede escucharte <em>― susurro Malfoy con notable molestia ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Era el sábado más inusual de todos... luego de una de las tantas lluvias de otoño, el sol se había dignado en salir dándole a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts el día perfecto para ir a Hogsmeade sin problema alguno, casi todas las casas tenían planes para aquella jornada y las serpientes no se quedaban atrás estando vestidos y preparados para correr hacia el pueblo apenas se terminará el desayuno... Lily antes de entrar al comedor les había pedido vigilarla mientras este saliendo con Dorcas con miedo a que la castaña intentara tener una relación sería con ella y alguno del grupo tenga que ir en su rescate, bastante infantil para los tres Slytherin pero no se negaron al amar tanto a la pelirroja.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Por qué tenes los anteojos si todavía no vamos a Hogsmeade? estamos en pleno castillo<em> ― pregunto Severus con el ceño fruncido evitando observar a Sirius que se encontraba desayunando ignorando por completo que Potter estaba haciendo el ridículo al lado suyo ―</em></p><p>― Porque me quedan bien... <em>― respondió el mayor con nada de humildad y una sonrisa en su rostro ―</em> además... tengo un poco de ojeras a causa de que me desperté en la madrugada por cierta persona... <em>― menciono entre dientes ―</em> tienen que irse naturalmente o se va a arruinar mi cara.</p><p>― ¿Por quién?<em> ― pregunto con inocencia Lucius mientras se llevaba una tostada a su boca ―</em></p><p>― Por nadie... Tom solamente está molestando <em>― respondió Severus acomodándose su camisa bajo la mirada atenta de Black que sonreía sin importarle que Tom y Lucius fruncieran el ceño por estar notablemente observando a Snape ―</em></p><p>―! James, baja ya ¡<em>― grito Remus arriba de la mesa de Gryffindor tratando de sacar al de lentes ―</em> dios... que vergüenza</p><p>
  <em>Tom sonrió disimuladamente tras sus lentes oscuros para que el licántropo lo observara detenidamente y le devolviera el gesto junto un notable sonrojo que cautivo por completo al Slytherin. Grindelwald había pensado seriamente en hablar con el castaño y pedirle disculpas por besarlo sin permiso creyendo que luego de eso, Remus jamás le devolvería la mirada... quería que se quedara con él a pesar de saber su secreto, conocerlo y apreciar como su magia se conectaba con la del menor provocando que cada vez que estuvieran, aunque sea a centímetros, su corazón latiera de manera salvaje. Anhelaba que Lupin sintiera lo mismo que el, que pudiera entenderlo a pesar de que tenía una relación con Bellatrix, una que estaba en pie por principios morales y por miedo a que comprometieran a la pelinegra con un anciano sangre pura si el la dejaba desamparada... tenía demasiados obstáculos en el camino, pero el pelinegro iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por besar de nuevo aquellos dulces labios.</em>
</p><p>―! SEÑOR POTTER, BAJE INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA MESA ¡<em>― reprendió severamente Mcgonagall desde su asiento al lado de Dumbledore que solo reía ―</em>! REMUS, TU TAMBIÉN ¡</p><p>―! Solo quiero dar un comunicado profesora¡ !NECESITO UN NUEVO JUGADOR SUPLENTE EN GRYFFINDOR ¡ ! el que quiera el puesto tiene que presentarse en el campo de Quidditch luego de que termine el horario de Hogsmeade¡ <em>― menciono James con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Lucius que de inmediato se ahogó con su fino café ―</em></p><p>― Un día común con Prongs... <em>― suspiro pesadamente Black para seguir observando como el cabello de Snape ondeaba lentamente mientras este pasaba distraídamente una mano por el ― </em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius planeaba pasar toda la tarde tras la sedosa cabellera de Severus a pesar de ir en grupo con sus amigos mientras James buscaba a su nuevo jugador de Quidditch con ayuda de él, pero sinceramente al pelinegro no le importaba en lo absoluto el deporte que tanto amaba cuando tenía al joven que veneraba enfrente suyo en una camisa que le quedaba ''jodidamente sexy'' según palabras mentales propias de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor resaltaba de sus amigos por su aire ''casual'' que, aunque Tom fuera hijo de Dumbledore tenía el toque elegante que a veces al anciano le hacía falta en sus túnicas. Lucius Malfoy era un caso aislado a lo modesto ya que el rubio aunque tuviera que ir al pueblo de al lado sin el uniforme del colegio, salía en un traje hecho a la medida digno de un sangre pura, algo que le hacía revolver el estómago a Black por lo estereotipado que era pero lo ignoraba completamente como el hecho de que Mcgonagall bajaba prácticamente de una oreja a James de la mesa y Remus se situaba a su lado con una sonrisa de enamorado sin razón alguna pero intuía que era por cierto Slytherin que sonreía disimuladamente hacia su dirección. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1): </em>
  </b>
  <em>Referencia a la canción ''Barbie &amp; Ken'' de Jesse Rutherford, ''My girl is a ten, we're the new Barbie and Ken'', el 10 es por que Lucius es ese numero de jugador al ser capital de Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> ❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Aerosmith // Crazy ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter corría hacia el gran comedor con la esperanza de al menos comer una misera tostada con mermelada aun en medias y zapatos en mano. El quedarse dormido, aunque Remus le lanzara hechizos de agua fue la peor de sus hazañas siendo un holgazán, ya tenía suficiente con tener que entrenar Quidditch los siguientes días al mando del demente que tenia de amigo como para no desayunar esa mañana. Estaba completamente perdido en su propio mundo que al despertar se había puesto el uniforme del colegio siendo que podía vestir cualquier tipo de vestimenta al ser fin de semana así que se tardó aún más en cambiarse de ropa y salir en calcetines fue una de las soluciones más rápidas que se le ocurrió, pero ni siquiera noto que le faltaba un zapato hasta que estaba casi en la entrada del comedor y quiso ponérselos, se le había caído en el camino.</em>
</p><p>― Yo no pierdo la cabeza por que la tengo pegada solamente... <em>― bufo el castaño llevando una mano a su frente tratando de respirar con normalidad por haber corrido desde la torre, resignado en volver sobre sus pasos ―</em></p><p>― Cenicienta, creo que esto es tuyo. <em>― dijo una dulce voz detrás de el para qué Peter se diera la vuelta viendo su zapatilla en unas delicadas manos que conocía a la perfección por estar horas observando a distancia a la joven que tenía enfrente suyo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Como sabes que es mía? <em>― pregunto el casi rubio con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Creo que sabría quien perdió su zapato si sos el único que está en calcetines... <em>― contesto la pelinegra extendiéndole el objeto al castaño ―</em></p><p>― Cierto... <em>― dijo Peter contemplando con vergüenza su pie con una media negra para tomar su zapato y ponérselo ―</em> gracias.</p><p>
  <em>Bella era hermosa a los ojos de Peter, su cabello rizado y ojos soñadores hacían que el corazón del castaño diera un salto al verla, sus labios rojos lo incitaban a querer a besarla, aunque esta tuviera pareja y para su horror fuera el mismo Tom Grindelwald que si llegara a enterarse que quería tener a su preciosa novia le aplicaría todos los maleficios posibles por tal osadía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El animago era consciente de que aunque fuera valiente y se acercara un poco más a la pelinegra, ella jamás le daría ese tipo de atención siendo una de las chicas más hermosas del castillo y novia de uno de los que podría despedazar al mismo Malfoy con su belleza, siendo completamente desconocedor de que la mayor de las hermanas Black comenzaba de a poco a sentirse especial al lado del Gryffindor, quedándose callada aun cuando Andromeda había pasado toda la mañana alardeando su pulsera que reparo el ''lindo chico de ojos azules'' provocando una pequeña ira en su interior.</em>
</p><p>― Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo del brazalete de mi hermana. <em>― menciono la pelinegra tratando de disimular una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― No te preocupes, fue solamente amabilidad... <em>― dijo el mayor observando detenidamente los ojos oscuros de la Slytherin ―</em></p><p>― Creo que le gustaste. <em>― confeso Bella con tono amargo sin entender el porqué de esa revelación que si Andromeda la escuchara, la mataría ―</em> espero que no seas el típico imbécil que usa a las mujeres.</p><p>― ¿Yo? ¿a tu hermana? <em>― pregunto divertido el Gryffindor viendo como la Slytherin se acomodaba la manga de su suéter a rayas con el ceño fruncido ― </em>yo no soy lindo como para gustarle a una chica así.</p><p>― ¿Así?<em> ― interrogo la joven arrugando su nariz sin entender el punto del animago ―</em></p><p>― Ella es preciosa y yo... yo soy Peter <em>― contesto el mayor suspirando pesadamente ―</em> no soy atractivo y creo que lo único lindo que tengo son mis ojos, las chicas jamás se me acercan, prefieren coquetear con James o Sirius, y quizás colgarse de los libros de Remus, pero jamás de mí, me veo como un raro, cosa que no niego ni afirmo que soy</p><p>
  <em>Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó Pettigrew al ver como Bellatrix lo observaba como si fuera un niño pequeño confesando que le decían estúpido en el jardín de infantes, el jamás fue el centro de atención entre sus amigos, no era atractivo como ellos, James lograba que con un guiño las chicas hicieran fila para una cita con él, Sirius con tan solo respirar ya tenía admiradoras y Remus era tan cautivador con su apariencia de niño correcto que capturaba de vez en cuando a algunas chicas aunque el castaño fuera gay... él nunca había gozado de tal suerte en el amor y las pocas veces que había estado con alguna joven, terminaban fatal por ser distraído y hasta un poco torpe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era alto, pero no tan delgado como le gustaría, no era buen jugador de Quidditch, odiaba leer, y podía pasar días escuchando Nirvana</em>
  <b>
    <em> (1) </em>
  </b>
  <em>mientras comía las galletas de su madre, era un perdedor en todo sentido a su vista, pero Bellatrix no lo miraba de esa manera, lo observaba como un chico que tenía una perspectiva distinta a la de los demás, le llamaba la atención aunque no lo dijera en voz alta... Peter le parecía un joven fascinante demasiado perdido en sí mismo haciéndolo único. Dudaba que alguna vez la contemplaran con tanta ternura como el castaño lo hacía en ese momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pettigrew era mágicamente extraño, y le gustaba.</em>
</p><p>― Además, a mí me gusta alguien más... quiero decir, no sé si gustar, pero me parece hermosa. <em>― confeso el Gryffindor bajo la mirada atenta de Bellatrix ―</em></p><p>― Ella es muy afortunada entonces <em>― contesto la Slytherin con una sonrisa triste ―</em></p><p>― Pero jamás lo va a saber. <em>― menciono Peter suavizando su mirada ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué?</p><p>― Porque ella es demasiado hermosa para mí, merece las estrellas del cielo y yo solo soy un simple observador de ellas, no podría dárselas ni en un millón de años. <em>― contesto casi en un susurro ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Bella juro dejar de respirar en ese momento, ¿ese chico era real o era una simple proyección de su imaginación? reconsidero perder la cabeza como tantas veces le había dicho Tom cuando hablaban de banalidades, Peter era encantador a su modo que se sintió enfadada por tener al frió y sarcástico de Grindelwald de novio y no al castaño que era como un tarro de miel de lo dulce que era.</em>
</p><p>― Yo creo que sos demasiado especial para ella.</p><p>
  <em>Peter sonrió bajando la mirada provocando un notable sonrojo en el rostro de Bellatrix, se estaba volviendo loco de amor por aquellos rizos sin saber que hacer al respecto, se estaba enamorando sin querer hacerlo verdaderamente perdiendo la razón en el proceso, era sibilino como podían entenderse en el silencio y al hablarse, complementarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El animago no sabía que contestar, jamás había estado tan cerca de Bella de esa manera desde que se tomaron de la mano, aunque tampoco pudo decir algo ya tras de él se escucharon las voces de los merodeadores.</em>
</p><p>― Black. <em>― saludo James con una sonrisa mientras tomaba del hombro a Peter ―</em></p><p>― Buenos días Bellatrix <em>― dijo Remus casi en un susurro que fue contestado con un asentimiento leve por parte de la pelinegra ―</em></p><p>― Prima... ¿qué haces hablando con Wormtail? <em>― pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa y mirada curiosa que hacía resaltar sus ojos grises ―</em></p><p>― Solo estábamos charlando <em>― contesto la pelinegra con seriedad ―</em></p><p>― Si... solo charlábamos <em>― agrego el castaño con incomodidad ―</em></p><p>― Creo que será qué mejor que nos vayamos <em>― interrumpió James tomando a Peter sin importarle que este tuviera los cordones desatados y no hubiera desayunado ―</em> nos vemos Black.</p><p>
  <em>Bella pudo ver como Peter era arrastrado por sus amigos a Hogsmeade provocando que suspirara pesadamente cuando el castaño se voltio a dedicarle una leve sonrisa, estaba segura de que iba a morir de envidia si la chica que le parecía hermosa al animago le diera atención y estuviera con él. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nirvana: </em>
  </b>
  <em>fue una banda de grunge estadounidense procedente de Aberdeen, Washington, Estados Unidos integrada por el vocalista y guitarrista Kurt Cobain y el bajista Krist Novoselic en 1987.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sibilino:</em>
  </b>
  <em> Que es misterioso porque parece que encierra un secreto importante o que puede tener varios significados ocultos.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Elton John // Don't go breaking my heart ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily caminaba lentamente al lado de Dorcas por Hogsmeade bajo la vigilancia de sus serpientes favoritas que se encontraban sentados en una banca del pequeño pueblo, había pasado anteriormente al lado de los merodeadores donde James no perdió el tiempo en guiñarle un ojo coquetamente que provoco que solo pusiera los ojos en blanco, verdaderamente le sorprendía que Potter no se diera cuenta de que le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres, pero al parecer... Prongs era un ciego en todo sentido, pero en ese momento no le fastidiaba la actitud de este ya lo único que le molestaba era que la castaña estuviera empeñada en tener una relación sería con ella siendo que solamente se conocían por encuentros sexuales y pequeñas citas dentro del castillo siendo su salida actual, la única ''formal'' hasta el momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería que la tierra la tragase si Dorcas se atrevía a mencionar que harían una hermosa pareja como había sucedido antes en sus tantos encuentros en el pasado como si la Gryffindor tuviera un sarang con la pelirroja, ni siquiera quería volver a aceptar que estaba en aquella cita solamente por olvidar a Narcissa que seguramente se encontraba en alguno de los negocios del pueblo con sus hermanas. Tener a los Slytherin vigilando era por seguridad propia a que cometiera una estupidez y terminará en una relación, si aquello sucedía, uno de sus amigos intervendría sin hacer sentir mal a la castaña porque Lily no había cancelado el compromiso solo por esa razón... no era mala persona y no deseaba ser grosera con esta.</em>
</p><p>― No las veo <em>― menciono Lucius con lentes oscuros mientras leía falsamente la edición del día del Profeta ―</em></p><p>― Dieron la vuelta en la esquina Lucius...<em> ― dijo Tom cambiando la página a su propio periódico ―</em> volverán en unos dos minutos aproximadamente.</p><p>― Recuérdenme porque estoy haciendo esto <em>― interrumpió Severus con una mueca de frustración haciendo que Grindelwald lo observara detenidamente ―</em></p><p>― Estamos cuidando de que Lily no se case con Dorcas por no ser una mala persona como nosotros y decir simplemente ''no'' <em>― contesto Lucius levantando apenas las hojas del impreso entre sus manos para observar a distancia con expresión de asco a James que reía junto a Sirius ―</em></p><p>― Además de que le debemos tantos favores que no me alcanzan los dedos de la mano para contarlos. <em>― agrego Tom ―</em> y... <em>― Grindelwald se sacó rápidamente los lentes oscuros para observar a Lucius que con una mueca extraña y labios entre abiertos observaba a Potter dentro de uno de los locales ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Malfoy odiaba a James, lo detestaba casi al borde de lo absurdo, aunque en ese momento admitiera que aquella chaqueta rosa le quedara a la perfección al Gryffindor y aún más aquel pantalón ajustado que hacía notar el excelente trasero que se cargaba, porque, aunque Lucius lo odiara... no era ciego y el simple observar no le hacía daño a nadie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aborrecía hasta lo más profundo de su alma aquel cabello despeinado que parecía un nido de pájaros salvajes, James se comportaba como un idiota la mayoría del tiempo y eso provocaba un enojo rotundo en el rubio, nada en Potter estaba bien en ningún sentido. No lo entendía y jamás iba a entender como ese desastre andante se había tomado el valor de acorralarlo en un baño a decirle que quería tener una cita con él y conocerlo. ¿Lucius Malfoy al lado de James Potter hablando como personas civilizadas? jamás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El de lentes noto la mirada de Lucius encima suyo apenas salió de Honeydukes y en vez de guiñar un ojo o sonreír arrogantemente como siempre, le dedico una sonrisa sincera junto con un pequeño saludo con su mano que provoco que el rubio volviera a ponerse el profeta violentamente en el rostro con su notable sonrojo en él y Tom sonriera escandalosamente a nada de tener un infarto.</em>
</p><p>― Quien te viera Malfoy... <em>― menciono Grindelwald con sorna ―</em> te sonrojaste y pusiste nervioso por el cuatro ojos.</p><p>― Y vos sos novio de una loca. <em>― dijo el rubio entre dientes ―</em></p><p>― Mi hermosa Bella no está loca, solo le faltan algunos tornillos, pero sigue siendo un caramelo de miel aun así... <em>― contesto el pelinegro poniéndose de nuevo los lentes para sonreír con autosuficiencia ―</em> voy a molestarte durante años con esto.</p><p>― Cierren la boca, ahí está Lily con Dorcas y también... <em>― interrumpió Severus casi en un agudo grito sin terminar la frase ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lily fue tomada de la mano por Dorcas que la abrazo intensamente con una sonrisa que la pelirroja correspondió de inmediato bajo la mirada atenta de Narcissa que se quedó estática al lado de Andromeda que trago duramente recordando como su hermana menor antes había estado con Evans.</em>
</p><p>― Cissy, pero vos y ella no estaban ... <em>― menciono la castaña sin poder terminar de hablar que la rubia había dado media vuelta con dignidad y el rostro rojo </em><em>en alto con notable soberbia e indignación </em><em>―</em></p><p>― ¿Vamos a la casa de las plumas, Lily? <em>― pregunto Dorcas con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Claro <em>― contesto la pelirroja dándole una mirada a la pequeña Slytherin que se alejaba a paso firme junto a su hermana, en el fondo sentía que hacia lo mejor al alejarse de ella ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Tom solo suspiro pesadamente sin entender la situación y por qué la rubia se había ido como si el mismo diablo entrara en su cuerpo mientras Severus sacaba disimuladamente su varita... como siempre, Regulus lo observaba a distancia con un semblante frió como cada vez que lo contemplaba como si buscara causarle más daño de lo que ya había hecho, se le helaba la sangre el tan solo verlo, pero ese era su destino... soportar a la persona que le había arruinado la vida. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sarang: </em>
  </b>
  <em>el deseo de querer estar con alguien hasta la muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ The Cure // Lovesong ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>James sonreía como si fuera su cumpleaños a causa de la reacción de Malfoy, esperando tranquilamente a Remus que buscaba repuestos de cuerdas para su violín en Dervish y Banges </em>
  <em>mientras Peter y Sirius bromeaban entre sí, </em>
  <em>hasta que pudo ver como de la nada Lucius se levantaba de su asiento junto a Severus y Tom hacia la librería atrás de ellos completamente solo sin que las serpientes se dieran cuenta, era su oportunidad para acorralarlo y hablarle de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>― Vuelvo en unos minutos chicos. <em>― dijo James saliendo del local rápidamente sin darle tiempo a sus amigos de preguntarle a donde iba ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El de lentes camino a paso apresurado de una tienda a la otra, a veces verdaderamente amaba Hogsmeade por el simple hecho de que los locales estaban prácticamente uno encima de otro dándole paso a su curiosa vista para ver a donde iban las personas que le interesaban. Lucius observaba maravillado un libro que había visto en la vidriera cuando Tom y Severus contemplaban a Lily, después de todo... no todos los días se encuentra una edición de la bella y la bestia en una tienda del mundo mágico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rubio tomo rápidamente el ejemplar decidido a buscar más literatura de ese tipo en la sección muggle sin tener en cuenta que ''su cuatro ojos'' favorito lo estaba siguiendo como un águila en busca de su presa. James contemplaba embelesado la alta figura de Malfoy y su impecable traje negro que le quedaba a la medida, el cabello platinado de este le hacía sentir fascinado al querer saber cómo se sentiría pasar una mano por su pelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía tanta curiosidad que no pudo evitar tocar apenas un poco que Lucius se dio la vuelta observándolo con ojos desorbitantes.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Qué crees que haces imbécil? <em>― pregunto el rubio con horror dando unos pasos hacia atrás chocándose ligeramente con la estantería de libros ―</em></p><p>― Lo siento. <em>― contesto Potter viendo como Malfoy se mostraba temeroso ―</em> solo tenía curiosidad de cómo era tu pelo.</p><p>
  <em>Le costó alrededor de cinco segundos a Lucius encontrarle sentido a lo que James había dicho para que bufara sonoramente escondiendo la tapa del libro en su mano con recelo provocando que el de lentes solo pusiera los ojos en blanco. Malfoy verdaderamente odiaba la forma de ser del pelinegro, era tan Gryffindor que le causaba nauseas tan solo pensarlo, imprudente y desaliñado por más bien que se vistiera, jamás podría salir con él por su bien mental.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni siquiera podía imaginarse al lado del de lentes sin que estén en un duelo o ahorcándose mutuamente, pero James pensaba distinto día con día soñando en que Lucius le sonriera para demostrar que al final de todo... el león termina domado por la serpiente y no cazándola.</em>
</p><p>― No seas necio Potter... ya te dije que no me interesa que pretendes conmigo, estoy comenzando a dudar de tu estabilidad mental y tu estulticia no tiene fin, no estoy para ser condescendiente con vos en este momento así que no seas perdulario, te lo suplico.<em> ― dijo Lucius con el ceño fruncido haciendo que James se quedara sin aire hasta que segundos después, que parecieron siglos, contesto ―</em></p><p>― No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo, solamente sé que te vez encantador. <em>― menciono el Gryffindor logrando que Malfoy se sonrojara violentamente y el encargado de la librería que pasaba por el lugar les hiciera un gesto para que hicieran silencio ―</em></p><p>― Jesu-jesucristo... ya... ya déjame en paz <em>― dijo entre dientes lo más bajo que pudo aun sonrojado y cejas levantadas casi en pánico provocando que Potter se acercara peligrosamente a el ―</em></p><p>― No me mires así. <em>― menciono el de lentes, Lucius se sentía intimidado y James apenas era unos centímetros más alto que el ―</em></p><p>― ¿Así como? cuatro ojos... <em>― contesto el rubio con valentía ―</em></p><p>― De esa manera, como si estuvieras enojado conmigo cuando en realidad no lo estas porque si tanto te molestara, ya me hubieras lanzado un maleficio y los aurores te estarían encarcelando en Azkaban, sé que no te desagrado como tanto dices hacerlo... <em>― dijo James frente a frente de la persona que había sido capaz de incapacitar a todo su equipo de Quidditch, el individuo que no tolero durante años y actualmente lo volvía loco con tan solo pensar que había tenido una joya enfrente de sus ojos todo este tiempo... una que no pudo ver hasta que la realidad le golpeo duramente la cara, jamás estuvo con un hombre, pero estaba seguro de que quería que Malfoy sea el primero, en el fondo siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber que sentía y que muchas veces sus ojos se habían desviado a los musculosos cuerpos de sus compañeros en las duchas luego de las prácticas de Quidditch. ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Era inaceptable seguir negando que solamente Malfoy le había gustado cuando hasta había llegado a admitir que Severus Snape tenía buen trasero y quizás en algún futuro, confesaría que los tatuajes en el torso de Sirius eran una maravilla de otro mundo haciéndole justicia al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, era hora de aceptar que era bisexual, aunque antes se reconsideraba hetero hasta la médula, juraba ya escuchar a Peter cantar ''Bye Bye Bye de NSYNC'' </em>
  <b>
    <em>(1)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>― Si me seguís mirando de esa manera, no voy a tener otra opción que besarte.</p><p>
  <em>Lucius trataba de unir cada palabra que James le decía, sentía que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, no iba a negar que en aquel momento deseaba que Potter lo estampara contra la estantería y lo hiciera suyo hasta la navidad siguiente pero aquello era inaceptable y ni siquiera encontraba una palabra correcta para describir lo que le sucedía con ese estúpido Gryffindor que solo se dedicaba a pisarle los talones, siempre tenía algo que decir, jamás se quedaba sin palabras ni siquiera en sus sueños, podía dejar sin habla hasta el mismo Grindelwald que cuando hacia tal acto, lo asesinaba con la mirada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por primera vez Lucius no sabía que le sucedía o que decir al respecto... no pensaba en nada más que en James que lo devoraba con la mirada, ni incluso se le paso por su mente pensar en Anthony.</em>
</p><p>― Potter... <em>― pronuncio el rubio casi en un susurro ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Lucius suavizo su mirada, pero, aun así, James lo beso tomándolo delicadamente del cuello enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello platinado que comenzaba a gustarle más de lo normal. Al principio solo fueron los labios del pelinegro contra los del rubio hasta que Malfoy correspondió lentamente entre pequeños suspiros, Potter jamás imagino en su vida que los labios del Slytherin fueran tan suaves y apetecibles que podría dar a Sirius transformado en su forma animaga con total de probarlos siempre, estaba aún más decidido en ganar la apuesta, iba a lograr tener a ese rubio en charola de plata, aunque dejara su vida en el campo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malfoy quiso tener una muerte súbita cuando empezó a sentir algo contra su muslo aun besándose con Potter, el beso había subido demasiado de tono volviéndose caliente que estaba seguro que si no estuvieran en una librería ya tendría a James encima suyo apareándose como animales, ya no tenía sentido seguir negando que aquel cuatro ojos le parecía atractivo y ahora que lo había probado, era jodidamente adictivo como una droga... pero lo detestaba, Merlín sabía que lo hacía con todo su ser. Cuando sintió la mano del Gryffindor ir hacia su trasero mientras lo odiaba y deseaba en silencio la palabra correcta de lo que sentía por él, llego de inmediato a su mente. Hanker sore. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hanker sore:</em>
  </b>
  <em> creer que una persona es tan atractiva que llega a molestarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Embelesado: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Producir [algo] un sentimiento de placer o admiración tan intenso que enfrasca en su disfrute a la persona que lo contempla, oye, etc., y le hace olvidarse de todo lo demás.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Estulticia:</em>
  </b>
  <em> Ignorancia, necedad o estupidez de una persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Perdulario: </em>
  </b>
  <em>Que viste o va muy descuidado o desaliñado. Que es vicioso incorregible.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1): </em>
  </b>
  <em>''Bye Bye Bye'' de NSYNC es utilizada como meme de los bisexuales, común mente utilizado en vídeos de youtube.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ✦ [ 12 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖1〗〖2〗</p><p>[ ᴛᴏᴍᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴄᴀᴍɪɴᴏs ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Sufjan</b>
  
  <b>Stevens</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>Visions</b>
  
  <b>of</b>
  
  <b>gideon</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> observaba detenidamente todo el local buscando con la mirada a </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> y </em>
  <em>Peter</em>
  <em> que no se encontraban en ningún sitio. Los merodeadores al ver como James tomaba su propio camino ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de comunicarse entre ellos procediendo solo ir hacia donde quisieran dejando a </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> con el ceño fruncido en un solitario </em>
  <em>Dervish</em>
  <em> y </em>
  <em>Banges</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>― Espero que sea lo que estén haciendo, no vayan a cometer una locura... <em>― pensó </em><em>Remus</em><em> saliendo del local en completo silencio contemplando como </em><em>Severus</em><em> era arrastrado por </em><em>Sirius</em><em> hacia otro lugar del pueblo provocando que solo sonriera sin tener idea que atrás suyo se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba tener cerca al menos ese día ―</em></p><p>― ¿Estas solo?<em> ― pregunto </em><em>Tom</em><em> viendo detenidamente como </em><em>Remus</em><em> se daba vuelta rápidamente ―</em></p><p>― Eso creo... <em>― contesto el menor tímidamente provocando que </em><em>Grindelwald</em><em> sonriera de inmediato ―</em></p><p>― Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores <em>― sugirió el mayor para que </em><em>Remus</em><em> solo asintiera y caminara a su lado sin decir palabra alguna ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> había mandado al diablo el plan de vigilar a </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> confiando en ella y en que sabría arreglárselas por si sola. Amaba a su amiga, aunque la pelirroja a veces insistía que solamente se habían acostumbrado a ella, pero, a decir verdad, el grupo no sería nada sin la </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> que al suceder lo de </em>
  <em>Regulus</em>
  <em>, se acercó a ellos. Ni </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> ni </em>
  <em>Malfoy</em>
  <em> discriminaban a las personas nacidas de </em>
  <em>muggles</em>
  <em> pero </em>
  <em>Hogwarts</em>
  <em> solía pensar eso de ellos así que </em>
  <em>''los</em>
  <em> sangre </em>
  <em>sucia''</em>
  <em> no solían </em>
  <em>acercárseles</em>
  <em>, no les hablaban o se cruzaban en su camino, siendo </em>
  <em>Evans</em>
  <em> la única que podían tolerar y llamar por su nombre de pila, ya que al fin y al cabo... fue solamente ella la que les dio oportunidad de demostrar que no eran malas personas como algunos puristas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apenas </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> desapareció y un alarmado </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> fue arrastrado por </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> que sonreía por las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro, fue directo hacia </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> necesitando hablar con él, tenerlo cerca y apreciar su belleza todo el tiempo que fuera posible así que no dejo pasar la oportunidad estando sin sus amigos. </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> se veía magnifico a sus ojos con ese suéter color crema, </em>
  <em>jeans</em>
  <em> negros y </em>
  <em>converses</em>
  <em>, era encantador como sus pequeñas cicatrices lo hacían ver tierno haciendo que el corazón de </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> latiera con demasiada fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su interior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> observaba detenidamente de reojo a </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> que se mostraba serio y frió pero su magia que se unía a la suya, se sentía cálida y </em>
  <em>reconfortarte</em>
  <em> como cada vez que estaban juntos. No podía creer que un chico como él le hablara, era demasiado hasta para su imaginación. </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> era alto, guapo, según muchas chicas que lo vieron sin remera, con un torso espectacular, y ojos que encandilaban a cualquiera que los viera, además de que se rumoreaba que tenía un tatuaje mágico que recorría todo su cuerpo excepto el rostro y mayormente aparecía en los brazos, pero a veces se dejaba ver pasar por su cuello. El </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> era inteligente tanto como el, y lo sabía por que compartían el premio anual junto a </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> desde que ingresaron a </em>
  <em>Hogwarts</em>
  <em>, dejando destacar su inteligencia por sobre todos.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Queres saber si es verdad, ¿no? <em>― Interrumpió </em><em>Tom</em><em> los pensamientos de </em><em>Remus</em><em> con su voz varonil y tono sarcástico natural ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué?... yo...<em> ― contesto de inmediato el menor viendo como el mayor sacaba su varita para hacer aparecer el supuesto famoso tatuaje que poseía, quedándose quieto como si le hubieran aplicado un </em><em>Petrificus</em><em>Totalus</em><em> y fuera uno </em><em>muggle</em><em> parecido a los de </em><em>Sirius</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Estabas observando mis brazos. <em>― menciono </em><em>Grindelwald</em><em> con una sonrisa apenas llegaron a un lugar solitario sin ningún estudiante o tienda cercana ―</em></p><p>― No fue intencional... <em>― dijo </em><em>Lupin</em><em> con un notable sonrojo, las venas en las manos de </em><em>Tom</em><em> lo ponían sumamente nervioso al pensar que era una especie de dios griego, pensamiento que fue escuchado por el pelinegro que solamente pudo ensanchar su sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Es una serpiente, es mágica así que se mueve por todos lados excepto el rostro <em>― menciono mostrándole su brazo al menor que solo lo contemplaba maravillado ―</em> tócalo.</p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― pregunto el castaño con ojos </em><em>desorbitantes</em><em> y cierta timidez ―</em></p><p>― Oh vamos... ayer te estampe contra una pared para besarte, no podes tener vergüenza por simplemente tocarme el brazo <em>― contesto el mayor con aires de grandeza que provoco que </em><em>Remus</em><em>frunciera</em><em> el ceño con notable enojo por lo dicho, su espíritu </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> fue sumamente atacado por </em><em>Tom</em><em> que sonreía al notar como había dado con el orgullo de su pequeño lobo con alma de león ―</em></p><p>― No seas imbécil... no soy tan tímido. <em>― dijo el castaño tocando de inmediato con sus pulgares el tatuaje para que volviera a moverse escondiéndose debajo de la remera del mayor ―</em></p><p>― Pero me gustas así de todas maneras. <em>― </em><em>Tom</em><em> tomo con ambas manos el rostro del menor mientras lo observaba fijamente y este suavizaba sus facciones ―</em></p><p>― Sos raro. <em>― menciono </em><em>Remus</em><em> atreviéndose a desafiar a aquellos ojos que le quitaban el alma como si fuera un </em><em>dementor</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué?<em> ― pregunto el mayor pasando delicadamente sus pulgares por los diminutas cicatrices en el rostro del licántropo, uniéndolos como si se tratara de constelaciones ―</em></p><p>― Nadie gustaría de mi ni en un millón de años. <em>― contesto para que los ojos de </em><em>Tom</em><em> se posaran sobre los suyos ―</em></p><p>― Entonces creo que ya ha pasado todo ese periodo.<em> ― dijo con una sonrisa sincera que </em><em>Remus</em><em> deseo solo borrarla con un beso ―</em> la mitad de tu belleza es aún más grande que esa cantidad de tiempo. Sos perfecto para mí.</p><p>― Soy un hombre lobo, tan delgado que James va a hacerme vomitar cuando me obligue a comer más que Peter y Sirius juntos por el partido de Quidditch, ¿no vez mi rostro? <em>― menciono alejándose repentinamente del mayor que solo lo contemplaba con devoción ― </em>no soy nada, yo jamás podre tener una vida normal luego de Hogwarts por mi condición, no soy especial... las personas como yo no llegamos muy lejos con un rostro de cicatrices que gracias al universo las mías no son gigantescas como la de otros licántropos, solo son pequeñas, pero aun así yo las puedo ver, con eso es suficiente para no ser... perfecto.</p><p>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> escuchaba atentamente las palabras de </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em>. Le dolían, porque, aunque él no estuviera en su situación, cualquier persona que se pusiera en los zapatos de un hombre lobo que solamente quería ser un mago o bruja común y corriente como cualquier otro, le pesaría un poco. Aunque </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> quisiera, él no podía ver a </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> como un monstruo, solamente captaba al joven de mirada asustada debajo de un escritorio, jamás habían cruzado sus ojos, pero cuando lo hicieron, supo que él era especial a pesar de todo, por eso estaba ahí, escuchando su dolor por que estaba seguro de que cuando sea el mayor mago oscuro de la tierra, iba a sacar a las personas como el </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> de aquel pozo sin fondo. Lo haría por su amor, aunque este decidiera algún día romperle el corazón.</em>
</p><p>― Vos no sos como yo... yo no soy nada. <em>― dijo el castaño suspirando pesadamente ―</em> tienes a Bellatrix Black, ¿por qué necesitarías de un escuálido como yo? No me conoces lo suficiente cuando apenas llevamos un mes de conocernos.</p><p>
  <em>Ese mes había pasado como una </em>
  <em>Snitch</em>
  <em> enfrente de sus ojos sucediendo demasiadas cosas como el simple hecho de que algunos habían abierto los ojos hacia aquellos que odiaban dándose cuenta que aquel fastidio era algo más dulce que el enojo, o para abrir paso a nuevas amistades, enredos y amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pelinegro se acercó lentamente al menor una vez más, tomando su mentón para </em>
  <em>obsérvalo</em>
  <em> con más detalle, en el rostro del castaño se encontraban pequeños brillos mágicos por anteriormente delinear sus diminutas cicatrices, era fascinante como unos ojos miel daban vuelta su mundo, quería poder contener todo el amor que sentía hacia él, pero en ese momento no podía... sintiéndose un perdedor cuando pretendía quererlo siendo simplemente </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> y no </em>
  <em>Voldemort</em>
  <em>, que podría darle el mundo entero si este se lo pidiera. Ese repentino pensamiento hizo que su mente se </em>
  <em>nublara</em>
  <em> hacia la incertidumbre de sus actos, ¿Remus amaría a </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> o </em>
  <em>Voldemort</em>
  <em>?... ¿lo amaría alguna vez en cualquiera de sus facetas? ¿así era el amor que tanto profesaban sus padres?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mirada de </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> era una cargada de dolor y la de </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> era la de un pequeño perdido, pero ahí estaban juntos, observándose como si el tiempo se detuviera, no se comprendían porque eran distintos, pero estaban dispuestos a conectarse como sus magias lo hacían. </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> por primera vez se dejó caer por amor, porque se estaba enamorando </em>
  <em>perdidamente</em>
  <em> de alguien que había estado tan cerca como lejos todo aquel tiempo en que había dicho que jamás albergaría ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Puedo besarte? <em>― pregunto el pelinegro casi en un susurro ―</em></p><p>― Si... por favor <em>― contesto el castaño poniéndose en puntas para que el mayor no tuviera que agacharse demasiado ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Era un beso cargado de emociones donde </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> supo que </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> no se quedaba a su lado por miedo a que el dijera su secreto, era la respuesta que necesitaba para seguir conociéndolo y entrar a su vida como diera lugar para apreciarlo. Su amor iba rápido porque así eran ellos, fugaces tal como lo era </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> leyendo un libro o </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> practicando hechizos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus labios encajaban perfectamente y el que </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> jalara ligeramente del cabello de </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> provocaba que este gimiera apenas un poco por lo bajo al tomar tiempo para respirar antes de que </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> volviera a devorar sus labios hasta terminar abrazados. </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> escondía su rostro en el pecho del </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> escuchando atentamente su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza, sentía demasiada paz al estar así... era la primera vez que alguien le tomaba de esa manera, con tanto cariño y delicadeza que creyó ser de cristal por el cuidado en las acciones. Jamás había estado en pareja y la simple aventura que tuvo con </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> no contaba ya que habían sido apenas unos besos a escondidas entre risas.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Sabes por qué te necesito, aunque te conozca hace muy poco? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Tom</em><em> sin soltar al menor ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― contesto el castaño casi en un susurro percibiendo la fragancia de café y dulces del pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Porque me gustan tus ojos... tu sonrisa me deja sin palabras, me gustan tus cicatrices... <em>― menciono acariciando ligeramente el cabello del menor ―</em> no me importa si sos un hombre lobo o fantasma, quiero conocerte y seguir con esto hasta el límite. Te necesito porque jamás sentí algo así en mi vida y quiero seguir sintiéndolo.</p><p>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> sintió como el cuerpo de </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> se tensaba, no quería mentirle respecto a la situación de Bellatrix y pedirle que sea el plato de segunda mesa, respiro profundamente antes de decir la realidad de la circunstancia, sabía que el licántropo estaba pensando en ella, lo escuchaba en sus pensamientos.</em>
</p><p>― Yo no la quiero, ¿sí? ella es... como una amiga cercana que hablamos y estamos juntos por conveniencia, aunque a ella le conviene más que a mí.</p><p>― Quizás es mejor que nosotros seamos amigos, ¿sí? <em>― dijo el menor sintiendo que </em><em>Tom</em><em> quería decirle una excusa para estar con él y con la prima de </em><em>Sirius</em><em> al mismo tiempo, aquello lo hacía sentir más miserable de lo que era soltándose de los brazos de este cuando se sentía demasiado bien en ellos ―</em></p><p>― Ella no puede dejar de estar conmigo oficialmente porque si no van a comprometerla con un anciano o degenerado sangre pura<em> ― menciono de inmediato ―</em> ella y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos antes de estar juntos, así que cuando lo éramos, me invito a estar en su casa una tarde sin la compañía de sus hermanas, sugirió hasta que llevara a Lucius, pero fui solo... siempre fui escurridizo y sin querer, pude escuchar como su madre quería comprometerla con Lestrange, un joven que ya se graduó hace varios años de Hogwarts... me desespere, era mi amiga y le propuse estar en una relación para que no le sucediera nada, ella no está loca, es una buena persona, aunque colme mi paciencia y yo la de ella. Si Bella se casaba... sus alas iban a ser cortadas de la manera más cruel... con el tiempo me convenía estar a su lado por el poder de nuestras familias así que hasta el día de hoy seguimos juntos por principios que son poder y tratar de que no la enlacen a alguien que no desea.<em>―</em><em> confeso lo último casi en un susurro bajo la mirada atenta de </em><em>Remus</em><em> ―</em> no estamos juntos por placer y ni siquiera nos tocamos si no es para saciar nuestras necesidades. A veces parece que soy frió y no me importan las personas alrededor mío, pero si me interesan, yo velo por la seguridad de mis allegados y mis padres. Yo no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo, no quiero que sientas que no me importas porque si no lo hicieras, no estaría acá como un estúpido revelándote cosas que ni siquiera deberían salir de mi boca.</p><p>― Tom... a veces eres tan sibilino e idílico que no sé cómo contestarte. <em>― dijo el castaño volviendo acercarse a </em><em>Grindelwald</em><em> y </em><em>sonreírle</em><em> cuando este le guiño su ojo celeste ―</em> solo espero que no me lastimes en el proceso de conocernos.</p><p>― Un día escuche que un Slytherin mataría por la persona que quiere... así que te aseguro que le haría daño a cualquier persona menos a vos. <em>― dijo con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que </em><em>Remus</em><em> solo </em><em>bufara</em><em>divertidamente</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― No exageres... <em>― menciono con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― No exagero. <em>― </em><em>Grindelwald</em><em> puso los ojos en blanco instintivamente porque </em><em>Remus</em><em> no le creía ―</em></p><p>― ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? <em>― pregunto el </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― ¿Chocolates? <em>― contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Chocolates. <em>― </em><em>Tom</em><em> le robo rápidamente un beso a </em><em>Remus</em><em> que solo cerro los ojos tiernamente ante el tacto ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> abrazo </em>
  <em>posesivamente</em>
  <em> a </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> mientras reían bajo el tenue sol de otoño, entender el por qué </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> seguiría con Bellatrix era el primer paso del pelinegro para ganar el corazón de su castaño, jurándose contarle a su padre </em>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  <em> cuando lo visitara en </em>
  <em>Nurmengard</em>
  <em> que se estaba enamorando de un bello joven de sonrisa encantadora para que el rubio se riera cuanto pudiera en su cara diciendo que todo ese tiempo tuvo razón, estaba cayendo en las garras del amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Sibilino: </b>
  </em>
  <em>Que es misterioso porque parece que encierra un secreto importante o que puede tener varios significados ocultos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Idílico: </b>
  </em>
  <em>que es perfecto, utópico y produce bienestar físico o anímico.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Ruu</b>
  
  <b>Campbell</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>The</b>
  
  <b>Call</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  <em> leía un libro en su celda, desde que su amado hijo le había dejado nuevos, todo parecía ser más simple entre las cuatro paredes aunque no le gustaba la idea de entretenerse, el mayor le explicaba siempre a </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> que si estaba encarcelado no era para vivir en comodidad como el tanto insistía cada vez que lo veía vestir unos simples harapos, si no para pagar cada uno de sus errores pero su pequeño jamás entendía o más bien, deseaba no hacerlo porque para él, el gran </em>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> no era un criminal si no el mejor hombre del mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando el rubio veía el futuro de su hijo este aún estaba oscuro y gris, no había nada más por más que se esforzara en aclarar al menos una simple imagen, no era como con su anterior pupilo </em>
  <em>Credence</em>
  <em> el cual podía verlo claramente en ese entonces cuando trataba de encontrar al </em>
  <em>obscurial</em>
  <em>, pero en el fondo deseaba que así se mantuviera, le rompería el alma ver si su pequeño tiraba su vida por la borda y no poder hacer absolutamente nada estando encerrado en </em>
  <em>Nurmengard</em>
  <em>, aunque presentía en el fondo de su alma que se encontraba en buenas manos.</em>
</p><p>― Hola anciano. <em>― dijo una voz a lo lejos apareciendo directamente en su celda ―</em></p><p>― No aclares que oscurece Albus <em>― contesto con una sonrisa apenas reconoció esos ojos azules ―</em> creo que para ancianos estas vos... yo sigo siendo un simple muchacho.</p><p>― La arrogancia es un mal habito Gellert... <em>― sonrió tiernamente cuando el mayor le tomo de la mano ―</em></p><p>― Yo creo que aparecerse ilegalmente en la celda de un prisionero es peor.</p><p>
  <em>Amar a </em>
  <em>Albus</em>
  <em> era una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, aunque su amor le costara estar entre esas paredes, amaba como a veces se comportaban como cuando eran jóvenes de nuevo y este aparecía por la ventana de la casa de su tía en el valle de </em>
  <em>Godric</em>
  <em> solamente que ahora tenían varias décadas encima y su habitación era una celda de prisión. </em>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  <em> le sonrió con sinceridad acariciando su viejo rostro, deseaba que si algún día </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> deseara amar... fuera tan grande como el amor que le tenía al hombre enfrente suyo, anhelaba que fuera un amor libre lejos de todo mal existente en el mundo, era lo único que pedía para su pequeño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eran dos ancianos recordando sus días de juventud cuando aún podían correr tomados de la mano, soñando con encontrar las reliquias de la muerte y ser poderosos. Ambos reían cuando en sus recuerdos podían ver claramente las miradas juzgadoras de la gente cuando solían meterse en problemas para reír en aquel aburrido pueblo, </em>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  <em> solía ser el de las ideas y </em>
  <em>Albus</em>
  <em> al estar tan enamorado del rubio, lo seguía sin importarle que luego su hermano </em>
  <em>Aberforth</em>
  <em> se pasara todo el día criticando a </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> de las peores maneras tanto que el castaño creía que su hermano menor comenzaría a caminar por las paredes solamente del fastidio que cargaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La historia de ambos estaba manchada, aunque una se mostrara como tal y la otra estuviera limpia, eran testigos de lo crueles que fueron al ser jóvenes, pero se arrepentían y agradecían que en ese entonces todavía no fuera demasiado tarde para su amor al postrarse ante sus verdades, pero era un terror constante el sentir que </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> pudiera ser una rama torcida... ser joven en un mundo demasiado grande estando lleno de ambiciones era una especie de perdición donde el camino del bien y el mal, no eran claros pudiendo tomar cualquiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos padres deseaban que su retoño fuera mejor que ellos de jóvenes y adultos, darían la vida porque así fuera.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>The</b>
  
  <b>Smiths</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>This</b>
  
  <b>charming</b>
  
  <b>man</b>
  <b> ]</b>
</p><p>―! Encantadora Lily ¡<em>― dijo un hombre saludando de inmediato a la pelirroja sentándose al lado suyo ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Ahí estaba su salvador, su Jesucristo para los </em>
  <em>muggles</em>
  <em>, su luz y luna a partir de ese momento en que sus tres amigos decidieron abandonarla para ir a donde solo Merlín sabe. </em>
  <em>Horace</em>
  
  <em>Slughorn</em>
  <em> era conocido por sus largas charlas con sus alumnos preferidos y </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> gozaba ser parte de ese grupo en ese instante en que </em>
  <em>Dorcas</em>
  <em> paso a segundo plano en la mesa sin que la castaña pudiera quejarse al respecto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pelirroja fue lo bastante inteligente como para idear en menos de cinco segundos el plan perfecto para no cometer una locura apenas </em>
  <em>Dorcas</em>
  <em> quiso ir a tomar té en </em>
  <em>Madame</em>
  
  <em>Pudipié</em>
  <em> conocido especialmente para parejas, pero luego de tanta insistencia pudo finalmente arrastrar a la </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> hacia </em>
  <em>''Las</em>
  <em> tres </em>
  <em>escobas''</em>
  <em> donde estaba segura que estaría </em>
  <em>Slughorn</em>
  <em> durante todo el trayecto de </em>
  <em>Hogsmeade</em>
  <em>, y que al verla seguramente le hablaría, hipótesis que no fallo ya que ahí estaba su profesor de pociones sentado hablando de banalidades académicas que </em>
  <em>Dorcas</em>
  <em> no entendería ni siquiera con dibujos ya que no era muy inteligente a la hora de estudiar.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Ella es tu cita? te llamas Diana, ¿no? no recuerdo tu nombre <em>― pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa que </em><em>Lily</em><em> estaba más que encantada de ver ―</em></p><p>― Dorcas... <em>― contesto entre dientes la </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla ―</em></p><p>― Como sea Doroty, ¿cómo van tus clases de adivinación Lily? la profesora Trelawney es todo un caso <em>― dijo de inmediato </em><em>Horace</em><em> a la pelirroja ignorando el ceño fruncido de </em><em>Dorcas</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Van muy bien profesor <em>― contesto </em><em>Evans</em><em> con una sonrisa amable ― </em>un poco complicadas, pero nada con lo que no pueda lidiar.</p><p>― Me alegro muchísimo, sabes que siempre podés venir a preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas, aunque siendo la gran bruja que eres, dudo que suceda, tus amigos también lo saben, Lucius es brillante, Severus es como el príncipe de las pociones, me fascina su intelecto, y Tom... oh ese joven va a ser uno de los mejores magos como sus padres, de eso estoy seguro <em>― menciono el profesor con una sonrisa ― </em>¿sabes que conocí a Gellert Grindelwald una vez? fue toda una locura, en ese tiempo no era un anciano como ahora, estaba más entero que yo, tenía estilo, déjame decirte eso</p><p>― ¿En serio profesor? me encantaría escuchar esa historia. <em>― dijo la pelirroja ensanchando su sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Pero Lily... <em>― susurro </em><em>Dorcas</em><em> inaudible siendo ignorada por ambos ―</em></p><p>― Era 1935, unos años antes de su caída y obviamente, mucho antes de que Albus y el tuvieran a Tom, entonces...</p><p>
  <em>Slughorn</em>
  <em> comenzó a contar como había conocido a </em>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  <em> bajo la mirada atenta de </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> que escuchaba como una niña pequeña la historia del anciano mientras </em>
  <em>Dorcas</em>
  <em> bufaba por lo bajo... </em>
  <em>Horace</em>
  <em> era ese profesor que siempre valía la pena y que cuando fuera tiempo de graduarse, se llevaría siempre en los buenos recuerdos.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>John</b>
  
  <b>Williams</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>Anakin's</b>
  
  <b>betrayal</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> y </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> se mantenían en silencio mientras se encontraban sentados en el tronco de un árbol que estaba en el suelo, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido en la sala de menesteres y que en la noche tendrían que volver a ver como se encontraba su cachorro ahora llamado otoño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape</em>
  <em> observaba detenidamente a </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em>, como su cabello negro se ondeaba con la pequeña brisa de la estación haciendo que el humo que salía de su boca a causa del cigarrillo que fumaba, lo hacía ver como una especie de adonis que imposiblemente lo quisiera alguna vez, no podía creerlo ni, aunque le pagaran un millón de galeones, aquel hombre a su lado no podría albergar jamás sentimientos hacia el... un simple muchacho constantemente invitado a la habitación de alguien de </em>
  <em>Hogwarts</em>
  <em> para tener relaciones, que era sumamente callado la mayoría del tiempo y a la hora de abrir la boca solo salía veneno.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Dormiste bien? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Sirius</em><em> rompiendo el silencio ―</em></p><p>― Si.<em> ― contesto secamente </em><em>Severus</em><em> sin atreverse ni siquiera a sonrojarse por dormirse encima de </em><em>Black</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Yo igual... me gusta tu cabello <em>― confeso el mayor </em><em>sonriéndole</em><em> a </em><em>Snape</em><em> sinceramente ―</em></p><p>― Esta bien <em>― contesto de inmediato ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> iba a mencionar algo siendo callado de inmediato por la respuesta, así que con una sonrisa divertida apago rápidamente su cigarrillo para acariciarle suavemente el cabello a </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> como si fuera un niño pequeño. El </em>
  <em>animago</em>
  <em> que antes temía mirar a los ojos al </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em>, ahora dudaba dejar de observarlo alguna vez, le parecía demasiado tierno como para seguir privándose de tal belleza.</em>
</p><p>― Black... <em>― bufo entre dientes el menor alejándose apenas unos centímetros del pelinegro aun sentado en el tronco, pero aun así el mayor siguió acariciándole el </em><em>pelo―</em> no hagas eso...</p><p>― Si me respondieras como corresponde y con una sonrisa, dejaría de buscar tu atención <em>― dijo el </em><em>animago</em><em> ante el rostro sonrojado de </em><em>Severus</em><em> al recibir tales caricias ―</em></p><p>― No necesitas mi atención<em> ― menciono casi quejándose como un niño de diez años, cosa que causo aún más molestia en </em><em>Snape</em><em> por su propio tono de voz ―</em></p><p>― Si lo hago. <em>― dijo rápidamente provocando que </em><em>Severus</em><em> sonriera involuntariamente y se marcara el pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla ―</em> amo eso...</p><p>― ¿Qué cosa? <em>― pregunto el menor aun sonriendo, aunque trataba de mantenerse serio ―</em></p><p>― Tu hoyuelo... es lindo. <em>― contesto </em><em>Black</em><em> para acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del pelinegro que ni siquiera se alejó cuando este le dio un pequeño beso encima del ya mencionado, si la gente los viera, les diría que parecían unos niños y aún más </em><em>Sirius</em><em> que se jactaba de ser una especie de </em><em>Playboy</em><em> en </em><em>Hogwarts</em><em> cuando en ese momento en vez de besar a </em><em>Severus</em><em>, le daba delicadamente un beso en la mejilla... pero así quería ir el </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em>, despacio, conquistar su alma y todo lo que pudiera, lo necesitaba y aunque </em><em>Snape</em><em> no lo dijera, entendía que el menor necesitaba su tiempo por todo lo que le sucedía día a día con otros estudiantes que se </em><em>propasaban</em><em> con él. Necesitaba su amor, no simplemente sexo ―</em></p><p>― Sirius... <em>― menciono </em><em>Severus</em><em> apenas los ojos grises de </em><em>Black</em><em> se posaron sobre los suyos, el menor no olvidaba que aún no confiaba en el mayor, pero trataba de hacerlo luego de lo sucedido en la sala de menesteres ―</em> yo...</p><p>― Ya estás de prostituto Severus... ¿no te cansas de arrastrarte a cualquier persona? <em>― dijo una voz que les hizo romper el momento a ambos </em><em>pelinegros</em><em> para observar al de sonrisa maliciosa que conocían a la perfección ―</em> ya tuviste a un Black y quieres a otro más para la colección... falta que vayas a ofrecerle tus servicios a la desequilibrada de Bellatrix o a la tonta de Narcissa.</p><p>― ¿Qué queres Regulus? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Sirius</em><em> yendo directo enfrente de su hermano menor ―</em></p><p>― Ouh.... <em>― contesto el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> con falso dolor poniendo una mano en su corazón ―</em> ¿vas a defender a tu apreciado Snivellus? ¿ahora queres acostarte con él y por eso lo tratas bien?</p><p>― Deja de decir estupideces Regulus <em>― menciono el </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> con enojo en su rostro sin poder creer lo víbora que era su hermano cuando se lo proponía ―</em> no actúes como un hijo de perra... se un hombre y hazte cargo de tus problemas sin poder llamar a mama en vez de molestar a las personas.</p><p>― Sirius... <em>― murmuro </em><em>Severus</em><em> tratando de sostener al </em><em>Black</em><em> mayor mientras estaba completamente inseguro por lo que fuera hacer el </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> cuando este ya tenía su varita en mano y ojos llenos de enfurecimiento ―</em></p><p>― No estoy actuando como un hijo de perra, estoy diciéndote la verdad... ¿no es así, Severus? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Regulus</em><em> con una sonrisa en su rostro contemplando directamente a </em><em>Snape</em><em> ―</em> eres Snivellus, y eso serás siempre para mi hermano, la basura de Hogwarts, por eso te hizo daño... cuando éramos amigos sufrías porque él te hacia bromas crueles...</p><p>―! Cierra la boca ¡<em>― grito </em><em>Sirius</em><em> apuntando con su varita al </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> que no mostraba ni un poco de miedo, siempre frió y calculador ―</em> ¿por qué vienes a colmar mi paciencia? ¿por qué lo tratas así cuando dudo que él te allá dicho algo malo en toda tu vida? estábamos bien sin que molestaras.</p><p>― No me asustas Sirius. <em>― menciono completamente serio ―</em></p><p>― A mí tampoco me asustas Regulus. <em>― dijo </em><em>Black</em><em> observando como el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> tomo su varita mediante un hechizo verbal estando completamente como iguales, hermanos enfrentándose limpiamente ―</em></p><p>― Seguramente te gusto como se la metí y ahora también queres hacer lo mismo. <em>― sonrió el menor ―</em></p><p>― !Expelliamus¡ <em>― interrumpió </em><em>Severus</em><em> contra </em><em>Regulus</em><em> haciendo que su varita saliera volando por los aires y el pelinegro lo observara detenidamente ―</em> !aléjate de el Sirius¡</p><p>―! Tiene que aprender a respetarte ¡<em>― dijo el </em><em>animago</em><em> con cólera empujando a su hermano menor que no se inmutaba ―</em></p><p>―! No lo necesito ¿! ¿Sí ?¡ <em>― refuto </em><em>Snape</em><em> hastiado de la situación ―</em> solo va a causarte problemas enfrentarte a él.</p><p>― Hazle caso al ofrecido <em>―menciono </em><em>Regulus</em><em> ganándose un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de </em><em>Sirius</em><em> ―</em></p><p>―! No te metas con el ¡¿! quién te crees que eres?¡<em> ― grito el mayor siendo sostenido rápidamente del brazo por </em><em>Severus</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Alguien más adulto que vos, eso te lo aseguro <em>― gruño el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> mientras tomaba con dolor su nariz sangrante ―</em></p><p>― Yo soy un adulto... tu eres un niño. <em>― menciono </em><em>Sirius</em><em> con asco ―</em> y uno muy confundido.</p><p>― Vayámonos imbécil <em>― interrumpió </em><em>Severus</em><em> tomando aun mas fuerte del brazo a </em><em>Sirius</em><em> para irse casi corriendo del lugar ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Regulus</em>
  <em> observo detenidamente como </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> se iba con </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> provocando que su magia se </em>
  <em>descontrolara</em>
  <em> con un grito desgarrador a causa de su odio contra ambos </em>
  <em>pelinegros</em>
  <em>, su cólera era tan grande que empezó a llover de inmediato sintiendo su sangre arder con tan solo pensar que el jamás tuvo un lugar en la vida de </em>
  <em>Snape</em>
  <em> como siempre lo tuvo el </em>
  <em>animago</em>
  <em> que sin esforzarse había logrado tener su amor. La suerte no estaba de su lado ya que la copa lo había enviado con una joven </em>
  <em>Hufflepuff</em>
  <em> que era bastante ingenua y fácil de utilizar al borde de que en menos de dos días había logrado acostarse con ella en vez de que le tocara con su amado </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> de cabello azabache que solamente lo despreciaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él se había ganado su asco, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano iba a terminar a su lado y ni siquiera </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> iba a impedirlo, estaba obsesionado con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quería poder, ser el primogénito de los </em>
  <em>Black</em>
  <em> pudiendo ser él se llevará todo crédito y decidiera que pasos dar dentro del linaje. Sabía que </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> cometería error tras error cuando su padre muriera ya que él no era partidario de la pureza de la sangre, entendía que </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> era mestizo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya ese pequeño factor podía pasar por alto al ser el último hombre de apellido </em>
  <em>Prince</em>
  <em>, con magia oscura podría volverlo alguien </em>
  <em>''limpio</em>
  <em>''</em>
  <em> aunque la vida de este corriera riesgo en el proceso. Como decían sus padres que eran flexibles hacia el tema, pero a la vez deseaban mantener las tradiciones, ''no hay nada más importante que la sangre limpia a la hora de echar </em>
  <em>raíces''</em>
  <em> y así </em>
  <em>Regulus</em>
  <em> lo deseaba en todo sentido... su hermano era una bomba a nada de explotar antes de que tomara sus cosas y se fuera, pero hasta que ese momento llegara, iba a luchar para conseguir a su único y verdadero amor, aunque este no lo quisiera jamás.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Harry</b>
  
  <b>Potter</b>
  
  <b>and</b>
  
  <b>the</b>
  
  <b>order</b>
  
  <b>of</b>
  
  <b>the</b>
  
  <b>phoenix</b>
  <b> soundtrack // </b>
  <b>The</b>
  
  <b>sacking</b>
  
  <b>of</b>
  
  <b>Trelawney</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Pandora</em>
  <em> era una de las brujas más hermosas del castillo, pero la menos apreciada por su forma de actuar y andar además de que era pareja del que reconsideraban un completo lunático que iba en juego con su apellido. Ellos dos eran como la luna y el sol, unidos y únicos en su especie, pero su relación iba en picada, pero no por llevarse mal o que no funcionaran... desde que </em>
  <em>Xenophilius</em>
  <em> demostró ser un vidente nato sufría varios desmayos cuando imágenes confusas se cruzaban en su mente o vista, </em>
  <em>nublándolo</em>
  <em>, empeorando de a poco su salud. Todo aquello causaba que la </em>
  <em>Ravenclaw</em>
  <em> viviera en vela con su novio temiendo lo peor cada día.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Estas bien, cariño? <em>― pregunto la rubia observando como detenidamente </em><em>Xenophilius</em><em> ponía una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho ―</em></p><p>― No... me siento bien, Pandora <em>― dijo con voz entre cortada el </em><em>Ravenclaw</em><em> bajo la mirada preocupada de su novia ―</em></p><p>― !Xenophilius¡ <em>― grito la rubia al ver como su novio se desplomaba en el suelo ―</em></p><p>― El pupilo se acerca lentamente, hijo de la valentía y ambición, guerrero y protector casi tan fuerte como su mentor y la sangre que le pertenece. Sera marcado junto a sus seres queridos en su primera vida hasta terminarla. <em>― dijo </em><em>Xenophilius</em><em> con los ojos dados vuelta, completamente blancos y voz grave casi irreconocible provocando que la rubia gritara aún más fuerte llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a los profesores ―</em></p><p>
  <em>El </em>
  <em>Ravenclaw</em>
  <em> reacciono segundos después, pero para ese momento, todo se volvió oscuro escuchando el grito ensordecedor de un niño pequeño. El destino había sido por primera vez marcado, esperando a ser cumplido.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Tom</b>
  
  <b>Odell</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>Another</b>
  
  <b>Love</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>James pasaba sin delicadeza sus manos por debajo de la remera de </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> que seguía besándolo con fervor aun estando en la librería. El azabache sentía estar en las nubes al poder tocar la suave piel del </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> que, parecía ser una especie de estatua griega digno de un ser maravilloso y demasiado sexy que </em>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em> se sintió desdichado por no haber probado antes. Se retractaba profundamente de todos los enfrentamientos en el pasado, de las burlas y las bromas... ni siquiera pensaba en </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> haciendo que la pelirroja pasara a segundo plano en su vida, ahora solo quería redimirse entre ese cabello rubio que llamo tantas veces ''falso'' alegando de que </em>
  <em>Malfoy</em>
  <em> se teñía, pero era tan real que dolía pensarlo.</em>
</p><p>― Para que quiero lavadero si tengo uno en tu abdomen mi amor<em> ― dijo el de lentes cuando se separaron por falta de aire aun con su mano debajo de la remera de </em><em>Lucius</em><em> que rápidamente se alejó de el con ojos </em><em>desorbitantes</em><em> sintiéndose culpable ―</em> ¿estás bien?</p><p>― Esto... <em>― contesto el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> con la voz entre cortada sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Respiraba de forma agitada y se encontraba asustado hasta que James quiso tocar su rostro, pero su mano fue alejada de un manotazo por parte del rubio ―</em> ! esto no tuvo por qué haber pasado ¡</p><p>― Lucius, tranquilo... <em>― susurro el </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> viendo con horror como unas gruesas </em><em>lagrimas</em><em> caían de los grises ojos de </em><em>Malfoy―</em> ¿te lastime? ¿que hice?</p><p>
  <em>James observaba aterrado como </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> lloraba como aquella vez en el baño cuando le propuso la apuesta. El </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> estaba una vez más vulnerable enfrente de la persona que decía odiar sintiendo pánico por pensar en </em>
  <em>Anthony</em>
  <em> apenas pudo ver los ojos de James que eran similares a los que alguna vez había amado. Era una herida que jamás iba a cerrar y menos si sentía que lo estaba engañando por estar con </em>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em> que solamente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y confundirlo al borde de lo comprensible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sintió asco y pena por él, por dejar que los sentimientos lo dominaran cuando supuestamente gritaba a los cuatros vientos odiar a ese cuatro ojos que lo observaba con sincera preocupación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los recuerdos pasaban rápidamente por su mente, llenándolo de dolor y rencor contra su padre. Aunque quisiera olvidar a </em>
  <em>Anthony</em>
  <em> siempre iba a estar vivo en sus memorias por no ser valiente, por dejarse vencer... por dejar que muriera siendo </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> su única salida para hacer que ese </em>
  <em>muggle</em>
  <em> saliera de su cabeza y dejara de sentir culpa. Venganza contra el hombre que le dio la vida, pero también le doblego haciéndole sentir que no tenía derecho a querer a alguien.</em>
</p><p>― Solo aléjate de mí, siempre te caí mal, que no se te olvide el pasado. <em>― dijo el rubio con furia llegando a soltar el libro que antes tenía en manos para salir rápidamente de la librería ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em> quiso detenerlo, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que lo dejara ir y que era una muy mala idea seguir insistiendo al menos por ese día en que había avanzado tantas casillas que perdió la cuenta de cuantas habían sido, aunque rápidamente retrocedió como las adelanto volviendo al principio. No lo entendía, no llegaba a comprender como alguien podía estar en paz, besándote hasta que observaba tus ojos y perdía el control emocional de absolutamente todo. Presentía que detrás de aquel cabello habían secretos demasiados profundos que explicaban su frialdad y actitudes, en ese rostro de ángel que seguramente se mojaba en la lluvia que había terminado con el glorioso día soleado en </em>
  <em>Hogsmeade</em>
  <em>, escondía el por qué no dejaba que un poco de cariño entrara en su vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> trato de no lamentarse en voz alta sonriendo levemente al ver cuál era el libro que </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> había lanzado al suelo, lo conocía por la asignatura de </em>
  <em>''estudios</em>
  
  <em>muggles''</em>
  <em> que </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> le obligo tomar al principio del tercer año. Por un momento, deseo dejar de ser simplemente James </em>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em>, que, a pesar de ser un excelente alumno con notas suficientes para aprobar cada asignatura sin problema, era un idiota como ser humano... dejar de ser una bestia que no veía más allá de sus bromas, digno de la bella chica o más bien en su caso, rosa que a pesar de tener espinas era encantadora... como </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em>. Se retractaba de cada uno de sus actos vilmente mutuos contra su </em>
  <em>ex</em>
  <em> rival, aceptando de una buena vez que en realidad no le caía mal... solamente no sabía cómo actuar ante alguien tan distinto a él, como solía decir </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  
  <em>''odiamos</em>
  <em> lo distinto a nosotros porque parece peligroso y no nos atrevemos a </em>
  <em>encantarnos</em>
  <em> con lo </em>
  <em>desconocido''</em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Elvis</b>
  
  <b>Presley</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>Can't</b>
  
  <b>help</b>
  
  <b>falling</b>
  
  <b>in</b>
  
  <b>love</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>El licántropo reía a carcajadas cuando </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> casi se cae al suelo por la lluvia sobre ellos que </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> supo lidiar de inmediato con un hechizo impermeable en ambos. El azabache había disfrutado su día junto a </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> y su encantadora sonrisa, sus besos mientras comían chocolate había sido la cereza del postre cayendo de a poco por aquel castaño de cuerpo diminuto que si fuera por el </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> lo pondría en una sala de arte donde merecía estar según el mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poco a poco empezaba a pensar que el deseo de poder podría ir acompañado al amor sin necesidad de que los dos se arruinen mutuamente. Se estaba tragando sus propias palabras hacia Helena, sus padres y medio mundo mágico cuando juraba no enamorarse, que eso no era para él y que le parecía estúpido doblegarse ante alguien. </em>
  <em>Gellert</em>
  <em> y </em>
  <em>Albus</em>
  <em> habían tenido razón al decirle que, aunque se escondiera del amor, este le encontraría para enlazarlo con alguien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El día en </em>
  <em>Hogsmeade</em>
  <em> había acabo de maravilla sin Bellatrix o alguien indiscreto cerca de ellos mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> pudo confesarle a </em>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> que él había sido el que dejaba chocolates en su túnica provocando que el menor sintiera su corazón explotar por lo detallista que era el pelinegro con él. Amaba como la mano del castaño encajaba a la perfección con la suya, o como se conectaban, el </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> era sarcástico y frió por naturaleza, predominante a vestir siempre de negro mientras el </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> era sonriente y amable en instinto, usando colores claros para no resaltar en la multitud, se veían raros ya que nadie imaginaría que una serpiente mal humorada estuviera siendo domada por un pequeño león que parecía más un gato bebe con lo cautivador que era. Sus magias danzaban alrededor en sintonía, pasibles como si nada más importara en el mundo, solo ellos y su enamoramiento.</em>
</p><p>― Cuando nos besamos y me quisiste rechazar...<em> ― dijo el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> de inmediato apenas recordó su primer beso con el </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> ―</em> me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien más, ¿eso era verdad o solo querías alejarme? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Tom</em><em> con duda provocando que </em><em>Remus</em><em> sonriera </em><em>enternecidamente</em><em> ―</em></p><p>―Estuve mucho tiempo fijándome en una persona que ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia <em>― confeso el castaño ―</em> de hecho, me fijé en el hasta que te conocí... actualmente es como ver lo que antes deseaba ciegamente, perdí el interés, supongo. Y a veces creo que alguien que amo con toda mi alma como un hermano, se está enamorando de el pero no es capaz de decírmelo en la cara como me gustaría, ya que no me enojaría por eso, sino porque no tiene la valentía de confesarlo cuando somos muy unidos... vos mismo lo dijiste, el nunca será como vos, y si lo es, no me importa. Con lo que hablamos... yo ya renuncié a él.</p><p>― ¿Por qué renunciarías a alguien que quisiste durante mucho tiempo, por otro que lo conoces hace poco? <em>― interrogo </em><em>Grindelwald</em><em> observando los ojos miel de </em><em>Remus</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Porque si el destino hubiera querido que terminara con alguien que yo jamás hubiera podido sacarle una sonrisa, no me hubiera puesto en el camino a un chico como vos, que es más de lo que imagine toda mi vida. <em>― contesto tocando el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de </em><em>Tom</em><em> ― </em>quiero estar ahí, ya lo decidí y espero que no te estés echando para atrás como un imbécil porque juro lanzarte libros para toda la eternidad</p><p>― Espero que no te arrepientas de estar en mi corazón.</p><p>
  <em>Remus</em>
  <em> beso delicadamente los labios de </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> para demostrarle que sentía lo mismo que él. </em>
  <em>Lupin</em>
  <em> estaba tomando el camino que deseaba su corazón donde ya no había lugar para </em>
  <em>Malfoy</em>
  <em>, quería amar y conocer a </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> para </em>
  <em>anhelarlo</em>
  <em> aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Hozier</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>Take</b>
  <b> me </b>
  <b>to</b>
  
  <b>church</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>El camino al castillo para James fue pesado al principio, pero confuso cuando vio corriendo a </em>
  <em>Peter</em>
  <em> con Bellatrix detrás de él en medio de la lluvia sonriendo rápidamente por aquello, si </em>
  <em>Pettigrew</em>
  <em> era feliz, él lo era, así que iba a callar ante lo visto para luego echárselo en cara cuando estuvieran solos. En sus manos traía resguardado el libro de </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> que ni siquiera el entendía por qué lo había comprado, pero sentía que así quizás iba a conocer más del rubio aunque sonara irreal , analizar entre líneas se había vuelto rutinario al estar con </em>
  <em>Malfoy</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Nadie fue al campo de Quidditch?<em> ― pregunto una voz dulce que James conocía a la perfección logrando que se diera la vuelta para responder ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé... se me paso el tiempo y no pude ir, no creo que siga algún ser viviente por ahí con la lluvia de afuera. <em>― respondió con una sonrisa triste el de lentes a </em><em>Lily</em><em> que decidió hablarle por ver como caminaba casi como un alma en pena hacia los dormitorios de </em><em>Gryffindor</em><em> ―</em> creo que dejare ganar a Slytherin.</p><p>
  <em>La pelirroja sonrió amargamente recordando lo pedido por </em>
  <em>Tom</em>
  <em> en la mañana luego de que ella les explicara por qué debían ir detrás suyo con </em>
  <em>Dorcas</em>
  <em> en </em>
  <em>Hogsmeade</em>
  <em>, no entendía por qué </em>
  <em>Grindelwald</em>
  <em> deseaba que el equipo de </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> se completara, pero supuso que fue por molestar a </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> que parecía aterrado con tan solo la idea de que los leones ganaran, el pelinegro no solía jugar demasiado limpio ni siquiera con sus amigos a la hora de querer reírse de ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> no le era muy fiel a su casa y a veces creía que el sombrero seleccionador tuvo muy malas opciones para ella ya que era entre </em>
  <em>Gryffindor</em>
  <em> o </em>
  <em>Ravenclaw</em>
  <em> hasta que este se dignó en gritar por la casa de los leones al cabo de unos minutos. En el fondo creía febrilmente que su alma era casi idéntica a la de una serpiente.</em>
</p><p>― Yo me ofrezco como jugadora. <em>― sugirió la pelirroja ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― James casi se cae al suelo apenas escucho a </em><em>Lily</em><em>, tanto que temió que además de ciego, ya estaba sordo ― </em>¿co-como?</p><p>― Que voy a jugar Quidditch, supongo que soy perfecta para el puesto, ¿no? <em>― sonrió como un ángel que obviamente no era, no después de que estuviera toda la tarde hablando con </em><em>Slughorn</em><em> y </em><em>Dorcas</em><em> se fuera disimuladamente de las tres escobas tirando por la borda su cita ―</em></p><p>―! Claro ¡<em>― contesto </em><em>eufóricamente</em><em> James acomodando sus lentes con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em> vio como la pelirroja se despidió minutos después para terminar casi en el suelo chillando de felicidad, no solo iba a tener a </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> en el equipo... conseguiría a tener una cita con </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> teniendo una oportunidad más de ganar su corazón, si la suerte estaba de su lado, pronto iba a obtener a su ''Bella'' como la Bestia a pesar del hosco carácter del </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algunos amores se hunden, otros renacen, florecen e insisten en no morir, pero ante todo... viven, eso es importante para que la llama nunca se apague. James estaba dispuesto a no perder, aunque cada vez extraviaba más su corazón en unos bellos ojos grises como una tormenta, era tan él. Tan James </em>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em>, distraído e ignorante para algunas cosas, que no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorándose, solo sentía y dejaba que sus sentimientos lo </em>
  <em>domaran</em>
  <em> porque así era su forma de ser. Tan libre y acuciante hacia lo que se proponía que caía rendido al creer que podría tener a </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> rápidamente para luego dejar de sentir, no era consciente que con cada paso que daba, más difícil iba a ser olvidarse de él, de lo que </em>
  <em>Malfoy</em>
  <em> escondía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em> se esconde por qué entiende que James piensa que lo sabe todo, estando muy equivocado, pensando que él era una dulce caja musical que podría abrir y admirar fascinado, pero no era más que un niño asustado llorando en un baño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ninguna buena historia de amor comenzó entre rosas, y James estaba seguro que de la suya tenía demasiadas espinas, pero iba a lograrlo, lo anhelaba, lo soñaba... y para él, eso era suficiente para ganar cada pelea, aunque tuviera que dejar su vida en el campo de juego como en un partido de </em>
  <em>Quidditch</em>
  <em>, estaba tan concentrado en </em>
  <em>Lucius</em>
  <em>... que no se había emocionado demasiado porque </em>
  <em>Lily</em>
  <em> estuviera jugando, si no por que lograría tener a ese rubio petulante, solo </em>
  <em>Potter</em>
  <em> podría cambiar un capricho por otro y perder su corazón en el proceso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hosco:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Que tiene un carácter cerrado, desagradable y que no gusta de relacionarse con los demás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Acuciante:</b>
  </em>
  <em> Que se manifiesta con fuerza, viveza y pasión.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ </b>
  <b>Bon</b>
  
  <b>Iver</b>
  <b> &amp; </b>
  <b>St</b>
  <b>. </b>
  <b>Vicent</b>
  <b> // </b>
  <b>Roslyn</b>
  <b> ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> veía como </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> caminaba con el ceño fruncido y varita en mano al lado suyo volviendo a </em>
  <em>Hogsmeade</em>
  <em>, había esperado que cualquier cosa sucediera cuando lo arrastro en la lejanía del pueblo, pero lastimosamente su hermano había arruinado toda oportunidad de estar a solas con el </em>
  <em>Slytherin</em>
  <em> que estaba molesto sin razón aparente que solo hacía crecer aún más su odio interno hacía el malicioso de </em>
  <em>Regulus</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape</em>
  <em> sentía su sangre arder con tan solo pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido si un profesor hubiera visto la situación o </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> maltratado aún más a </em>
  <em>Regulus</em>
  <em>, no quería meter en problemas a </em>
  <em>Black</em>
  <em> por su culpa, ni siquiera tenía sentido en que lo defendiera como si significara algo importante para el pelinegro.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Estas enojado? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Sirius</em><em> con voz firme deteniendo a </em><em>Severus</em><em> tomándolo de los hombros tratando de conectar su mirada con la del menor ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué? no... claro que no. <em>― contesto este evitando la mirada del mayor ―</em> Merlín... está lloviendo, vámonos. <em>― insistió queriendo irse, pero siendo detenido una vez más por </em><em>Black</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― No podés enojarte conmigo cuando deberías guardar tu enfado para el imbécil de Regulus. No hice nada malo. <em>― dijo </em><em>Sirius</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Si lo hiciste. <em>― menciono el pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― ¿Defenderte es hacer algo malo? no voy a dejar que te digan que eres un cualquiera porque te acostaste con él y difundió el recuerdo <em>― dijo </em><em>Black</em><em> casi enfurecido por la actitud de </em><em>Snape</em><em>, provocando que </em><em>Severus</em><em> solo </em><em>bufara</em><em> por lo bajo ya que el mayor jamás iba a saber que aquella memoria de </em><em>Regulus</em><em> no era más que una enfermiza mentira realizada por el menor a causa de que este estaba enamorado del mismo chico que le hablaba en ese momento ―</em> no tenes por que dejar de que imbéciles así te digan esas cosas.</p><p>― Es algo malo cuando podés meterte en problemas por mi culpa... <em>― contraataco </em><em>Severus</em><em> haciendo que </em><em>Sirius</em><em> solo pusiera los ojos en blanco ―</em></p><p>― No me importa meterme en problemas. <em>― confeso el pelinegro ―</em> defenderte jamás sería traerme más dramas de lo que tengo ya en mi propia familia por culpa de Regulus u otro integrante de ella.</p><p>― No seas infantil... <em>― </em><em>Severus</em><em> no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño más de lo normal junto con una mirada de ''te lo </em><em>advierto''</em><em> provocando una risa por parte de </em><em>Sirius</em><em> haciendo que </em><em>Snape</em><em> se </em><em>sonrojara</em><em> de inmediato, era demasiado fácil hacer desaparecer la furia en el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> si el </em><em>animago</em><em> reía enfrente de sus ojos ―</em></p><p>― Regálame una sonrisa. <em>― pidió el mayor viendo como el menor se mostraba serio e inmutable. Aquel ceño fruncido y mejillas rosadas bajo la lluvia solamente lo hacían enamorarse aún más ―</em></p><p>― No. <em>― contesto fríamente el </em><em>Slytherin</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Solo una... vamos, por-fa-vor <em>― suplico </em><em>Sirius</em><em> alargando las palabras casi como un niño haciendo que </em><em>Severus</em><em> sonriera sinceramente ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Black</em>
  <em> quiso poner a </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> en una caja de cristal para toda la eternidad, valorarlo y apreciarlo como en aquel momento. Era mágico lo que una simple sonrisa provocaba en su interior haciendo que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido, lo quería... verdaderamente lo amaba, llegando a pensar que, sin él, su vida sería un desastre. </em>
  <em>Black</em>
  <em> no se imaginaba un día sin aquellos ojos oscuros que lo contemplaban con curiosidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> había pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que aun ahí, debajo de la lluvia, empapados de pies a cabeza sin un hechizo impermeable y con una sonrisa que el reconsideraría absurda, </em>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> se había convertido en su luz que jamás quería apagar, ese era su todo... uno que llegaba quemar, aunque el solo buscara un poco de calor, ni siquiera el diluvio sobre ellos apagaba la llama de su amor que crecía de a poco, dándose su tiempo y valorando cada palabra o caricia pequeña, porque mientras otros podían tener amores rápidos o extraños, el suyo era lento y apasionado tratando de quemarse como si fuera purificador. </em>
  <em>Anhelándose</em>
  <em> en silencio sin nada superfluo.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Algún día vas a devolverme mi bufanda? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Snape</em><em> cambiando de tema ―</em></p><p>― Jamás hasta que me respondas si te importo o no de la misma manera que yo lo hago por vos. <em>― contesto </em><em>Black</em><em> con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― Entonces quédatela. <em>― dijo el pelinegro </em><em>rapidamente</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Sos imposible Severus <em>― menciono </em><em>Sirius</em><em> acariciando lentamente el rostro de </em><em>Snape</em><em> ―</em></p><p>― Me encantas. <em>― confeso el menor con valentía ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― pregunto </em><em>Sirius</em><em> con inocencia ―</em></p><p>― Que me encantas. <em>― repitió el pelinegro tratando de responder si le importaba o no ―</em></p><p>― Lo sé, te escuche la primera vez, solo quería escucharlo de nuevo.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius</em>
  <em> sonrió como un niño pequeño abrazando fuertemente a </em>
  <em>Severus</em>
  <em> que apenas pudo respirar con lo exigente que era aquel abrazo, indirectamente le había contestado que si le importaba. Antes de separarse, no lo había besado en los labios, pero si en la frente demostrándole que iría a su tiempo, aunque fuera demasiado lento, </em>
  <em>Snape</em>
  <em> necesitaba sanar antes de dar pasos demasiados gigantes y </em>
  <em>Black</em>
  <em> le prometió entre susurros que le cuidaría reparando sus errores del pasado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape</em>
  <em> le creyó, aunque le doliera en su orgullo, estaban comenzando a ser uno solo debajo de la lluvia provocada por odio y resentimiento de </em>
  <em>Regulus</em>
  <em>, no se decían con palabras que se iban a dar una oportunidad, solamente iban a intentarlo en silencio, tratando de que a medida del tiempo pudieran confesarse sus sentimientos. El amor a veces nace en las peores tormentas y no en las mejores primaveras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Superfluo: </b>
  </em>
  <em>no necesario, que esta de mas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ✦ [ 13 ] ✦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖C〗〖a〗〖p〗〖i〗〖t〗〖u〗〖l〗〖o〗 〖1〗〖3〗</p><p>[ ʟᴀɢʀɪᴍᴀs ᴅᴇ ᴅᴏʟᴏʀ ʏ ғᴇʟɪᴄɪᴅᴀᴅ ]</p><p>───────────────────</p><p>╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Placebo // Where is my mind? ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix y Peter comían dulces juntos en completo silencio luego de haber corrido debajo de la lluvia entre risas y chistes sin sentido que el rubio le contaba a la pelinegra con una sonrisa que James catalogaría como ''la de imbécil a tiempo completo''. La Slytherin no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a las ocurrencias de Pettigrew y eso le causaba una risa escandalosa que juraba que se escuchaba hasta el otro lado del continente, había sido un buen día a pesar de que no pudo encontrar a sus hermanas en Hogsmeade teniendo la posibilidad de ser arrastrada por el Gryffindor a Honeydukes donde compraron los caramelos que ingerían en ese momento sentados en uno de los pasillos del castillo, aunque de todas maneras el mayor había tenido el detalle de compartirle de aquellos que hacia su madre caseramente y le enviaba en muestra de cariño.</em>
</p><p>― Son geniales los caramelos de tu mama, es una gran cocinera <em>― dijo Bellatrix rompiendo el silencio entre ambos ―</em></p><p>― Lo sé, sin esa mujer creo que me moriría a los dos días <em>― menciono Peter con una sonrisa ― </em>si fuera por mi padre solamente recibiría vociferadores casi siempre</p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― pregunto la Slytherin con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido ―</em> ¿es muy duro u algo por el estilo?</p><p>― Si... ¿cómo decirlo sin ser mal educado? <em>― contesto el mayor con sorna ―</em> es un estúpido de mierda que solamente sirve para arruinarme la vida. <em>― confeso con notable molestia bajo la mirada atenta de Bellatrix ―</em> ni siquiera sé cómo una mujer como mi madre termino con ese imbécil, supongo que todo fue causa de la pureza de la sangre, en esos años te obligaban a casarte y lo hacías, aunque te opusieras.</p><p>
  <em>Bella trago duramente lo que le quedaba del caramelo en su boca, deseando poder contestarle a Peter que ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y que no solamente pasaba hace unos siglos o décadas, sucedía hoy en día en completa legalidad y por eso ella era pareja estable de Tom... que, sin la relación del pelinegro, ella misma hubiera sido obligada a casarse con alguien que no quería.</em>
</p><p>― Él es partidario de todas esas cosas y para mí eso es basura, por eso suele decirme que soy ignorante, entre otras cosas. No sé por qué piensa como un anciano, no somos tan ricos como otras familias como para querer mantener ''apariencias'' de pureza, supongo... mi madre es comprensiva, dulce, buena... no es como él. No la merece como esposa y tampoco merece las delicias que cocina, si estos dulces son deliciosos... imagina las galletas, cuando me envié prometo darte algunas <em>― dijo Peter llevándose otro caramelo a su boca ―</em> ella es especial.</p><p>― La amas demasiado. <em>― menciono Bella con una dulce sonrisa ―</em> eso es tierno... yo tampoco pienso como mis padres, menos como mi madre. <em>― confeso borrando de inmediato la felicidad en su rostro ―</em></p><p>― ¿No la amas? <em>― pregunto Peter queriendo golpearse segundos después por tomarse el atrevimiento de preguntar tal cosa ―</em></p><p>
  <em>La Slytherin se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos pensando seriamente su respuesta, llegando a la conclusión de que por más que quisiera, su madre Druella no le inspiraba amor de madre como el que hablaba Peter. En todos aquellos años dentro de la familia Black, la pelinegra jamás se sintió a salvo con la que decía ser su progenitora que se escondía tras una dulce sonrisa y ojos encantadores. Rosier era como Narcissa pero con rasgos adultos en su ya cansado rostro... nunca demostró demasiado afecto hacia Bellatrix pero si hacia sus otras dos hermanas, al menos fue así hasta que la pelinegra aprendió a decir ''no''.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Druella no temió en demostrarle quien mandaba en su ''honorable hogar'' a partir de ese momento, a veces se sentía celosa de Sirius y Regulus... porque a pesar de todo, Walburga no era ni la mitad de cruel que su madre, podría llevarse mal con uno de sus hijos, pero jamás les aplicaría un crucio a la edad de trece años como Rosier lo hizo con Bellatrix. Aquella vez la fina relación entre madre e hija ser rompió para siempre, tratándose solamente cuando era requerido y no por gusto.</em>
</p><p>― No lo sé... solamente no nos llevamos bien y jamás lo haremos. <em>― contesto la pelinegra llevando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja ―</em> dudo que alguna vez hable de mi madre como vos hablas de la tuya, ella... no sabe ni poner un poco de agua para el té, para eso tiene a su ejército de elfos.. y si hace que ellos cocinen, no es para mí, si no para mis hermanas.</p><p>
  <em>Peter observo detenidamente a Bella que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa triste provocando que no dudara en tomar delicadamente la mano de la pelinegra como aquella vez en que fueron a la enfermería juntos.</em>
</p><p>― Prometo que, si alguna vez puedo dividir a mi madre en dos, te voy a dar la otra parte. <em>― menciono el castaño con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que el corazón de Bellatrix se enterneciera ―</em></p><p>― Gracias Peter. <em>― dijo Bella dejando llenar su alma con los hermosos ojos azules del animago ―</em></p><p>
  <em>La Slytherin y el Gryffindor siguieron riendo entre caramelos y bromas hasta que fue hora de despedirse, aunque no quisieran hacerlo. De a poco nacía su inefable amistad que, a pesar de ser distintos, mientras uno no entendía dónde estaba parado, el otro era capaz de guiarlo... por más quimérico que se vieran estando juntos, era más real que cualquier otro acontecimiento alrededor de todos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Quimérico:</b> Que es irreal y solamente existe en la imaginación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Inefable:</b> Que no puede ser dicho, explicado o descrito con palabras, generalmente por tener cualidades excelsas o por ser muy sutil o difuso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Ruelle // War of hearts ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero se camuflaban rápidamente con el agua de la ducha reconfortándolo en el silencio del baño. Quería borrar la mano de James en su torso, eliminar aquel apasionado beso de sus labios solamente para sentir su alma renovada sin culpas por engañar a la memoria de Anthony, se sentía verdaderamente amargado ante la idea de que se había dejado dominar por Potter que jamás iba a comprenderlo y apostaba toda su fortuna a que seguramente se encontraba confundido por su reacción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James lo había besado con devoción como si quisiera tomar ese momento entre sus manos y nunca olvidarlo, mientras Lucius solo tenía cabeza para pensar en el muggle que tanto había amado y perdido por crueles hechos del pasado que a sus dieciocho años solo le pesaban en su espalda. Quería seguir llorando, pero por Potter esta vez, encontrándose que al cerrar el agua de la ducha todas sus lágrimas se habían agotado en otro amor tan lejano como el siguiente verano, era ese tipo de tristeza donde no salía ningún tipo de llanto en cierto momento, solo estaba ahí presente en el vació e incertidumbre del corazón de uno, tan inconmensurable que más allá de doler en el fondo, no había nada que hacer al respecto para consolarse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las personas no son menos fuertes por llorar y Lucius lo sabía a la perfección... por más que las situaciones con James le sobrellevaran demasiados disgustos, no era menos capaz por dejarse vencer. Malfoy confiaba más en aquellos que lloraban que en los que no, por el simple hecho de ser suficientes a pesar de demostrar dolor, era un acto de valentía demasiado grande que no cualquiera podía hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El temor de no poder enamorarse por el recuerdo de Anthony y los sentimientos que James despertaba nublaban su mente como el espejo enfrente suyo, empañado hasta que se atrevió a pasar una de sus manos por él, dejando ver su reflejo, tan roto que hace años no se reconocía a sí mismo, era un conjunto de huesos fríos que pudieron volverse a calentar a causa de unos ojos traviesos demasiado encantadores para su gusto.</em>
</p><p>― Estar llenos de amor o llenos de miedo, esa es la cuestión <em>― dijo suspirando pesadamente mientras salía del baño encontrándose con Tom acostado boca abajo en su cama ― </em>hola imbécil</p><p>― Hola estúpido <em>― contesto Grindelwald contra su almohada ―</em></p><p>― ¿Cómo te fue en Hogsmeade? <em>― pregunto Lucius con una ceja en alto viendo como Tom abrazaba a su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello ―</em></p><p>― De maravilla Lu <em>― contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa sentándose en su cama viendo como el rubio se vestía ― </em>lindas piernas Malfoy</p><p>― Ya quisieras tenerlas en tus hombros imbécil <em>― bufo Lucius mientras se ponía unos pantalones de marca ―</em></p><p>― ¿Estas admitiendo que vos sos el que recibe en la cama, entonces? interesante... <em>― menciono Tom obteniendo de inmediato un aguamenti en su rostro ―</em></p><p>―! Nunca dije eso ¡<em>― chillo el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ―</em></p><p>― Si lo dijiste <em>― dijo el pelinegro riendo limpiándose el rostro con su mano sin devolverle el hechizo a Lucius ―</em> por lo menos ya no estas triste, ¿no? <em>― menciono al ver el semblante molesto del rubio que se suavizo al escucharlo ―</em></p><p>― No estaba triste... <em>― refuto Malfoy para no recibir respuesta de Tom. A veces el rubio olvidaba que, aunque Grindelwald no pudiera leer su mente por la oclumancia, lo conocía demasiado bien ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Fueron unos minutos eternos hasta que Lucius termino de vestirse viendo como Tom ocultaba su rostro tras un libro que leía. Tan sublime que era imposible no quererlo de alguna manera y sentirse afortunado de tener su amistad.</em>
</p><p>― Gracias... <em>― menciono el de cabello largo casi en un susurro con una sonrisa ―</em></p><p>― De nada Lu. <em>― contesto el pelinegro aun con el rostro detrás de su libro ―</em></p><p>
  <em>En la elocuencia de las palabras de Tom se dejó perder unos momentos por más que ya lo estuviera entre unos ojos oscuros, confundido en lo acuciante de sus nuevos sentimientos que solo James lograba despertar. Su vida podía estar al revés, pero ya había llorado demasiado, en ese momento le tocaba seguir adelante por más que le doliera respirar por el recuerdo de Anthony, a veces ignorar y seguir caminando como si nada, era lo mejor que uno podía hacer para ser más fuerte en cada paso que daba. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Inconmensurable:</b> enorme, que no puede medirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sublime:</b> que es excepcional por su altura moral o estética.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Elocuencia: </b>facultad de hablar bien con fluidez, propiedad y de manera efectiva para convencer a quien escucha. Fuerza expresiva para convencer o persuadir que tienen por sí mismas las palabras, los gestos, los ademanes, las imágenes o cualquier cosa capaz de dar a entender algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Acuciante: </b>que se manifiesta con fuerza, viveza y pasión.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ The Beatles // She's leaving home ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente por los anchos pasillos del castillo, luego de ver a Gellert, para organizar la mayoría de los asuntos pendientes entre papeleos del ministerio y cartas de padres molestos por la copa que solamente había creado paz al menos para el pensamiento de Albus. Lo único que no le traía demasiada calma es que a Tom le había tocado con Remus Lupin, pero no porque le tuviera mala fe al joven Gryffindor ya que el mismo lo había puesto bajo su protección cuando entro a Hogwarts al ser un licántropo si no porque temía por las actitudes de su hijo hacia este.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus conocía de pies a cabeza a Tom, podía ser un joven extraordinario y hasta demasiado amable, pero eso no quitaba que la mayoría del tiempo fuera arisco y frió con las personas que no conocía sacando el lado afilado de Gellert que a Dumbledore le generaban tantas canas que había perdido la cuenta. Remus era tranquilo y para nada problemático a comparación de sus amigos, su forma de ser ataraxia no causaba ningún tipo de mala emoción que no fuera nada más que la paz, tanto que a veces creía que Pettigrew era más revoltoso que Lupin... tan distinto a su hijo que en su mente le parecía hasta loco que dos personas demasiado distintas pudieran comunicarse entre sí, pero no podía decir nada al respecto si ni siquiera ninguno se quejó del otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El castillo siempre daba sorpresas, ya que, al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, pudo ver a Remus caminando hacia el gran comedor en completa parsimonia, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tanto que cuando Albus toco su hombro, el castaño casi da un salto sorprendido al ver al hombre a su costado.</em>
</p><p>― Dumbledore... <em>― dijo con la voz entre cortada por el susto que le había dado Albus ―</em></p><p>― Remus, mi muchacho, ¿cómo has estado? <em>― pregunto el anciano con una sonrisa sincera ―</em></p><p>― Bien, gracias por preguntar... ¿y usted? <em>― contesto el castaño jalando apenas un poco de la manga de su suéter ―</em></p><p>― De maravilla... ¿cómo va eso que ya sabes? <em>― indago el hombre sobre la licantropía de Remus a causa de que este cada mes tenía que aislarse en la casa de los gritos ―</em></p><p>― Bien, sigo el plan al pie de la letra como siempre, no se preocupe.<em> ― Remus sonrió ampliamente al anciano que en el fondo apreciaba demasiado, si no fuera por él, jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts ―</em></p><p>― Sabes... quiero confesarte que estoy tan solo un poco asustado.<em> ― confeso el hombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos ―</em></p><p>― ¿Por qué? <em>― pregunto Lupin que se mostraba confundido bajo los ojos azules de Albus ―</em></p><p>― Por Tom... sé que te ha tocado con él en la copa, quiero pedirte disculpas si ha sido grosero con vos por casualidad, es un poco arisco, pero es buena persona, te lo aseguro <em>― contesto el mayor provocando que Remus solo sonriera ―</em> sé que debe ser difícil tratarlo, a veces puede ser muy insoportable, pero es un muchacho bastante atento cuando quiere, sueles ser muy tranquilo, espero que eso le sirva de ejemplo si no...</p><p>― Tom nunca ha sido grosero conmigo, en serio <em>― interrumpió el menor ensanchado su sonrisa mientras Albus lo miraba sorprendido sin entender del todo las simples palabras del licántropo ―</em></p><p>― ¿Que? <em>― refuto Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― En serio... él es muy educado y amable conmigo <em>― contesto Lupin tratando de que no apareciera un sonrojo en sus mejillas ―</em> él es... genial.</p><p>― Me alegro que no haya sido malo con vos, era mi único temor<em> ― dijo Albus observando detenidamente como el licántropo trataba de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos ―</em></p><p>― Si me disculpa señor... tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos al gran comedor si es que se encuentran ahí, adiós <em>― interrumpió Remus saliendo casi corriendo de la vista de Dumbledore que lo contemplaba perplejo ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Si no fuera tan anciano hubiera jurado que Lupin se había sonrojado, pero lo dejo pasar por alto sacándose de la espalda el peso de que su hijo había sido grosero con la única persona que quizás le podría transmitir la paz que este necesitaba. Amaba a Tom, pero aquello no quitaba que no supiera que este fuera intranquilo, estaba seguro de que Remus y su pacifica forma de ser, lo llenaría apenas de un poco de distinto aire y nuevas opiniones que no fueran las de las serpientes y libros. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Ataraxia:</b> Estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por la tranquilidad y la total ausencia de deseos o temores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Parsimonia:</b> Calma o tranquilidad ceremoniosa con que se hace algo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Flora Cash // For Someone ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La sala de menesteres era la única sala que no aparecía en el mapa merodeador y aquello Sirius lo sabía bien, así que no temía al entrar en ella con Severus para ver al pequeño Otoño que apenas vio sus rostros, salto encima de ellos que por poco no los hace caer al suelo. Black contemplaba detenidamente a Snape luego de lo sucedido debajo la lluvia que los había empapado por completo pero que el menor había arreglado con un movimiento de varita tan elegante que había dejado al pelinegro sin habla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severus no notaba para nada la dulce mirada que Sirius le dedicaba mientras el acariciaba a Otoño que se encontraba limpio y sano acurrucándose al lado suyo, Black podía jurar que aquel momento lo utilizaría para convocar su patronus porque, aunque el solo estuviera observando la situación, no se sentía ajeno en ella... como espectador, lo disfrutaba en silencio, por que ver a la persona que amaba sonriendo fugazmente era todo lo que deseaba para siempre. Snape era perfecto y no lo había notado hasta que pudo apreciarlo con delicadeza, sus facciones parecían ser hechas para besar, su cabello caía despreocupadamente en sus hombros mientras sus labios eran carnosos, su sonrisa siempre con aquel hoyuelo haciéndolo ver tan travieso que Sirius podía jurar perderse siempre al verla. Delgado y algo bajo de estatura, pero aun así encantador.</em>
</p><p>― ¿Que sucede? <em>― pregunt</em><em>o</em><em> Severus interrumpiendo a Sirius en medio de su examen de la belleza de este ―</em></p><p>
  <em>La meliflua voz del menor provoco que el mayor sonriera de inmediato mientras caminaba hacia el para sentarse en el mismo cálido piso enfrente de la chimenea brindada por la sala de menesteres.</em>
</p><p>― Es que me gusta tu sonrisa. <em>― confeso Sirius acariciando delicadamente el rostro de Severus que rápidamente se sonrojo riendo por la osadía del Gryffindor ―</em></p><p>― No se deben decir mentiras, ¿sabías? <em>― dijo el pelinegro acariciando el lomo del cachorro ―</em></p><p>― No estoy mintiendo, es la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto. <em>― contraataco Sirius claramente ofendido ―</em></p><p>― No vine hasta acá para escuchar estupideces. <em>― menciono el menor levantando la vista para encontrarse con los grises ojos del mayor que lo contemplaban fijamente ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio observándose frente a frente, como si una simple mirada dijera todo lo que contenían desde hace demasiado tiempo, la atracción de ellos dos ya no era solamente física, si no mental porque cada segundo al lado del otro lo guardaban en su corazón como recuerdos apreciados que algún día los harían sonreír, aquel tipo de amor era letal, pero de a poco les dejaba de importar. Severus moría por quemar cada defecto de su vida, desintegrarlo y olvidarlo, mientras Sirius los amaba, mataría por besarlos, porque ni siquiera le interesaba el pasado, si no el presente, lo que sucedía en ese instante en que sus miradas estaban conectadas. Black jamás había conocido a un ser tan idílico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pestañas tupidas y oscura mirada, negra como la noche. Ojos grises como el cielo en una tormenta, angelicales y manos suaves, solamente aquello eran. Querían cambiar el mundo del otro, pero temían que el tiempo se acabara demasiado rápido porque a pesar de todo, las circunstancias no eran las mejores. Su amor estaba representado con colores fríos, se amaban, se deseaban, pero estaban tan lejos como cerca, temían tocarse y romperse por ser simples espejismos creados por su mente.</em>
</p><p>― No me importa que no me creas, lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario. <em>― dijo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de Severus ―</em></p><p>― Creo que te tiraron de la cuna cuando eras bebe si pensas eso. <em>― menciono el pelinegro ― </em>tenés un problema.</p><p>― Mi problema tiene una linda sonrisa. <em>― confeso el mayor ―</em></p><p>
  <em>Severus se atrevió a acercarse apenas un poco al rostro de Sirius mientras este observaba todo detenidamente, cerrando los ojos al sentir unos labios contra su mejilla, tan despacio que se dejó llevar por el momento, sorprendido cuando el menor se alejó lentamente sonriéndole como si no fuera capaz de bajar cielo y estrellas por él, aquellos pequeños gestos marcaban un nuevo camino en su amor, diminuto pero fuerte, capaz de jamás romperse, aunque pasaran los peores inviernos, mientras el otoño siempre llegara, dándoles aquel viento y lluvia que necesitarían para seguir construyendo la tormenta de sentimientos que tenían el uno hacia el otro. Todo estaría bien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Meliflua:</b> Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Idílico:</b> Que es perfecto, utópico y produce bienestar físico o anímico.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ XXXTENTACION // Revenge ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Regulus recorría lentamente los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor y él no tenía apetito alguno luego del enfrentamiento con su hermano, solo tenía cabeza para maldecirlo mentalmente ya que tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto sin salir perjudicado. A pesar de su corta edad de dieciséis años, era bastante inteligente y astuto en todo sentido, no perdía pisada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor entre la misma oscuridad en que caminaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom Grindelwald siempre se mostraba frió y calculador, no dejaba huella tanto que al Black menor le costó años ver la oscura faceta del hijo de Dumbledore. Prodigio, perfecto, amable, pero con lengua filosa que podía llegar a dañar sin tener la intención de hacerlo, elocuente con la capacidad de encantar hasta el más duro de todos los hombres o mujeres, Regulus se había quedado sin palabras al descubrir sus planes, unos que no estaban en los suyos ya que era fiel seguidor de la pureza de la sangre, odiaba a los licántropos, sangre sucias o muggles, les causaba asco. Pero más repulsión le producía que Severus estuviera también a favor de este, aunque era algo a esperar ya que eran mejores amigos... estaba seguro de que cuando Snape fuera suyo, le quitaría aquellas ideas a crucios si era necesario.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus manos sangraban cuando se clavaba sus propias uñas, estaba lleno de rabia y resentimiento, porque él era Regulus Black, inteligente y capaz, pero no era Tom, el jamás lograría todo el ejercito que Grindelwald escondía debajo de su manga, solamente por esa razón no había metido su nariz en ese asunto, dejándolo por su paz. No podía ser como el Slytherin mayor, pero haría sus pasos por debajo de él, esperando a que este no se dé cuenta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo estaba fríamente calculado para tener a Severus y la riqueza Black como diera lugar, aunque le costara la vida, no confiaba en nadie y nadie confiaba en él, pero le daba igual... con total de obtener su corona, aunque estuviera sucia con sangre de inocentes, incluyendo la de su propio hermano. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Elocuente:</b> Expresivo, que habla con elocuencia. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ The Beatles // Help! ] ✦</b>
</p><p>― ¿Donde esta Padfoot? <em>― pregunto James agregando más aderezo a su pollo ―</em></p><p>― No lo sé, debe estar por el castillo deambulando <em>― contesto Peter esperando impaciente a que James soltara la salsa ―</em> es algo raro, ya lo sabes</p><p>― Me da terror <em>― interrumpió Remus con sarcasmo observando detenidamente a Peter que le dedicaba una mirada divertida ―</em></p><p>― Creo que vos si sabes dónde va Sirius todas las veces que se escapa por el castillo <em>― interrogo el de lentes al castaño que solamente sonrió por la ocurrencia de su amigo ―</em></p><p>― Creo que, si podés interrogarme a mí para saber a dónde va Sirius, tenés la misma capacidad de hacerlo con él personalmente porque Padfoot no me pregunta a dónde vas vos cada vez que desapareces por arte de Merlín, ¿o acaso queres contarnos James? <em>― refuto Remus seriamente haciendo que Peter tomara de su jugo de calabaza con nerviosismo por la mueca de horror en el rostro del pelinegro ―</em></p><p>― Yo no desaparezco<em> ― afirmo James acomodándose sus lentes bajo la mirada divertida de Remus ―</em> estas imaginando cosas, ¿no es así Wormtail?</p><p>― Yo no sé nada <em>― contesto el castaño casi rubio que desvió la mirada cuando el pelinegro busco su ayuda ―</em></p><p>
  <em>James quería lanzarse un avada kedavra a sí mismo por la interrogación de Remus que solo reprimía una sonrisa. Aquello de escaparse de sus amigos por ir tras Lucius se le estaba resultando difícil ya que Moony siempre le reclamaba de estas desapariciones para ir justamente a buscar al chico que a él le gustaba, no solo lo hacía sentir un pésimo amigo, si no el peor de los seres humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No importaba ganarle a Lucius si perdía a Remus en el proceso, estaba seguro de que Sirius le cortaría el cuello por hacer llorar al castaño y Peter solo lo ignoraría, pero tampoco sabía si iba a poder vivir si el rubio jamás le daba atención. Extrañaba esos días donde solamente tenía ojos para la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada al lado de Lupin atenta a la conversación con una sonrisa divertida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se iba a quedar sin Lily, Lucius, Remus y todo el paquete completo que aquello traía consigo... en pocas palabras, quería morir. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo y dejar que la vida se encargara de él.</em>
</p><p>― Yo... <em>― balbuceo James logrando que Remus riera tocando rápidamente su rostro con una servilleta ―</em> ¿qué?</p><p>― Tenes salsa en la cara <em>― menciono el licántropo amorosamente como si de una madre se tratara ― </em>sigue comiendo, te vas a enfermar si no lo haces correctamente, vos también Peter <em>― regaño enseguida a su otro ''pollito'' ―</em></p><p>― Lo se  ''Moomy'' <em>― contesto el animago sonriendo ―</em></p><p>
  <em>James observo detenidamente con ojos desorbitados a Remus, sin poder creer que aquel ser de luz y tranquilidad fuera su mejor amigo, ese que hace minutos estaba reclamándole sobre sus desapariciones con rostro serio. Quiso reír, pero no pudo porque por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente culpable de hacerle tal hecho a su compañero de aventuras, el que velaba por su salud y felicidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por un momento pudo llegar a ver de nuevo aquel niño delgado de once años que conoció en el tren de Hogwarts, pálido, y hasta un poco demacrado... tímido, pero con la sonrisa y ojos más hermosos que había visto, eterno en su bonhomía, siempre con su nariz detrás de enormes libros mientras comía chocolates a montones, dulce como un cachorro abandonado por que el chico que tenía a su lado era eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus no tenía madre porque esta lo había dejado, por esa razón era tan maternal con sus allegados, daba lo que le faltaba porque sabía que era no tenerlo... ¿él también lo estaba abandonando como la que le dio la vida?, James siguió comiendo, pero inconscientemente tomo la mano del licántropo por sobre la mesa como cuando eran niños. La culpa le estaba pesando no siendo consciente que Moony solo esperaba que le dijera el mismo sus sentimientos hacia Lucius para contestarle que luche por él, porque no importara lo que pasara, siempre serian mejores amigos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Bonhomía:</b> Afabilidad, sencillez, bondad y honradez en el carácter y en el comportamiento.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Slughorn's confession // Harry Potter and the half-blood prince original soundtrack ] ✦</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Horace Slughorn siempre amaba coleccionar alumnos, era su pasatiempo preferido elegir entre todos sus estudiantes cuales destacaban y hacerlos florecer. No era profesor de herbología pero tenía su propio jardín de futuras estrellas de todo tipo, el club de las eminencias anterior ya había volado como pichones lejos de su madre ya que todos eran de último año en aquella ocasión provocando que Horace tuviera que armar un nuevo grupo, lo único que le alegraba de todo aquello es que para bien o para mal, los ex miembros le enviaban cartas contándole sus avances como adultos hechos y derechos, a todos les iba magnifico dentro de lo posible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El año escolar ya había comenzado hace bastante tiempo y todavía no tenía un grupo específico elegido, aunque por supuesto entre los aceptados en el club estaban Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Grindelwald y Severus Snape. La cena jamás se le había hecho tan productiva hasta ese momento en que pudo elegir a los que faltaban al tener todo el panorama lleno de alumnos , Remus se le hizo fascinante a la distancia, era uno de los más tranquilos e inteligentes de su clase, excelente en defensa contra las artes oscuras y había escuchado alguna vez que deseaba ser profesor de tal materia, una pequeña joya reluciente que si tan solo la lustraba un poco, sería quizás una de las que más podría apreciar en el futuro... luego sus ojos se posaron en la familia Black, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Sirius y Regulus. Pensó seriamente en unir al último por ser el más ambiciosos de estos, pero por más que Regulus fuera ejemplar, como persona dejaba mucho que desear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Horace lo sabía bien, Regulus podía ser todo lo que el deseara alguna vez, pero había arruinado la vida de Severus, y no iba a dejar que surgieran malos tratos en su club, así que, aunque le pesara, dejaría partir a los Black sin incluir a ninguno a pesar de que veía futuro en todos. Luego tomo a Theseus Scamander, un Ravenclaw excepcional y hermano mayor de Newt, el joven en la enfermería, veía futuro en aquel joven que deseaba ser auror y casarse con su novia Slytherin, Leta Lestrange, era un zafiro que se daría el gusto de tener.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a dar por cerrado el club hasta que escucho al jefe de casa de Ravenclaw hablar con Minerva acerca del joven que se sentaba despacio en la mesa de las águilas, había salido de la enfermería apenas hace unos minutos y su nombre era Xenophilius Lovegood. Horace había escuchado de él por ser muy extravagante y raro junto a su novia Pandora, a veces lo veía repartir ejemplares de lo que parecía ser una revista amateur llamada el ''quisquilloso'' donde hablaban de criaturas mágicas inexistentes... pudo ver como una patrulla de aurores observaban en la puerta al rubio que se mantenía callado como si estuviera casi perdido en sus pensamientos. </em>
</p><p>― Dijo una profecía, los aurores están acá porque alerto la alarma del departamento de misterios, se negó ir al ministerio para tocarla saber y de qué se trata, al parecer si recuerda lo que profetizo <em>― susurro el jefe de Ravenclaw provocando una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de Horace ― </em>no se sabe si es algo bueno o malo ya que está protegida con demasiada magia, ni siquiera el guardián de la sala puede escucharla.</p><p>
  <em>Un vidente y escritor, jamás había tenido uno en su club ya que a pesar de todo... podría hacer resplandecer a Lovegood de esa manera si se negaba a decir palabra alguna sobre su profecía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al terminar la cena ya había decidido quienes entrarían en el club sintiéndose satisfecho con la comida y consigo mismo pensando que esa misma noche haría las invitaciones para enviarlas durante el desayuno, pidiendo a Merlin que aquellos alumnos que había elegido, aceptaran entrar en él, para hacerlo sentir vivo como profesor, porque a pesar de todo, a cada estudiante que había puesto bajo su ala, les tomaba cariño como si un padre fuera, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de la profesión que había elegido. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>✦ [ Tom Odell // Heal ] ✦</b>
</p><p>― Veo, veo<b> (1)</b> <em>― dijo Severus acariciando la cabeza de otoño que observaba a sus dueños con gran admiración, había estado un día con ellos y ya los amaba. Aún más a aquel pelinegro que le daba caricias llenas de amor como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento ―</em></p><p>― ¿Qué vez? <em>― pregunto Black―</em></p><p>― Una cosa <em>― contesto Snape ―</em></p><p>― Maravillosa <em>― agrego el mayor―</em></p><p>― ¿De qué color? <em>― termino la frase Severus ―</em></p><p>― Marrón<em> ― contesto Sirius con una sonrisa viendo como Snape levanta divertidamente una ceja ―</em></p><p>― La cabeza de otoño<em> ― dijo el pelinegro con sorna y una sonrisa sarcástica ― </em>que sutil y creativo, para nada predecible...</p><p>― Ya no quiero jugar este juego <em>― menciono Sirius frunciendo el ceño como un niño pequeño hacia la actitud de Severus ―</em></p><p>― No seas infantil Black <em>― reclamo el menor ―</em></p><p>― No soy infantil, solo que este juego no me gusta.</p><p>― Vos fuiste el que sugiero que lo jugáramos.</p><p>― Estaba bromeando.</p><p>
  <em>Severus no sabía si reír o golpear a Sirius que lo observaba con aquellos ojos grises encantadores como si fuera un niño pequeño negado a perder. Era maravilloso como una persona podía hacer sentir mil sensaciones con tan solo existir, Snape juraba que podría morir tan solo contemplando las asombrosas facciones de Black, delicadas pero varoniles que lo hacían llevaban a un mejor lugar... aquella melena espesa de cabello negro era su perdición, junto con sus expresiones y comisura izquierda que siempre alzaba altaneramente haciéndolo ver como como el dueño del mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado una vez más sobre el mientras este le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente como si fuera el mejor de sus tesoros. Las manos de Sirius en su pelo eran sublime, tanto que a veces creía salir del mundo de los mortales al sentir tal cariño que había deseado experimentar al menos un poco en aquellos esos años.</em>
</p><p>― Tengo que irme <em>― dijo Severus rompiendo el momento ―</em></p><p>― No te vayas, por favor <em>― contraataco Sirius tomándolo de la mano ―</em></p><p>― Pero ya pasé una noche afuera de las mazmorras <em>― refuto el menor con el ceño fruncido ―</em></p><p>― Una mas no le hace daño a nadie.</p><p>
  <em>Severus contemplo detenidamente la mirada de Sirius, llena de incertidumbre e inocua. Le tomo segundos volver encima de este como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndolo tomar su pasado y pecados, como si aquellas caricias en su cabello y brazos cálidos pudieran curar absolutamente todo. Quizás nada duraba para siempre, pero aquel momento iba a subsistir hasta la eternidad en sus recuerdos... quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad porque estaba logrando tener lo que tanto deseaba sin quemarse en el proceso, había esperado demasiado por ese cariño por parte de Black que temía que fuera un sueño, y si así fuera, pedía que no lo despertaran jamas.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>(1):</b> Un juego infantil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Sublime:</b> Que es extraordinariamente bello y produce una gran emoción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Inocua:</b> Que no hace daño físico o moral.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>